Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi
by XantaClaus
Summary: Teräsalkemisti Edward Elric 18v. lähtee Tylypahkaan opettamaan nuorille noidille ja velhoille alkemiaa. Mutta miksi alkemisti astuisi maailmaan joka sivuuttaa elämäntavan, eli vertaisvaihdon lait? Lue ja ota selvää! Animeen perustuva, ei parituksia.
1. Entry of the Fullmetal alchemist

**Harry Potter / Fullmetal alchemist crossover , ei parituksia**

Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta taikka HP:ta. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: Holy shit, olen törmännyt pariin tällaiseen HP FMA crossoveriin ja rakastuin niin että oli pakko kirjoittaa oma. :3 Älkää välittäkö myöskään virheistä kuten: (SPOILER) Al on yhä haarniskan sisällä vaikka on melkein täysi-ikäinen ja Ed ei ole Portin toisella puolen vaan omistaa yhä automailinsa. Ed on muutenkin yhtä lyhyt kuin aina eikä kasvanut kuten elokuvassa. (SPOILER PÄÄTTYY.) Tässä tarinassa Harry on käynyt neljä vuosiluokkaa ja viides on menossa, mutta tarina ei seuraa viiden kirjan tapahtumia. **ONLY IN FINNISH**(language of Finland) **but I can maybe try and translate it.**

Tämä on ensimmäinen suomenkielinen HPxFMA fanfic koskaan.

Summary: 18-vuotias Teräsalkemisti Edward Elric lähtee Tylypahkaan opettamaan nuorille noidille ja velhoille alkemiaa. Mutta miksi alkemisti astuisi maailmaan joka sivuuttaa elämäntavan, eli vertaisvaihdon lait?

**Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi**

**Chapter 1 "Entry of the Fullmetal alchemist"**

Aurinko paistoi ikkunoiden läpi, eikä taivaalla ollut pilven hattaraa näkyvissäkään.

"Loistava päivä koulun aloittamiseen, vai mitä Harry?" ruskeatukkainen tyttö kysyi vastapäätään istuvalta pojalta, joka tuijotti hiljaisena ulos ikkunasta.

"Onhan se joo kivaa päästä Tylypahkaan, mutta kesäloma meni taas liian pian ohi", Ronald Weasley tuhahti ja jatkoi makeisten syömistä, jotka Harry oli hänelle ostanut, kun punapäällä ei tietenkään itse ollut rahaa mukana.

"On niin sinun tapaistasi olla onnellinen kouluun pääsys-", hyvä kun Ron sai lausettaan loppuun, kun Hermione kivahti ilkeästi.

"Minä kun luulin tässä puhuneeni eräälle toiselle henkilölle, vai mitä Ha-?", tyttö käänsi päänsä kohti silmälasipäistä poikaa, joka tuijotti yhä ulos ikkunasta hiljaisena, aivan kuin ei huomaisi parhaita ystäviään.

"... Harry? Oletko kunnossa? Olet ollut ihmeen hiljainen koko matkan", Hermione kysyi pää hieman kallellaan ja kulma koholla. Tyttö kurotti kohti poikaa tönäistäkseen tämän takaisin todellisuuteen mutta Harry ehti kääntää unisen katseensa Hermioneen ennen sitä. Hermione huokaisi ja istui takaisin sohvalle kuitenkaan irrottamatta huolestunutta katsettaan pojasta.

"Eh? Ah, joo... En nukkunut kovin hyvin viime yönä, joten minun on vaikea pysyä ajan tasalla, sori", Harry teki huulilleen hymyntapaisen ja siirsi katseensa taas ulos ikkunasta. Tylypahkan pikajuna liikkui tasaisesti eteenpäin välillä rymisten tai heilahdellen sen ylittäessä epätasaisia kohtia. Hermione ja Ron vaihtoivat epäilevät katseet, mutta pisamanaama vain kohautti harteitaan ja kiinnitti huomionsa karkkeihinsa, jolloin Hermione päästi sanan 'possu' huuliensa välistä huokaisun kera.

--

Vieno tuuli leyhytti vaaleita hiussuortuvia mukanaan ja hieman kovempi puuska heilautti pitkähelmaista takkia, jonka selkämykseen oli liitetty ristin ympärille kiertynyt käärme ja sen yläpuolella kruunu sekä sivuilla pienet siivet. Edward Elric pisti kädet taskuihinsa ja nojasi taaksepäin kovaan ääneen huokaisten. Tässä hän seisoi odottamassa junaa vierellään suuri matkalaukku, johon oli kirjattu kultainen teksti: Prf. Edward Elric.

"Oh well, tähänkin piti suostua", hän huokaisi hymyillen ja kaivoi taskustaan hopeisen kellon, jonka avasi vasta sitten kun oli varmistanut, ettei ympärillä ollut muita ihmisiä. Ed tuijotti hetken tekstiä 'Don't forget 3 Oct. 10 ' naama mitään sanomattomana ja siirsi sitten huomionsa itse kelloon ja sen viisareihin.

"Se on jo puoli neljä? Vielä viisi minuuttia kunnes junan pitäisi saapua...", Ed huokaisi ja sulki kellon nopeasti, pistäen sen sitten takaisin mustien housujensa taskuun. Pää pongahti pystyyn heti kun hän kuuli junan tutun äänen. Hymy levisi hiljakseen hänen huulilleen junan pillin soidessa. Tylypahkan pikajuna ei siis ole koskaan myöhässä, vaan enemmänkin etuajassa?

--

Harry tuijotti yhä ulos ikkunasta Hermionen katseista huolimatta ja hätkähti yllättyneenä junan hidastaessa vauhtiaan.

"Olenko se vain minä, vai hidastuuko vauhtimme?" Harry kysyi yllättyneenä ja käänsi katseensa ystäviinsä, jotka tuijottivat Harry ihmeissään osaksi siksi, että hän oli puhunut vihdoinkin jotain, sekä siksi että vauhti todellakin hidastui hyvin hälyttävää vauhtia. Harry pongahti pystyyn ja kurkisti käytävälle nähdäkseen edessään vain muita uteliaita ihmisiä. Tunnelma oli täysin jännittynyt, eikä syystä. Viimeksi kun juna oli pysähtynyt, sinne oli tullut ankeuttajia, pelättyjä Azkabanin vanginvartijoita. Tällä kertaa kyseessä ei kuitenkaan olleet ankeuttajat, koska ilma pysyi samana ja lämpimänä. Tietysti ensimmäistä kertaa junassa olevat oppilaat eivät tietäneet mitään ankeuttajista, mutta kireä ilmapiiri tarttui myös heihin. Juna pysähtyi nytkähtäen ja arimmat hyppäsivät pari senttiä ilmaan silloin kun heidän olisi pitänyt ottaa tukea jostakin. Osa kaatuikin nenälleen, mutta Harry viisveisasi. Hän kuunteli kiinnostuneena muiden puheita.

"Voisiko tämä olla vain joku vika?"

"Aivan kuin Tylypahkan pikajunassa olisi teknisiä vikoja!"

"Mitä nyt oikein tapahtuu? Olemmeko jo perillä?"

Hälinä kasvoi vain suuremmaksi, kunnes valvojaoppilaat ilmestyivät käytävään ja häätivät kaikki omiin tiloihinsa todeten, ettei kellään ollut mitään hätää. Harry istui tyynen näköisenä paikalleen, mutta ei voinut mitään kutkutukselle mahassaan. Pysähtymiselle oli ollut syy, toivottavasti tällä kertaa jokin positiivinen sellainen. Juna lähti taas liikkeelle ensin verkkaisesti ja pian he olivat taas matkalla kohti Tylypahkaa.

Ed tarrasi oikeaan käteensä painavan matkalaukun ja heilautti sen harteilleen valittaen painoa. Suurin osa hänen tavaroistaan oli jo toimitettu Tylypahkaan, mutta muut pikkukamat hänen oli raahattava itse. Kumpa hän ei olisi pakannut näin paljon... Sitä oli hankala päästä eroon tavoistaan kun Alphonse oli ollut aina kantamassa hänen tavaransa joten painolla ei ollut niin paljon väliä. Ed huokaisi. Hän ei todellakaan pitänyt ajatuksesta että joutui jättämään veljensä Keskukseen, mutta itse Führer King Bradley oli pyytänyt sitä, joten mitä armeijan koira pystyi siinä sanomaan?

"Toivottavasti olet kunnossa, Al", Ed huokasi ja kohotti katsettaan junaan, joka nätisti pysähtyi hänen eteensä. Ovet avautuivat ja mustakaapuinen nuori mies tuli ulos junasta aivan kuin etsien jotakuta, kunnes älysi madaltaa katsettaan huomatakseen Edin.

"Aah... Voisitteko te olla kenties Mr. Elric?" mies kysyi hieman epäröiden blondilta ja Ed nyökkäsi hieman ärtyneenä. Kehtasi vielä epäilläkin... Ed ojensi miehelle matkalaukkunsa ja astui sisään junaan antaen katseensa kiertää. Hetken tukailun jälkeen hän huokaisi. Mitä hän oli oikein odottanut? Juna näytti aivan tavalliselta, ei mitään ihme noitajuttuja... _'Kuinkakohan tyhmä minäkin olen...'_ Ed huokaisi ja käänsi huomionsa mustapukuiseen mieheen.

"Olkaa hyvä ja etsikää paikka oppilaiden joukosta, jossain pitäisi olla tilaa", mies sanoi hieman pahoittelevalla äänensävyllä ja osoitti kohti ovea, josta varmaankin pääsisi Tylypahkan oppilaiden vaunuun. Ed vain nyökkäsi ja käveli ovesta sisään. Oven toisella puolen odotti pitkä käytävä, varmaankin taialla laajennettu tila, jonka molemmin puolin oli liukuovia. Ed käveli kädet taskussa eteenpäin samalla kun vilkuili paikkaa, jossa olisi tilaa. Hän joutuikin kävelemään melko pitkän matkan ennen kuin löysi melko tyhjän loossin johon mennä. Ed avasi liukuoven ja kurkisti sisään.

"Voinko tulla tänne? Kaikkialla muualla näyttää olevan täyttä", hän kysyi ja halusi perua heti sanansa. Kolme nuorta teiniä tuijotti häntä kuin hullua ja yksi niistä mussutti samalla hirveää määrää makeisia. Silmälasipäinen poika oli ensimmäinen joka heräsi horroksesta ja nyökkäsi pienesti. Ed hymyili 

kiitollisena ja astui sisään. Hermione vain tuijotti häntä ja alkemisti oli lukevinaan tytön huulilta sanan 'lyhyt', mutta päätti yrittää pitää maineensa edes vähän kauemmin kuin pari minuuttia ja jätti sen huomioimatta.

Harry pystyi vain tuijottamaan. Sisään tulleella blondilla oli kullankeltaiset silmät. Oliko sellainen väri edes mahdollinen? Miksi hän edes tuli tähän aikaan etsimään paikkaa, vaikka he olivat matkustaneet jo jonkin aikaa? Kuka hän edes oli? Tulija näytti olevan Harryn pituinen, ehkä hieman lyhyempi, mutta nuo kasvot eivät kuuluneet nuorelle ja viattomalle lapselle. Rillipää onnistui vain menemään sekaisin kaikista kysymyksistä ja hän päätti ensimmäisenä kysyä edes tulijan nimeä, mutta sai vain suunsa auki kun Hermione oli jo kysynyt, jolloin Harry jäi toljottamaan suu auki vuorotellen ystäviään, vuorotellen tulijaa.

"Saanko kysyä nimeäsi?" nuori mies kohotti kulmiaan Hermionelle ja vastasi sitten samalla kun nojautui taaksepäin sohvalla heilauttaen kätensä selkänoja päälle.

"Edward Elric", nuori mies tokaisi kertomatta mitään muuta itsestään ja se sai Hermionen tuhahtamaan. Harrykin ihmetteli hieman tulijan käytöstä. Eikö hän aikonut kertoa mitään muuta itsestään kuin nimen? Hyvien tapojen nimissä Harry kuitenkin päätti esitellä hänet sekä ystävänsä.

"Minä olen Harry Potter, punapää on Ronald Weasley", Ron nyökkäsi Edille suu täynnä makeisia mikä sai alkemistin irvistämään

"... Ja hän on..."

"-Hermione Granger, hauska tutustua", Hermione puhui Harryn päälle, arvatenkin tyttö ei halunnut joutua jonkun muun esittelemäksi. Edward katsoi kulma koholla Harrya, Hermionesta välittämättä ja naputti oikean käden etusormella sohvan selkänojaa.

"Olen kuullut tuon nimen aikaisemmin... Potter... Aah, Poika joka elää, arvatenkin? Anteeksi jos olen väärässä, en ole koskaan ollut kovin kiinnostunut ihmeellisistä selviytymistarinoista", Ed sanoi tylsistyneellä äänensävyllä ja käänsi katseensa heti pois kun Harry oli nyökännyt hänelle. Ron oli näköjään syönyt kaiken tai oli jo aivan täynnä ja kysyi sitten hampaitaan kaivellen Edwardilta; "Oletko joku uusi oppilas? En näe matkatavaroitasi." Ed tuijotti hieman hölmistyneenä Ronia ja kohotteli kulmiaan, kunnes puhkesi pieneen hallittuun nauruun.

"Ei, en ole oppilas ja matkatavarani ovat jo Tylypahkassa", Ed sanoi ja sai kummastuneita katseita kaikilta kolmelta. Ron oli se, jolla oli vähiten tapoja, joten hän möläytti epäkohteliaalla äänensävyllä; "No mitä sinä sitten teet Tylypahkan junassa?" Ed antoi Ronille tylsän katseen ja Hermione tökkäsi pisamanaamaa kylkeen hiljentääkseen tämän. Jostain syystä tyttö oli saanut tunteen, ettei tätä tulijaa kannattanut suututtaa.

"Etteköhän saa selville kun saavumme Tylypahkaan", Ed sanoi salaperäinen virne naamallaan ja heilautti vasemman jalkansa oikean polven päälle.


	2. Tylypahka

**Harry Potter / Fullmetal alchemist crossover , ei parituksia**

Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta taikka HP:ta. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: Holy shit, olen törmännyt pariin tällaiseen HP FMA crossoveriin ja rakastuin niin että oli pakko kirjoittaa oma. :3 Älkää välittäkö myöskään virheistä kuten: (SPOILER) Al on yhä haarniskan sisällä vaikka on melkein täysi-ikäinen ja Ed ei ole Portin toisella puolen vaan omistaa yhä automailinsa. Ed on muutenkin yhtä lyhyt kuin aina eikä kasvanut kuten elokuvassa. (SPOILER PÄÄTTYY.) Tässä tarinassa Harry on käynyt neljä vuosiluokkaa ja viides on menossa, mutta tarina ei seuraa viiden kirjan tapahtumia. **ONLY IN FINNISH**(language of Finland) **but I can maybe try and translate it.**

Tämä on ensimmäinen suomenkielinen HPxFMA fanfic koskaan.

Summary: 18-vuotias Teräsalkemisti Edward Elric lähtee Tylypahkaan opettamaan nuorille noidille ja velhoille alkemiaa. Mutta miksi alkemisti astuisi maailmaan joka sivuuttaa elämäntavan, eli vertaisvaihdon lait?

**Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi**

**Chapter 2 "Tylypahka"**

Matka taittui hiljalleen, eikä kukaan neljästä matkustajasta puhua pukahtanut. Harry tuijotteli taas ulos ikkunasta, Hermione tuhahteli Edwardin käytökselle ja Ron vain mulkoili blondia välillä silmäkulmastaan. Ilmapiiri oli melko rauhallinen, mutta Harry kävi päänsä sisällä läpi monia kysymyksiä. Olisiko ollut mahdollista että juna pysähtyi häntä vieressä istuvan punatakkisen miehen takia? Harry korjasi lasejaan jotka olivat valahtaneet vinoon ja nosti katseensa pois maisemista huokaisten. Hän hieraisi hihalla silmiään, koska vilisevien kuvien katselu oli väsyttänyt niitä.

Loossin ulkopuolelta kuului omahyväistä naurua ja liukuovi pamahti auki paljastaen suippokasvoisen blondin pojan, Draco Malfoyn. Heti hänen takanaan seisoi kaksi pulskaa poikaa typerät virneet naamallaan, Grabbe ja Goyle.

"No eikös se ole Potta kera typerien ystäviensä?" Harry rypisti kulmiaan vihaisena samalla kun Ron nojautui eteenpäin näyttäen valmiilta lyömään Malfoyta naamaan.

"Mene pois, Malfoy", Harry sanoi uhkaavalla äänellä, mikä sai Luihuisjengin vain nauramaan.

"Älä kiirehdi, Potter", Malfoy sanoi ja otti askeleen eteenpäin jääden sitten seisomaan Edin eteen.

"Olet näköjään löytänyt uuden säälittävän ystävän joukkoosi", poika sanoi ivaa äänessään. Tämä sai Edin rypistämään kulmiaan.

"Malfoy, niinkö? Älä vedä itseäsi ongelmiin jo ennen koulun alkua, poika", alkemisti sanoi ja suoristi selkänsä sohvalla, katsoen Malfoyta suoraan silmiin.

"Hah! Mitä sinä olet minua pojaksi sanomaan, etkö itsekin ole muka alaikäinen?" Malfoy sanoi ja kumartui hieman lähemmäksi lettipäistä blondia, joka naama alkoi muuttua hiljalleen hyvin vihaiseksi. Ed tarttui oikealla kädellään kiinni Malfoyn kaulukseen ja nousi seisomaan samalla kun nosti Luihuisen ylös lattiasta.

"Ja mistä sinä niin päättelet?" Ed kysyi murhaavalla äänellä Malfoylta, jonka muutenkin kalpea iho oli valahtanut lumivalkoiseksi. Harry ja hänen ystävänsä pystyivät vain tuijottamaan. Tuo tyyppihän kannatteli Malfoyta helposti pelkällä yhdellä kädellä! Grabbe ja Goyle olivat liian tyhmiä toimimaan ja Malfoy päästi huuliltaan pienen uikahduksen samalla kun yritti päästä irti Edwardin rautaisesta otteesta.

"Päästä minut alas, kolmasluokkalainen!" Malfoy kivahti ja yritti rimpuilla irti, mutta tunsi vain jotain hyvin kovaa Edin hihan alla. Itse alkemisti oli tällä hetkellä kaikkea muuta kuin tyyni ja nopealla heilautuksella Malfoy oli hänen sivullaan, josta Ed sitten heitti hänet päin liukuovia, jotka menivät räsähtäen rikki Malfoyn painon alla. Eikä Luihuisen matka loppunut siihen, vaan se tyssäsi vasta kun hän oli mennyt vastakkaisen loossin ovista läpi lattialle. Harry ja hänen ystävänsä säpsähtivät kovaa rätinää ja tuijottivat Edwardia silmät levällään, Ron piti myös samalla käsiä kasvojensa edessä suojatakseen itseään.

"Kehtaatkin sanoa minua kolmasluokkalaiseksi! Olen varmasti sinua viisi vuotta vanhempi, tiedä se", Ed sanoi ja mulkaisi kaikkia jotka tuijottivat häntä ymmällään. Tämä uusi tyyppi oli yli viisi vuotta vanhempi kuin Malfoy?

"Uskomatonta...", Ron henkäisi ja vingahti heti kun Ed kääntyi ympäri ja laski murhaavan katseen pisamakasvoiseen poikaan. Malfoy heräsi järkytyksestään ja vihaisena hän kaivoi taskustaan taikasauvansa, langettaen jonkin kirouksen kohti Edwardia.

"Varo!" Harry ehti huutaa, mutta Ed oli jo toiminut. Kädet iskeytyivät yhteen aivan kuin alkemisti olisi rukoillut jumalaa ja koskettivat rikkinäistä loossin ovea, jolloin se korjaantui sinisen valon välkähtäessä, estäen kirouksen osumisen kehenkään. Loossin liukuovi avautui nopeasti ja vihainen Ed tuijotti hölmistynyttä Malfoyta. Ympärillä olevat ihmiset kuiskivat yllättyneinä ja luulivat punatakkisen blondin osaavan käyttää taikaa ilman sauvaa, mutta Ed ei aikonut nyt korjata väärinymmärryksiä.

"Mitä sinä luulet tekeväsi? Olisit voinut osua minuun, tai mikä pahempaa, muihin oppilaisiin!" Ed tiuskaisi ja käveli Malfoyn luo, joka osoitti pelokkaana häntä taikasauvallaan.

"Pistä tuo heti pois ja katoa silmistäni, ennen kuin päätän hankkia sinulle jälki-istuntoa!" Edward kivahti, jolloin Malfoyn naama venähti ja muuttui valkoiseksi. Jälki-istuntoa? Eivätkö opettajat olleet ainoita jotka pystyivät määräämään jälki-istunnon? Malfoy nousi haparoiden jaloilleen ja viittoi hermostuneena Grabben ja Goylen mukaansa kadoten omaan loossiinsa. Heti kun Luihuiset olivat kadonneet näköpiiristä, Edin ilme pehmeni ja hän nosti pahoittelevasti kätensä ylös.

"Anteeksi häiriö, taisin vähän innostua", näine sanoineen hän korjasi toisenkin loossin oven ja istui taas samalle paikalle Harryn viereen.

Kaikki kolme tuijottivat Ediä kuin hullua ja blondi vastasi niihin mitään sanomattomalla ilmeellä. Hermione avasi suunsa silmät säkenöiden.

"Oliko tuo kovin järkevää? Rikkoa Tylypahkan junaa ja uhkailla Malfoyta jälki-istunnolla jota et voi antaa. Mitä tuo käyttämäsi ...taikuus... oli? Et käyttänyt taikasauvaa etkä lausunut loitsuakaan", tyttö kysyi hyvin kiinnostuneena. Ron ja Harry huokaisivat tietäen, että jos nyt jotain ei kävisi, Hermione varmaankin tenttaisi Ediä koko loppumatkan. Poikien katseet kiinnittyivät blondiin, mutta Ed vain nauroi rauhallisesti.

"Eiköhän kaikki selviä teille aikanaan", hän sanoi ja vetäisi punaisen hupun päähänsä niin että se peitti hänen silmänsä. Kolmikko huomasi kyllä ettei Edward ollut juttutuulella ja Hermionen kasvoilta pystyi helposti näkemään turhautuneen sekä vihastuneen ilmeen.

"Anna olla Hermione", Harry sanoi tyynnyttelevästi ja kumartui laskemaan kätensä tytön polvelle, jolloin Hermione huokaisi syvään ja ryhtyi katselemaan ikkunasta näkyviä maisemia. Ed itse mietti päänsä sisällä miten selittäisi Dumbledorelle junassa tapahtuneen ilman, että saisi heti ensimmäisenä päivänä häädöt. Hiljalleen taivas tummui illaksi ja siitä synkäksi yöksi. Junan vaunuihin syttyivät valot ja makeiskaupustelijatar aloitti taas kierroksensa, jolloin Harry tarjoutui hieman vastahakoisesti ostamaan Ronille lisää makeisia. Hermione taas oli kadonnut vessaan vaihtamaan koulukaapunsa päälle huomautettuaan ystävilleen siitä, että heidänkin pitäisi pian vaihtaa vaatteensa.

Kun pimeä oli langennut taivaalle, Tylypahkan juna hidastui verkkaisesti ja lopulta pysähtyi kokonaan Tylyahon asemalle. Ovet avautuivat ja niistä tulvi ulos suuri määrä mustapukuisia oppilaita, joista nuorimpia suuri mies sitten kutsui luokseen. Harry ja hänen ystävänsä sukelsivat myös lähtevien joukkoon ja Ed nousi huokaisten ylös, änkeytyen itsekin väkijoukkoon. Hän sai kummastuneita katseita osakseen oudon pukeutumisensa takia, ja ne jotka välittivät, yrittivät saada häntä vaihtamaan mustan kaavun ylleen mutta Ed vain kiristi askeliaan ja huokaisi helpotuksesta päästessään ulos junasta. Seuraavaksi hänen pitäisi kai löytää joku henkilö 'jota ei voi sivuuttaa' kuten Dumbledore oli asian kuvaillut. Todellakin, kaikkia muita ihmisiä vähintään päätä pidempi suuri mies erottui joukosta hyvin helposti ja Ed ei voinut kuin virnistää. Toivottavasti tällä tyypillä ei ollut tapana heittää paitaansa pois yhtä useasti kuin Armstrongilla. Alkemisti pujotteli näppärästi väkijoukon läpi pienen kokonsa takia ja yskähti päästyään Hagridin vierelle. Iso mies ilmeisesti kuuli tämän ja etsi katseellaan yskijää, mutta huomasi Edwardin vasta kun hän tökkäisi vasemman käden etusormella Hagridia vatsaan.

"Aah... Umm... Ootsä se uusi proffa vai? Tervetuloa Tylypahkaan, Prf. Elric", Hagrid sanoi hieman epäselvällä äänellä ja viittoi suurella kädellään kohti vaunuja, joita veti eriskummallinen olento.

"Tolla pääset koululle, hyppää kyytiin vaan", Hagrid sanoi ja ryhtyi sitten johtamaan ekaluokkalaisia linnaan. Harry, Hermione ja Ron taas olivat pysähtyneet kuin seinään vaikka ensin olivat olleet menossa oppilaille tarkoitettuihin vaunuihin. Tuo punatakkinen tyyppi oli uusi opettaja?

"Opettaakohan hän meille pimeyden voimilta suojautumista?" Ron kysyi, mutta Harry ja Hermione pudistivat päätään. Ei se voinut olla mahdollista, eihän?

Toisaalla Ed taas tuijotti ihmeissään eläintä joka oli valjastettu kärryihin. Hän antoi katseensa kiertää myös muissa vaunuissa joihin oppilaat menivät ja ihmetteli eivätkö he pelänneet yhtään, vaikka nämä eliöt näyttivät kaikkea muuta kuin ystävällisiltä. Edwardille itselleen tämä ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt kuin hyvin kummalliselta chimeralta ja olkiaan kohauttaen hän nousi vaunuihin. Ovi sulkeutui ja vaunut lähtivät nytkähtäen liikkeelle kuljettaen Ediä kohti suurta linnaa.

Ediä vastaan tuli täysin mustiin pukeutunut mies jolla oli rasvainen musta tukka ja koukkunenä. Mies esitteli itsensä Severus Kalkarokseksi, Luihuisen tuvan johtajaksi. Alkemisti saatettiin Suureen saliin jonka päässä oli poikittain pitkä pöytä ja keskellä istui Dumbledore, ainoa henkilö tästä pöydästä jonka Ed tunsi. Pöydässä oli kaksi paikkaa tyhjänä, Dumbledoren oikealta puolelta aivan hänen viereltään (McGarmiwan paikka) ja vasemmalta melkein reunalta (Ent. Punurmion paikka.). Ed istutettiin vasemmalle ja hän tervehti kaikkia kohteliaasti, yrittäen muistaa kaikkien nimet ensimmäisellä yrittämällä. Lipetit, Hagrid, Huiski... Ed raapi turhautuneena päätään. Hänellä menisi hetki näiden nimien kanssa. Sisään saliin alkoi tulvia oppilaita jotka kaikki istuivat omiin tupapöytiinsä. Ed tunnisti oppilaiden joukosta kuudet kasvot, jotka kuuluivat Harrylle, Ronille, Hermionelle, Malfoylle, Grabbelle ja Goylelle. Kukaan kuudesta ei vielä ainakaan ollut huomannut hänen läsnäoloaan vaan puhuivat muiden tuttujensa kanssa, varsinkin Hermione näytti olevan hyvin innoissaan jostain.

"En muistanut kysyä teiltä kaiken sen hälinän keskellä junassa, mutta se tarvikelista jonka saimme koulua varten... Teilläkään ei tainnut olla siinä enää ennustusta mainittuna, eihän? Sen tilalle oli ilmestynyt Nicholas Flamellin kirjoittama kirja alkemiasta! Voitteko kuvitella, Tylypahkassa opetetaan nykyään myös alkemiaa! Luin kirjan läpi, mutta en ymmärtänyt siitä paljon mitään", Hermione sanoi ja Harry ja Ron katsoivat toisiinsa epäuskoisina. Oli hyvin harvinaista että Hermione ei ymmärtänyt mitä hän luki, joten kyseessä oli varmaankin vaikea aine mikä taas tarkoitti hankaluuksia kaksikolle.

"Kukakohan meitä opettaa?" Ron kysyi ja käänsi huomionsa opettajien pöytään, jolloin huomasi Edwardin istumassa siellä.

"Ah! Voisiko olla...?" Ron ei ehtinyt sanoa enempää, kun salin ovet avautuivat uudelleen ja sisään astui joukko pelokkaita ekaluokkalaisia McGarmiwa heitä johdattaen. Ed katseli hieman kummissaan ja kiinnostuneena tapahtuvaa lajittelua, kunnes hänen vieressään istuva opettaja, jonka nimeä Ed ei harmikseen muistanut, selitti hänelle mitä oli tapahtumassa. Kului hetki ennen kuin kaikki oppilaat oli saatu lajiteltua ja McGarmiwa päässyt paikalleen. Kun vanha nainen kilisti lasia, Dumbledore nousi seisomaan kertoakseen uusille oppilaille paikoista jonne ei saanut mennä plus muita sääntöjä. Näiden jälkeen tuli esittelyjen vuoro.

"Tänä vuonna Tylypahkassa opetetaan myös alkemiaa ja ennustus on pudotettu pois", Dumbledore sanoi rauhoittavalla äänellään ja katsoi oppilaita puolikuulasiensa takaa, jotka olivat innoissaan hihkuneet ennustuksen lopettamisesta. Pulina loppui pian ja rehtori jatkoi taas.

"Alkemiaa opetetaan jokaiselle luokka-asteelle ja opettajaksi on lupautunut kunnioitettu valtion alkemisti Edward Elric alias teräsalkemisti", Dumbledore sanoi ja osoitti kämmenellään kohti Ediä, joka nousi seisomaan ja kumarsi pienesti. Oppilaiden ylle nousi taas kova hälinä ja sieltä pystyi erottamaan helposti sanoja:

"Ihan oikeasti?" "Lyhyt" "Ei täysi-ikäinen" ja Edillä oli hyvin hankalaa pitää pokkansa ja istua rauhallisesti takaisin tuolilleen. Dumbledore hymyili huvittuneena ja nosti kätensä ilmaan hiljentääkseen salin.

"Yksi huomautus. Jos haluatte selvitä hengissä, jättäisin mainitsematta mitään mikä viittaa Professori Elricin pituuteen tai ulkonäköön", tämä rehtorin lausahdus sai Fredin ja Georgen vaihtamaan ilkikuriset katseet sekä Edin kääntämään piikikkään katseensa Dumbledoreen, joka vastasi siihen lempeällä hymyllä. Ed huokaisi. Tuohon papparaiseen ei mikään tehonnut...

"Sekä", Dumbledoren ääni kajahti pulinan yli joka tyssäsi kuin seinään.

"Minulla on myös ilo esitellä uusi pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettaja Gordon Goodman." Pitkä hyvärakenteinen mies mustassa kaavussa nousi seisomaan ja kumarsi syvään, ennen kuin istui takaisin paikalleen.

"No, enää minulla ei ole syytä pitää teitä nälässä. Juhla-ateria alkakoon", Dumbledore sanoi kädet levällään ja oppilaiden kuin opettajienkin eteen ilmestyi ruhtinaalisesti ruokaa. Taikuuteen tottumaton Ed säikähti niin, että melkein kaatui tuolillaan ja sai kummeksuvia katseita työtovereiltaan, joihin hän vastasi vihaisella katseella. Dumbledore vain nauroi ja nyökkäsi Edille kehottaen tätä syömään. Vihaisesti alkemisti otti tarjottimilta ruokaa ja yllättyi positiivisesti laittaessaan ensimmäisen palan suuhunsa. Vaikka ruoka olikin ilmestynyt hyvin epänormaalilla tavalla, sitä ei voinut kuin kehua. Kova puheensorina kävi salin yllä ja opettajatkin alkoivat puhua tyytyväisesti keskenään. Ed kumartui oikealla puolellaan istuvan opettajan puoleen ja kysyi mietteliäänä: "Miksi te kutsutte niitä olentoja jotka vetävät koulun vaunuja?" Opettaja näytti hölmistyneeltä ja vastasi epäröiden.

"Te... näette ne? Ah, miksi edes epäilen. Ne ovat thestraleja, olentoja joilla on hyvä suuntavaisto, mutta niitä ei voi nähdä kuin vain ihminen joka on nähnyt jonkun kuolevan" opettaja sanoi ja katsoi sitten hieman tutkivasti Ediä, kai miettien kenet hän oli nähnyt kuolevan. Ed mietti myös aivan samaa. Kenet hän oli nähnyt kuolevan ensimmäisen kerran elämässään? ... Äidin. Alkemisti ravisti ajatukset mielestään ennen kuin ne tulisivat liian selviksi ja ahtoi suuhunsa ruokaa, keskittyen pureskelemaan sen hampaillaan.

Sillä aikaa oppilaiden pöydissä kävi tavallista suurempi pulina ja keskeisin aihe oli valtion alkemistit.

"Kuulin isältäni että ne ovat eläviä aseita, joihin ei kannata luottaa", korpinkynnen pöydästä sanoi nuori poika jolla oli omahyväinen ilme naamallaan. Tämä lähti heti kiertämään muihin pöytiin ja lisää huhuja kaikui takaisin.

"Ne ovat armeijan koiria jotka myivät sielunsa", kuiskittiin.

"Mitä Dumbledore oikein ajattelee? Pakotettiinko hänet tuomaan tuo tänne?"

"En pidä hänen silmistään, ne ovat pelottavat", tytöt kuiskivat ja pakkautuivat lähemmäs toisiaan joka kerta kun näkivät Edwardin katsovan heitä. Harry, Ron ja Hermione kuuntelivat hiljaisina muiden puheita. He olivat istuneen tuollaisen ihmisen seurassa koko matkan?

"Se selittää miten hän pystyi peittoamaan Malfoyn niin helposti", Ron nielaisi ja katsoi hieman peloissaan alkemistia joka söi mitäänsanomaton ilme naamallaan ruokaa.

"Toivon selviäväni hengissä tästä vuodesta..." Ron marmatti ja sai murhaavan katseen Hermionelta.

"Sinun ei pitäisi puhua tuolla tavalla opettajista. Itseasiassa, minusta hän on aika komea", Hermione sanoi napakasti ja sai Harryn sekä Ronin yskimään ruokaansa. Tyttö oli sanonut sen niin kovaa, että ympärillä olevat ihmiset kääntyivät kummastuneena katsomaan tuuheatukkaista nuorta, joka hautasi nolostuneet kasvonsa lehteen, jonka oli kaivanut kaapunsa sisältä.

"Ron, milloin meillä on alkemiaa?" Harry kysyi ystävältään ja Ron kohautti harteitaan ilmoittaen, ettei tiennyt. Fred ja George kuulivat tämän ja syöksähtivät Ronin eteen puhuen Harrylle.

"Meillä on huomenna alkemiaa aamupäivästä. Taidamme testata onko hänestä oikeasti mihinkään", veljekset sanoivat virnistellen ja iskivät silmää. Ron ja Hermione tuijottivat heitä kuin hulluja.

"Onko se kovin fiksua?" Harry kysyi epäröiden, mutta se sai veljekset vain virnistelemään.

"Älä välitä, eiväthän opettajat saa tehdä mitään oppilailleen, eihän?" Fred sanoi virnistellen ja väisti Georgea, joka änkesi hänen eteensä.

"Pitäkää korvanne auki, kerromme koululle kaiken siitä tunnista", hän sanoi virnistellen. Hermione huokaisi tietäenm että se mikä lähti noiden veljeksien suusta, oli kyllä suurin määrin liioiteltua ja mikä pahempaa, kaikki uskoivat mitä he sanoivat.

"Antakaa olla ennen kuin oikeasti joudutte pulaan", Hermione huokaisi ja nousi pöydästä lähteäkseen Rohkelikon tiloihin. Harry ja Ron juttelivat vielä hetken ystäviensä kanssa ennen kuin seurasivat Hermionea. Heti kun he pääsivät huoneisiinsa, he kaatuivat sängyilleen ja nukahtivat ennen kuin pää kosketti tyynyäkään.


	3. Murtumia ja vitsauksia

Harry Potter / Fullmetal alchemist crossover , ei parituksia

Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta taikka HP:ta. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: Holy shit, olen törmännyt pariin tällaiseen HP FMA crossoveriin ja rakastuin niin että oli pakko kirjoittaa oma. :3 Älkää välittäkö myöskään virheistä kuten: (SPOILER) Al on yhä haarniskan sisällä vaikka on melkein täysi-ikäinen ja Ed ei ole Portin toisella puolen vaan omistaa yhä automailinsa. Ed on muutenkin yhtä lyhyt kuin aina eikä kasvanut kuten elokuvassa. (SPOILER PÄÄTTYY.) Tässä tarinassa Harry on käynyt neljä vuosiluokkaa ja viides on menossa, mutta tarina ei seuraa viidennen kirjan tapahtumia. **ONLY IN FINNISH**(language of Finland) **but I can maybe try and translate it.**

**Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi**

**chapter 3 "Murtumia ja vitsauksia"**

Edward Elric heräsi auringon ensimmäisten säteiden osuessa hänen silmiinsä ja hän nousi istualleen sängyssään katsellakseen ympärilleen. Ensimmäinen reaktio oli säikähdys, koska tämä ei ollut hänen tuttu huoneensa.

"Ah, olen Tylypahkassa", hän huokaisi ja nousi sängystään venytellen. Oikean käden automail kalahti vahingossa jalkalamppuun ja Ed tarrasi nopeasti siitä kiinni, ennen kuin se ehtisi kaatua.

"En haluaisi hajottaa paikkoja heti ensimmäisenä työpäiväni", Ed mutisi unissaan ja käveli pesutiloihin.

Samaan aikaan Harry ja Ron heräilivät myös. Tai no, Harry joutui heittämään Ronin portaista alas ennen kuin hän heräsi ja silloinkin pisamanaamainen poika näytti menevän tajuttomaksi.

"Herää jo, dammit!" Harry kirosi ja tuli portaat alas saaden osakseen kummeksuvia katseita.

"Meidän pitää kiirehtiä aamupalalle jottemme myöhästy tunneilta!" Tämä sai Ronin heräämään ja hän ramppasi portaat uudelleen ylös vaihtamaan vaatteita. Meni viitisen minuuttia ja pian hengästynyt Ron rymisteli portaat alas kaikki tarvikkeet mukanaan. Harry nappasi oman laukkunsa sohvalta ja he lähtivät ripeästi kävelemään kohti ruokasalia.

Ed oli myös matkalla ruokasaliin, mutta toisin kuin Ron ja Harry, hän ei pitänyt mitään kiirettä. Hänen ensimmäinen tuntinsa alkaisi vasta kolmen vartin päästä, joten hänellä oli ruhtinaallisesti aikaa. Kaikki oppilaat jotka tulivat häntä vastaan väistivät jo kolmen metrin päässä pitäen vähintään kahden metrin välimatkan, mutta Ed ei välittänyt. Olkoon armeijan koira taikka elävä ase, hänellä oli tavoite jonka hän aikoi pistää toteen. Mietteissään blondi ei katsonut eteensä ja törmäsi oppilaaseen joka oli uppoutunut lukemaansa kirjaan eikä katsonut eteensä. Oppilaan pahaksi hän törmäsi juuri Edin oikealle puolelle ja luiden rusahdus kertoi oikein hyvin mitä oppilaan kädelle ja hartialle oli juuri tapahtunut.

"Eh?" Ed pysähtyi ja kääntyi ympäri hölmistyneen näköisenä. Koska automailissa ei ollut tuntoaisteja, ainoa minkä hän oli tuntenut oli nykäisy hartiassa. Lattialla makasi nuori tyttö, joka piteli oikeaa hartiaansa samalla kun tärisi kivusta. Oppilaita alkoi kerääntyä ja supina alkoi, eikä ollut hankala erottaa mitä he sanoivat.

"Hei, tuo on se uusi opettaja!"

"Mitä hän teki?"

"Mitä tuo tyttö teki? Dumbledorehan varoitti jotain..."

Ed ei välittänyt tällä hetkellä puheista, vaan yritti järkeillä tapahtunutta. Se ei kuitenkaan onnistunut, kun hän tunnisti tytön kasvot. Hermione Granger taisi olla hänen nimensä. Ed nosti käden otsalleen ja huokaisi ontosti. Miksi hänelle aina tapahtui kaikki tämä?

"Oletan että olet murtanut vähintään oikean kätesi", Ed sanoi ja astui eteenpäin, sulkien korvistaan muiden oppilaiden supatuksen.

"Miten se voi olla mahdollista? Hän käveli vain päin!" Joku joukon keskeltä huusi ennen kuin hänen ystävänsä ehtivät estää häntä. Ed kääntyi katsomaan kohti paikkaa, josta ääni oli kuulunut. Vaikka puhujaa ei näkynyt, valtion alkemisti tiesi tarkalleen missä puhuja oli.

"Minulla ei oikeastaan olisi aikaa tähän, mutta unohdit jotain, poika. Se on _Professori_ Elric. Toivottavasti noudatat tapoja jatkossa", Ed sanoi ja kääntyi taas Hermionen puoleen, kyykistyen tytön eteen.

"Olen pahoillani", hän kuiskasi ja nousi seisomaan, etsien katseellaan jotain hieman vanhemmannäköistä oppilasta. Hänen katseensa kiinnittyi n. 15-vuotiaaseen poikaan, ilmeisesti rohkelikkoon rintalaatan perusteella, joka otti kolme askelta taaksepäin pelosta kohdatessaan Edin vakavat silmät.

"Tule, saat auttaa minua kantamaan hänet Matami Pomfreyn luo", Ed sanoi toivoen että oli muistanut nimen oikein. Poika katsoi häkeltyneenä ympärilleen ja jäi vain seisomaan paikalleen. Alkemisti huokaisi ja viittoi poikaa luokseen, jolloin vihdoinkin rohkelikko pisti vauhtia, veti sauvansa esiin ja lausui "_Siipirdium lentiusa_", jolloin Hermione nousi leijumaan noin metrin korkeudelle maasta. Ed vihelsi yllättyneenä ja tuijotti hetken leijailevaa Hermionea, ennen kuin taputti käsiään yhteen.

"Okei, täällä ei ole mitään nähtävää. Kaikki menkööt tunneilleen tai aamupalalle!" Ed korotti ääntään jotta se yltäisi hälinän yli ja katsoi melkein jokaista läsnäolijaa silmiin. Se sai jalat liikkeelle ja oppilaat lähtivät kovaan ääneen hälisten liikkeelle aikoen kai levittää päivän juorut koko koululle.

"Jos myöhästyt tunnilta, kerro että se tapahtui minun luvallani. Eiköhän viedä nyt tämä tyttö hoitoon", Ed sanoi ystävällisesti hymyillen pojalle ja lähti kävelemään ripeästi eteenpäin. Hermionen silmissä välähti viha. Miksi Edward esitti ettei tuntenut häntä? Vai olisiko toinen voinut jo unohtaa? Ehkä valtion alkemistien ei tarvinnut kiinnittää huomiota tavallisiin oppilaisiin...

"Ron?" Harry kutsui ystäväänsä joka ahtoi aamupalaansa kovalla vauhdilla ja kohotti päätään ylemmäs tehden epämääräisen 'mmh?' äänen ilmoittaakseen että oli kuullut.

"En näe Hermionea", Harry sanoi huolestuneena ja yritti vielä kerran havaita tytön ruokailevien joukosta.

"Ehhä hä mehni o uhnille", Ron sanoi suu täynnä ruokaa ja yritti olla tukehtumatta.

"En saa selvää mitä puhut", Harry huokaisi ja odotti kunnes Ron sai suunta tyhjäksi. "Älä huolehdi, ehkä hän meni jo tunnille."

"Se ei taida olla totta", kuului jostain pojan ääni ja kun Ron sekä Harry kääntyivät ympäri penkillään, he näkivät Gredin ja Georgen takanaan.

"Kuulimme että joku ruskeatukkainen tyttö törmäsi siihen uuteen alkemian opettajaan ja murti kätensä. Kuvitelkaa. Murti kätensä törmätessään opettajaan!" Fred sanoi nauraen, mutta vakavoitui sitten. "Itse opettajakaan ei ole paikalla", hän osoitti tyhjää paikkaa, joka kuului Edwardille. Harryn ilme muuttui yllättyneestä epäuskoiseksi.

"Sellainen on ihan mahdotonta", hän sanoi henkäisten.

"Voithan sinä mennä tarkastamaan asian", veljekset sanoivat yhteen ääneen olkiaan kohauttaen ja marssivat ulos salista paria ekaluokkalaista härnäten.

"Tule", Harry sanoi nopeasti ja nousi seisomaan tarraten Ronia kaavusta vetäen hänet mukanaan.

"Eh? Hei! Aiotko kuristaa minut?" Ron huudahti ja yritti höllentää ystävänsä otetta, jolloin Harry päästi irti.

"Sori, mutta haluan oikeasti tarkastaa asian", Harry sanoi ja reipastutti askeleitaan. Kaksikko kiristi lopulta pikakävelynsä juoksuksi ja kengät kivilattiaan kopisten he juoksivat kohti Tylypahkan omaa sairaalaa.

Ed kuuli juoksuaskeleita edessäpäin ja automaattisesti hänen lihaksensa jännittyivät. Typerät taistelurefleksit... Kulman takaa kaartoi kaksi nuorta, jotka kaahottivat täysillä päin Ediä. _'Miksi kaikki haluavat törmätä minuun tänään?' _Hän ajatteli huokaisten ja väisti kaksikon pienellä kiertoaskeleella. Juoksian pysähtyivät kuin seinään älytessään että olivat melkein törmänneet johonkuhun ja yllätys oli molemmin puolinen. Harry ja Ron tuijottivat Ediä, Ed tuijotti Harrya ja Ronia. Ensimmäinen yllätyksestä herääjä oli Ed.

"Mikä on syy moiselle juoksemiselle, herrat?" Hän kysyi ja pisti kädet taskuihinsa tylsä ilme naamallaan. Harryn sisällä kiehahti viha. Hänen edessään seisova mies oli juuri pistänyt hänen ystävänsä sairaalakuntoon ja pystyi näyttämään noin tyyntä naamaa?

"Murtuiko Hermionelta todellakin käsi?" Harry kysyi uhmakkaasti ja Edin silmät värähtivät.

"Solisluu on murtunut, kyynärpää palasina ja käsivarsi muuten katki kahdesta kohtaa", alkemisti luetteli tylsällä äänellä ja katsoi hetken kahta poikaa, ennen kuin huokaisi.

"Olen pahoillani ystävänne puolesta, mutta en huomannut hänen tuloaan. Uskon hänen kuitenkin olevan hyvissä käsissä ja toipuvan nopeasti, teidän taikakeinonne näyttävät parantavat luita melko tehokkaasti", Ed sanoi hymyillen ja kääntyi ympäri, lähtien kävelemään kohti saleja. "Hermione on tajuissaan, jos haluatte jutella hänelle", Ed huikkasi vielä kättään heilauttaen ja pisti kädet taskuihinsa, huokaisten. Toivottavasti hän ehtisi vielä syödä aamupalaa ennen ensimmäistä tuntiaan. Syvällä sisimmässään häntä kuitenkin soimasi omatunto. Hän oli satuttanut pahasti oppilasta, vaikkakin tahtomattaan. Hetki hetkeltä Tylypahkassa oleminen tuntui aina vain hankalammalta hänelle. Kumpa Al vain olisi täällä.

"Ehkä hän ei ole täysin paha persoona. Mutta miten ihmeessä kokonainen käsi voi murtua vain yhdessä törmäyksessä?" Ron kysyi ihmetellen heidän matkatessaan kohti sairaalasiipeä.

"En tiedä... Hänessä on paljon sellaista, mitä en ymmärrä", Harry sanoi mietteliäänä ja astui sisään suurista ovista huoneeseen, joka oli täynnä valkoisin lakanoin varustettuja petejä. Kaikki sängyt olivat tyhjiä paitsi yksi, olihan vasta ensimmäinen päivä virallisesti koulua Tylypahkassa. Ainoa käytössä oleva peti kuului Hermionelle, joka oli puettu sairaalakaapuun ja koko hänen oikea kätensä oli täynnä siteitä ja sieltä mistä pilkisti iho, oli mustelmia. Ron henkäisi sanan 'Hermione' ja kaksikko käveli nopeasti ystävänsä luokse, joka käänsi päätään kohti Harrya ja Ronia.

"Hermione, kuulimme äsken", Harry sanoi ja istui lähellä olevalle tuolille.

"Teidän pitäisi olla tunnilla eikä istumassa täällä", kuului napakka vastaus ja Ron irvisti. Niin Hermionemaista, aina huolehtimassa opinnoista. Murtunut käsi ei näyttänyt riittävän tekosyyksi livistää tunnilta. Hiljaisuus lankesi heidän ylleen. Hitaasti ja harkitusti Hermione avasi suunsa, langettaen ystäviinsä vakavan katseen.

"Tekin olette varmaan miettinyt sitä... Käsi ei voi murtua näin pahasti pelkässä törmäyksessä, enkä minä osunut kuin hänen oikeaan käteensä ja hipaisin hieman hartiaa", Hermione sanoi ja pojat nyökkäsivät hiljaisina. "Se mitä tunsin ennen kovaa kipua oli jotain hyvin kylmää ja kovaa... Aivan kuin olisin törmännyt kiveen. Se ei tuntunut yhtään oikealta kädeltä", Hermione sanoi hiljaisena. Harry ja Ron vaihtoivat kummastuneet katseet.

"Mutta mitä muuta se voisi sitten olla kuin tavallinen käsi?", Ron kysyi nielaisten. Hermione pudisti päätään ja vilkaisi kelloon.

"En tiedä. Teidän pitäisi olla tunnilla juuri nyt!" Hermione kivahti ja Harry sekä Ron pomppasivat varmaan kymmenen senttimetriä ilmaan. He todellakin olivat aikeissa myöhästyä.

"Nähdään, parane pian!", molemmat huudahtivat ja lähtivät nopeaan juoksuun kohti ensimmäistä tuntiaan, mikä sattui olemaan muodonmuutoksia.

Ed istui oman huoneensa pöydän ääressä jalat pöydällä ja huokaisi. Hän oli ehtinyt ruokailuun, mutta se oli ollut yhtä piinaa. Hän ei ollut voinut olla huomaamatta kuinka oppilaat katsoivat häntä ja kuiskivat ystävilleen. Muut opettajatkaan eivät olleet auttaneet asiaa, mutta olivat kuitenkin sen verran fiksuja etteivät kysyneet. Ehkä olisi ollut kuitenkin parempi jos he olisivat, niin olisi tällekin asialle löytynyt kunnollinen selitys. Kaikki oli päätynyt siihen että Ed ahmi aamupalansa ja katosi omiin huoneisiinsa jotka olivat alkemialle tarkoitetun luokkahuoneen vieressä. Nyt hän odotti kauhulla että tunti alkaisi. Edillä oli suussaan kynä ja vasemmassa kädessä lehtiö, pöydällä taas kirja aukinaisena. Hän yritti saada alkemian perusteet mieleensä, mikä oli ihmeen hankalaa. Sen siitä saa kun tekee liikaa kaikkea hankalaa automaattisesti. Nero, eh?

Fredin ja Georgen ensimmäinen tunti alkemiaa oli pian alkamassa ja he suunnittelivat yhdessä linnan nurkassa jekkuja Edin päänmenoksi.

"Mitä jos kutsumme häntä professori Pätkäksi?" George ehdotti ja sai Fredin myöntymyksen. He iskivät käsiään yhteen ja kävelivät sitten rehvastelevasti luokkahuoneeseen, joka sai kaikkien oppilaiden naamat venähtämään, veljesten mukaan lukien. Huone oli valtava ja oppilaiden pulpetit täyttivät siitä vain yhden kolmanneksen. Kaikkialla muualla oli Edin tekemiä syntetigrammeja, jotka eivät todellakaan näyttäneet helpoilta. Fiksuimmat vain istuivat paikoilleen odottamaan opettajan tuloa, mutta ne vähemmän viisaammat – taas mukaan lukien Freg ja George – menivät tutkimaan kaikkea mahdollista luokassa. Osa tylsistyi nopeasti, koska ei ymmärtänyt mistään mitään ja palasi kavereidensa luo pulpeteille, mutta yksi tummahiuksinen tyttö lähestyi suurta syntetigrammia tuijottaen sitä lumoutuneena. Hän polvistui sen eteen ja hänen ystävänsä huudahtelivat jotain pidättelevää samaan aikaan kun Fred ja George kannustivat kovaan ääneen.

Ed hätkähti kuullessaan ääniä luokasta ja nousi seisomaan. Oppilaat olivat kai tulleet... Oliko ovi jäänyt häneltä auki? Edin huoneet olivat luokan yläpuolella ja luokkaan pääsi menemällä avonaiset portaat alas. Näytti siis siltä että Edin huoneen ovi oli luokan katonrajassa ja siitä lähtivät luokan lattialle johtavat portaat. Ovi avautui ja Ed kurkisti sisään huomatakseen jonkun tytön yrittävän aktivoida syntetigrammia. Kukaan oppilaista ei huomannut opettajan tuloa, vaan joko kannustivat tai estelivät tyttöä, joka näytti kalpealta. Mitä hän oikein mietti? Ed iski kätensä yhteen ja kosketti seinää, jolloin syntetigrammi lattiassa rikkoutui yhdestä kulmasta. Koska teräsalkemisti oli itse tuon piirroksen laatinut, hän tiesi myös mistä sen sai epätoimintaan.

"Näyttää siltä että ehdin ajoissa. Jos olisit aktivoinut sen, olisit varmaankin kuollut ja vienyt koko luokan mukanasi", Ed sanoi hymyillen ja laskeutui rennosti portaat alas aivan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Kaikki oppilaat, tyttö lattialla mukaanlukien pystyivät vain tuijottamaan. He huomasivat kyllä että syntetigrammista puuttui yksi kohta, mutta miten se oli voitu särkeä tuolta etäisyydeltä?

"Toivon että ette yritä mitään noin typerää tulevaisuudessa- No, ei siitä sen enempää. Olen Edward Elric, alkemian opettajanne, hauska tutustua", Ed sanoi hymyillen ja istui opettajanpöytänsä taakse.

"Aion opettaa teille tänään alkemian perusteet. Teillähän on kirj- Hmm?" Fred ja George olivat molemmat nostaneet kätensä ylös ja Ed tuijotti heitä tylsistyneenä.

"Niin, hra-?"

"George Weasley", Fred sanoi virnistellen. He aikoivat heti alkuunsa sekoittaa opettajansa pään. Ne oppilaat luokassa jotka erottivat veljekset toisistaan tyrskivät tai pitelivät kättä suunsa edessä. Ed huomasi tämän ja kohotti kulmiaan.

"Miksi meidän pitää opetella alkemiaa, professori Pätk-" Edin ilme muuttui sadasosasekunnista. Kädet iskeytyivät yhteen ja koskettivat seinää, jolloin siinä ilmestyi nyrkki joka musersi veljekset seinään.

"Voi kuinka mukavaa. Sain tässä heti pari vapaaehtoista näyttämään demonstraation alkemiasta", hän sanoi murhaavasti virnistäen ja nousi seisomaan.

"Sitä voi käyttää moniin tarkoituksiin. Parantamiseen, korjaamiseen, tuhoamiseen", Ed luennoi äänellä, joka ei ollut hänelle mitenkään tavallinen. Se oli täysin ontto, koska hänestä oli hyvin tylsää puhua jostain sellaisesta mikä oli hänelle kuin itsestäänselvyys.

"Olkaa hyvä ja ottakaa vihkonne esiin, teemme muistiinpanoja", Ed sanoi ja otti käteensä liidun, jolla alkoi kirjoittamaan tauluun. Suurin osa otti vihkot esiin mukisematta, mutta ne jotka olivat tarpeeksi lähellä Frediä ja Georgea kirkaisivat.

"He ovat kuolemassa!" Tämä sai Edin kääntämään päätään kummastuneena. Oliko Tylypahkan oppilaiden taso vain tämä? Ediä on paiskottu kiviseinien läpi ja hän oli pystynyt senkin jälkeen vielä seisomaan, joten tämä oli hänelle yllätys. Ed hymyili hieman alistuneen näköisenä ja iski kätensä yhteen seinää koskettaen.

"Minun kyllä tekisi mieli jättää teidät vain siihen..." hän sanoi huokaisten ja vapautti Weasleyn veljekset, jotka yskivät pahan kuuloisesti. Ed käveli poikakaksikon luokse ja katsoi heitä hetken, ennen kuin kyykistyi heidän vierelleen.

"En ole koskaan ollut hyvä parantamisessa, mutta olisihan se sääli jos nämä pojat jättäisivät väliin ensimmäisen alkemian tuntinsa, eikö niin?" hän kysyi enemmän itseltään kuin keneltäkään muulta, iski kätensä yhteen ja kosketti molempien poikien hartioita. Sininen valo välähti ja veljeksien haavat alkoivat hiljalleen parantua. Edin silmät olivat kiinni, tähän hänen tarvitsi keskittyä enemmän koska kyse oli parantamisesta. Vierähti minuutti jos toinenkin, kunnes sininen valo himmeni ja lopulta katosi. Ed nousi seisomaan ja pyyhkäisi otsaansa.

"Etteköhän te selviä mustelmista itsekin. Ainakin muistatte vähän pidempään että opettajia pitää kohdella kunnioittavasti", näine sanoineen Ed käveli takaisin taulun luo ja jatkoi kirjoittamista. Fred ja George menivät kömpelösti paikoilleen ja irvistelivät joutuessaan istumaan. Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään veljekset olivat koko lopputunnin sanomatta sanaakaan, antaen rauhan Edille.

"Alkemian suorittaminen perustuu kolmeen vaiheeseen. Materiaalin ymmärtämiseen, tuhoamiseen ja uudelleenrakentamiseen. Alkemia suoritetaan erilaisten syntetigrammien kautta, joista alkeellisimpia ovat nämä", Ed puhui kirjoittaessaan ja piirsi nopeasti taululle kolme helppoa mallia syntetigrammeista. Moni oppilaista ihmetteli miten professori pystyi vetämään vapaalla kädellä täydellisiä ympyröitä ja viivoja uskoen, etteivät pystyisi itse siihen koskaan ja kaivelivat jäljennysvälineitä esiin voidakseen piirtää syntetigrammit.

"Nämä syntetigrammit seinillä ja lattialla ovat hyvin hankalia ja helposti väärin meneviä, joita aloittelija ei voi aktivoida epäonnistumatta", Ed sanoi ja osoitti kämmenellään kaikkia suurempia tai pienempiä monimutkaisia syntetigrammeja luokkahuoneessa. Tyttö joka oli yrittänyt aktivointia aikaisemmin punastui nolostumisesta ja hautasi katseensa kirjaan.

"Ottakaa kirjanne esiin ja lukekaa sivut 3-7. Pidän kymmenen minuutin päästä pienen testin", Ed sanoi virnistellen ja heilutteli paperiarkkeja oikeassa kädessään mikä sai oppilaat huokailemaan ja availemaan kirjojaan. Teräsalkemisti uppoutui itsekin kirjaan, mutta aivan erilaiseen kuin oppilaansa; tämä käsitteli viisasten kiveä. Kun Edin silmiin osui yksi pieni lause, hän yksinkertaisesti putosi tuoliltaan ja sai kaikki oppilaansa säihkähtämään.

"Owowow..." Ed mutisi noustessaan seisomaan ja katsoi sitten vähän hölmistyneenä oppilaitaan jotka tuijottivat vielä hölmistyneenpinä häntä.

"Jatkakaa lukemistanne", hän sanoi ja heilutteli oikeaa kättään hätistääkseen heidän katseensa takaisin kirjoihin ja tarkasti oliko oikeasti lukenut oikein. 'Viisasten kiven, legendaarisen alkemian katalyytin luoja on Nicolas Flamel, joka täytti pari vuotta takaperin kuusisataakuusikymmentäviisi.' Edin sisällä pilkahti toivo, koska hän ei tiennyt että kyseinen kivi oli tuhottu noin viisi vuotta sitten. Ed uppoutui niin syvästi kirjaan että unohti ajan kulun ja heräsi todellisuuteen vasta kun yksi oppilaista yskähti ja viittasi.

"Professori... Kymmenen minuuttia kului hetki sitten", oppilas sanoi hiljaa ja laski kätensä nopeasti alas, uskaltamatta kohdata opettajansa kasvoja. Ed hätkähti ja nyökkäsi sitten, napaten paperinivaskan mukaansa.

"Hyvä hyvä... Kirjat sekä vihkot pois, jättäkää kuitenkin kirjoitusvälineet esille", hän sanoi ja jakoi jokaiselle koepaperin selkäpuoli ylöspäin. Kun kaikille oli annettu paperit, Ed avasi suunsa.

"Hyvä, kääntäkää paperit ja pitäkää katseenne siinä, lunttaamista ei hyväksytä! Aikaa on kymmenen minuuttia", hän sanoi vakavana ja istui opettajan pöydän taakse nojaten kyynärpäillään pöytään. Kullankeltaiset silmät vahtivat oppilaita kuin haukka saalistaan ja kukaan ei uskaltanut edes vilkaista kelloaan, vaan teki nopeasti koetta. Hyvin monella näytti olevan ongelmia ilmeistä päätellen, mutta osa täytti paperin kohdat ilman epäröintiä ja näiden henkilöiden kasvot Ed painoi mieleensä. Mustangin sanat kaikuivat hänen päänsä sisällä. _"Pidä silmäsi auki siltä varalta että löydät lahjakkaan nuoren josta voi kehittyä vielä valtion alkemisti"_, oli hän sanonut. Ed ei olisi halunnut ajaa enää ketään muuta sille tielle, mutta koska käsky oli tullut häntä ylempiarvoisemmalta niin mitä muuta hän pystyi tekemään kuin tottelemaan?

Tällä kertaa Ed myös seurasi kelloa ja taputti käsiään kun kymmenen minuutin aika meni umpeen. Osa oppilaista voihki avuttomana ja palautti paperit masentuneena Edille, samalla kun vilkaisivat taululle nähdäkseen läksyt. Läksyt aiheuttivat vielä enemmän valitusta kuin tämä pieni koe, koska heidän piti lukea kaksikymmentä sivua kirjasta ja ensi kerralla olisi käytännön koe. Mikä pahempaa, oppilaiden ei annettu käyttää alkemiaa tuntien ulkopuolella, joten he eivät voisi harjoitella kuin teoriassa. Tunti loppui ja oppilaat lähtivät huokaillen ulos luokasta. Ed taas palasi kirjan pariin etsimään lisää tietoa Nicolas Flamelista.


	4. Teräsalkemisti

Harry Potter / Fullmetal alchemist crossover , ei parituksia

Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta taikka HP:ta. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: Holy shit, olen törmännyt pariin tällaiseen HP FMA crossoveriin ja rakastuin niin että oli pakko kirjoittaa oma. :3 Älkää välittäkö myöskään virheistä kuten: (SPOILER) Al on yhä haarniskan sisällä vaikka on melkein täysi-ikäinen ja Ed ei ole Portin toisella puolen vaan omistaa yhä automailinsa. Ed on muutenkin yhtä lyhyt kuin aina eikä kasvanut kuten elokuvassa. (SPOILER PÄÄTTYY.) Tässä tarinassa Harry on käynyt neljä vuosiluokkaa ja viides on menossa, mutta tarina ei seuraa viidennen kirjan tapahtumia. **ONLY IN FINNISH**(language of Finland) **but I can maybe try and translate it.**

**Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi**

**chapter 4 "Teräsalkemisti"**

Ed oli tylsistyä kuoliaaksi jokaisella tunnilla jonka piti samana päivänä. Hän opetti täysin samat asiat jokaiselle luokalle yhtä armottomasti, oli kyseessä sitten ekaluokkalainen taikka viimeistä vuottaan käyvä oppilas. Harrylla ja hänen ystävillään ei ollut aivan niin tylsää, koska he kuuntelivat juuri tarinaa Weasleyn kauhuveljesten kohtalosta professori Elricin tunnilla. Puhujana oli Lee Jordan, joka kehitteli veljeksien kanssa mm. Pinnauspurtavia.

"... Kuului vain BADAM ja he olivat rutistettu seinää vasten kivisen nyrkin avulla. Hän jätti Fredin ja Georgen siihen ja jatkoi tuntia kunnes joku rupesi kirkumaan kuinka he olivat kuolemaisillaan!" Lee puhui mahtipontisesti ja heilutteli käsiään niin, että monien täytyi oikein olan takaa väistellä etteivät saaneet iskua naamaansa.

"Entä missä he nyt ovat?" Ron kysyi naama valkoisena ja Harry laski käden ystävänsä olalle. Vaikka Ron ei näyttänyt välittävän veljistään, he olivat silti hänen verisukuaan.

"Sairaalasiivessä kuten Hermionekin", Lee sanoi hymyillen. Hän ilmeisestikin nautti saamastaan huomiosta.

"Harry, mennään. Meillä ei ole enää oppituntejakaan..." Ron sanoi ja tarrasi Harryn kaavun hihasta ja yritti saada poikaa mukaansa, mutta silmälasipää seisoi kuin juurtunut keskellä Rohkelikon olohuonetta kuunnellen nuoren tytön puhetta nurkasta.

"Lee, unohdit kertoa että professori paransi heidät ennen kuin he ehtivät kuolla!" lauseen loppua kohden ääni voimistui ja Harry tunnisti tytön. Se oli...

"Ginny?" Ron kysyi ja kääntyi yllättyneenä ympäri.

"Mitä he sitten tekevät sairaalasiivessä?" kaikki tivasivat ja Ginny nielaisi ennen kuin puhui.

"He menivät hakemaan jotain millä mustelmat saisi häviämään nopeammin, koska professori ei parantanut niitä", Ginny sanoi silmät uhmakkaina. Ron veti taas kerran Harrya mukaansa ja sai jopa ystävänsä liikkumaan, mutta he eivät ehtineet edes ovelle kun sieltä tuli sisälle ensimmäisenä Hermione ja jälkessä Fred sekä George. Hälinä alkoi taas ja kaikki piirittivät nämä kolme, tivaten yksityiskohtia. Harry ja Ron puskivat väkijoukon läpi nähdäkseen Hermionen.

"Onko kätesi ok?" He kysyivät melkein yhteen ääneen ja katsoivat oikeaa kättä joka oli kantositeessä. Hermione nyökkäsi.

"Se paranee parin päivän sisällä. Olisin saanut jäädä sairaalasiipeen, mutta halusin tunneille joten pyysin tämän", hän osoitti kantosidettä. "Harmi vain etten voi kirjoittaa, jonkun täytyy kirjoittaa muistiinpanot puolestani", Hermione sanoi ja katsoi Harrya pyytävästi. Ronilta ei edes kannattanut kysyä, koska pojalla oli niin surkea käsiala ettei Ron itsekään saanut siitä välillä selvää. Harry nyökkäsi masentuneena ja Hermionen ilme muuttui ensin hymyksi ja siitä haudanvakavaksi. "Haluan puhua kanssanne jossain missä on rauhallisempaa", hän sanoi ja Harry sekä Ron tiesivät minne he menisivät. Kirjastoon. Kolmikko puski väkijoukon läpi ja kiiruhti kirjastoon ennen kuin se ehtisi sulkeutua.

"Noh, mitä nyt?" Ron tivasi ja sai Harryn kyynärpään kylkeensä kun he istuivat kirjastossa olevaan pöytään kirjahyllyjen välissä.

"Käyn hakemassa pari kirjaa", Hermione sanoi ja suunnisti kirjastonhoitajan luo, jolta pyysi pari kirjaa mukaansa. Harry oli jo nousemassa apuun, koska sellainen kirjojen määrä oli varmaankin hankala kantaa yhdellä kädellä, mutta Hermione sai kuin saikin ne kannettua pöydälle.

"Pyysin kirjastonhoitajaa ottamaan nämä talteen minulle", hän sanoi ja istui tuolille. Harry ja Ron pystyivät vain tuijottamaan kirjapinoa. "Minua jäi todellakin häiritsemään miksi käteni murtui niin helposti ja päätin etsiä lisää tietoa professori Elricistä. Se osoittautui hyvin hankalaksi, koska suurin osa valtion papereista on salaisia. Löysin silti nämä", Hermione sanoi ja otti esille paksun kirjan jossa luki kultaisin kirjaimin: 'VALTION ALKEMISTIT'. Hän avasi luettelon ja katsoi kohtaa 'T' niin kuin 'Teräsalkemisti' ja avasi sen kertoman sivun. Hermione pisti sormensa Edward Elricin kohdalle ja käänsi kirjan toisin päin niin, että Harry sekä Ronkin näkisivät.

"_Teräsalkemisti Edward Elric, läpäissyt valtion alkemistin kokeen 12-vuotiaana ja on nuorin koskaan elänyt valtion alkemisti_", Hermione sanoi ääneen kun Harry ja Ron vaihtoivat epäuskoiset katseet. Hermione sulki tämän kirjan ja otti esille vanhan lehden josta avasi otsakkeen: 'Armeijan nousukkaat'. Vasemmassa ylälaidassa oli kuva 15-vuotiaasta Edwardista ja taustalla suurenkokoinen haarniska. Alussa oli sama teksti kuin aiemmassa kirjassa, mutta Hermione osoittikin aivan eri kohtaa. "_Edward Elricillä on oikeassa kädessään ja vasemmassa jalassaan automail eli teräksinen raaja, josta hänen lisänimensäkin on peräisin_", Hermione luki taas, mutta nyt paljon kiihtyneemmällä äänensävyllä. Hän antoi Harryn ja Ronin sulatella hetken lukemaansa ennen kuin puhui taas.

"Näettekö? Tämä selittää murtuneen käteni! Siinä vauhdissa käteni ei olisi voinut murtua _jos _kyseessäolisi olluttavallinen raaja. Mutta minä törmäsinkin teräkseen!" Hermione sanoi kiihdyksissään ja ilmeisen tyytyväisenä itseensä. Harry ja Ron huokaisivat, mutta eivät voineet olla hymyilemättä ystävälleen.

"Mutta miksi hänellä edes on tämä... Automail?" Ron kysyi kummastuneena ja väänsi naamalleen oudon ilmeen lausuessaan uuden sanan.

"Minä mietin aivan samaa, joten etsin siitäkin tietoa. Katsokaa", Hermione sanoi ja avasi toisen lehden, missä kerrottiin automaileista. Molemmat pojat lukivat artikkelin hiljaisina, kunnes Harry kohotti katseensa ystäväänsä.

"Mutta Hermione, tässä ei selitetä miksi hänellä on automail", hän sanoi hieman kummastuneena. Hermione huokaisi ja avasi suunsa se ilme naamallaan joka kertoi hänen pitävän poikia täysin tolloina.

"Tämä kertoo että on hyvin tuskallista asentaa automail, eikö? Joten kuka tahansa ei mene ja revi kättään taikka jalkaansa irti siksi että sellaisen haluaa. Siksi siihen on jokin suurempi syy mihin en ole löytänyt vastausta", Hermione sanoi. Hänen äänensävynsä laski masentuneeksi lauseen loppupuolella varmaankin siksi ettei hän ollut löytänyt haluamaansa tietoa.

Hiljaisuus lankesi heidän ylleen ja epätoivoissaan Ron yritti keksiä jotain. Typeryyttään hän osoitti lehden kuvassa olevaa haarniskaa, vaikka aivan hyvinhän se voisi olla tyhjä ja käyttämätön.

"Kuka tämä sitten on?" Hän kysyi ja osoitti sitä sormellaan. Hermione katsoi kulmat koholla kuvaa jota Ron osoitti ja oli hetken hiljaa, ennen kuin muisti.

"Ah! Hän on professori Elricin nuorempi veli, Alphonse Elric", Hermione sanoi mietteliäänä ja sai osakseen oudoksuvia katseita.

"Nuorempi? Oletko varma? Hän on paaljon pidempi kuin professori Elric", Harry kysyi ja Ron nyökytteli vierellä. Hermione huokaisi ja hänen äänestään kuuli ettei hän itsekään uskonut sitä.

"Se on totta kaikkien kirjojen ja lehtien mukaan. Alphonse Elricin oikeaa kehoa taikka kasvoja ei ole kuitenkaan koskaan nähty, koska hän pukee aina haarniskaa." Kolmikko katsoi vuorotellen jokaista silmiin uskomatta korviaan. Se oli aivan uskomatonta. Kai nyt joku olisi edes kerran nähnyt jonkun ihmisen kasvot?

Joku toinenkin oli näin myöhään kirjastossa. Ed tutki tuskastellen hyllyjä yrittäen miettiä mistä löytäisi parhaiten tietoa Nicolas Flamelista. Hänellä oli jo pari kirjaa käsissään, mutta hän ei aikonut tyytyä tähän. Kaiken hiljaisuuden keskeltä Ed poimi sanan 'Alphonse Elric'. Kulmat yllättyneesti koholla hän lähti kävelemään kohti ääntä ja piti huolen että hänen askeleensa eivät kuuluneet. Kaikkea sitä on tullut opittua elämän varrelta. Ed kurkisti kirjahyllyjen takaa huomaten pöydän, jonka ääressä istui kolme nuorta. Taas samat tutut kasvot! Tämä ei ollut todennäköistä. Miksi juuri hänen täytyi törmätä koko ajan samoihin henkilöihin? Silloin Ed muisti jotain muutakin. Tuo pisamanaama oli nimeltään Ronald Weasley... George Weasley... Ei kai vain sukua toisilleen? Hiusten väri täsmäsi ainakin pelottavan hyvin. _'Mitäköhän vielä?' _Ed kuuli heidän puhuvan taas.

"Um, Hermione? Jos halusit näyttää meille vain tämän, niin miksi tuossa pöydällä on noin iso kasa kirjoja?" Ronald kysyi ja sai Hermionen silmät välähtämään.

"Näissä kirjoissa on mm. hänen saavutuksiaan ja pala salaista raporttia viisasten kivestä", Hermione sanoi ylpeänä ja avasi kirjan. "Katsokaa. Tässä kerrotaan kuinka hän kukisti Liorin patriarkan..." Hermione sanoi ja osoitti tekstiä, mutta sai torjuvan kädenheilautuksen Harrylta. "Entä se raportti?"

Hermione katsoi hieman kummissaan Harrya. Hän ihmetteli miksi poika oli kiinnostunut siitä, mutta otti toisen kirjan käsiinsä ja selasi sivuja. Ed rypisti kulmiaan yrittäen keksiä mitä tehdä. He ilmeisesti puhuivat hänestä, se oli selvä. Mutta miten he olisivat voineet saada käsiinsä edes yhden lauseen niistä raporteista jotka Ed teki Mustangille?_ 'Parasta varmistaa', _hän ajatteli ja veti naamalleen perusilmeensä ennen kuin astui esiin. Askeleiden kopina sai Harryn, Ronin ja Hermionen katseet nousemaan ylös kirjoista. Heidän silmänsä levisivät epäuskosta huomatessaan kenelle askeleet kuuluivat.

"Professori..." Hermione kuiskasi ja sulki kirjan hiljaa samalla kun Ron nielaisi. Edin ilme oli uhkaava. "Ja mikäs on nuorten syy olla näin myöhään kirjastossa?"


	5. Kiinnijääneet

Harry Potter / Fullmetal alchemist crossover , ei parituksia

Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta taikka HP:ta. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: Holy shit, olen törmännyt pariin tällaiseen HP FMA crossoveriin ja rakastuin niin että oli pakko kirjoittaa oma. :3 Älkää välittäkö myöskään virheistä kuten: (SPOILER) Al on yhä haarniskan sisällä vaikka on melkein täysi-ikäinen ja Ed ei ole Portin toisella puolen vaan omistaa yhä automailinsa. Ed on muutenkin yhtä lyhyt kuin aina eikä kasvanut kuten elokuvassa. (SPOILER PÄÄTTYY.) Tässä tarinassa Harry on käynyt neljä vuosiluokkaa ja viides on menossa, mutta tarina ei seuraa viidennen kirjan tapahtumia. **ONLY IN FINNISH**(language of Finland) **but I can maybe try and translate it.**

**Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi**

**chapter 5 "Kiinnijääneet"**

"...Ja mikäs on nuorten syy olla näin myöhään kirjastossa?" Edward Elric kysyi ankarasti ja Ronin naamalta hävisi hiljalleen väri sitä mukaa kun Erward tuijotti häntä kullankeltaisilla silmillään. Harry vain istui paikallaan kuin kangistuskirouksen alaisena ja availi suutaan.

"Minä... Me..." silmälasipäinen poika ei keksinyt mitään hyvää selitystä, mutta onneksi Hermione oli paikalla terävine aivoineen. Tyttö oli älynnyt katsoa kelloa ja huomannut että kirjasto oli mennyt kiinni kymmenisen minuuttia sitten.

"Anteeksi professori, emme huomanneet ajan kulua", hän sanoi ja keräsi kömpelösti kirjoja pöydältä samalla kun Harry ja Ron vaihtoivat kummastuneet katseet. He nyökkäsivät hieman epäröiden ymmärtämättä mistä heidän ystävänsä puhui, mutta tajusivat että oli parempi myönnytellä kuin kieltää.

"Lähdemme heti kunhan vain vien ensin nämä kirjat takaisin", Hermione sanoi ja yritti nostaa yhdellä kädellä kirjapinoa pöydältä, mutta ne vain putoilivat rämisten lattialle. Harry ponkaisi pystyyn ja yritti auttaa keräämällä kirjat, mutta Ed nosti kätensä ylös. "Jättäkää ne siihen ja menkää tupiinne, minä hoidan nämä", hän sanoi ja käveli rauhallisesti lähemmäs. Hermione puri huultaan ollen varma siitä, että professori oli kuullut heidän keskustelunsa ja halusi nyt nähdä itse tekstit. Hermione ei voinut edes panna vastaan koska kyseessä oli opettaja, joten hieman vastahakoisesti hän laski kirjat pöydälle ja perääntyi niistä. Harry tuijotti ensin hyvin yllättyneenä ystäväänsä ennen kuin teki perässä ja käveli hiljaisen Ronin vierelle. Ron näytti yhtä kangistuneelta kuin Harry vähän aikaa sitten ja pojan täytyi vetää pisamanaama perässään että hän älyäisi ottaa jalat alleen ja kävellä niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Ripeästi he kulkivat kohti kirjaston ovia ja kiristivät yhä vain askeliaan kun kirjastonhoitaja kohotteli vihaisesti kulmiaan heille. Vasta ovien ulkopuolella he huomasivat että Hermione ei ollut heidän kanssaan.

"Vain mielenkiinnosta... Mitä sivuja katsoitte näistä kirjoista?" Ed kysyi hiljaisella äänellä ja lähestyi Hermionea, jonka ilme oli täysin lukemattomissa. Tyttö vain seisoi paikallaan ja nielaisi hiljaa, kunnes uhma silmissä välähtäen hän nappasi kirjan käteensä ja avasi summanmutikassa sivun, jota osoitti sitten sormellaan. Ed kohotti kulmiaan ja naurahti kuivasti ennen kuin naama palasi vakavaksi.

"Älä ymmärrä minua väärin", hän sanoi ja otti askeleen lähemmäs, jolloin Hermione veti ilmaa keuhkoihinsa ja avasi hitaasti sivunumero 1473:en kirjasta 'VALTION ALKEMISTIT'. Ed otti kirjan käsiinsä ja äkkäsi helposti oman kuvansa muiden joukosta.

"Oh? Tylypahkasta löytyy tällaistakin", hän sanoi ääneen, mutta oikeasti Ed ajatteli aivan jotain muuta. Tämä tyttö tiesi tämän perusteella hänen automailistaan ja Ed olisi halunnut pitää sen salaisuutena niin kauan kuin pystyi.

"Seuraava", hän sanoi ja laski pitelemänsä kirjan pöydälle irroittamatta katsettaan Hermionesta, joka konemaisesti avasi lehden ja ojensi Edwardille. Ed luki tylsä ilme naamallaan tekstin, mutta hänen silmänsä rävähtivät pienesti kun teksti alkoi käsittelemään asioita hänen veljestään. _'Kasvoja ei ole koskaan nähty...'_ Ed nosti kämmenensä leualleen mietteliäänä. Taas uusi ongelma johon pitäisi löytää jokin hyvä selitys.

"Seuraava", Ed sanoi ja nosti katseensa Hermioneen, joka näytti tuijottavan hetkellisesti teräsalkemistia. Olisiko tyttö voinut huomata sen pienen yllätyksen merkin hänen kasvoillaan? _'Häntä kehuttiin nokkelaksi'_, Ed ajatteli muistassaan opettajien ylistävät äänensävyt kun he olivat maininneet Hermione Grangerin nimen. Hermione oli ottaa lähimmän ulottuvillaan olevan kirjan, mutta pysähtyi epäröiden ja kurotti sitten kauempana olevaan kirjaan. Ed huomasi tämän oikein hyvin ja otti kirjan käteensä, tuijottaen Hermionea kultaisilla silmillään. "Tämä", hän sanoi lyhyesti. Hermione tuijotti kirjaa kuin sieltä voisi tulla esiin huutava pää jos sen avaisi, mutta otti sen ja avasi haparoiden aukeaman, jonka väliin oli liitetty käsinkirjoitettu paperiliuska. Ed otti sen käteensä mielenkiinnolla ja luki nopeasti koukeroista käsialaa. Tämä todellakin oli hänen raporttinsa Mustangille, mutta käsiala ei ollut hänen. Se oli suora kopio alkuperäisestä ja Ed kohotti vakavan katseensa Hermioneen. "Sinä luit tämän, etkö lukenutkin?" Ed kysyi ja katsoi kuinka Hermionen katse painui maahan pienen nyökkäyksen jälkeen.

"Pitäisiköhän meidän odottaa häntä?" Ron kysyi naama yhä vaaleana vaikka terve väri alkoikin hiljalleen palata hänen poskilleen.

"Parempi olisi jos menemme takaisin kirjastoon", Harry sanoi ja rypisti turhautuneena kulmiaan kun kirjastonhoitaja tuli oven toiselle puolelle heiluttelemaan käsiään kuin hätistelläkseen kaksikon tiehensä.

"Emme pääse tuon akan ohi..." Ron sanoi hiljaa ja sai ilkeän katseen Harrylta, joka kertoi että pisamanaama oli juuri laukonut typerän itsestäänselvyyden. Vihdoinkin Harrylla välähti, kuten hänelle oli tapana tällaisissa tilanteissa.

"Tule!" Hän huudahti ja nappasi Ronia hihasta kiikuttaen ystävänsä pimeään nurkkaan.

"Mit-?"

"Shhh!", Harry sihahti ja kaivoi taskustaan taikasauvansa, jolloin Ronin ilme muuttui taas yllättyneeksi.

"Ethän sinä aio hyökätä professorin kimppuun, ethän Harry?" Ron kuiskasi ja Harry sihahti uudelleen heilauttaen taikasauvaansa. _"Tulejo näkymättömyysviitta!"_ Juuri loitsun sanomisen jälkeen Harry muisti että näkymättömyysviitta oli hyvin lukitussa salkussa ja hän pystyi vain toivomaan viitta ei sotkisi paikkoja täysin yrittäessään ulos. Jokainen sekunti tuntui ikuisuudelta kunnes viimein Harryn naamaan lensi jotain mikä tuntui kankaalta.

"Äkkiä, mene sen alle!" Harry kuiskasi ja ajoi Ronin viitan alle seuraten itse perässä. He joutuivat kyykistelemään jotteivat heidän nilkkansa olleet nähtävissä ja lähtivät liikkeelle varmistettuaan ettei heitä huomattu.

"Vielä pieni harhautus. _Siipirdium lentiusa_", Harry kuiskasi ja pisti pari kirjaa leijumaan ulos hyllyistään ja putoamaan lattialle, jolloin hölmistynyt kirjastonhoitaja meni nostamaan niitä paikoilleen. Kaksikko lähti nopeasti kohti ovea ja avasivat sen alohomora -loitsulla.

"_En luota siihen valtion alkemistiin. Kävele nopeammin Ron!" _Harry kivahti ja Ron yritti pistää mahdollisimman nopeasti jalkaa toisen eteen ilman että heidän nilkkansa paljastuisivat.

Ed mietti kuumeisesti mitä tehdä. Hän tiesi mitä hänen _kuuluisi_ tehdä, mutta se ei tuntunut oikealta. Hänen _kuuluisi_ viedä Hermione Keskukseen jossa armeija varmaankin hiljentäisi tytön lopullisesti. Mutta Ed ei halunnut sitä! Hermione ymmärsi varmasti itsekin häntä odottavan kohtalon jos teräsalkemisti vihjaisisi sanankin siitä mitä tyttö oli lukenut. Eikä ongelma loppunut siihen että Hermione oli lukenut sen. Mustangin pitäisi jäljittää kaikki raportin lukeneet ihmiset sekä itse vuodon lähde. Blondi huokaisi alistuneesti ja pehmensi katsettaan, tietäen että oli aivan liian kiltti.

"Tässä oli kaikki. Voit poistua", Ed sanoi ja hymyili pienesti, saaden Hermionen hätkähtämään. Teräsalkemisti käski häntä lähtemään vaikka hän oli lukenut kaiken tuon? Hermione ei voinut uskoa korviaan, mutta näki parhaaksi lähteä niin nopeasti kuin pystyi ja syvän niiauksen jälkeen hän poistui kirjastosta musta kaapu ilmavirrassa liehuen. Harry ja Ron hämmästyivät perin pohjaisesti nähdessään Hermionen kävelevän heidän ohitseen ulos kirjastosta täysissä ruumiinvoimissaan. _"Mitä...?"_ Ron ja Harry olivat kuin puulla päähän lyötyjä ja he pomppasivat varmaankin kymmenen senttiä ilmaan kun he kuulivat pelottavan tutun äänen selkiensä takaa.

"Ja miksiköhän täällä liikkuu vieläkin muita ihmisiä kuin kirjastonhoitaja ja minä?" Ed kysyi kädet lanteiltaan, katsoen hieman harhailevasti sitä kohtaa missä Harry ja Ron seisoivat näkymättömyysviitan alla. Teräsalkemisti ei pystynyt näkemään keitä he olivat tai missä heidän kasvonsa olivat, mutta hän oli huomannut hengityksen, kuiskausten ja ilman väreilyn takia että joku piileskeli kirjastossa käyttäen jotain outoa taikatemppua apunaan. Ed hapuili oikealla kädellään kaksikkoa ja tarttui viittaan, jonka hän sitten vetäisi heidän päältään.

"Vieläkin te kaksi. Minusta tuntuu että tästä rapsahtaa jälki-istuntoa kahdesta syystä. Ensimmäinen syy: Olette kirjastossa sulkemisaikojen jäälkeen", Ed nosti yhden sormensa ylös päänsä vierelle.

"Toinen syy: Tulitte takaisin vielä professorin kehotuksen jälkeenkin", toinen sormi kohosi ja Ed heilautti kättään eteenpäin osoittaen Harrya ja Ronia.

"Alkemian luokassa huomenna viideltä iltapäivällä. Ilmoitan tästä vielä tupanne valvojalle", hän sanoi ja laski kätensä alas katsoen tyytyväisenä Harryn ja Ronin epäuskoisia kasvoja. Ed katsoi oikeassa kädessään olevaa viittaa ja kääri sen kasaan, katsoen sitten Harrya jonka ilme vaikutti hieman sekavalta. Johtuiko se viitasta vai jälki-istunnosta? Siitä pystyi ottamaan helposti selvää.

"Palautan tämän jälki-istunnon jälkeen", Ed sanoi ja lähti kävelemään ulos kirjastosta viitta sekä pari kirjaa mukanaan. Harryn naamalla kävi odottamaton ilme ja hän oli melkein pyytämässä – enemmänkin käskemässä - että professori palauttaisi sen, mutta sulki suunsa viime hetkellä. Ystävykset lähtivät hiljaisina ulos kirjastosta ja suunnistivat Rohkelikkotorniin sekavin mielin. Heitä odotti siellä vain vuoden ensimmäiset läksyt ja paasaava Hermione.

"Harry..."

"Mm?"

-"Meillä on huomenna alkemiaa."


	6. Alkemia

Harry Potter / Fullmetal alchemist crossover , ei parituksia

Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta taikka HP:ta. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: Holy shit, olen törmännyt pariin tällaiseen HP FMA crossoveriin ja rakastuin niin että oli pakko kirjoittaa oma. :3 Älkää välittäkö myöskään virheistä kuten: (SPOILER) Al on yhä haarniskan sisällä vaikka on melkein täysi-ikäinen ja Ed ei ole Portin toisella puolen vaan omistaa yhä automailinsa. Ed on muutenkin yhtä lyhyt kuin aina eikä kasvanut kuten elokuvassa. (SPOILER PÄÄTTYY.) Tässä tarinassa Harry on käynyt neljä vuosiluokkaa ja viides on menossa, mutta tarina ei seuraa viidennen kirjan tapahtumia. **ONLY IN FINNISH**(language of Finland) **but I can maybe try and translate it.**

**Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi**

**chapter 6 "Alkemia"**

Aamu ei ollut vielä noussut, mutta kaksi ihmistä heräsivät melkein samaan aikaan eri puolilla linnaa. Ed yritti rauhoittaa hengitystään ja rutistui pieneksi keräksi voidakseen pitää kiinni molemmista jaloistaan käsivarsillaan.

"Uhh", hän huokaisi täristen ja nosti kärsivän katseensa kohti ikkunaa. Eivätkö hänen painajaisensa jättäneet häntä koskaan rauhaan? Kaiken lisäksi ulkona satoi ja se sai Edin automail-raajat särkemään. Hän huokaisi ja nousi hitaasti sängystä, nostaen lattialle pudonneen peiton sängylle. Kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin oikeaa jalkaa sen koskettaessa kylmää kivilattiaa, vasemman jalan vain kolahtaessa ontosti. _'Että minä inhoan tätä'_, Ed ajatteli ja lähti matkalaukulleen vaihtaakseen päivävaatteet ylleen, hän ei kuitenkaan saisi enää unta painajaistensa jälkeen. Itse asiassa, Ed ei uskaltanut enää nukahtaa.

Harry pongahti ylös istuma-asentoon ja hengitti raskaasti, mutta koko syy ei ollut painajaisen. Arpea vihloi polttavasti ja kipu sai hänet irvistelemään. Käsi nousi arven kohdalle aivan kuin tyynnytelläkseen sitä, mutta polttaminen jatkui vielä kauan ennen kuin vaimeni ja katosi jättäen jälkeensä inhottavan päänsäryn. _'Mikä hyvä aloitus päivälle'_, Harry mutisi itsekseen ja katsoi ulos sateeseen, joka rummutti linnan seiniä ja ikkunoita kastellakseen sen kauttaaltaan. Harry jäi sänkyynsä ja makasi siinä selällään sulkematta silmiään, kädet niskan takana. Hän halusi ajatella, koska ei vielä muutenkaan olisi järkeä laittaa koulukaapua päälle. Kun aurinko vihdoin nousi tunnin päästä, Harry vääntäytyi ylös yhtä pirteänä kuin olisi nukkunut enemmänkin kuin viisi tuntia ja veti kaavun ylleen. Ron pyöriskeli omassa sängyssään, mutta näytti nukkuvan paljon rauhallisemmin kuin Ed tai Harry konsanaan. Muutkin huonetoverit nukkuivat tai ainakin näyttelivät nukkuvansa, Neville ynisi hiljaa unessaan ja Sean kuorsasi kilpaa Ronin kanssa. Huokaisten Harry lähti huoneesta ja laskeutui rauhallisesti alas portaat, jotka veivät rohkelikon olohuoneeseen. Takkatuli paloi iloisesti rätisten, tuoden lämpöä sekä valoa muuten kolkkoon aamuun. Nojatuolin korkean selkänojan takia Harry ei ensin huomannut toista hereillä olijaa, joka tuijotti hiljaisena liekkeihin kirja sylissään.

"... Hermione?" Harry laski kätensä tuolin käsinojalle ja katsoi ystäväänsä silmiin, saaden tytön hätkähtämään ja kohottamaan katseensa Harryyn.

"Uh... Huomenta Harry", Hermione sanoi hiljaa ja hymyili pienesti. Harryn ilme muuttui hieman huolestuneeksi, mutta antoi asian olla. Hermione vaikutti olevan sellaisella tuulella ettei kuitenkaan kertoisi mikä häntä vaivasi, vaikka kuinka tivasi. He vain istuivat siinä tulen ääressä tuijottaen liekkeihin varmaankin melkein tunnin kunnes makuuhuoneista alkoi kuulua liikehdintää. Tuttuja kasvoja kulki olohuoneen läpi syömään ja osa heistä pysähtyi sanomaan Hermionelle ja Harrylle "Hei", ennen kuin he jatkoivat matkaansa kohti Suurta salia. Viimeisten joukossa tuli Ron, joka silmiään hieroskellen katsoi Hermionea ja Harrya, jotka tuijottivat takaisin.

"Aiommeko mennä aamupalalle?" pisamanaama kysyi haukotellen ja Harry nyökkäsi. Hermione nyökkäsi myös, mutta paljon hitaammin ja he nousivat seisomaan tuoleistaan.

Ron lähti kävelemään kohti ovea, mutta oli unissaan kompastua maton reunaan ja joutui ottamaan tukea pöydästä.

"Whoa, varo askeleitasi Ron", Harry henkäisi ja meni kävelemään ystävänsä vierelle valmiina ottamaan hänet kiinni jos Ron kaatuisi uudelleen. Hermione vain katsoi apaattisesti vierestä kuinka Ron yritti sanoa olevansa kunnossa, mutta joutui loppujen lopuksi Harryn talutettavaksi. Tytön kupla puhkesi, kun joku kutsui häntä nimeltä. Harry viittilöi para-aikaa häntä seuraamaan ja Hermione kiristi askeleitaan saadakseen ystävänsä kiinni.

Aamupalalla Ron näytti viimeinkin heräävän ja keräsi lautaselleen vuoren kokoisen annoksen varmaankin jokaista tarjolla olevaa ruokaa. Harry valikoi hieman tarkemmin, mutta eipä hänenkään aamupala-annoksensa ollut pieni. Pojan päässä liikkui niin paljon ajatuksia että hän halusi vain syödä mitään ajattelematta ja tyhjentää päänsä. Hermione tuskin koski siihen vähään määrään ruokaa, minkä oli lautaselleen nostanut vaan törkki sitä haarukallaan katse lasittuneena. Hän ei edes huomannut kun joku pysähtyi hänen taakseen. Joku, joka sai Harryn ja jopa Ronin nostamaan huomionsa pois ruuasta.

"Sinun kannattaisi syödä jotain jotta jaksat tunneilla, neiti Granger", kultahiuksinen nuori mies sanoi kädet taskuissaan. Hermione hätkähti ja kääntyi ympäri huomatakseen Professori Elricin hymyilevän pientä hymyä kolmikolle. Tyttö mutisi jotain myöntymisen tapaista ja Ed lähti kävelemään kohti opettajien pöytää samalla kun hieroi oikeaa hartiaansa. Sade todellakin otti hänen automail-raajoihinsa eikä asiaa auttanut se että Suuren Salin katto muistutti häntä koko ajan säätilasta. Hermione vain tuijotti professorin perään, hänen katseensa viipyi erityisen kauan oikeassa kädessä ja vasemmassa jalassa.

"Mitä tuo nyt oikein oli?" Harry kysyi kulma koholla ja Ron kohautti harteitaan. Molempien poikien huomio kiinnittyi Hermioneen, joka pysyi hiljaa. Harry oli kysymässä jotain hiljaiselta ystävältään hänen oudosta käyttäytymisestään, mutta Fred ja George ilmestyivät kuin tyhjästä heidän viereensä.

"Näyttää siltä että professori Pätkä on päättänyt pitää teitä silmällä. Kuultiin että jouduitte jonkinmoiseen pulaan hänen kanssaan, vai?" Fred kysyi virnistellen ja George nyökytteli vierellä tivaten vastauksia. Harry ja Ron vaihtoivat katseita nielaisten ennen kuin Ron vastasi vienosti punastuen.

"Saimme jälki-istuntoa, koska menimme kirjastoon sen ollessa suljettu." Fred ja George räjähtivät nauruun ja katsoivat ivallisena pikkuveljeään, mikä sai Ronin muuttumaan vain punaisemmaksi.

"Älkää tapattako itseänne", he sanoivat ja menivät istumaan Lee Jordanin viereen. Kun Hermione sisäisti Ronin puheen, hän kääntyi epäuskoinen ilme naamallaan kohti kahta poikaa.

"Saitte... jälki-istuntoa?" hän kysyi hälkeltyneenä ja vaikutti jo paljon enemmän omalta itseltään. Mikä Hermionea oli edes vaivannut aamulla? Harry ja Ron nyökkäsivät samaan aikaan ja se sai Hermionen huokaisemaan turhautuneena. "Toivottavasti se ei kestä kovin kauaa, teillä on muutenkin suuri läksypino odottamassa." Tämä sai pojat huokaisemaan. Hermione puhui täyttä totta, vaikka he eivät olisi halunneet sitä myöntää. Kolmikko söi lautasensa tyhjäksi Hermione mukaan lukien aivan kuin olisi ottanut Edwardin sanoista vaarin.

Päivä meni rauhallisesti ja tunnit olivat aivan samanlaisia kuin yleensäkin. Hermione loisti tiedollaan ja Ron pyöritteli silmiään joka kerran kun tytön käsi ampaisi ilmaan ja Harry hymyili huvittuneesti Ronin ilmeille, kunnes lopulta väsyi niiden katseluun.

"Ron, lopettaisit nuo mulkoilut jo", Harry sanoi kun he poistuivat taikajuomien tunnilta ja Ron tuhahti sulkiessaan oven perässään. Hermione oli jo ampaissut heidän edelleen.

"Mutta kun hänen pitää tietää vastaus joka ikiseen kysymykseen! Se alkaa ärsyttää..."

"Enemmän minua ärsyttää sinun naamasi kuin Hermionen nerous", Harry sanoi leikillään ja naurahti Ronin myrtyneelle ilmeelle.

"Mitä meillä muuten on seuraavaksi?" Harry kysyi ja Ron kaiveli laukustaan lukujärjestystä. Hän etsi sormellaan oikean päivän ja meni ohi oppiaineista joia heillä oli jo ollut.

"Kaksi viimeistä tuntia ovat... Alkemiaa?" Ronin naama venähti hänen lukiessaan sen ääneen ja hän siristi silmiään. Eihän se voinut olla... Kaksoistunti alkemiaa? Harry huokaisi syvään. Hänellä oli ollut jo aamusta asti tunne että tästä päivästä ei tulisi kovin hyvä. Päänsärkykin alkoi taas jyskyttämään otsassa ja huokaisten kaksikko lähti kohti alkemian luokkaa.

Ed istui opettajanpöytänsä takana jalat pöydällä ja naputteli tylsistyneenä tuolinsa käsinojaa oikealla etusormellaan. Sade oli jatkunut koko aamun keskipäivään asti eikä loppua näyttänyt näkyvän. Synkkä ilma alkoi hiljalleen ärsyttämään häntä, mutta mitäpä hän pystyisi tekemään? Alkemialla ei pysäytetty vesisadetta aivan noin vain. Pian olisi hänen kaksoistuntinsa rohkelikoiden kanssa... Jos hän oikein muisti, tässä ryhmässä oli Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley ja Hermione Granger. Huokaisten hän kaivoi pöydän laatikosta nimilistan ja luki sen nimiä ääneen kuiskaten. Paperin toiselle puolelle oli kirjoitettu kasa tekstiä, koska Ed oli käyttänyt sitä ajattelematta muistipaperinaan. Siellä oli kyllä myös suunnitelmia tämän tunnin varalle, jos halusi etsiä puollustusta huolimattomuudelle. Koska kyse oli kaksoistunnista, Ed oli joutunut muuttamaan tavallista opetuskaavaansa hieman erilaiseksi. Huokaisten hän antoi katseensa kiertää tyhjässä ja hiljaisessa luokassa joka oli täynnä syntetigrammeja. Niiden lukumäärä oli lisääntynyt ja vanhoissa syntetigrammeissa oli muutoksia, joita tavallinen pulliainen ei kuitenkaan erottaisi ensimmäiseltä katsomalta. Katse pysähtyi paperivuoreen, joka oli nätisti kasattu pöydän oikealle kulmalle. Siinä oli kaikkien Tylypahkan luokkien tarkistamattomat kokeet.

"Joudun taas valvomaan myöhään, eh?" Ed huokaisi ja nosti jalat pois pöydältä asettuakseen kunnolla pöydän ääreen. Hän voisi edes yrittää tarkistaa pari paperia ennen kuin luokka saapuisi. Ed tarkisti hiljaisena papereita, mutta hänen silmäkulmansa nyki hyvin selvästi kun hän luki osaa papereista epäuskoisena. Miten joku edes pystyi vastaamaan tällä tavalla? Tylypahkan oppilaat olivat niin tottuneita siihen että heidän ei tarvinnut kuin heilauttaa taikasauvaa ja taika tapahtui että he olivat unohtaneet ajattelemisen. Ilman ymmärtämistä ei ollut alkemiaa. Ed kaivoi laatikosta tyhjän paperin ja kirjoitti ylös nimiä, jotka olivat joko tehneet erittäin huonoa tai hyvää jälkeä. Aika monilla näytti olevan jotain jujua asiasta, mutta silti vastaukset olivat sekavia ja jos niitä ei olisi lukenut nero, olisi hänen ollut mahdotonta ymmärtää mitä papereissa yritettiin selittää.

"Aivottomat taikahörhöt", Ed huokaisi ja laski pari paperia tarkistettujen kokeiden pinoon. Kultaiset silmät katsoivat ovelle aivan kuin olisivat halunneet nähdä sen läpi. Olivatkohan oppilaat jo tulleet? Ed nousi tuoliltaan ja käveli ovelle avaten sen rauhallisesti. Saranat narahtivat ja ovi kääntyi sivuun paljastaen ryppään mustakaapuisia oppilaita, jotka näyttivät joko enemmän tai vähemmän innostuneilta tulevasta tunnista.

Harry ja Ron kääntyivät kohti avautuvaa ovea ja Hermionen pää pongahti ylös kirjasta jota hän oli lukemassa, varmaankin hän kertasi viime hetken asioita alkemiasta. Heidän professorinsa seisoi oven suussa ja avasi oven sepposen selälleen pyytäen oppilaita astumaan sisään. Rohkeimmat astuivat ensimmäisinä luokkahuoneeseen ja olivat heti jäädä tien tukkeeksi. Oppilaat tungeksivat sisään kivahdellen, mutta pysähtyivät itsekin nähdessään valtavan huoneen. Heistä osa oli kuullut että luokka oli valtava ja täynnä ihmeellisiä piirrustuksia, mutta tämä ylitti täysin heidän kuvitelmansa. Jopa katossa ja ikkunoissa oli monimutkaisia syntetigrammeja, joista osa oli enemmän kuin kuusi metriä halkaisijaltaan. Harry, Ron ja Hermione olivat viimeisten joukossa, joten he jäivät vielä oven eteen kun muut astuivat hiljaisina paikoilleen. Ed kohotti kulmiaan kolmikolle ja hätisteli heidät paikoilleen naama peruslukemilla. Kun kaikki näyttivät saaneensa itselleen istumapaikan, Ed asteli opettajapöydän eteen ja istui sen päälle, kädet pöydän reunoilla leväten.

"Tervetuloa alkemian tunneille. Minä olen Edward Elric, alkemian opettajanne. Osa varmaankin jo tiesi tämän", hän sanoi ja hymyili kaikille pienesti. Pari oppilasta tyrskähti tyhmyyttään. Osa varmaankin jo tiesi tämän? Hyvä jos tästä koulusta löytyi yksikään joka ei tuntenut kultasilmäistä ja -hiuksista professoria. Ed nousi seisomaan pöydältä ja otti pari askelta eteen päin.

"Näillä tunneilla emme käytä taikasauvaa, joten teidän on turha kuvitella edes vilauttavanne sitä näiden tuntien aikana", Ed sanoi pieni inhon vivahde äänessään. Hän ei pitänyt yhtään ajatuksesta että nämä lapset tekivät taikoja sauvalla, mikä muutti jopa eläimiä hopeakupeiksi! Se oli kaikilla tavoilla vertaisvaihdon vastaista eikä Ed voinut sietää sitä, koska vertaisvaihdon periaate oli hakattu hänelle päähän jo alle 10-vuotiaana ja se oli hänelle enemmän kuin itsestäänselvyys.

"Mutta te tarvitsette silti jäljentämisvälineet, oppikirjan ja vihkon. Olkaa hyvä ja ottakaa ne esille nyt", Ed käski kevyellä äänellä ja käveli suuren liitutaulun luo. Pieni kalina ja kohina alkoi kun oppilaat kaivoivat välineitä laukuistaan samalla kun vaihtoivat nopeita mielipiteitä tunnin alusta. Hermione otti tavaransa esiin ennätysvauhdissa ja kiinnitti sitten huomionsa takaisin opettajaan, joka oli napannut käteensä liidun.

"Olkaa hyvä ja kirjoittakaa tämä vihkoihinne. Alkemian suorittaminen perustuu kolmeen vaiheeseen. Materiaalin ymmärtämiseen, tuhoamiseen ja uudelleen rakentamiseen. Alkemia suoritetaan erilaisten syntetigrammien kautta, joista alkeellisimpia ovat nämä", Ed puhui kirjoittaessaan ja piirsi nopeasti taululle kolme helppoa mallia syntetigrammeista, mutta silti kaikki viivat ja ympyrät olivat täydellisiä. Ed oli jo tottunut siihen että hänen taitoaan piirtää vapaalla kädellä ihmeteltiin, mutta silti hän ei voinut mitään pienelle ylpeyden tunteelle kun hän näki oppilaiden ilmeet. Ed katsoi mielenkiinnolla kuinka oppilaat yrittivät tehdä samaa vapaalla kädellä, mutta luovuttivat pian ja ottivat harpit ja viivoittimet esiin. Ainoastaan Hermione yritti moneen kertaan tehdä vapaalla kädellä ympyröitä ja Edin yllätykseksi hetken yrittämisen jälkeen tytön naamalle levisi tyytyväinen hymy. Pelkästä mielenkiinnosta Ed lähti kiertelemään oppilaiden joukossa nähdäkseen kuinka hyvin he olivat onnistuneet. Huonoiten pärjääviä hän auttoi ja nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi parille oppilaalle, jotka punastuivat sitten korviaan myöten. Hermionen kohdalla Ed viipyi tavallista kauemmin ja nosti vihkon tytön edestä tutkiakseen sitä tarkemmin. Jos Hermione ei ollut käyttänyt harppia tai viivoitinta silloin kun Ed ei ollut katsonut, jälki oli yllättävän hyvää. - Vaikka viivat eivät olleetkaan täysin suoria ja ympyrät täydellisiä - Edward laski vihkon tyytyväisenä hymyillen pulpetille, iski kätensä yhteen ja kosketti vihkoa, jolloin siihen ilmestyi hyväksytty leima. Monet oppilaat säikähtivät yllättävää välähdystä ja kumartuivat Hermionen puoleen heti kun Ed oli lähtenyt kävelemään takaisin luokan eteen.

"Kehittyneempi alkemia on hyvin monimutkaista ja monella ei ole lahjoja sitä ymmärtämään, joten en odota teiltä suuria", Ed puhui ja oppilaat kuuntelivat keskittymättä mihinkään muuhun. Pari oppilaista otti hänen sanansa kai loukkauksina ja motivaation oppimiseen pystyi näkemään heidän kasvoiltaan.

"Pystyn silti opettamaan teille alkemian perusteet, jos vain osaatte käyttää aivojanne. Teidän ...taikanne... näyttää toimivan kun heilautatte sauvaanne ja lausutte loitsun, mutta te ette pysty käyttämään alkemiaa piirtämällä syntetigrammia ja aktivoimalla sitä. Teidän pitää ymmärtää aine jota olette syntetisoimassa. Alkemia perustuu yhteen ainoaan lakiin", Edin ääni vakavoitui ja hän kulki taas taululle, alkaen kirjoittamaan kissan kokoisin kirjaimin jotain taululle.

"Ja se on vertaisvaihto."

Ed siirtyi pois tekstin edestä ja alleviivasi lauseen vielä kaksi kertaa, osoittaen sitten sanaa 'VERTAISVAIHTO' kädellään. Monien oppilaiden kasvoilta pystyi näkemään häkeltyneen ilmeen. Mikä ihmeen vertaisvaihto?

"Alkemiassa luotavasta täytyy maksaa käypä hinta. Tätä kutsutaan vertaisvaihdoksi. Esimerkiksi jos minulla on kolmen kilon painoinen kivi ja haluan muuttaa sen patsaaksi, en voi tehdä patsaasta painavampaa kuin 3 kg tai muuttaa kiveä puuksi tai pensaaksi. Kolmen kilon painoisesta kivestä tulee kolmen kilon painoinen kivipatsas", Ed luennoi kirjoittaessaan ja irvisti taululle kuullessaan halveksuvat äänet. Oppilaat eivät ymmärtäneet miksi heidän piti opetella jotain näin rajoittavaa kuin alkemia, kun kaikki onnistui pelkästään taialla?

"Alkemiaa voi käyttää moneen tarkoitukseen. Parantamiseen, rakentamiseen ja tuhoamiseen. Jos te ette voi käyttää taikatemppujanne, voitte aina piirtää vaikka maahan syntetigrammin ja puollustaa sillä itseänne taikka korjata rikkoutuneen taikasauvanne", Ed sanoi piikitellen, jolloin hälisevien oppilaiden leuat napsahtivat kiinni.

"Olkaa hyvä ja lukekaa oppikirjastanne sivut 3-7. Kymmenen minuutin päästä pidän suullisen kokeen", alkemisti huikkasi oppilailleen ja istui tuolilleen välittämättä nuorten valittavista mutinoista. Ed oli jo aikeissa aloittaa kokeiden tarkistamisen, kun huomasi jotain liikahtavan oppilaiden joukossa. Hermione Granger viittasi ja tuijotti silmiään räpäyttämättä valtion alkemistia. Harry ja Ron tiesivät jo mistä oli kyse ja vaihtoivat virnistävät katseet. "Niin, neiti Granger?" Ed kysyi kulma koholla ja naputteli sormillaan pöytää.

"Olen lukenut jo koko kirjan, professori", Hermione vastasi tyynesti ja sai Edin näyttämään hämmästyneeltä. Koko kirjan?

"No, kuinka paljon sinä ymmärsit siitä mitä luit?" Ed kysyi virne naamallaan ja nyt oli Hermionen vuoro näyttää hieman hämmentyneeltä.

"Itse asiassa... En melkein mitään. Yritin lukea kirjaa ajatuksella, mutta en ymmärtänyt sitä", tyttö sanoi pienen punan noustessa hänen poskilleen. Harry ja Ron vaihtoivat yllättyneet katseet. Oli totta että tämä alkemia vaikutti hankalalta, mutta kuten he olivat jo aikaisemminkin todenneet; oli hyvin harvinaista ettei Hermionekaan ymmärtänyt mitä luki. Ed vain nauroi hallitusti.

"Kuten arvelinkin. Vaikka kyseessä onkin yksi koulun viisaimmista oppilaista, ei hänkään pysty sisäistämään sitä missä pitää käyttää vähän tavallista enemmän aivojaan. Vaikka perusasiat olisivat kuinka hyvin hallussa", tällä Ed viittasi Hermionen hyvään vapaalla kädellä piirtämisen taitoon, "ei alkemiaa pysty käyttämään jos ei ymmärrä mitä on tekemässä." Oppilaat alkoivat näyttää aina vain enemmän vihaisilta. Tämä opettaja vain haukkui heitä kun he oikeasti yrittivät oppia. Mikä opetustyyli tämä oikein on?

"Se, joka pystyy käyttämään alkemiaa, voi oikeasti kutsua itseään neroksi. Tässä on minun haasteeni teille; näyttäkää että pystytte käyttämään alkemiaa ja minä lopetan uskomasta että te olette vain typeriä keppejä heiluttelevia taikahörhöjä!" Edin ääni jyrisi luokan yllä ja oppilaat tuijottivat hetken epäuskoisina toisiaan, ennen kuin heidän kasvoilleen ilmestyi päättäväinen ilme. He näyttäisivät tälle opettajalle taivaan merkit!

"... Teillä on kaksi minuuttia aikaa ennen suullista koetta", Ed sanoi palauttaen kaikki takaisin maan pinnalle ja kirjojensa ääreen.

Harrylla oli vaikeuksia ymmärtää tekstiä, mutta Ronillakaan ei mennyt sen paremmin. Itseasiassa pisamanaama näytti olevan vielä pahemmissa vaikeuksissa ja tuijotti vain epäuskoisena tekstiä aivan kuin se olisi kirjoitettu aivan eri kielellä. Napakka käsien yhteen taputus herätti oppilaat epätoivoisista lukuyrityksistään. Mistä tuo metallinen ääni oli tullut? Kaikkien katseet hakeutuivat Edwardiin joka seisoi luokan edessä, kädet yhdessä edessään. Fiksuimmat arvasivat että taputtaja oli Ed, mutta ainoastaan kolme luokasta tiesi miksi ääni oli ollut metallinen. Harryn, Ronin ja Hermionen katseet kiinnittyivät oikeaan käteen, jolloin Ed nykäisi automaattisesti oikean käden hansikasta paremmin kämmenensä peitoksi.

"Olkaa hyvä ja sulkekaa kirjanne ja vihkonne", Ed sanoi ja kuunteli virnistellen oppilaiden valitusta. Taululla olleet muistiinpanot olivat myös kadonneet, joten oppilailla ei ollut mitään mitä käyttää hyväkseen.

"Mitkä ovat alkemian kolme vaihetta?" Ed aloitti tenttaamisen peruskysymyksellä ja Hermionen käsi ampaisi pystyyn. Muitakin käsiä nousi, mutta hieman hitaammin. Osa käsistä oli vain puoliksi pystyssä, aivan kuin epäröiden viitatakko vaiko eikö. Edillä oli hankaluus päättää kenet valitsisi ja päätti ottaa sellaisen henkilön, jonka nimen tiesi jo etukäteen.

"Niin, Potter?" Harry henkäisi aivan kuin ei olisi uskonut joutuvansa vastaamaan ja avasi sitten suunsa.

"Uh... Materiaalin ymmärtäminen, tuhoaminen ja uudelleen rakentaminen", Harry vastasi hieman epäröiden, aivan kuin ei uskoisi omia sanojaan. Ed nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä ja pienesti irvistäen lisäsi rohkelikolle viisi pistettä. Miten ihmeessä pisteet pystyivät lisääntymään vain näin sanomalla?

"Selitä lyhyesti vertaisvaihto." Hermionen käsi nousi taas nopeasti pystyyn, mutta muuten käsiä oli viime kertaa vähemmän. Ed antoi huokaisten Hermionelle vuoron puhua ja tyttö antoikin täysin täydellisen vastauksen, mutta Ed ei lisännytkään pisteitä vaan rypisti kulmiaan. Hermione oli toistanut hänen selityksensä sanatarkkaan. "Toivon myös että ymmärrät sen mitä yritän kertoa etkä vain toista sanojani", Ed sanoi huokaisten ja lisäsi toiset 5 pistettä rohkelikolle. Hermione muuttui hienoisesti punaiseksi vihasta ja nolostumisesta.

Tentti jatkui hetken ja oppilaat vastasivat odotettua paremmin. He oikeasti yrittivät.

"Tämä on viimeinen kysymys. Mitkä ovat kaksi alkemian suurinta tabua?" Kaikkien kädet nousivat pystyyn ja Ed oli tyytyväinen. Hän antoi puheenvuoron Nevillelle, joka vastasi hiljaisella äänellä. "Ihmisten syntetisointi ja kullan luominen." Ed nyökkäsi ja lisäsi rohkelikolle 10 pistettä, mikä sai oppilaat hälisemään.

"Ja älkää koskaan ottako kevyesti näitä kahta tabua. Kummastakaan ei seuraa muuta kuin hirveää kaaosta ja tuskaa", Teräsalkemisti sanoi vakavalla äänellä, tarraten vasemmalla kädellä oikeaan käsivarteensa. Muut oppilaat olivat liian keskittyneitä muille kuiskutteluun etteivät tätä huomanneet, mutta Hermione oli eri asia. Ed veti naamalleen mitään sanomattoman ilmeen ja taputti taas käsiään yhteen saadakseen huomion takaisin itseensä.

"Koska meillä on kaksoistunti, ehdimme päästä jo itse syntetisointiin tänään", hän sanoi ja kuunteli hieman sekavin ajatuksin nuorten innostuneisuutta. Olihan se hyvä että he olivat kiinnostuneita, mutta jos halusi vain päästä itse asiaan, sitä yleensä vain hutaisi kaiken. Ja jos syntetigrammin ja ymmärtämisen jätti taka-alalle, lopputulos ei ollut hyvä. Ed käveli pöytänsä luo ja nosti käteensä nipun papereita, joihin oli piirretty jokaiseen täysin samanlainen alkeellinen syntetigrammi.

"Jokainen tulkoon kohta hakemaan täältä itselleen paperin", Ed sanoi ja nosti kätensä ylös niille jotka meinasivat rynnistää kohti nippua.

"Mutta ennen sitä selitän mitä me aiomme tehdä. Jotta ensimmäinen kerta olisi teille mahdollisimman helppo, kerron teille mitä teidän pitää tehdä, mistä aineesta se tehdään ja annan teille valmiin syntetigrammin. Tämä tehdään sen takia että saatte edes jonkinlaisen tuntuman alkemiaan."

Ed nosti pöytänsä takaa suuren läpikuultavan paketin, joka oli täynnä samankokoisia ja -painoisia kiviä.

"Otatte tästä myös kiven ja palaatte sitten rauhallisesti paikallenne. Kukaan ei tee mitään ennen kuin sanon niin!" Edin ääni jyrähti luokassa ja jokaisen oppilaan selkä suoristui jännityksestä. He lähtivät reippaasti kohti pöytää heti kun Ed salli sen ja ottivat jokainen yhden paperin ja kiven ennen kuin palasivat takaisin paikoilleen. Sillä aikaa Ed kirjoitti taululle uudelleen syntetisoinnin kolme vaihetta ja otti itselleen myös kiven sekä paperin.

"No niin. Emme kaikki syntetisoi samaan aikaan, vaan yksi rivi kerrallaan. Ensimmäinen rivi, pistäkää paperi pöydälle ja kivi syntetigrammin keskelle", Ed sanoi selvällä äänellä ja teki itse niin kuin oli muitakin käskenyt. "Teidän on tarkoitus tehdä kivestä kananmunan muotoinen. Älkää yrittäkö mitään vaikeampaa, tai häädän teidät ulos luokasta", Ed sanoi pienesti virnistäen. Hänestä oli hauskaa katsella niiden oppilaiden ilmeitä, jotka olivat ilmeisesti aikoneet loistaa taidoillaan.

"Nyt, keskittykää kiveen. Se on täysin graniittia, eikä siinä ole muita aineita, olen omakätisesti poistanut niistä kaiken muun", Ed sanoi ja tutki tarkkaan eturivin oppilaiden ilmeitä. Eturivissä istui Hermione, joka tuijotti hyvin keskittyneenä kiveä.

"Kuviteltaa kananmunan muoto ja aktivoikaa kehä painamalla kätenne siihen." Oppilaat näyttivät hyvin yllättyneiltä, he olivat kai odottaneet hieman hitaampaa toimintaa. He kuitenkin rauhoittuivat pian, sulkivat silmänsä ja painoivat kätensä kehään, jolloin alkemiareaktioon kuuluva valo välähti ja valaisi hetkellisesti huoneen. Parissa silmänräpäyksessä se oli jo ohi ja juuri äsken ensimmäisen syntetisointinsa tehneet oppilaat tuijottivat aikaansaannoksiaan kuin avaruusolioita. Ed lähti kiertämään ja katseli luomuksia. Osalla näytti olevan muoto hieman hakusessa ja niillä joilla oli muoto hallussa kivi oli niin hauras että mureni kosketuksesta. Hermione tuijotti omaa kiveään hiljaisena ja odotti Edin lausuntoa hänen nostaessa kiven käteensä. Se oli selvästi kananmunan muotoinen ja kun Ed otti sen oikean kätensä nyrkkiin ja puristi, se murskaantui hiekaksi. Oppilaat kuiskivat jotain siitä kuinka sekin oli ollut liian hauras, mutta Hermione tiesi toisin.

"Loistavaa, onnistuit melkein täydellisesti", Ed sanoi hyväksyvästi ja palasi pöytänsä luo, sulkien korvistaan yllättyneet kuiskutukset.

"Ron", Harry kutsui ystäväänsä, joka ynähti vastaukseksi. "Hän käytti oikeaa kättään." Ron älysi tämän hetken päästä ja tuijotti sitten kauan Edin oikeaa kättä kunnes Harry tuikkasi häntä kyynerpäällä kylkeen. "Älä tuijota", hän sihahti, mutta ei voinut olla vilkaisematta kohti professoria.

"Hänellä on aikamoinen voima tuossa kädessään, vai mitä? Hän murensi kiven, nosti Malfoyn helposti ilmaan ja mursi Hermionen käden", Ron sanoi ääni jopa hieman kateellisen ihailevana. Pojat heräsivät aatteistaan kun Ed ilmoitti että seuraavan rivin vuoro koittaisi nyt. He henkäisivät, sulkivat silmänsä ja laskivat kätensä syntetigrammin päälle. Valo välähti ja Harry avasi silmänsä nähdäkseen mitä oli tehnyt. Ron piti yhä silmiään kiinni, aivan kuin ei uskaltaisi katsoa mitä oli saanut aikaan. Harryn 'kananmuna' oli enemmänkin pallo, mutta sen pinta oli sileä ja näytti melko vahvalta. Ronin taas... Sitä ei voisi edes luulla kananmunaksi taikka edes palloksi. Kivi ei ollut muuttanut muotoaan melkein yhtään, pyöristynyt ehkä hieman, mutta siihen se jäi. Kun Ed tuli tarkistamaan tulokset, Ron oli korviaan myöten punainen nolostuksesta. Ed nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi Harrylle, mutta tuijotti hyvin harmistuneena Ronin kiveä.

"Kokeile uudelleen", Ed käski poikaa ja Ron hätkähti, asettaen kätensä hätiköiden takaisin ringin sisään. Uusi valonvälähdys, mutta kivi pysyi taas melkein samana. Ed huokaisi, asetti kaksi sormea syntetigrammin päälle aiheuttaen hyvin nopean valonvälähdyksen. Kivi muuttui nopeasti pieneksi liikkuvaksi kivikäärmeeksi, joka puri Ronia peukaloon. Harry tuijotti ihmeissään käärmettä, joka jähmettyi heti kun oli iskenyt hampaansa Roniin. Eikö tuo muka ollut taikuutta?

"Yritä ensi kerralla kovemmin, Ronald", Ed sanoi ja käveli eteenpäin, välittämättä siitä että Ron kirosi ja yritti kiskoa naskalihampaista kivikäärmettä pois peukalostaan. Harry tyrskähti Ronin mulkoilusta huolimatta, hän ei voinut mitään sille että tilanne oli huvittava. Ed virnisteli myös, mutta oli onneksi selkä Roniin päin. Kaikki muut näyttivät onnistuvan aivan hyvin, myös viimeinen takarivi ja loppujen lopuksi ainoastaan Ron oli saanut käärmeen peukaloonsa.

"Saatte pitää kivet tai tuoda ne tänne. Paperit kuitenkin palautatte", Ed käski oppilaita ja sillä välin kun oppilaat pistivät papereita pinoon ja kiviä paikoilleen alkemisti kirjoitti läksyn taululle.

"Läksyt ovat taululla. Muistakaa, synteesien tekeminen tuntien ulkopuolella on kiellettyä", hän totesi tylsällä äänellä ja jäi seisomaan taulun viereen odottaen että oppilaat poistuisivat Harrya ja Ronia lukuun ottamatta. Olisi aika aloittaa jälki-istunto ja sen jälkeen Ed pääsisi paperipinon kimppuun. Onneksi sade oli kuitenkin loppunut tunnin keskivaiheilla, eikä särkevistä raajoista tarvinnut enää valittaa, mutta Harryn päänsärky vain paheni laantumisen sijaan.


	7. Jälkiistunto ja automail

Harry Potter / Fullmetal alchemist crossover , ei parituksia

Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta taikka HP:ta. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: Holy shit, olen törmännyt pariin tällaiseen HP FMA crossoveriin ja rakastuin niin että oli pakko kirjoittaa oma. :3 Älkää välittäkö myöskään virheistä kuten: (SPOILER) Al on yhä haarniskan sisällä vaikka on melkein täysi-ikäinen ja Ed ei ole Portin toisella puolen vaan omistaa yhä automailinsa. Ed on muutenkin yhtä lyhyt kuin aina eikä kasvanut kuten elokuvassa. (SPOILER PÄÄTTYY.) Tässä tarinassa Harry on käynyt neljä vuosiluokkaa ja viides on menossa, mutta tarina ei seuraa millään tavalla viidennen kirjan tapahtumia. **ONLY IN FINNISH**(language of Finland) **but I can maybe try and translate it.**

**Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi**

**chapter 7 "Jälki-istunto ja automail"**

"Uh... Professori?" Harry kysyi ja Ron nielaisi hänen vierellään. Mitä valtion alkemisti keksisi heille jälki-istunnoksi? Harry uskoi kyllä pystyvänsä kestämään kaiken, hän oli juuri onnistunut unohtamaan melkein kokonaan päänsäryn jomottavan kivunkin, mutta Ronin ilmeestä näki ettei poika ajatellut täysin samoin. Ed kohotti kulmaansa kaksikolle ja sulki oven. Vasen jalka teki kolkon kolahduksen kohdatessaan lattian ja ääni sai Ronin värähtämään. Molemmat naulitsivat tahtomattaan katseensa Edwardin pohkeeseen aivan kuin yrittäen nähdä mustan lahkeen läpi. He olivat niin syvällä mietteissään että hätkähtivät kuulessaan naurahduksen edestään.

"Tuollainen tuijottaminen ei ole kovin kohteliasta, tiedättekös?" Ed sanoi virnistäen ja naputteli oikean käden automailin rannetta sormillaan. Kaksikko tuijotti hiljaisena hanskan alta paljastunutta metallista kättä joka kiilteli vaimeassa valossa, tietämättä mitä sanoa taikka ajatella. Ronin suu oli hieman auki ja Harry oli vähällä ettei tehnyt yhtä typerää ilmettä kuin ystävänsä vierellään.

"Teette sitä taas", Ed sanoi loukkaantuneella äänensävyllä ja veti huokaisten hanskan automailinsa peitteeksi. Hän käveli pöytänsä luo, nappasi käteensä pinkan papereita ja istui tuolille jalkansa pöydän päälle nostaen. Harry ja Ron räpäyttivät epäuskoisena silmiään. ... Tylypahkan professori piti jalkoja työpöydällään? On siinäkin esimerkki oppilaille. Harry ei voinut kuin nauraa jännittyneessä tilassaan ja sai hyvin oudoksuvia katseita Ronilta, joka tuijotti ystäväänsä kuin hullua. Ed vain virnisteli pöytänsä takaa ja silmäili papereita kiinnittämättä niihin paljoa huomiota.

"En ole yhtään suunnitellut teidän jälki-istuntoanne eikä minua huvita edes kaitsea teitä. Mutta koska minä nyt olen teidät jälki-istuntoon pistänyt, niin parasta olisi että muodon vuoksi tarkistatte näitä koepapereita kanssani, eikö niin?" Ed sanoi ja heilutti paperinivaskaa vasemmassa kädessään kaksikolle. Ronin ilme alkoi myös hiljalleen sulaa hymyyn ja Harry oli päässyt yli naurunpuuskastaan. He olivat oikeasti luulleet joutuvansa pesemään luokan nurkat hammasharjalla tai jotain muuta vastaavaa, mutta he vain tarkistivat joidenkin koepapereita? Sitä paitsi he oppisivat samalla oikeat vastaukset jokaiseen kysymykseen, mikä auttaisi heitä tulevilla alkemian tunneilla. Hiljaisena he molemmat ottivat käsiinsä nipun papereita, sulkakynän ja vastauspaperin.

Ed tarkisti omaa pinoaan, mutta piti silmällä kahta oppilasta jotka olivat ilmeisen tyytyväisiä jälki-istuntonsa helppouteen. Oikeasti Edin olisi tehnyt mieli laittaa kaksikko siivoamaan koko luokkahuone, mutta tämä oli pakko tehdä suunnitelmien onnistumiseksi. Tällä hetkellä kaikkein vähiten hän kaipasi kannoilleen kolmea liian uteliasta oppilasta, jotka kaiken lisäksi inhoaisivat häntä. Toivottavasti kunnioitus kuitenkin pysyisi, Ed ei odottanut innolla kuinka Harry ja Ron yrittäisivät puhua hänelle ystävällisesti joka välissä kuten he tekivät sille luonnottoman kokoiselle miehelle, Hadrigille. Blondi alkemisti virnisteli omalle neroudelleen niin kirkkaasti että Harry oli kohottanut katseensa ylös papereista ja katsoi nyt Ediä epäilevästi.

"Ei mitään, muistin vain yhden huvittavan asian", Ed tokaisi naurahtaen ja kiinnitti huomionsa takaisin papereihin. Harry jatkoi myöskin papereiden tarkistusta, koska uskoi ettei saisi tietää kuitenkaan enempää. Hän ja Ron kuitenkin vaihtoivat vaivihkaa mietteliäät katseet, mutta kohauttivat harteitaan ja päättivät antaa asian olla.

Tunti vierähti ja Ed suoristi selkänsä tuolillaan venytellen käsiään makeasti. Oikean käden automail teki vaimean 'klank' äänen ja kaksikko nosti katseensa opettajaan.

"Tarkistakaa edessänne oleva paperi loppuun ja olette valmiita lähtemään. En halua pitää teitä täällä enää kauempaa", Ed sanoi ja kasasi tarkistetut paperit siisteihin pinoihin eri luokkien mukaan. Harry ja Ron nyökkäsivät ja keskittyivät viimeisen paperin tarkistamiseen tyytyväisenä, mutta silloin Harry ähkäisi kivusta. Hän oli ollut niin keskittynyt tarkistamiseen että päänsärky oli unohtunut kokonaan, mutta nyt se palasi takaisin ilmoittamaan olemassaolostaan kovana jyskytyksenä silmien takana. Kivusta silmiään siristellen Harry korjasi viimeisen kohdan ja ojensi sen nopeasti kummastuneelle professorille ennen kuin lätkäisi oikean kätensä otsalleen. Ron palautti myöskin oman paperinsa Edille ja kääntyi sitten huolestuneena kohti Harrya lausuen äänettömän sanan: "Arpi?" mutta Harry vain pudisti päätään. Kaksikko nousi seisomaan tuoleiltaan ja he kumarsivat pienesti, mutta Harry ei vieläkään laskenut kättä otsaltaan. Kun he suoristivat selkänsä Harry ei voinut mitään pienelle huippaamisen tunteelle. Hänen olisi parasta päästä pian Rohkelikkotorniin ja nukkumaan, ennen kuin päänsärky muuttuisi täysin sietämättömäksi.

Ed, jolla oli muutenkin hyvin tarkka silmä ihmisten eleiden ja ilmeiden suhteen, huomasi helposti Harryn huonon olon ja kohotti kulmiaan.

"Et voi hyvin", hän tokaisi tehden selvästi ettei Harry pystynyt piilottamaan huonoa oloaan tältä valtion alkemistilta.

"Uskon pääseväni omin voimineni Rohkelikkotorniin, professori", Harry sanoi ja irvisti sanojensa perään. Miksi heidän piti vielä seisoskella kun hän halusi vain nopeasti omaan sänkyynsä lepäämään! Ed nyökkäsi ja kaksikko lähti kävelemään kohti ovea, mutta ennen kuin he edes saavuttivat ovenkahvaa Harry putosi polvilleen ja siitä maahan tajuttomana.

"Harry!" Ron huudahti yllättyneenä ja polvistui tajuttoman ystävänsä viereen, yrittäen ravistella häntä hereille.

Ed oli kiinnittänyt huomionsa papereihin joten hän ei huomannut mitään ennen Ronin huutoa. Hänen päänsä ponnahti pystyyn ja kultaiset silmät kävivät läpi koko oven seudun ja sen jälkeen paikansivat Harryn. Poika makasi maassa, ilmeisesti tajuttomana.

"Älä ravistele häntä noin, aiheutat vain mustelmia", Ed sanoi Ronille ja käveli Harryn luo, koettaen vasemmalla kädellä pojan otsaa. Se oli kuuma, mutta eniten huomiota herätti salamanmuotoinen arpi, joka aivan hohkasi kuumuutta. Ed nosti kevyesti Harryn käsivarsilleen ja hymyili rauhoittelevasti Ronille. Silmälasipäisestä pojasta näki ettei hänellä ollut hengenvaaraa, ainoastaan tarpeeksi huono olo pyörtymiseen. Ron näytti rauhoittuvan hieman, vaikkakin pelko paistoi hänen silmissään. Hän nousi haparoiden seisomaan ja avasi sekä sulki oven Harrya kantavalle professorille hetken kahvaa räpellettyään. He lähtivät kohti sairaalasiipeä ja Ron pystyi vain tuijottamaan hiljaisena vuoron perään Harryn eleettömiä kasvoja ja Edwardin selkää, varsinkin punaisessa takissa olevaa mustaa merkkiä. Jostain syystä hänestä tuntui hyvin rauhalliselta ja turvalliselta, aivan kuin hän voisi luottaa blondiin mieheen.

He saavuttivat sairaalasiiven ja Ed jätti Harryn matami Pomfreyn huostaan. Ron odotti hieman kauempana sen aikaa kun professori selitti sairaanhoitajalle mitä oli tapahtunut ja lähti sitten hiljaisena opettajan perään.

"Olisit voinut jo mennä tupaasi, mutta kaiketi halusit varmistaa että ystäväsi on kunnossa?" Ed kysyi kääntymättä kohti Ronia, jonka katse ponnahti yllättyneenä ylös lattiasta. Ron oli hetken hiljaa, mutta hymyili pienesti ja nyökkäsi.

"Niin."

Ilta alkoi hiljalleen hämärtyä yöksi ja heidän askeleensa olivat ainoat jotka kaikuivat kolkkoina Tylypahkan käytävillä. Heitä vastaan tuli ainoastaan pari aavetta, jotka Ed sivuutti pienellä värähdyksellä ja esitti sen jälkeen aivan kuin niitä ei olisi olemassakaan. Ron ei voinut mitään pienelle hymylle. Professori ei ilmeisesti ollut tottunut siihen että seinien läpi ilmestyi läpinäkyviä ihmisiä. Olikohan yksikään aave vielä lipunut hänen lävitseen? Se voisi olla melkoinen shokki, koska Ronkaan ei ollut pitänyt siitä vaikka tulikin velhoperheestä.

"Uskon että löydät takaisin tupaasi", Ed sanoi rikkoen hiljaisuuden ja kääntyi viimeinkin kohti Ronia, kohdaten pojan kullankeltaisilla silmillään. Ron nyökkäsi ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. Kun vastalauseita ei kuulunut, hän vain kiristi tahtiaan ja katosi pian kulman taakse kohti Rohkelikkotornia.

Ed pisti kädet taskuihinsa ja käveli hymyillen kohti omaa huoneistoaan. Viimeisten kymmenien minuuttien aikana hän oli tuntenut kuinka Ron oli alkanut luottamaan häneen, eikä Harrykaan näyttänyt häntä paljoa epäilevän. Toivottavasti ryhmän aivot, Hermione Granger, ei vain keksi enää mitään uutta ja ihmeellistä millä saada pojat taas epäilemään häntä. Rytmikkäiden askeleiden tahdin rikkoi toinen sivuääni, ripeät kalahdukset. Kuulosti siltä että joku muukin oli yhä pienellä kävelyllä ympäri koulua ja kulkijalla näytti olevan jonkinlainen kiire. Ed pysähtyi ja kohotti kulmiaan varjolle, joka näkyi kulman takaa. Esiin astui täysin mustiin pukeutunut mies, jolla oli pitkä rasvainen tukka ja kalpeat kasvot.

"Severus Kalkaros... Jos oikein muistan?" Ed sanoi naama peruslukemilla. Hän ei luottanut jostain syystä tähän mieheen, eikä ainoa syy ollut hänen ulkonäkönsä. Alkemistilla ei ole ollut vielä aikaa tarkistaa Kalkaroksen taustaa, mutta hän ei aikonut jättää asiaa sikseen. Kalkaros näytti hetken hyvin yllättyneeltä, aivan kuin ei olisi odottanut näkevänsä Ediä täällä, mutta peitti pian tunteensa happaman perusilmeen taakse.

"Ai, te olittekin vain te, mr. Edward Elric. Luulin että joku uhkarohkea oppilas vaelteli yhä käytävillä", Kalkaros sanoi ilman minkäänlaista vivahdetta äänessään. Ed taisteli vastaan halua purra huuleensa. Hyvä ja nopea syy, joka oli helppo keksiä jos halusi selittää myöhäisen liikkumisen käytävillä. Edillä ei olisi enää mitään mahdollisuuksia selvittää miksi Kalkaros oli yhä käytävillä, koska voisi olla hyvin riskialtista lähteä seuraamaan opettajakollegaa. Kaiken lisäksi Kalkaroksen katseesta näki että hän ei pitänyt Ediä muuna kuin typeränä lapsena, joka ei tiennyt asioista yhtään mitään. Hän oli täysi-ikäinen, goddammit! Teräsalkemisti nyökkäsi toiselle professorille ja käveli reippaasti hänen ohitseen punaisen päällystakin helmat liehuen. Ed halusi nukkumaan, koska hänestä tuntui että jos hän ei nyt menisi sänkyynsä, tästä yöstä tulisi hyvin pitkä ja tuskainen.

Ron oli saavuttanut Rohkelikkotornin ja hiipi nyt lämpimästi sisustetun olohuoneen läpi kohti poikien makuuhuoneita. Hermione nukkui sohvalla kirja kädessään, eikä Ronilla ollut mitään halua herättää häntä. Tyttö vain huolestuisi turhaan, koska Harryllahan ei ollut muuta kuin kova päänsärky, niinhän? Eikä laiska poika kuten Ron jaksanut ruveta selittämään mitään juuri nyt. Hän nousi portaat ylös makuuhuoneisiin, potkaisi kengät jalastaan ja kaatui sängylleen nukahtaen melkein heti.

Seuraavana aamuna Ron toivoi ettei olisi herännyt. Tai että Harry olisi hänen vierellään selittämässä Hermionelle mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän oli päässyt Suureen saliin asti, kun nuoren pöllämystyneen naisen huuto kiiri hänen korviinsa ja lamautti paikoilleen.

"Ron! Missä Harry on? Miksi et herättänyt minua eilen?"

"H-Hermione." Ron kääntyi ympäri kohdaten vihaisen pöyhkeähiuksisen tytön, joka näytti siltä että aikoi vetää vastauksen ulos pisamanaamasta vaikka väkivalloin. Jos hän ei olisi ollut niin peloissaan hän olisi miettinyt miksi Hermione välitti niin paljon mustahiuksisesta pojasta. Monet ruokailevat oppilaat kääntyivät tupapöydissään katsoakseen mikä aiheutti moisen melun ja vingahtaen Ron kääntyi ympäri käsiään heilutellen.

"Ei mitään kuultavaa, oikeasti", hän yritti vakuuttaa, mutta keräsikin vain yhä enemmän kummastuneita katseita itseensä, jopa opettajat katsoivat häntä. Lukuunottamatta yhtä Prof. Elriciä, joka ei voisi vähemmän välittää siitä mitä tapahtui, hänellä kun oli nyt ruokaa edessään ja se merkitsi eniten.

"Hermione." joku kutsui tyttöä hänen selkänsä takaa ja hän pyörähti äkkiä ympäri silmät leiskuen, aikoen varmaankin huutaa sille joka aikoi häiritä häntä hänen vihaisessa tilassaan. Hermionen viha suli kuitenkin pian yllättyneeseen hymyyn kun hän tutki edessään seisovaa lasipäistä poikaa, jonka huulet olivat kääntyneet ystävälliseen hymyyn.

Häkellyksestä herättyään Hermione muisti äsken häntä hallineen mielentilan ja avasi suunsa silmät taas leimuten. "Missä oikein olit?" hän napautti ja lukitsi katseensa Harryn vihreisiin silmiin tivaten vastausta. Harry hätkähti tuijotusta ja viittoi heitä istumaan, hän halusi pois tuijottavien katseiden alta ja ruokaa eteensä. Eihän selitettävää edes ollut kovin paljon. Hermione istui ennätysvauhdilla pitkälle penkille ja katsoi silmiään räpäyttämättä Harrya kunnes nuori mies vihdoin alkoi puhua.

"Pyörryin jälki-istunnossa ja olin yön sairaalasiivessä", hän sanoi ja katsoi huokaisten Hermionea kun tytön leuka loksahti.

"Ei se ollut suuri juttu, oikeasti. Minulla oli kova päänsärky ja kaaduin kivusta, ei sen kummempaa. En ole muutenkaan nukkunut kovin hyvin viimeaikoina", Harry selitti äkkiä välttääkseen Hermionen napakat kysymykset, mutta tyttö ei siltikään näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä. "Mitä jos tämä on tiedät-kai-kenen tekosia?" tyttö kysyi madaltaen ääntään ja kumartui lähemmäs Harrya, joka naurahti. "Luuletko että Voldemort yrittäisi tappaa minut päänsärkyyn? Hänellä on parempiakin tapoja", hän sanoi ja Ron nyökytteli, virnistellen itsekin vaikka hänen naamansa olikin hieman kalpea Voldemortin nimen mainitsemisen jälkeen. Idea päänsärkyyn kuolemisesta kuulosti niin typerältä että Hermionekin alkoi epäillä sanojaan kun hän näki kahden ystävänsä ilmeet.

"Mistä sinä sait sellaista edes päähäsi? Yleensä sanot vain ettei siitä kannata välittää ja antaa asian olla", Ron kysyi kulmat koholla ja otti lautaselleen palan leipää ja pekonia. Hermione hätkähti hyvin pienesti ja siristi silmiään kumartuen sitten kahden ystävänsä puoleen. "No kun täällä on muutenkin ollut niin... paljon eriskummallisia tapahtumia", Hermione sanoi hiljaa ja vilkaisi tarkoituksella opettajan pöytään, katse Edward Elricin kohdalla pysähtyen.

Harry nauroi taas Ron kaikunaan, "Hän on ehkä hieman epäilyttävä, mutta minusta häneen voi luottaa. Hän oikeasti näytti meille oikean kätensä jälki-istunnossa ja minusta se todistaa jo jotain", Harry sanoi ja Ron nyökytteli, avaten itsekin suunsa. "Ja hän huolehti heti että Harry pääsisi sairaalasiipeen kun hän pyörtyi." Hermione huokaisi. Miten hänen kaksi ystäväänsä olivat näin sinisilmäisiä?

"Mitä ihmeellistä..."

"...Professori Pätkän oikeassa kädessä on?"

Kolmikko hätkähti ja katsoi Weasleyn kauhuveljeksiä, jotka näyttivät hyvin kiinnostuneilta siitä mitä olivat kuulleet. Ron pudisti heti puollustavasti päätään inisten 'ei mitään', mikä sai vain veljekset virnistelemään toisilleen. Harry ei oikein tiennyt mitä sanoa, joten hän katsoi hieman anovasti Hermionea joka avasi suunsa huokaisten. "Eihän se mikään salaisuus ole", hän aloitti huokaisten ja sai heti veljesten sekä parin heidän vieressään istuvan oppilaan huomion. "Professori Elricin oikea käsi ja vasen jalka ovat terästä. Niitä kutsutaan hänen kotimaassaan Ametriksessa automaileiksi, teräksisiksi proteeseiksi jotka toimivat kuin oikeat raajat." Oppilaat vaihtoivat katseita ja kuljettivat heti sanaa vierustoverilleen, mutta Weasleyn veljekset vain vaihtoivat hyvin innostuneet katseet, kuiskaten samaan ääneen 'rajua', mutta Hermione avasi äkkiä suunsa ennen kuin kaksi punapäätä saisivat väärän kuvan.

"En suosittele että hankitte itsellenne sellaista, sen asentaminen on hyvin tuskallista koska se kiinnitetään suoraan hermojärjestelmään; aikuinen mieskin huutaa tuskasta operaation aikana." Weasleyn veljesten ilmeet muuttuivat heti ja he huokaisivat pettyneinä, mutta he pääsivät pian sen yli virnistellen taas yleiseen tapaansa.

"Tarkoittaako se että Professori Pätkä..."

"...itki kuin pikkulapsi operaation aikana?" veljekset kysyivät nyt hyvin ilkeästi virnistellen, he varmaankin ajattelivat pistää sanan kiertämään kuinka heidän alkemianopettajansa oli itkupilli. Ennen kuin Hermione ehti kertoa asian laidan, heidän takaansa kuului kalahdus jonka kolmikko tunnisti oikein hyvin. Kaikki viisi tuijottivat pelokkaina kultasilmäistä opettajaa, joka näytti valmiilta nylkemään veljekset elävältä.

"Minä kun jo luulin teidän oppineen miten opettajista puhutaan", Edward sanoi langettaen yhden pahimmista kuolemankatseistaan kaksikkoon, joka otti askeleen taaksepäin peläten että jostain ilmestyisi yllättäen kivinyrkki. "Ja voin hyvin vastata kysymykseenne. En huutanut saati sitten itkenyt kertaakaan koko sinä aikana", alkemisti sihahti hampaidensa välistä ja lähti niine hyvineen pois suuresta salista monien oppilaiden katseiden alla. Näillä minuuteilla jokainen Tylypahkassa oleva oppilas tiesi hänen teräsraajoistaan haamut ja kotitontut mukaan lukien.

Kun Edward oli kadonnut kulman taakse Weasleyn veljekset katsoivat Hermionea aivan kuin kyseenalaistaen alkemistin vastauksen ja odottivat nyt tytöltä jonkinlaista vastausta. Hermione huokaisi jälleen ja nyökkäsi. "Hän puhui totta", tyttö sanoi kovemmalla äänellä mitä oli tarkoittanut ja sai oppilaat kääntymään hänen puoleensa. Ehkä se oli vain hyvä, muuten päättömät juorut kulkisivat pian valtoimenaan pitkin Tylypahkaa.

Postipöllöt lehahtivat yhtenä suurena valkoisten ja ruskien sulkien parvena Suureen Saliin ja kaikkien oppilaiden huomio kiinnittyi kattoon valmiina ottamaan kiinni mahdollisia paketteja. Hetkessä se oli jo ohi ja hiljainen mutina valtasi salin kun jokainen vilkuili ja jutteli ystäviensä kanssa siitä mitä posti oli tuonut, myös Hermionella oli Päivän Profeetta kädessään. Ainoastaan yksi pöllö oli jäänyt liitelemään saliin aivan kuin etsien jotakuta ja lintu laskeutui turhautuneena opettajan pöydälle siihen missä Edwardin oli tapana istua. Opettajat kohottivat kulmiaan ja Dumbledore viittoi pöllöä luokseen, joka lehahti hieman vastahakoisesti rehtorin luo ja ojensi kirjeen tälle ennen kuin lehahti pois suuresta salista. Dumbledore käänteli kirjettä kädessään ja kuten hän oli arvannutkin, kirjeen vastaanottaja ei ollut kukaan muu kuin 'Teräsalkemisti Edward Elric', kuten siinä ilmoitettiin. Se oli suljettu valtion sinetillä ja kulmiaan rypistäen Dumbledori työnsi kirjeen kaapunsa uumeniin aikoen toimittaa kirjeen myöhemmin Edwardille.


	8. Kirjeitä ja taikajuomia

Harry Potter / Fullmetal alchemist crossover , ei parituksia

Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta taikka HP:ta. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: Holy shit, olen törmännyt pariin tällaiseen HP FMA crossoveriin ja rakastuin niin että oli pakko kirjoittaa oma. :3 Älkää välittäkö myöskään virheistä kuten: (SPOILER) Al on yhä haarniskan sisällä vaikka on melkein täysi-ikäinen ja Ed ei ole Portin toisella puolen vaan omistaa yhä automailinsa. Ed on muutenkin yhtä lyhyt kuin aina eikä kasvanut kuten elokuvassa. (SPOILER PÄÄTTYY.) Tässä tarinassa Harry on käynyt neljä vuosiluokkaa ja viides on menossa, mutta tarina ei seuraa viidennen kirjan tapahtumia. **ONLY IN FINNISH**(language of Finland) **but I can maybe try and translate it.**

**Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi**

**chapter 8 "Kirjeitä ja taikajuomia"**

("$"_ merkkien väliin kirjoitettu teksti on kopioitu kirjasta Harry Potter ja Feeniksin kilta, sivuilta 284-286_)

Teräsalkemisti Edward Elric oli juuri pitämässä alkemian tuntia kun ovelta kuului hiljainen koputus. Edward haukotteli makeasti tuolillaan ja kohotti ovelle kulmiaan ennen kuin antoi luvan tulla sisään. Syntetigrammin piirtämisen kanssa työskentelevät oppilaat kohottivat katseensa ovelle ja jokaisen naamasta loisti epäuskoisuus sen avautuessa. Ovella seisoi heidän koulun kunnioitettu rehtorinsa, Albus Dumbledore, joka katsoi luokkaa puolikuulasiensa takaa arvioivasti ja pysähtyi tapaamaan kullankeltaiset silmät.

"Ah, anteeksi häiriö, jatkakaa vain töitänne", Dumbledore sanoi ja hymyili rauhallista isoisä-hymyään oppilaille, jotka kiinnittivät huomionsa takaisin syntetigrammeihin, vaikka välillä vilkuilivatkin silmäkulmistaan vanhaa miestä.

"Mikä suo minulle tämän kunnian?" Ed kysyi lipevästi rehtorilta, mutta hänen kasvonsa eivät näyttäneet mitään muuta kuin suoranaista tylsistymistä. Hän ei todellakaan pitänyt tästä vanhasta miehestä, Dumbledore yritti manipuloida jopa Ediä tuolla lämpimällä katseellaan, mutta teräsalkemisti ei putoaisi siihen, ei koskaan! Dumbledore käveli rauhallisesti opettajanpöydän luo ja kaivoi kaapujensa sisältä kirjeen, jonka ojensi hymyn saattelemana Edwardille. Ed otti kulma koholla kirjeen vastaan ja käänteli sitä käsissään, kiinnittäen huomionsa sinettiin, joka oli kaikkea muuta kuin vieras hänelle. Alkemisti tuijotti sitä hetken ennen kuin hymyili kuivasti rehtorille ja kiitti, huomioiden rehtorin silmissä vakavan pilkahduksen. Dumbledore nyökkäsi hyvin pienesti – itse asiassa vanhus vain sulki silmänsä - ja poistui luokasta jättäen jälkeensä hiljaiset oppilaat ja vielä hiljaisemman Edwardin, joka mietti voisiko avata kirjeen muiden nähden. Uteliaisuus vei voiton ja Edward avasi kirjeen varovasti, aivan kuin peläten sen alkavan huutamaan kuten taikamaailman 'räyhääjillä' oli tapana.

_Teräs,_

_Führer on määrännyt sinut oppimaan tätä meille tuntematonta taitoa, taikuutta, Tylypahkassa ollessasi. Valtio haluaa ilmeisesti käyttää hyväkseen oppimaasi ja pian tämän kirjeen jälkeen sinulle toimitetaan kaikki tarvittava välineistö taikasauvaa lukuunottamatta, koska kuulimme ettemme voi sitä sinulle valita. Seuraavana viikonloppuna joku Tylypahkan opettajista johdattaa sinut Viistokujalle ostamaan sinulle sopivan taikasauvan. Führer haluaa että opit kaiken mitä koulussa tällä hetkellä opetetaan ja sinun kuuluu osallistua oppitunneille vähintään kuuntelijana. _

_Pyysin luvan kirjoittaa sinulle tämän kirjeen itse, jotta voisin ilmoittaa samalla mitä Keskukseen kuuluu. _

_Scar on kadonnut, viimeksi hänet nähtiin Idässä ja monet uskovat hänen lähteneen sinun perääsi, mutta epäilen sitä. Ajatella että hän on ollut jo kolme vuotta valtion riesana ja hän on tappanut ihmisten halun liittyä armeijaan valtion alkemistien mukana. Uhreja on tällä hetkellä satoja, joista vähän alle puolet ovat valtion alkemisteja. Pidä varasi. _

_Alphonse voi hyvin ja lähettää terveisiä, hän pyytää että kirjoittaisit hänelle pian. Winry Rockbell kävi myös hiljattain täällä ja käski sinua pitämään huolta automaileistasi._

_Roy Mustang,_

_Tulialkemisti_

Ed luki kirjeen yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, hänen ilmeensä muuttuessa aina vain epäuskoisemmaksi. Hänen täytyisi opetella tätä luonnotonta mutta olemassa olevaa taitoa, jota nämä typerykset kutsuivat taikuudeksi? Hän ei missään nimessä halunnut oppia taikuutta, joka ei totellut vertaisvaihtoa millään tavalla ja tämän inhon ylitti vielä yksi asia, tieto siitä että jos alkemia ja taikuus yhdistettäisiin, syntyisi ase jota on mahdotonta pysäyttää. Jokin kirjeen alareunassa kiinnitti Edin huomion.

_PS. Kieltäytyminen ei ole mahdollisuus._

Edward lateli pitkän liutan hiljaisia kirouksia ja eturivissä istuvat oppilaat katsoivat hyvin yllättyneinä opettajaansa, joka ei voinut vähempää välittää. Paperi rypistyi hänen käsissään mytyksi ja Ed tuijotti sitä aivan kuin se olisi loukannut häntä. Alkemisti vilkaisi kelloa ja taputti käsiään yhteen.

"Tunti on ohi. Haluan teidän lukevan kappaleet kahdestakymmenestä kolmeenkymmeneen viiteen", hän sanoi happamalla äänellä, purkaen hyvin selvästi turhautumisensa viattomiin oppilaisiin, jotka tuijottivat hetken hyvin epäuskoisina ennen kuin kirjoittivat läksyn ylös. Vaikka opettaja ei ollut mitään maininnut, he tiesivät että ensi tunnilla heitä odottaisi vähintään neljän sivun pituinen koe. Ed melkein ajoi oppilaat luokastaan ja seurasi nopeasti perässä, lukiten puolihuolimattomasti oven ennen kuin katosi kulman taakse takin helmat liehuen. Paperi rypistyi hänen nyrkissään yhä vain enemmän kun hän käveli kohti Dumbledoren toimistoa vaikuttaen myrskyltä, joka kaatui niskaan minä hetkenä tahansa. Alkemisti sihahti kivihirmiölle 'sitruunatoffee' aivan kuin se olisi polttanut hänen kieltään ja nousi portaat ylös hallitusti, yrittäen hillitä itseään. Ed oli vihainen monelle asialle. Ensimmäiseksi valtiolle; he eivät välittäneet muusta kuin vallasta, Mustangille; Ed oli aina vihainen hänelle ja itselleen: Ed tunsi kuinka hänen tutkijan puolensa oli kiinnostunut taikuuden oppimisesta. Myrtynyt valtion alkemisti saavutti kierreportaiden pään ja tuijotti puista ovea, joka heilahti hetken päästä sivuun paljastaen suuren ja erilaisten esineiden täyttämän toimiston. Dumbledore istui pöytänsä takana sama tyyni ilme kasvoillaan, välittämättä Edin kultaisten silmien leiskunnasta. Rehtori kohotti pienesti yhtä kulmaansa kun Ed käveli hänen luokseen ja lätkäisi pöydälle rypistetyn paperin, jonka Albus nosti kiinnostuneena käsiinsä. Rehtorin silmät välähtivät kirjettä lukiessaan ja hän katsoi Edwardia puolikuulasiensa läpi, aivan kuin odottavan blondin avaavan suunsa. Se ystävällinen katse oli hävinnyt jo kirjeen alkuvaiheilla ja sen oli korvannut haudanvakava katse jonka Ed pystyi lukemaan jo pelkästään Dumbledoren silmistä. Hän laski paperin pöydälle ja nojasi taaksepäin tuolillaan, huokaisten.

"Odotinkin jotain tämänkaltaista", Dumbledore sanoi hitaasti ja harkitsevasti, jolloin Ed puri hammastaan.

"Mutta mitä jos minä en pysty tekemään taikuutta? Jos olen samalla tasolla kuin nämä_ 'jästit'_?" Edward kysyi toiveikkaana, mutta sai vastauksekseen huokauksen.

"Se on mahdotonta. Jo se että näet tämän linnan kertoo että sinussa on taikuutta ja kaiken lisäksi minä _tunnen_ voiman, joka ympäröi sinua. Sinusta tulee hyvin voimakas velho, tosiaan." Dumbledoren ääni oli vakava ja hänen kasvoistaan pystyi lukemaan ettei rehtori pitänyt ideasta kuinka valtiolla oli hallussaan joku niin lahjakas alkemiassa _sekä_ taikuudessa. Raskas hiljaisuus laskeutui kahden miehen ylle ja kumpikaan heistä ei halunnut rikkoa sitä. Dumbledore syvällä mietteissään ja Ed taistelemassa omia tunteitaan vastaan... Tunnelma ei ollut mikään kovin rauhoittava taikka sitten mukava. Jopa seinillä olevat taulut liikahtelivat kiusaantuneina, mutta pysyivät vaiti, ilmeisesti peläten katkaisevansa sen pienen langan joka pidätteli Edin vihaista temperamenttia takanaan.

Kaiken hiljaisuuden rikkoi hiljainen 'räts' ja kolinaa, kun Edin vasemmalle puolelle ilmestyi mies jolla oli toisessa kädessään monta suurta laukullista tavaraa ja toisessa vanha resuinen hansikas, jonka Ed uskoi olevan porttiavain.

"Rehtori Dumbledore, sir, olen tuonut professori Elricin tarvitsemat välineet", mies sanoi ja laski laukut maahan. Hän huomasi pian kultahiuksisen ja -silmäisen miehen, joka näytti kaikkea muuta kuin onnelliselta, pienestä kiinnostuksen pilkahduksesta silmäkulmassa huolimatta. Dumbledore nyökkäsi kiitoksen ja mies katosi taas, varmaankin paetakseen synkkää tunnelmaa. Ed tuijotti laukkuja hiljaisena ja hyvin kauan, aivan kuin odottaen että ne katoaisivat ja kaikki tämä olisi vain mauton pila, jolle Edin ei kuitenkaan olisi tehnyt mieli nauraa. Silti hän ei voinut mitään pienelle kutkutukselle mahassaan, hän oli aina ollut kiinnostunut oppimaan uutta ja tutkimaan asioita, joten hänen tutkijan puolensa piti tätä uutena haasteena.

"Pyydän Hagridia lähtemään kanssasi Viistokujalle ensi viikonloppuna", Dumbledore sanoi vahvalla äänellä herättääkseen Edin ajatuksistaan ja alkemisti huokaisi. Taas hän sai mukaansa jonkun jättimäisen ihmisen, joka sai vaikuttamaan hänet vieläkin lyhyemmältä. Miksei vaikka professori Lipetit, hänhän oli jopa Ediäkin lyhyempi. _'Ja mistä se jopa tuli?' _hän kirosi itsekseen ja nyökkäsi rehtorille. Dumbledore nyökkäsi takaisin, veti sauvansa esiin ja heilautti sitä, jolloin laukut katosivat. Edin täytyi miettiä hetki mitä rehtori oli tehnyt ennen kuin muisti; Dumbledore oli varmaankin siirtänyt laukut hänen huoneistoonsa, mistä alkemisti oli kiitollinen. Vaikka hän ei halunnut myöntää, niin taikuus alkoi vaikuttaa hyvin kätevältä hänelle ja Ed poistui toimistosta hieman paremmalla tuulella, vaikkakin hän oli yhä kärjissään uudesta tehtävästään.

Kuten Ed oli olettanutkin, kaksi suurta laukkua makasivat hänen huoneistonsa lattialla, mutta alkemisti ei tehnyt elettäkään avatakseen niitä. Hän aikoi ennen sitä kirjoittaa Mustangille ja Alphonselle, ehkä myös Winrylle. Hän laahautui kirjoituspöytänsä ääreen ja nappasi käteensä tavallisen mustekynän kun oli ensin mulkaissut typeriä sulkakyniä joita taikamaailma käytti aivan kuin se oli maailman normaalein asia.

_Roy Mustangille_

_Hyväksyn tehtävän ja aloitan sen toteuttamisen mahdollisimman pian. _

_Toivon että Scar on kaukana, täällä on liikaa viattomia ihmisiä jotka voivat kohdata kuolemansa liian aikaisin._

_Edward Elric,_

_Teräsalkemisti_

Ed tuijotti kirjettä mietteissään. Se oli aivan liian lyhyt, mutta hän ei toisaalta nähnyt vielä tarpeelliseksi raportoida mistään mikä liittyi Tylypahkaan. Edward laittoi kirjeen kirjekuoreen ja sulki sen samanlaisella valtion sinetillä ennen kuin laittoi sen odottamaan pöydän kulmalle. Seuraavan kirjeen kirjoittaminen tulisi olemaan paljon vaikeampaa.

_Hei Al,_

_anteeksi etten ole kirjoittanut, mutta aion korjata sen nyt. En tiedä mistä aloittaisin... Koko taikamaailma on meidän lakiemme vastainen ja saisi jopa everstiluutnantti Paskiaisen laskemaan alleen, vaikka siihen ei paljoa tarvitakaan. Tässä linnassa on tauluja jotka liikkuvat ja puhuvat, portaat vaihtavat paikkaa, seinien läpi kulkee aaveita ja ruoka ilmestyy suoraan nenän eteen. Tylypahka on valtava ja vanha linna, josta minä en ole nähnyt edes kolmasosaa.Oppilaita on hirveä määrä ja jokainen heistä on yhtä rakastunut taikuuteen; he eivät ymmärrä vertaisvaihtoa vaikka olen yrittänyt hakata sitä heihin jo vaikka kuinka kauan. (En niin kovakouraisesti kuin meidän opettajamme, vaikka mieli tekisi.) _

_Oletko nyt Keskuksessa? Jos olet, niin miksi et menisi Risembooliin? Uskon että Winry ja Pinako-täti pitäisivät siitä. Kertoisitko Winrylle että automailini ovat kunnossa ja että hänellä ei ole syytä huoleen? Jos olet jo Risemboolissa, viestini Winrylle on sama. Kerro myös Pinako-tädille terveisiä. Tulen käymään siellä joululomalla mahdollisuuksien mukaan._

_Veljesi,_

_Ed_

Ed luki kirjeen kertaalleen läpi ja huokaisi taitellessaan sen. Hän oli kertonut vähemmän mitä oli ajatellut, hän ei ollut edes paljastanut opettelevansa taikuutta, mutta saattoihan olla että Al tiesikin siitä jo. Ed pisti tämänkin kirjeen kirjekuoreen ja kirjoitti vastaanottajan nimen sen kanteen. Hän tuijotti hetken valmiina olevia kirjeitä ja päätti viedä ne vasta myöhemmin lähetettäväksi, hän ei millään jaksanut lähteä pöllölään juuri nyt. Alkemisti vilkaisi lattialla olevia laukkuja ja huokaisten käveli niiden luokse, avaten niistä päällimmäisen. Laukku oli täynnä kirjoja, itse asiassa eri oppiaineiden kirjoja ensimmäisestä seitsemänteen luokka-asteeseen asti. Kirjoja oli hirvittävä määrä, mutta milloin Ed ei ollut osoittanut olevansa nopea oppimaan? Hän nappasi käteensä ensimmäisen luokka-asteen kirjan, joka sattui käsittelemään pimeyden voimilta suojautumista. Välittömästi Ed oli uppoutunut kirjaan ja sulkeutunut ulkomaailmasta, yrittäen hiljentää takaraivossaan takovan äänen joka valitti jokaisen uuden eliön kohdalla 'Ei niitä ole olemassa!'. Toisessa kädessään hänellä oli kynä ja sen alla paperi, johon Ed kirjoitti muistiinpanoja kirjasta.

Päivä pimeni hiljalleen illaksi ja siitä yöksi jonka synkälle taivaalle syttyi miljoonat tähdet sekä suuri täysikuu Tylypahkaa kolkolla valollaan valaisten. Ed havahtui siihen kun hänen huoneistonsa lyhdyt syttyivät leimahtaen palamaan. Alkemisti huokaisi ja pyöritteli jäykkiä niskojaan ennen kuin kiinnitti huomionsa muistiinpanoihin. Niitä oli ilmestynyt yllättävän suuri pino pöydälle ja itse kirjasta oli jäljellä enää pari lukua. Ed katsoi väsyneillä silmillään vanhaa kaappikelloa joka näytti vähän vaille keskiyötä. Uuden huokauksen saattelemana kultaiset silmät tuijottivat kirjan kantta mietteliäinä. Edin pää oli täynnä kirjan täyttämää tietoa, joka pyöri selvänä hänen aivoissaan. Väsymys painoi hänen silmiään, mutta pari kertaa luomiaan räpäyttäen alkemisti avasi kirjan uudelleen ja jatkoi lukemistaan kynä kädessään. Pari lukua lisää ei tehnyt suurta eroa, ainakaan tällä nuorelle nerolle.

Perjantai aamu tuli ja meni, Harry ei edes omaksunut suurinta osaa puheesta mitä Hermione yritti hänelle selittää heidän kävellessään kohti taikajuomien tuntia.

"Harry, yrittäisit edes näyttää kuuntelevasi!" Hermione kivahti ja läppäsi kämmenensä selkäpuolella poikaa käteen herättääkseen Harryn unistaan.

"Sori, ajatukseni ovat täysin tulevassa huispausottelussa", Harry sanoi ja korjasi laukkunsa asentoa hartiallaan ennen kuin astui sisään kolkkoon luokkaan, jossa suurin osa oppilaista istuikin jo paikoillaan. Kaikilla oli edessään mustat padat ja taikajuomien kirja. Tämä oli heidän ensimmäinen taikajuomien tuntinsa tänä lukuvuonna, vaikka heillä oli ollut koulua jo yli kuukausi. Heidän ensimmäisestä jaksostaan oli jostain syystä puuttunut taikajuomat, mutta nyt se tuli takaisin suurina määrinä taikajuomien kaksoistunteja. Hermione, Harry ja Ron kiiruhtivat nopeasti paikoilleen huomaamatta tummaa hahmoa luokan nurkassa. Ei kestänyt kauaa kun mustanpuhuva professori Kalkaros käveli luokkaan kaavun helmat liehuen ja kääntyi katsomaan oppilaitaan silmiin. Luihut kasvot jännittyivät hetkeksi kun Kalkaros katsoi nurkassa istuvaa hahmoa, mutta näytti sitten aikovansa unohtaa koko hahmon olemassaolon ja aloitti luokan opettamisen.

$"Ennen kuin aloitamme päivän oppitunnin", Kalkaros sanoi pyyhältäessään pöytänsä taakse katse luokassa, "pidän aiheellisena muistuttaa teille, että te osallistutte ensi kesäkuussa tärkeään kokeeseen, jossa näytätte, mitä olette oppineet taikajuomien valmistamisessa ja käytössä. Niin tylsämielisiä kuin eräät tässä luokassa eittämättä ovat, odotan teidän kaikkien joko kaapivan kokeesta hyväksytyn arvosanan tai sietävän minun... mielipahani."

Hänen katseensa pysähtyi tällä kertaa Nevilleen, joka nielaisi.

"Tämän vuoden jälkeen moni teistä tietenkin lakkaa opiskelemasta kanssani", Kalkaros jatkoi. "minä otan S.U.P.E.R-ryhmääni vain huiput, mikä tarkoittaa sitä että osan teistä hyvästelen muitta mutkitta."

Hänen katseensa viipyi Harryssa ja hänen huulensa väätyivät vinoon. Harry tuijotti takaisin ja tunsi synkkää mielihyvää siitä, että voisi viidennen luokan jälkeen luopua juomatunneista.

"Meillä on kuitenkin edessämme kokonainen vuosi ennen onnellisia jäähyväisiä", Kalkaros sanoi lempeällä äänellä, "joten, aiottepa pyrkiä S.U.P.E.R-kursseille tai ette, suosittelen teitä keskittämään ponnistuksenne siihen korkeaan tasoon, jota olen tottunut edellyttämään V.I.P-oppilailtani. Tänään sekoitamme juoman, jota kysytään usein Velhomaailman Ihmeisiin Perehtyvässä tutkinnossa: rauhanjuoman, liemen, joka tyynnyttää ahdistuksen ja lientää levottomuuden. Pitäkää varanne: jos punnitsette ainesosat liian raskaalla kädellä, nukutatte juojan sikeään ja kenties peruuttamattomaan uneen, eli teidän on keskityttävä tarkasti." Harryn vasemmalla puolella istuva Hermione kohensi ryhtiään äärimmäisen keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan. "Ainekset ja menetelmä - " Kalkaros näpäytti taikasauvaansa " - ovat liitutaululla - " (ne ilmestyivät sille) " - kaiken tarvitsemanne löydätte - " hän näpäytti taas taikasauvaansa " - varastokaapista - " (mainitun kaapin ovi ponnahti auki) " - aikaa on puolitoista tuntia... aloittakaa."

Aivan niin kuin Harry, Ron ja Hermione olivat arvanneet, Kalkaros antoi tehtäväksi juoman, jota hankalampaa ja työläämpää hän tuskin olisi voinut keksiä.$ Mutta se ei välttämättä ollut ainoa syy.

Kalkaros vältteli tarkoituksella luokkahuoneen vasenta nurkkaa, jossa tumma hahmo virnisteli itsekseen. Edward Elric tutki kaikkia tarvitsemiaan aineita itsevarmana. _'Ajattelit heti alkuunsa osoittaa minulle etten ole ollut tarpeeksi kauan taikajuomien kanssa tekemisissä? Olen pahoillani, mutta jokainen tietää että alkemia on syntynyt keittiössä' _alkemisti ajatteli virnistellen ja vilkuili sitten taululla lukevia ohjeita. Hänellä oli huppu päänsä suojana niin ettei hän paljastuisi heti kultaisten hiuksiensa ja silmiensä takia. Juoma oli itsessään hankala, ainekset oli lisättävä noidankattilaan täsmälleen oikeassa järjestyksessä ja täsmälleen oikeina määrinä, seosta oli hämmenettävä täsmälleen oikean monta kertaa, ensin myötäpäivään, sitten vastapäivään, ja liekit, joilla pata porisi, oli pienennettävä täsmälleen oikean kokoisiksi täsmälleen oikeaa minuuttimäärää ennen kuin viimeinen ainesosa lisättiin. Edille näistä mikään ei ollut ongelma, hänellä oli loistava muisti mikä auttoi järjestyksen, määrän ja hämmentämisen kanssa kanssa sekä hänen alkemiantaidoillaan hän tiesi tarkkaan minkä suuruisia liekit olisivat jos hän lisäisi sen ja sen verran sytykettä siihen. Hyvin tyytyväisenä itseensä Ed kuunteli Kalkarosta.

"Liemistänne tulisi nyt kohota kevyttä hopeanhohtoista vesihöyryä", ilmoitti Kalkaros, kun aikaa oli jäljellä kymmenen minuuttia. Oppilaat kohottelivat epätoivoisina katseitaan nähdäkseen oliko kukaan onnistunut, nopealla vilkaisullakin näki että luokka oli täynnä kaiken muun värisiä huuruja kuin hopeanhohtoisia. Ronin kattilasta lensi vihreitä kipinöitä ja Harryn liemi höyrysi tummanharmaana. Kaiken sen epämääräisyyden keskellä kohosi kaksi hopeanhohtoista höyrykiehkuraa, toinen Hermionen padasta ja toinen, oppilaiden yllätykseksi, luokkahuoneen vasemmasta nurkasta. Oppilaat huomasivat vasta nyt nurkassa istuvan hahmon, jonka kullankeltaiset silmät kiiluivat hämärässä.

Enää Kalkaroksella ei ollut mahdollisuuksia vältellä nurkkaa kun kaikki oppilaatkin tuijottivat tummaa hahmoa, vaan hyvin jäykän näköisenä hän käveli Edin luokse ja vilkaisi täydellistä rauhanjuomaa aivan kuin se haisisi yhtä pahalle kuin tukkeutunut viemäri.

"Näyttää siltä että Professori Elric on onnistunut luomaan melko hyvän rauhanjuoman", Kalkaros myönsi naama nyrpeänä ja sai luokkahuoneen kohahtamaan. _Professori Elric _istui samassa luokassa heidän kanssaan ja oli tehnyt koko tämän ajan rauhanjuomaa?

"Minun tekisi mieli kokeilla tätä taikajuomaa Professori Kalkarokseen. Jos vaivut uneen voimme todeta etten onnistunut ja jos rentoudut, se on täydellistä. Minusta tuntuu että oppilaat olisivat mielissään jos kumpi tahansa näistä kävisi toteen. Kireää naamaasi ei ole nautinto katsella, Severus." Kalkaroksen naama muuttui yhä vain vihaisemmaksi mitä pidemmälle Ed lausettaan jatkoi ja viimeisen lauseen kohdalla näytti siltä että mies aikoisi huutaa alkemistille, mutta hillitsi itsensä ja puhui tyynellä äänellä. Tyyntä ennen myrskyä.

"Sinun ei kannattaisi uhmata minua vain sen takia että sinulla on... _lahjoja_ ja vaikutusvaltaa armeijassa, arvon Edward Elric", Kalkaros näpäytti takaisin ja Edward virnisti. Pitkästä aikaa hän sai puhua mitä ajatteli ja olla kaiken lisäksi niskan päällä. Oppilaat tuijottivat hyvin epäuskoisina kahta opettajaa, mutta uskaliaimmat ja tyhmimmät kihertelivät. Harry ei voinut kuin virnistellä, oli hyvin raikastavaa nähdä jonkun pistävän vastaan Kalkarokselle.

"Sinun ei kannattaisi halveksua saavutuksiani vain siksi että Dumbledore hyväksyy sen pajunköyden jota hänelle syötät. Kaikki eivät ole yhtä sinisilmäisiä kuin hän", Ed sanoi ja nousi seisomaan kohdatakseen Severuksen kasvot ja vaikka Ed olikin lyhyempi, hänen onnistui katsoa Kalkarosta alaspäin.

"Sanotaanko että minulla on kullanarvoinen näkökyky näissä asioissa", Ed sanoi maireasti ja virnisti hyvin omahyväisesti, hänen silmiensä välkkyessä uhkaa. Alkemisti tiesi oikein hyvin kuinka ihmisillä oli tapana hermostua hänen epätavallisen väristen silmiensä katseen alla ja hän käytti sitä nyt häkäilemättömästi hyväkseen. Kalkaroksen kasvot olivat vitivalkoiset vihasta, tai niin voisi luulla jos ei omistanut Edin näkökykyä. Valtion alkemisti erotti pelkoa, hyvin vahvaa mutta hallittua pelkoa. Oppilaat olivat haudanhiljaisia eivätkä tienneet miten reagoida tähän kahden opettajan hyvin voimakkaaseen yhteenottoon ja kun Kalkaros kääntyi ympäri jättäen jälkeensä virnuilevan Edin, oppilaat henkäisivät pelokkaina. Rasvahiuksinen mies etsi armottomasti jotakuta johon purkaa kaiken turhautumisensa ja kukas muu olisi yhtä hyvä uhri kuin Harry Potter, Severukselle niin rakkaan James Potterin poika. $Mies katsoi kattilaan kaamea virne naamallaan.

"Potter, mitä tuo yrittää olla?"

"Rauhanjuomaa", Harry sanoi kireästi.

"Sanopa, Potter", Kalkaros sanoi lempeästi, "osaatko sinä lukea?"

Draco Malfoy nauroi vaimeasti.

"Osaan minä", Harry sanoi sormet tiukasti taikasauvaa puristaen.

"Lue minulle ohjeiden kolmas rivi."

Harry tiiraili taululle, ei ollut helppo nähdä ohjeita tyrmässä leijuvan monenkirjavan höyryn läpi.

"'Lisää jauhettua kuukiveä, sekoita kolmasti vastapäivään, anna kiehua hiljalleen seitsemän minuuttia ja lisää sitten kaksi tippaa jouluruusu-uutetta.'" Harrya harmitti. Hän ei ollut lisännyt jouluruusu-uutetta vaan oli jatkanut suoraan ohjeiden neljännelle riville annettuaan seoksensa kiehua hiljalleen seitsemän minuuttia.

"Teitkö kaiken kolmannelta riviltä, Potter?"

"En", Harry sanoi hyvin hiljaa.

"Anteeksi, en kuullut."

"En", Harry sanoi kovemmalla äänellä. "Unohdin jouluruusun."

"Minä tiedän sen, Potter, ja siksi sinun sössösi on täysin turhaa tavaraa. Haihtuus!"

Harryn liemi katosi ja hän jäi hölmistyneenä tyhjän noidankattilan ääreen.

"Ne teistä, jotka ovat onnistuneet lukemaan ohjeet, täyttäkää yksi kannu lieminäytteellä, merkitkää siihen selvästi oma nimenne ja tuokaa se pöydälleni testattavaksi", Kalkaros sanoi.

"Läksyksi: kaksitoista tuumaa pergamenttia kuukiven ominaisuuksista ja sen käytöstä juomien valmistuksessa, luovutus torstaina."$

Harry kihisi raivosta siivotessaan jälkiään ja hätkähti huomatessaan jonkun seisovan hänen takanaan. Tuttu ääni jyrähti luokan yli kuin ukkonen.

"Severus, jos sinä hävität herra Potterin juoman, niin oletan että poistat myös kaikkien muiden oppilaiden juomat yhtä lukuunottamatta, koska nekään eivät ole onnistuneita", Ed sanoi vihaisena, mulkoillen Kalkarosta kultaisilla silmillään. Hän ei sietänyt epäoikeudenmukaisuutta, Ed oli saanut siitä tarpeekseen elämänsä aikana.

"Tai minä luovutan tekemäni juoman Harrylle jonka sinä arvostelet."

Harry tuijotti hiljaisena valtion alkemistia, joka seisoi vakaana kuin tammi, aikomatta joustaa milliäkään. Koko luokka katsoi Ediä luullen kuulleensa väärin. Kalkaros räpäytti pari kertaa häkeltyneenä silmäluomiaan, ennen kuin vastasi.

"Ja milloin sinulla on ollut oikeus puuttua minun opetustapoihini, mr. Elric?" Kalkaros kysyi tyynenä ja kallisti päätään hieman sivulle, kylmät silmät lukkiutuneena Ediin.

"Siitä lähtien kun havaitsin opetustyylisi olevan epäoikeudenmukainen", alkemisti näpäytti takaisin, ojensi Harrylle kannullisen täydellistä rauhanjuomaa jossa luki 'Harry Potter' ja käveli ulos luokasta. Harry katsoi vuorotellen kannua ja pöytää jolle se pitäisi viedä, vältellen Kalkaroksen uhkaavaa katsetta. Hetken mietinnän jälkeen Harry asteli pöydän ääreen ja asetti kannun siihen hyvin kiitollisena alkemian opettajalleen. Hän ei ollut tiennytkään kuinka oikeudenmukainen Edward Elric oli sille tuulelle sattuessaan. Monet oppilaat katsoivat Harrya hyvin kateellisina ja veivät huokaisten omat surkeat litkunsa Kalkaroksen tarkkaan arvosteluun.

"Sinun ei olisi pitänyt ottaa sitä vastaan!" Hermione kivahti hyvin vihaisena Harrylle, joka näytti valmiilta tiuskaisemaan jotain hyvin ilkeää tytölle.

"Ja olisin saanut arvostelusta nollan? Ei kiitos", Harry sanoi ja kiristi askeliaan kai toivoakseen että Hermione jäisi jälkeen, mutta turhaan.

"Olihan se epäreilua, mutta sinä et tehnyt sitä juomaa, Harry. Se ei ole sinun saavutuksesi." Vaikka Hermione ei sitä päällepäin näyttänyt, häntä häiritsi se että hän olisi ollut ainoa luokassa joka olisi saanut loistavan arvosanan rauhanjuomasta, mutta nyt Harry sai nenänsä eteen täydellisen rauhanjuoman jonka tarjota opettajalle.

"Minusta oli aika outoa että professori Elric edes käyttäytyi noin. Mitä luulette, mihin tupaan hänet olisi laitettu jos hän olisi oppilas?" Ron puhui vasta nyt, uskoen ettei saisi suuttuneita katseita itseensä kun Hermione ja Harry näyttivät rauhoittuneen.

"Rohkelikkoon", Harry virnisti ja Ron virnisti takaisin. Sehän oli selvää, eikö?

"Ei välttämättä", Hermione näpäytti sillä ärsyttävällä kaikkitietävä -äänellään ja Harry sekä Ron tuijottivat tyttöä hyvin kummastuneina.

"On totta että hän on rohkea, armeijaan ei nössöt liity, mutta hän voisi olla aivan missä vain kaikista tuvista. Korpinkynnessä hänen taitojensa takia, hänhän on nero, Puuskupuhissa; oi kyllä, hän ei näytä siltä mutta on hyvin lojaali pikkuveljelleen", Hermione huokaisi nähdessään Harryn ja Ronin ilmeet hänen mainitessaan Puuskupuhin. "...Luihuisessa myös. Veikkaan ettei hän olisi yhä elossa jos hänessä ei olisi viekkautta laisinkaan."

Harry ja Ron vaihtoivat katseita. Hermionen sanat kävivät järkeen, mutta tuon perusteella professoria ei voisi sijoittaa mihinkään tupaan koska kaikki sopivat niin hyvin.

"Pelottavaa että tuollainen ihminen voi olla edes olemassa", Ron nielaisi ja katsoi Harrya joka näytti olevan syvällä mietteissään. Nero, viekas ja voimakas?

"Eikö hän muistuta heitä... Voldemortista?" Harry nosti katseensa lattiasta ja katsoi ystäviään vakavana. Ron nielaisi ja Hermione näytti vihaiselta hetkellisen häkeltymisen jälkeen.

"Mitä oikein tarkoitat? Professori ei voi olla Voldemort, ei edes hänen käskyläisensä! " Hermione sanoi järkyttyneenä ja Ron näytti yhtä yllättyneenä kuin Hermione.

"En väitä että hänellä olisi mitään kontakteja Voldemortiin, mutta mitä jos hänestä tulee samanlainen?" Hermione pudisti hyvin voimakkaasti päätään ja Ron näytti valkoiselta Harryn vakavan katseen alla.

"Meidän kannattaa pitää varamme, vain varmuuden vuoksi."

Omassa huoneistossaan Edille tuli yht'äkkiä tunne että jokin hänen luomistaan luottamussiteistä oli murtunut ja suunnitelma mennyt pilalle kertaheitolla.


	9. Lokakuun kolmas

Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta taikka HP:ta. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: Holy shit, olen törmännyt pariin tällaiseen HP FMA crossoveriin ja rakastuin niin että oli pakko kirjoittaa oma. :3 Älkää välittäkö myöskään virheistä kuten: (SPOILER) Al on yhä haarniskan sisällä vaikka on melkein täysi-ikäinen ja Ed ei ole Portin toisella puolen vaan omistaa yhä automailinsa. Ed on muutenkin yhtä lyhyt kuin aina eikä kasvanut kuten elokuvassa. (SPOILER PÄÄTTYY.) Tässä tarinassa Harry on käynyt neljä vuosiluokkaa ja viides on menossa, mutta tarina ei seuraa viiden kirjan tapahtumia. **ONLY IN FINNISH**(language of Finland) **but I can maybe try and translate it.**

Summary: 18-vuotias Teräsalkemisti Edward Elric lähtee Tylypahkaan opettamaan nuorille noidille ja velhoille alkemiaa. Mutta miksi alkemisti astuisi maailmaan joka sivuuttaa elämäntavan, eli vertaisvaihdon lait?

**Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi**

**chapter 9 ****"Lokakuun kolmas" **

Lauantai aamu alkoi aurinkoisena, herättäen oppilaat onnelliseen ja odotettuun päivään. Edille oli ilmoitettu että tänään Rohkelikko pelaisi Luihuista vastaan jossain lajissa nimeltä 'Huispaus'. Hän oli kuullut että he lensivät luudilla, mutta alkemisti uskoi kuulleensa väärin. Teräksiset raajat valittaen hän nousi sängystä ja seurasi katseellaan ikkunasta paria aamuihmistä jotka kävelivät Tylypahkan tiluksilla ilmeisesti nauttien vapaapäivästään. Pienesti hymyillen Ed kääntyi ja katsoi kohti vanhaa puista kaappikelloa tarkastaakseen ajan, mutta sen sijaan hänen katseensa jäi kalenteriin, tiettyyn päivämäärään. Alkemistin hymy ei hävinnyt, mutta hänen ilmeensä muuttui haikeaksi, ehkä hieman surulliseksi. Ed käveli kalenterin luokse ollakseen varma päivästä ja huokaisi.

"Lokakuun kolmas, eh?" Ed laski kalenterin käsistään ja käveli ikkunan ääreen, tuijottaen horisonttiin. Hän ymmärsi haikeana että tällä kertaa hänellä ei ollut Alia vierellään muistelemassa menneitä. Tähän asti, joka ikinen vuosi, juuri tänä päivänä, he sallivat itsensä muistella menneitä ja puhua niistä toisilleen. Yleensä Ed ja Al harjoittelivat taistelulajeja siihen asti kunnes Ed oli täysin loppuun ajettu ja he molemmat istuivat tai kävivät makuulle muistelemaan menneitä, nauraen sekä itkien muistoille. Nyt Edward ei voinut edes puhua veljelleen koska puhelimet eivät toimineet Tylypahkassa ja nopeinkaan pöllö ei ennättäisi Risembooliin ennen huomista.

Ed tunsi olonsa tyhjäksi ilman veljeä vierellään. Hän oli unohtanut Alin poissaolon hetkellisesti tunteja pitäessään tai kohdatessaan jotain hyvin häkellyttävää tässä taikuuden täyttämässä linnassa, mutta kun hän seisoi yksin huoneistossaan tuijottaen ulos ikkunasta, Ed ymmärsi selvemmin kuin koskaan kuinka paljon mukavuutta Al toi hänelle vain seisomalla hänen vierellään, tukemassa häntä. Tänään hänen kuuluisi lähteä Hagridin mukana Viistokujalle, mutta Ed ei tuntenut halua lähteä. Tämä päivä oli tärkeä hänelle ja hänen veljelleen, joten "shoppailu" tuntui pilaavan tunnelman jota Ed yritti luoda ympärilleen.

Nuoren miehen vatsa murisi nälkäänsä, mutta hän ei tehnyt elettäkään liikkuakseen. Ulkona kävellyt kaksikko oli jäänyt läheisen suuren puun alle ja suutelivat sen alla, välittämättä siitä että joku olisi voinut nähdä. Vieno puna levisi Edwardin kasvoille, mutta hän ei antanut sen häiritä. Vaikka tämä päivä oli hänelle hyvin haikea, varsinkin ilman Alia, muilla oli oikeus nauttia siitä. Hymähtäen Ed kääntyi kannoillaan ja vaihtoi päivävaatteet verkkaisesti ylleen. Juuri kun hän oli heilauttamassa punaista päällystakkia ylleen, Ed muutti mielensä ja jätti sen tuolin nojalle haikeasti hymyillen. Hän ei jostain syystä halunnut kävellä tänään Flamelin merkki selässään, joten Ed poistui huoneistostaan korjaten valkoisia kangashansikkaita paremmin käsiinsä –ilman takkiaan. Vasta huoneiston ulkopuolella hän muisti ettei ollut laittanut hiuksiaan kun oli saanut parit oudoksuvat katseet vastaantulevilta oppilailta, joten huokaisten hän solmi pitkät blondit hiuksensa nopeasti korkealle poninhännälle välittämättä letittää niitä.

Aamupalalla kävi iloinen kuhina ja jokainen näytti innostuneelta tulevasta ottelusta. Jopa opettajiin oli tarttunut oppilaiden innokkuus ja he hymyilivät joko huvittuneina tai onnellisina kun he seurasivat oppilaiden touhuja. Jopa Ed hymyili, mutta silti haikea katse ei kaikonnut hetkeksikään hänen kultaisista silmistään. Luihuisilla oli rintamuksessaan jonkinlaisia kruununmuotoisia pinnejä, mutta Edillä ei ole vielä ollut mahdollisuutta nähdä mitä niissä luki, eikä häntä toisaalta edes kiinnostanut. Jostain kuului kaukaisesti tuttua kolinaa, mutta Ed oli niin kiinnostunut ruuastaan ettei huomannut suurta haarniskaa ja blondia nuorta naista heidän ilmestyessään ovensuuhun ja kurkistavan sisään. Vasta kun suurin osa oppilaista ja pari opettajaa tuijottivat tulijoita, Ed päätti selvittää mikä oli niin ihmeellistä että puolet koulusta tuijotti kohti Suuren salin ovia ja jähmettyi täysin huomatessaan ketkä kaksi ovilla oikein seisoivat. Vielä pelottavampaa oli se että nuorella naisella oli kädessään jakoavain sekä matkalaukku ja tekohymy huulillaan. Edward ei ollut varma mitä tehdä, mutta hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen hän nousi seisomaan naama peruslukemilla ja käveli pois opettajien pöydän takaa, tietäen hyvin että saisi pian jakoavaimesta päähänsä, mutta hän ei voinut vain jättää Alia ja Winryä ovensuuhun.

Harry, Ron ja Hermione katsoivat myös ovensuulle ja toisin kuin kaikki muut, he uskoivat tunnistavat suuren haarniskan.

"Hermione..." Harry kuiskasi kääntymättä katsomaan tyttöön.

"Olen melko varma että hän on Alphonse Elric." Hermione vahvisti Harryn epäilyn ja Ron nielaisi.

"Hän on melkein kaksi kertaa pidempi kuin professori Elric", Ron sanoi ja tuijotti silmät suurina kahden metrin korkuista haarniskaa ja hänen vierellään seisovaa blondia naista, joka näytti valmiilta humauttamaan jotakuta jakoavaimellaan.

Edin pää oli täynnä erilaisia tunteita. Hän oli samaan aikaan yllättynyt, onnellinen, vihainen, surullinen ja hieman peloissaan. Hän oli vihainen Alille tämän asettuessa riskialttiiksi ilmestyessään Tylypahkaan, mutta samaan aikaan onnellinen jälleennäkemisestä. Winrya hän pelkäsi jakoavaimen takia, mutta samaan aikaan hän oli yllättynyt ja onnellinen siitä että myös Winry oli täällä.

"Nii-san!"(Veli) Haarniska sanoi nuorella äänellään ja jos Al olisi voinut, hän olisi hymyillyt hyvin onnellisena.

"Edo..."(Ed) Winry sanoi hiljaisena onnellinen hymy naamallaan, mutta hänen ilmeestään näki myös määrätietoisuutta joka kasvoi hetki hetkeltä ja ote jakoavaimesta kiristyi, joten Edille tuli kiire keksiä jotain millä välttää isku päähänsä oppilaiden sekä kollegoidensa silmien edessä.

"Irasshai",(Tervetuloa) Ed sanoi ja työnsi kädet rennosti taskuihinsa, välittämättä oppilaiden yllättyneistä kohahduksista.

Harry, Ron ja Hermione kuuntelivat hyvin yllättyneinä keskustelua, josta he eivät ymmärtäneet sanaakaan. Puhuivatko he täysin eri kieltä?

"Hermione, tunnistatko sinä tuota kieltä?" Harry kysyi ja katsoi ystäväänsä, joka kuunteli Edwardin puhetta kulmat rutussa.

"Sanoja on hankala erottaa tänne asti, mutta uskon sen olevan jotain Idän kieltä. Ehkä kiinaa tai japania", tyttö sanoi ja pudisti turhautuneena päätään. Miten professori Elric osasi puhua jotain niin hankalaa kieltä, varsinkin kun hänen englannin kielensä ja ääntämisensä oli moitteetonta?

A/N: Jup, älkää ihmetelkö miksi Ed osaa puhua englantia, sille tulee selitys. Mutta miksi kirjotin englannin kieli enkä suomen? Koska he ovat tällä hetkellä Iso-Britanniassa, eikä siellä paljoa suomea puhuta joten minusta tämä kuullostaa fiksummalta. Tästä eteenpäin: Kun Ed puhuu Winrylle tai Alille, hän puhuu japania ja kaikille muille englantia. Mutta kaikkien lukijoiden ymmärtämisen vuoksi kirjoitan kaiken puheen suomeksi.

"Ehdottaisin että siirrymme huoneistooni", Ed sanoi muodolliseen sävyyn siltä varalta että joku oppilaista ymmärsi japania ja osoitti kädellään portaita. Winry sekä Al nyökkäsivät ja kolmikko katosi pian Suuresta salista, mutta se ei estänyt salissa olijoita kuulemasta kovaa kolahdusta ja tuskankarjaisua. Sen jälkeen oli aivan hiljaista, kunnes oppilaat aloittivat hullunlaisen puheensorinan ja opettajat vaihtoivat hetken katseita toistensa kanssa ennen kuin kaikki salissa katsoivat Dumbledoreen, joka vain hymyili hieman huvittuneena.

"Mistä tuo tuli?!" Ed huudahti Winrylle ja piteli päätään ladellen hiljaisia kirouksia.

"Siitä hyvästä että et ole kirjoittanut mitään!" Winry sanoi vihaisena ja Ed livahti Alin taakse suojautuakseen muilta humautuksilta.

"Mutta minähän kirjoitin! Mutta koska olette täällä ja lähetin sen vasta aamulla niin ei se ole vielä saavuttanut Risemboolia!" Ed puollustautui ja kurkisti Alin takaa. Winry kääntyi kannoillaan muka vihaisena, mutta oikeasti hän hymyili huojentuneena. Nyt hän tiesi Edin olevan kunnossa kun oli nähnyt nuoren miehen omin silmin, lukuun ottamatta kuhmua kallossa, tietysti. Ed johdatti heidät hiljaisena huoneistoonsa ja avasi oven, jolloin Winry astui ensimmäisenä sisään ja katsoi hetken ympärilleen, ennen kuin loikkasi suurelle sängylle testatakseen sen. Nainen kääntyi kasvot kohti ikkunaa ja tuijotti hiljaisena ulos.

"Miksi te olette täällä?" Ed kysyi kädet taskuissa kun Alkin oli päässyt sisään ja sulkenut oven. Winry ei siirtänyt katsettaan pois ikkunasta hänen maatessaan selällään pehmeällä sängyllä.

"Siitä on ollut niin pitkä aika kuin olemme nähneet... Nii-san, tiedätkö mikä päivä tänään on?" Al kysyi ja katsoi Edwardia, joka hymyili pikkuveljelleen.

"Miten voisin unohtaa?" Hän sanoi ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta haikeana.

"Ja minun piti tulla varmistamaan ettet ole rikkonut mitään", Winry kivahti, vieläkään siirtämättä katsettaan ikkunasta. Hän oli ollut huolissaan ja ikävöinyt Ediä, mutta nuori alkemisti ei näyttänyt hihkuvan onnesta nähdessään heidät, mikä satutti Winryä.

"Kaikki on kunnossa", Ed sanoi hymyillen ja pyöritti oikeaa hartiaansa, eikä automail pitänyt minkäänlaista ylimääräistä ääntä. Koska hän ei nähnyt Winryn kasvoja, hän ei voinut ymmärtää toisen mielentilaa ja Al... Hänellä ei ollut kasvoja mitä lukea.

"En luota siihen", Winry sanoi ja nousi sängystä, vihdoinkin näyttäen kasvonsa Edille. Nuori nainen peitti hyvin tunteensa hymyn alle, mutta hän ei pystynyt kuitenkaan peittämään haikeaa katsetta silmissään ja Ed kohotti kulmiaan Winrylle samalla kun heitti mustan paidan pois päältään, jättäen päälle vain mustan toppinsa. Winry teki perustarkastuksen hiljaisena ja Ed vain katsoi hänen työskentelyä Al vierellään.

"Olen kiitollinen että tulitte käymään." Winry pysähtyi hetkeksi kuullessaan tämän ja iloisena hymyillen jatkoi työtään samalla kun Al päästi iloisen hymähdyksen.

"Nämä taikafriikit ovat niin omituisia ettei heidän kanssaan voi edes keskustella järkevästi! Tulen hulluksi täällä", Ed sanoi nauraen ja Winry hymyili leveämmin. Vihdoinkin Ed oli taas oma itsensä.

Aika kului hiljalleen ja Ed sanoi sen mitä ensimmäisenä hänen mieleensä tuli, eniten hän vain hoki sitä kuinka taikuus oli hyvin typerää ja täysin turha taito harjoittaa.

"Oikeasti, he luulevat pystyvänsä tekemään alkemiaa kuin taikuutta: he vain pistävät kätensä syntetigrammin päälle ja toivovat sen onnistuvan!" Ed sanoi ärsyyntyneenä ja Al nauroi isoveljensä ilmeelle, joka vain huokaisi vihaisena.

"Puhu jo jostain muusta, alkemia-friikki", Winry huokaisi ja tutki automailin sormia.

Ed ja Winry puhkesivat taas väittelyyn ja haukkuivat toisiaan kaikilla nimillä jotka liittyivät jotenkin heidän kiinnostuksen kohteisiinsa Alphonsen seisoessa vaivaantuneena vierellä.

"Voisitko vain pitää kiirettä?" Ed kivahti lopulta huomatessaan että Winry oli niskan päällä ja hän siirtyi huokaisten hänen jalkansa kimppuun nostettuaan lahjetta ensin ylemmäs.

"Älä vain sano että olet menossa taas 'harjoittelemaan' Alin kanssa ja sitten rikot automailisi?" Winry kysyi kulma koholla ja Ed tuijotti hieman vaivaantuneena ulos ikkunasta. Juuri sitä Ed oli aikonut, koska hän ei ollut harjoitellut Alin kanssa pitkään aikaan ja hän pystyi tuntemaan kuinka hänen lihaksensa tarvitsivat sitä. Winry huokaisi uudemman kerran alistuneen kuuloisesti ja veti lahkeen alas, nousten seisomaan.

"Valmista. Mutta älä riko sitä!" Winry kivahti kun Ed nousi seisomaan ja ei ollut kuulevinaan nuoren naisen puheita. Tämä oli huono päätös, koska seuraavana hetkenä valtionalkemistilla oli kuhmu kuhmun päällä ja Winry piti vihaisena jakoavainta kädessään. Alphonse nauroi vaivaantuneena ja lähti oven luo, pitäen sitä auki isoveljelleen. Ed livahti nopeasti ulos ovesta ja piti välimatkaa Winryyn vaikka tiesikin kuinka hyvä heittokäsi tytöllä oli.

"Nii-san... Liikkuvatko nuo taulut?" Al kysyi hyvin kummastuneena ja Winrykin kiinnitti ensimmäistä kertaa huomionsa tauluun jossa viitisen vanhaa rouvaa siemailivat päiväteetään. Kun yksi rouvista tervehti Winryä, nuori nainen kiljaisi ja tarrasi Ediä hihasta täristen. Taulussa istuvat rouvat mutisivat jotain huonoista käytöstavoista ja käänsivät selkänsä Winrylle, jolloin Ed nauroi. Hän sai murhaavan katseen Winryltä joka kertoi ettei tilanteessa ollut mitään hauskaa, mutta Ed nauroi vain kovemmin.

"Liikkuvat taulut kuuluvat Tylypahkaan. Olin aivan unohtanut että te ette olleet tottuneet niihin", Ed sanoi ja vetäytyi Winryn otteesta hyvin vienosti punastellen. Al katsoi epäilevästi Ediä, varmaankin miettien mitä kaikkea muuta taikamaailmasta löytyi.

"Meidän on parasta mennä harjoittelemaan Tylypahkan tiluksille", Ed sanoi enemmän itselleen kuin veljelleen, mutta silti Al nyökkäsi ja seurasi isoveljeään samalla kun katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Winry huokaisi tietäen ettei pystynyt pysäyttämään Ediä rikkomasta automailiaan ja koska hän ei halunnut eksyä suuressa linnassa oli fiksumpaa pysyä Edin mukana.

"Miten te tulitte tänne?" Ed kysyi älyttyään jotain.

"Mmh. Itseasiassa tämä ... Dumbledore ... tuli Risembooliin ja tarjosi meille mahdollisuutta tulla tänne. Hän näytti meille jonkinlaista 'porttiavainta' ja kun kosketimme sitä, löysimme itsemme tuosta läheisestä kylästä", Al selitti ja osoitti kädellään jonnekin Tylyahon suuntaan. Ed ei siitä välittänyt, vaan näytti hyvin mietteliäältä. Dumbledore oli mennyt Risembooliin? Mutta miksi Winry näki linnan? Alin juttu oli selvä; se joko johtui siitä että Al oli pelkkä sielu haarniskassa, hänen alkemian lahjoistaan tai siitä että Al oli Edin veli ja omasi itsessään hieman taikuutta. Mutta Winry oli täysin normaali nuori nainen joka ei ymmärtänyt alkemiaa eikä hänessä voinut olla taikuutta, eihän? Ed päätti kysyä tätä myöhemmin Dumbledorelta, mutta nyt hän halusi viettää aikaa Alin kanssa.

He saavuttivat Tylypahkan tilukset ja Ed pysähtyi avaralle ruohoalueelle katsellen ympärilleen. Järven rannalla istuskeli pari oppilasta kirja kädessään kai nauttien syksyn viimeisistä lämpimistä päivistä, mutta Ed ei halunnut sen haitata. Ei katsojat pahaa tehneet, eihän?

Ed riisui huokaisten avonaisen kauluspaitansa ja valkoiset hansikkaansa koska ei halunnut niiden sotkeutuvan sillä aikaa kun Al asettui hyvään taisteluasentoon. Winry otti hiljaisena Edin hansikkaat ja paidan, tuijottaen Edin lihaksikasta selkää löysän mustan topin alla. Nuori nainen peruutti pois vaara-alueelta ja puristi paitaa rintaansa vasten surullinen ilme naamallaan. Ed oli jo aikuinen eikä hänellä ollut enää syytä tulla Risembooliin kiireidensä takia ja Winry joutui tulemaan aina Edin luokse, eikä hän pitänyt yhtään ajatuksesta että erkaantui hitaasti mutta varmasti lapsuuden ystävästään. Ed ja Al aloittivat ja Winry kuunteli hiljaisena kuinka metalli kalahti metallia vasten, aiheuttaen onton soinnin. Edin vielä ollessa 15-vuotias hän ei ollut koskaan peitonnut Alia, mutta asia oli kääntynyt toisin päin parin vuoden aikana. Nykyään Alilla oli vaikeuksia isoveljensä kanssa ja se näkyi jo nyt. Vaikka Al ei voinutkaan tuntea fyysistä uupumusta, Ed ehti aina voittaa ennen kuin oli itse lopenuupunut. Kova rämähdys herätti Winryn täysin.

Alin suuri nyrkki humahti Edin pään vierestä ja nopeasti hän tarrasi siihen, heilauttaen pikkuveljensä selkänsä yli. Al rämähti maahan selälleen ja rullasi siitä itsensä ylös, takaisin taisteluasentoonsa. Ed oli jo liikkeellä ja potkaissut vasemmalla jalallaan Alia haarniskan etukappaleeseen. Liike sai Alin liukumaan metrin taaksepäin ja Ed laski jalkansa hitaasti alas, tyyni ilme kasvoillaan. Ed ei ollut enää niin tyhmä että yritti iskeä haarniskaa oikeilla raajoillaan vaan käytti aina automailiaan, eikä Winry pitänyt tästä laisinkaan.

Oppilaita kerääntyi yhä enemmän veljesten ympärille ja he tuijottivat haudanhiljaisina kuinka Ed väisti ketterästi jokaisen Alin liikkeen ja loikkasi hyvin helposti kaksimetrisen haarniskan yli _käsiään käyttäen_. Uhkapelurit ryhtyivät kiertelemään oppilaiden joukossa, keräten vetorahoja. Ed sai selvästi enemmän ääniä, Al vain yhden neljäsosan. Pari oppilasta yritti aloittaa kannustusmekkalaa, mutta hiljeni nopeasti kun kukaan ei suostunut päästämään pienintäkään ääntä.

"Helvetti. Näitkö tuon, Harry?" Ron kysyi hyvin epäuskoisena kun Ed oli potkaissut Alin ilmaan, seurannut itse perässä ja kierähtänyt ilmassa (saadakseen vauhtia) potkaisten sitten Alia hyvin voimakkaasti vasemmalla jalallaan. Al oli pudonnut maahan rymisten ja Ed laskeutunut kevyesti jaloilleen.

Harry nyökkäsi yhtä epäuskoisena kuin Ron. Hän oli kyllä olettanut että professori Elric oli nimensä veroinen, mutta heidän alkemian opettajansa riepotti juuri kaksimetristä haarniskaa aivan kuin jotain räsynukkea. Eikä Teräsalkemistin pikkuveli ollut sen huonompi. Tuollainen haarniska oli hyvin raskas ja sen kanssa oli varmasti hankala liikkua, mutta silti Alphonse Elric pysyi kiitettävästi pienen isoveljensä perässä. Toisaalta he eivät tieneet totuutta suuren haarniskan takana.

Winry katsoi hyvin kiinnostuneena oppilaiden touhuja. Kaikki näyttivät olevan hyvin kiinnostuneita ja löivät jopa vetoa. Joukon keskellä oli pieni tyttöryhmä, joka kiherteli itsekseen. Varmaankin jonkun Edward Elric -fanikerhon alku. Winry ei kyllä voinut tyttöjä syyttääkään. Ed oli komea, hyvärakenteinen, vahva, nero, kovan kuoren alla hyväsydäminen, taitava kaikessa mitä teki, korkeassa arvossa ja vielä rikaskin. Eikä automailia saa unohtaa. Winry hymyili hetken ja älysi mitä oli juuri ajatellut. Miksi hän edes...?

_'Winry Rockbell, älä vain sano että olet ihastunut'_, Winry potkaisi itseään henkisesti typerien asioiden ajattelusta, mutta vahinko oli jo tapahtunut. Winry oli herännyt unestaan eikä pystynyt ajattelemaan Ediä vain 'asiakkaana ja lapsuuden ystävänä', vaan siihen oli lisätty 'ihastus'.

"Mr. Edward Elric! Mitä tämä tarkoittaa?" Oppilaiden takaa jyrähti ääni, joka sai jokaisen kääntymään kohti Minerva McGarmiwaa, joka näytti hyvin häkeltyneeltä. Ed kääntyi myös ja seuraavaksi tunsi kovan potkun kyljessään. Al oli kuullut huudon myös, mutta ei ollut onnistunut pysäyttämään potkuaan ajoissa vaan se iski täydellä voimalla Edin vasempaan kylkeen. Kova rusahdus ja katkeamisen ääni kertoi jokaiselle katsojalle mitä oli käynyt ja ihmiset henkäisivät kauhistuneina. Al vain tuijotti hyvin hiljaisena veljeään, jota oli tarkoituksetta potkaissut. Oikeasti Ed olisi pystynyt sen torjumaan jos olisi vain keskittynyt, mutta McGarmiwa oli tullut häiritsemään heitä.

Winry tuijotti silmät suurina maassa makaavaa Ediä ja oli astua lähemmäs, kun teräsalkemisti liikahti. Ed avasi kultaiset silmänsä rävähtäen, heilautti itseään niin että seisoi pari sadasosasekuntia käsillään ja työnsi siitä itsensä ilman kautta seisomaan korkeassa kaaressa. Oppilaat henkäisivät epäuskoisina ja katsoivat kauhulla pientä verinoroa Edin suupielessä, jonka hän pyyhki hymyillen pois. Kylkeä jomotti ja hengitys oli raskasta, mutta se ei ollut mitään verrattuna siihen mitä alkemisti oli kokenut joten oli turha valittaa taikka välittää.

"Sait minut tällä kertaa, Al", Ed sanoi naurahtaen ja katsoi kulmat koholla McGarmiwaa joka oli vitivalkoinen monista syistä.

"Pientä harjoittelua vain, Minerva. Täytyy sitä kuntoakin pitää jollain tapaa yllä", Ed sanoi hymyillen, mutta McGarmiwa näytti kaikkea muuta kuin tyytyväiseltä.

"Entä vammasi?" vanha nainen kysyi kulma koholla, ilmeisen kärttyinen siitä että Ed näyttänyt välittävän pätkän vertaa kylkiluistaan, mikä oli vielä melkoisen totta.

"Vammani? Ah. Ei tämä mitään ole. Olen kokenut pahempaakin", Ed sanoi jo varsin kyllästyneenä aiheeseen ja lähti kävelemään kohti Winrya ottaakseen kauluspaitansa ja hanskansa. Winry tuijotti hyvin epäuskoisena Ediä antaessaan takin tälle. Ed oli puhunut aivan eri kieltä tuon vanhan naisen kanssa! Winry ymmärsi sen vasta nyt, koska hän ei ollut kuullut oppilaiden puheita kovin selvästi aikaisemmin.

Ed otti kauluspaidan ja kääntyi selin oppilaisiin jotta voisi peittää pienen irvistyksen vetäessään sen päälle ja jättäen auki. Hän nykäisi valkoiset hansikkaat käsiinsä ja kääntyi ympäri kohdaten ensimmäisenä Winryn uhkaavan katseen.

"Ajattelit jättää väliin sairaalakäynnin, vai?" nainen sanoi kädet lanteilla ja kumartui eteenpäin kohti Ediä, mikä sai kuitenkin Winryn punastelemaan hieman.

"Sinun kannattaisi todellakin poiketa sairaalasiivessä", McGarmiwa sanoi tullessaan Edin luo. Winry kääntyi katsomaan kummastuneena McGarmiwaa hyvin mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan ja Ed ymmärsi miksi.

"Oletan että Winry tässä ei ymmärrä keskusteluamme, joten voisitko tehdä asialle jotain?" Ed väläytti yhden ystävällisimmistä hymyistään McGarmiwalle ja huokaisten vanha nainen heilautti sauvaansa Winryn edessä. Hetken mietinnän jälkeen hän teki saman Alille, joka seisoi kauempana ja kun Minerva seuraavan kerran kääntyi kohti Ediä, valtion alkemisti oli kadonnut. Tai ei kirjaimellisesti kadonnut, mutta Ed hiipi para-aikaa sisään Tylypahkaan, pakoon kahta tällä hetkellä vihaista naista. Ennen kuin McGarmiwa edes ehti ajatella tekevänsä jotain, suuri jakoavain lensi 100 kilometrin tuntivauhdilla kohti Edin kalloa ja kolahti suoraan blondin takaraivoon. Ed kaatui vatsalleen maahan ja urahti kivusta kylkiluiden ja pään valittaessa huonoa kuntoaan.

Winry marssi kauhistunut Al vanavedessään kohti Ediä, joka yritti nousta edes istumaan kylmällä kivilattialla. Kun alkemisti näki Winryn, tämän ilme muuttui vihaiseksi.

"Mitä hyvästä tuokin taas oli? Aiotko laittaa minut sairaalakuntoon vai?" Ed huusi, vääntäytyi seisomaan ja otti äkkiä pari askelta taaksepäin Winryn poimiessa maasta jakoavaimensa.

"Sinä olet jo tarpeeksi murjottu muutenkin että pari lisäkuhmua ei haittaa! Hei sinä!" Winry huusi ja osoitti yhtä kolmasluokkalaista oppilasta jakoavaimellaan, jolloin lapsi pysähtyi kuin seinään.

"Winry, älä kohtele oppilaita noin", Ed kuiskasi ja veti naamalleen hymyn samalla kun kohautti hartioitaan. Oppilas rentoutui Edin eleiden takia ja käveli varovasti heidän luokseen ja jäi alkemian opettajansa taakse – jättäen siltikin välimatkaa myös Ediin - pysyäkseen kauempana Winrystä.

"Näytä minulle missä tämän koulun sairaala on", Winry sanoi hieman rauhallisemmin ja Ed kuiskasi huuliensa välistä 'sairaalasiipi', koska hän ei halunnut Winryn suuttuvan hänen oppilailleen. Oppilas näytti hetken yllättyneeltä ja nyökkäsi sitten, johdattaen heidät sairaalasiipeen. Suuri lauma taisteluharjoitusta katsovia oppilaita seurasi heidän vanavedessään, mukaan lukien Ron ja Harry.

"Ei hän voi olla täysin ihminen, eihän? Siis hän sai jakoavaimesta päähänsä vielä kun hänen kylkiluunsa ovat murskana! Hän kävelee vielä senkin jälkeen! Ja ne teräsraajat!" Ron sihisi Harryn korvaan ja mustahiuksinen poika nyökkäsi hieman haluttomasti. Kuka tai _mikä_ Edward Elric oli? Hän vaikutti aivan liian vahvalta, hän osasi vaativaa alkemiaa ja liikkui sujuvasti suurienkin vammojen jälkeen.

He saavuttivat pian sairaalasiiven ja Winry joutui työntämään valittavan Edin sisään, hän kun yritti juosta epätoivoisesti pakoon.

"Älä viitsi, Ed!" Winry sihisi joutuessaan käyttämään kaikki voimansa vain työntääkseen Ediä eteenpäin ja sekin tapahtui verkkaisesti. Hän ei ollut ymmärtänyt että Ed oli näin vahva, jopa loukkaantuneena. Entä sitten täysissä voimissaan? Winry turhautui Ediin ja läppäisi tätä kämmenensä selkäpuolella takaraivoon, siihen minne jakoavain oli osunut ja alkemistin huomio herpaantui sen verran että Winry sai tönäistyä hänet sisään. Matami Pomfrey katsoi hölmistyneenä alkemian opettajaa, joka tyytyi nyt seisomaan kädet murjottavasti puuskassa Winry vierellään.

"Edwardilla taitaa olla kylkiluita murtunut ja pää kolhuilla, jättäisin hänet mielelläni tänne", Winry huikkasi sairaalanhoitajalle ja Pomfrey tuli pikavauhtia Edin luo, tutkien tämän läpi perusteellisesti. Matami ei välittänyt potilaidensa titteleistä vaan kohteli jokaista samalla tavoin, joten Ed tunsi olonsa vihaiseksi ja häkeltyneeksi Pomfreyn suorasukaisuudesta. Monet oppilaat olivat jääneet oven suulle norkoilemaan ja osa fanikerhon jäsenistä ryhtyi valittamaan huonoa oloaan päästäkseen sisään sairaalasiipeen jotta he voisivat viettää enemmän aikaa Edward Elric-saman kanssa. Mistäköhän he olivat oppineet tuonkin päätteen? Se oli kuitenkin heidän mielestään hyvin loistava idea, koska Edward-samakin puhui japania, joten he eivät välittäneet Winryn oudoksuvista katseista joka kerta kun he mainitsivat 'Edward-saman'. Matami Pomfrey ei kauaa oppilaita katsellut vaan hätisti heidät ulos Winry ja Al mukaan lukien, vaikka fanitytöt ja Winry pistivät kovasti vastaan.

Winry ja Al kääntyivät katsomaan oppilaita ja huomasivat heidän määrätietoiset katseensa, jotka vaativat vastauksia. Eturiviläisten joukossa oli Harry Potter ja Ronald Weasley, jotka halusivat kysyä Edward Elricin veljeltä hieman asioita.

* * *

Edin "look" tässä chapterissa (ilman lettiä): img207. imageshack. us /img207/9409/edposedv0. jpg

Poista linkistä välilyönnit, kiitos. :3

Anteeksi että chapter loppuu näin, mutta koneeni kohtasi viruksen joka alkoi tuhoamaan kirjoitusohjelmaani. Siksi halusin tämän vain nopeasti talteen jonnekin, esim. internettiin. Onneksi minulla on toinenkin kone ja jatkan tätä sillä, ei huolia. En myöskään ehtinyt oikolukea tätä chapteria, joten en takaa laatua.


	10. Huispaus

Harry Potter / Fullmetal alchemist crossover , ei parituksia

Author: Xanta

Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta taikka HP:ta. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: Holy shit, olen törmännyt pariin tällaiseen HP FMA crossoveriin ja rakastuin niin että oli pakko kirjoittaa oma. :3 Älkää välittäkö myöskään virheistä kuten: (SPOILER) Al on yhä haarniskan sisällä vaikka on melkein täysi-ikäinen ja Ed ei ole Portin toisella puolen vaan omistaa yhä automailinsa. Ed on muutenkin yhtä lyhyt kuin aina eikä kasvanut kuten elokuvassa. (SPOILER PÄÄTTYY.) Tässä tarinassa Harry on käynyt neljä vuosiluokkaa ja viides on menossa, mutta tarina ei seuraa viiden kirjan tapahtumia. **ONLY IN FINNISH**(language of Finland) **but I can maybe try and translate it.**

**Muistattehan että Ed on aikuinen ja käyttäytyy siksi hieman fiksummin sekä rauhallisemmin, joten älkää tulko sanomaan minulle että 'Ed olisi tehnyt näin ja näin'. Käytän sitä hyväkseni mitä näin Conqueror of the Shambala –elokuvassa.**

Summary: 18-vuotias Teräsalkemisti Edward Elric lähtee Tylypahkaan opettamaan nuorille noidille ja velhoille alkemiaa. Mutta miksi alkemisti astuisi maailmaan joka sivuuttaa elämäntavan, eli vertaisvaihdon lait?

**Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi**

**chapter 10** "**Huispaus"**

… _Winry ja Al kääntyivät katsomaan oppilaita ja huomasivat heidän määrätietoiset katseensa, jotka vaativat vastauksia. Eturiviläisten joukossa oli Harry Potter ja Ronald Weasley, jotka halusivat kysyä Edward Elricin veljeltä hieman asioita._

"Uh…" Al katsoi vaivaantuneena oppilaita ja Winry seisoi hänen vierellään yhtä häkeltyneenä. Oliko Ed näin suosittu?

"Voisimmeko päästä läpi?" Al yritti, vaikka uskoi etteivät oppilaat hievahtaisikaan. Osa huojui hieman paikallaan kuin miettien siirtyisikö vai eikö, mutta fanikerho sekä muut eturiviin ängenneet eivät tehneet elettäkään siirtyäkseen. Alin katse osui mustahiuksiseen poikaan jolla oli hyvin päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan, hieman samanlainen kuin Edillä hänen ollessa tosissaan. Koska Al ei pystynyt kohottamaan kulmiaan tai näyttämään muitakaan kiinnostuksen merkkejä kasvoillaan, hän käänsi päätään hieman vinoon kysyvästi.

Harry hätkähti suuren haarniskan katsoessa häneen ja näyttävän hyväksyvän hänen tuijotuksensa. Hän ymmärsi että tässä oli loistava tilaisuus, mutta mitä hän kysyisi ensimmäisenä ettei tuhonnut mahdollisuutta?

"Oletko sinä Alphonse Elric?" Harry kysyi hieman arkailevaan sävyyn, mutta hänen muu olemuksensa ei järkkynyt.

Al nyökkäsi ja hymyili katseellaan, ennen kuin kumarsi pienesti japanilaiseen tyylin.

"Kyllä olen. Hauska tutustua", Al sanoi pirteällä nuoren pojan äänellään ja kohottautui taas täyteen pituuteensa, tutkien Harryn päästä varpaisiin. Kaikki muut oppilaat olivat hiljaa. Alphonse … Elric? Oliko hän sukua Professori Elricille? Moni pisti myös merkille nuoren äänen ja kiltin luonteen. Voisiko tämä haarniskaan pukeutunut mies(?) olla muka sukua kuumapäiselle Edward Elricille?

Harry oli avaamaisillaan suunsa uuteen kysymykseen, mutta fanikerho ehti ensin.

"Tiedätkö onko Edward Elric-samalla tyttöystävää?" yksi tytöistä kysyi silmät säkenöiden muiden kikattaessa hänen ympärillään, mutta he kääntyivät pian hämmentyneen Alin puoleen, joka ei todellakaan tiennyt mitä vastata. Al kääntyi katsomaan Winrya kuin hakien apua, mutta nainen itsekin oli niin ymmällään ja kaiken lisäksi _punasteli_, joten hänestä ei ollut apua.

"E-ei kai", Al sanoi ja potkaisi itseään henkisesti heti kun vastaus oli karannut hänen 'huuliltaan'. Fanikerho kiljui hysteerisesti ja pomppi tasajalkaa ringissä, aivan kuin he olisivat odottaneet juuri sitä vastausta yhtä paljon kuin pikkulapset joulua. Ed ei ikinä haluaisi teini-ikäistä tyttölaumaa peräänsä ja Al oli juuri järjestänyt veljelleen hyvin sitkeän sellaisen. Mutta Al ei ollut sentään valehdellut, eihän?

Harry ja Ron tuijottivat epäuskoisina tyttölaumaa joka hihkui innoissaan, osa tytöistä jopa halasi toisiaan ja tirautteli kyyneliä. Miten kukaan voi olla noin säälittävä?

"Uh, Sir, mitä sukua olet professori Elricille?" Harry kysyi nyt vasta muistaessaan miten ihmisiä pitäisi kohdella, varsinkin jos kyseessä oli hyvin kuuluisan alkemistin veli. Harry tiesi jo vastauksen, mutta hän halusi tietää aikoiko Alphonse valehdella.

Alphonse katsoi Harrya hetken, ennen kuin huokaisi ontosti.

"Olen hänen pikkuveljensä", Al sanoi mahdollisimman vakaalla äänellä, vaikka hänen olisi tehnyt mieli nauraa oppilaiden ilmeille.

"Mutta olet paaljon pidempi!" Joku joukosta huusi ja Al sekä Winry nauroivat kevyesti ennen kuin Winry pisti kädet lanteilleen ja puhui. Hän oli ilmeisesti päässyt ohi punastumiskohtauksestaan, mikä sen nyt oli aiheuttanutkaan.

"Älä sano tuota Edin kuullen", Winry sanoi hymyillen ja Harry ei voinut kuin hymyillä. Nämä kaksi näyttivät olevan ihan hyvää porukkaa, mutta toisaalta professori Elric oli vaikuttanut itsekin melko tavalliselta.

Kysymykset jatkuivat ja Al sekä Winry vastasivat niihin tekemisen puutteessa. He eivät aikoneet paljastaa mitään tärkeää, vaan enemmänkin täyttivät hyväuskoisten oppilaiden päätä pumpulilla.

Aikaa oli kulunut varmaan jo tunti, eikä Ed ollut nauttinut siitä yhtään. Matami Pomfrey oli kohdellut häntä kuin teholla olevaa potilasta, häärännyt hänen ympärillään ja voivotellut turhia tappeluita sekä niiden seurauksia. Nainen ei ollut ottanut kuuleviin korviinsa sitä tosiasiaa että Ed sekä Al olivat vain harjoitelleet ja tämä oli ollut vain vahinko, ei mikään tarkoitettu teko. Ed oli pakotettu juomaan jotain hirveänmakuista juomaa, jonka pitäisi kuulemma nopeuttaa luiden korjaantumista.

Nyt Ed makasi sairaalasiiven valkoisilla lakanoilla tuijottaen kattoon ja miettien asioita läpi. Winry ja Al olivat täällä, Tylypahkassa. Mutta miksi Dumbledore haluaisi heidät tänne? Mitä vanha mies tiesi ja mitä hän oli jättänyt kertomatta? Ei kai hän tiennyt liikaa? Ed vilkaisi ovelle, josta Matami oli mennyt sisään hetki sitten. Ei ollut todennäköistä että nainen tulisi vähään aikaan takaisin ja jos Ed oli jo kerran juonut sitä litkua, niin mitäpä väliä sillä oli missä päin linnaa hän paransi kylkiluunsa. Alkemisti oli kiitollinen ettei Matami ollut vaihtanut hänen vaatteitaan sairaalakaapuun, koska hän otaksui ettei hänellä olisi ollut aikaa vaihtaa omia vaatteitaan takaisin. Ed nousi hitaasti sängystään ja laski jalkansa pehmeästi lattialle. Ennen kuin hän lähti liikkeelle alkemisti tarkisti vielä ettei kukaan nähnyt ja hiipi sitten suurille oville. Juuri kun hän oli avaamaisillaan ne, Ed kuuli Harry Potterin esittämän kysymyksen.

"Miksi professori Elricillä on automail?"

Jokainen oppilas meni hiljaiseksi ja kääntyi katsomaan Alia sekä Winryä, jotka vaihtoivat huolestuneet katseet. He eivät voisi ikinä kertoa oikeaa syytä ilman Edin lupaa, joten he käyttivät sitä yleisintä valhetta, jonka Ed oli keksinyt.

"Hän menetti raajansa Ishvalan sodan aikana", Winry ja Al sanoivat yhteen ääneen, hieman liian jännittyneinä. Suurin osa oppilaista tyytyi tähän vastaukseen ja fanitytöt olivat hetken hiljaa, ennen kuin ryhtyivät puhumaan 'Edward-sama parasta joka on kokenut kovia' ja päättivät auttaa alkemian professoriaan pääsemään yli murheistaan.

Ovet avautuivat ja Ed kurkisti ulos nähdäkseen suuren joukon oppilaita katsovan suoraan häntä sekä Alin suuren haarniskan selän ja Winryn, joka näytti hyvin hämmästyneeltä. Ed sulki nopeasti oven perässään ja meni Alin vasemmalle puolelle juuri siksi että Winry oli Alin oikealla puolella jakoavain kädessään.

"Ed? Miksi pääsit näin nopeasti pois?" Winry kysyi hieman uhkaavasti ja Ed otti askeleen taaksepäin, hikipisara ohimolla.

"… Livahdin ulos."

"EDWA-AARD", Winry aloitti uhkaavasti, mutta blondi mies oli jo juoksemassa käytävän päässä työnnettyään ensin oppilaat pois tieltään. Fanitytöt kiljuivat innoissaan ja lähtivät juoksemaan heti Winryn ja Alin vanavedessä, muiden oppilaiden jäädessä sairaalasiiven oville seisomaan kuin Ellun kanat konsanaan.

Edin onneksi hän tiesi tämän linnan paremmin kuin Winry eikä hänellä ollut suuria ongelmia jättää mekaanikkoaan jälkeen, mutta fanityttöjen kohdalla tilanne oli ollut eri. Kylkiluita vihloi turha juokseminen, mutta alkemisti ei jaksanut välittää. Ed nojasi kylmään seinään, nosti leukansa ylös ja huokaisi syvään silmät kiinni, rauhoittaen hakkaavan sydämensä, joka yritti tulla särkyneiden kylkiluiden läpi. Hänen hiuksensa olivat jossain vaiheessa päässeet valloilleen, varmaankin kovan juoksemisen aikana. Edin silmät rävähtivät auki kun hän kuuli lähestyviä askelia ja hetken hän jo luuli että Winry oli löytänyt hänet, mutta kulman takaa tulikin Hermione käsissään suuri määrä kirjoja. Tyttö pysähtyi heti ja katsoi hieman kummastuneena professoria, joka näytti yhtä kummastuneelta kuin kiharatukkainen tyttö lyhyen välimatkan päässä. Ed kohotti toista kulmaansa ja käänsi päätään hieman vinoon kysyvästi, laskematta leukaansa paljoakaan alemmas. Hänen hengityksensä oli vielä melko raskas ja Edin suu oli hieman raollaan, paljastaen valkoiset hampaat. (A/N: Kuvitelkaa asento 'D (Xanta pyyhkii veristä nenäänsä.) Saaputin nosebleedit… Olen yliherkkä.) Hermione värähti ja punastui hyvin lievästi katsoessaan alkemian professorinsa kultaisiin silmiin. Hiljaisuus oli ainakin tytölle kiusallinen ja huultaan purren hän avasi suunsa.

"Aikooko professori mennä katsomaan huispausottelua?" Hermione kysyi paremman aiheen puutteessa, koska hänestä tuntui että olisi epäkohteliasta vain kävellä ohi kaiken sen tuijottamisen jälkeen.

Huispaus? Edin toinen kulma tuntui kohoavan vain enemmän, mutta mies naurahti hetken mietinnän jälkeen ja työnsi itsensä kevyesti pois seinästä katse maassa, pistäen kädet taskuihinsa. Ed kohotti kasvonsa Hermionen korkeudelle ja hymyili pienesti.

"Minulla ei ole hajuakaan mitä tämä 'huispaus' on, mutta eipä minulla taida olla parempaakaan tekemistä. Eli siis kyllä, menen katsomaan huispausottelua", Ed sanoi, kohautti olkiaan ja lähti kävelemään vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Hänen olisi parasta vaihtaa paikkaa ennen kuin fanitytöt tai Winry löytäisivät hänet. Itse asiassa, Ed ei osannut päättää kumpaa piti pelottavampina, fanityttöjä vai Winrya. Ehkä Winrya, koska häntä Ed ei voinut edes yrittää määräillä ympäriinsä, mutta fanityttöjen edessä hän pystyi esittämään professoria joka pistäisi ärsyttävät oppilaat sadan vuoden jälki-istuntoon.

'_Mitä jos he hankkiutuvat jälki-istuntoon ollakseen lähempänä minua?'_, Ed ajatteli kauhistuneena ja nielaisi. Koko loppuvuodesta näytti tulevan yhtä helvettiä hänelle jos hän ei jollain tavalla päässyt eroon hullusta kerhosta. _'Hanki tyttöystävä'_, ääni Edin päässä sanoi ja nuori mies punastui pelkälle ajatukselle.

"Um, professori… jos haluatte, voin kertoa teille huispauksesta", Hermione sanoi Edwardin selälle ja puristi kirjoja rintaansa vasten. Miksi hän edes tarjoutui?

Ed pysähtyi ja seisoi hetken paikallaan, selkä Hermioneen päin ennen kuin hän kääntyi ja hymyili pientä ystävällistä hymyä.

"Arvostaisin sitä", Ed sanoi ja käveli rennosti Hermionen luokse, pysähtyen noin metrin päähän tytöstä. Miksi ei? Jos fanikerho nyt sattuisi näkemään heidät, he voisivat päätyä mielenkiintoisiin johtopäätöksiin ja jättää Edin jopa rauhaan, hänelle kun ei tullut mieleen että fanitytöt niittivät kaiken tieltään mikä tuli heidän ja rakastamansa henkilön väliin.

Eikä sen pitäisi Grangeriakaan haitata, tyttö oli niin kiinnostunut opinnoistaan ettei varmasti aikonut hankkia itselleen mitään vakavampaa suhdetta pitkiin aikoihin. No big deal, right?

Hermione oli yllättynyt että professori Elric suostui hänen ehdotukseensa, hän oli todellakin kuvitellut että mies työntäisi hänen ehdotuksensa syrjään. Onneksi hän edes tiesi huispauksesta. Miksi ei tietäisi? Hän oli kahden hullun huispausfanaatikon ystävä ja kirjoitti kuuluisalle huispaajalle kahden metrin pituisia kirjeitä kirjeitä.

"Minne me…" Hermione yritti kysyä, mutta Ed puhui hänen päälleen rauhoittavasti.

"Jospa kävelemme samalla kun kerrot mitä tiedät huispauksesta?" Ed katsoi kultaisilla silmillään Hermionen ruskeisiin, mutta kovan katseen sijaan se oli lämmin, kuin sula meripihka. Hermione nyökkäsi ja otti yhden epäileväisen askeleen tarkistaakseen aikoiko professori seurata häntä, ja kun Ed astui itsekin eteenpäin, Hermionen silmät leimahtivat ja askeleisiin sekä koko olemukseen tuli sitä tiedon intoa, mitä hän hehkui aina kertoessaan sen mitä tiesi.

"_Huispaus on hyvin vanha ja perinteinen laji taikamaailmassa, joka on saanut alkunsa…" _

Sillä välin Winry ja Al olivat luovuttaneet Edin etsimisen suhteen ja nyt he istuivat tylsistyneinä pitkällä kivipenkillä. He eivät tunteneet linnaa, he eivät tunteneet ihmisiä, he eivät ymmärtäneet taikuutta eivätkä tienneet missä Ed oli. Winry ja Al huokaisivat yhteen ääneen, huomaamatta silmälasipäistä poikaa, joka lähestyi heitä.

"Uh… Näytätte siltä ettette tiedä mitä tehdä. Voin viedä teidät katsomaan huispausottelua, jos haluatte. Uskon että Professori Elric on katsomassa sitä myös", Harry puhui, laskien Tulisalamansa pään lattialle. Hänellä oli päällään huispauskaapunsa(? En tiedä miten sitä kutsuttiin) ja hieman Harryn jäljessä tuli Ron, mutta hänellä oli tavallinen koulupuku päällään. Ron näytti hieman sairaalta ja jännittyneeltä, mutta poika ei sentään tärissyt kauttaaltaan.

Winry ja Al kohottivat katseensa lattiasta ja hetken mietinnän jälkeen he nyökkäsivät. Heillä ei ollut mitään muutakaan tekemistä, mutta mikä ihme oli huispaus ja miksi toisella pojista oli luuta kädessään? Oliko huispaus jonkinlainen lakaisukisa?

"…_Jahtaajat yrittävät saada kaadon renkaan läpi, joita on yhteensä kolme, ja kerätä pisteitä…"_

Tunnelma Tylypahkan huispausstadionilla alkoi kohota ja etenkin Luihuiset olivat äänessä; he lauloivat kurkut suorina jotain mikä kuullosti kaikkea muuta kuin kannustavalta, vaikka laulujen sanat sekoittuivatkin suureen hälinään.

Harrylle ja Ronille tuli kiire pelaajien pukuhuoneisiin, Harry oli ollut jo siellä kerran mutta lähtenyt etsimään kadonnutta Ronia, joten he vain vilkuttivat nopeasti Winrylle ja Alille. He olivat taas oman onnensa nojassa ja valtavassa areenassa hallitsevasta kannustushuutojen sekamelskasta hämmentyneinä he etsivät itselleen istumapaikat läheltä Rohkelikkoja.

"…Peli päättyy kun etsijä nappaa kultaisen siepin, jonka arvo on 150 pistettä. Eniten pisteitä kerännyt voittaa."

Hermione pysähtyi ja katsoi ensimmäisen kerran professoria silmiin pitkän ajan jälkeen pieni terve puna poskillaan. Huispausstadionin hälinä kuului tänne asti ja nyt kun he eivät olleet syventyneet enää huispauksen sääntöihin, Hermione ryhtyi panikoimaan.

"Voi ei! Minulla on yhä nämä kirjat ja ottelu on juuri alkamassa enkä voi missata sitä mutta toisaalta en voi jättää näitä kirjoja lojumaan tähän joten minun pitäisi viedä ne Rohkelikkotorniin mutta silloin minulta jää aloitus välistä ja Harry sekä Ron nirhaavat minut sen takia", tyttö papatti(jätin pilkut tarkoituksella pois) ja Ed katsoi hyvin kummastuneena vierellä.

"Rohkelikkotorni on kaiketi tässä aivan lähellä? Jospa juokset sinne ja vielä stadionille niin saatat ehtiä. Asiaa ei ainakaan auta se että seisomme tässä", Ed sanoi järkeilevästi ja Hermione punastui tyhmyydelleen ennen kuin pyrähti juoksuun, alkemian opettajan jäädessä taakse. Vasta silloin tyttö ymmärsi juoksevansa käytävillä, mikä oli kiellettyä, mutta koska opettaja oli ehdottanut sitä, niin se ei kai haitannut?

Hermione pysähtyi Lihavan Leidin maalauksen eteen ja vinkaisi hengästyneenä salasanan. Hermione pyrähti ovesta sisälle ja vilkuili hätääntyneenä ympärilleen. Nopean mietinnän jälkeen hän jätti ne isoksi kasaksi huoneen nurkkaan ja kirjoitti sen päälle lapun: "Hermione Grangerin".

Kun tyttö astui taulun takaa, hän huomasi yllätyksekseen alkemian professorin nojaavan läheiseen seinään ja katsovan suoraan Hermionea. Tyttö nyökkäsi ja lähti juoksemaan kohti huispausstadionia, tällä kertaa Ed lähti suoraan hänen peräänsä.

"Rohkelikkotorni näyttää oikein mukavalta", Ed sanoi juostessaan, eikä hidastanut tahtiaan saatikka ollut hengästynyt. Hermione vain nyökkäsi jottei hänen tarvitsisi puhua, juokseminen otti melko koville. Mutta miten prof. Elric oli nähnyt Rohkelikkotorniin?

"Voin kantaa sinut jos haluat", Ed sanoi hieman leikkisällä äänellä ja sai hyvin yllättyneen katseen Hermionelta ennen kuin tyttö pudisti hyvin häkeltyneenä päätään. Hän ei voisi edes kuvitella niitä kaikkia katseita mitä saisi osakseen jos ilmestyisi kaikkien eteen ah-niin-ihanan Edward Elricin käsivarsilla.

Ed naurahti huvittuneena. "Ei sitten", hän sanoi ja keskittyi juoksemiseen.

Hermione ei voinut kuin punastella. Miten professori oli voinut ehdottaa sitä noin keveällä äänensävyllä? Eikö hänellä ollut tunteita? Ehkä hän oli vain loistava esittäjä, mutta mitä muuta voisi odottaakaan armeijan aseelta? Hermione ei halunnut uskoa että iloinen, ystävällinen ja nauravainen professori oli ollut vain esitystä, varsinkin kun tyttö oli pudonnut siihen niin helposti. Hän potkaisi itseään henkisesti lapsellisuudestaan ja piti huolen ettei vilkaissut koko loppumatkana opettajaansa.

Kun he viimein saavuttivat stadionin, Ed and Hermione kuulivat parahiksi Matami Huiskin huutavan: "Peli alkakoon!" ja kovaa hurrausta. Hermione huokaisi ja suuntasi nopeasti kohti muita Rohkelikkoja, mutta ennen sitä hän viittoi suunnan Edille opettajien katsomoon.

Winry ja Alphonse olivat kuin jakoavaimella päänhän lyötyjä. He lensivät luudilla! Kun he olivat päässeet yli hämmästyksestään, katsomon tunnelma tarttui hitaasti mutta varmasti heihinkin. Winry eikä Al kannustaneet vain yhtä joukkuetta, joten he huusivat "Mene!" Varo!" "Aah" muiden mukana, ilmiselvästi nauttien kireästä tunnelmasta. Taustalla kuului laulu, jonka sanat selvenivät hiljalleen ja kohosivat muun hälinän ylle.

"_Ron on aivan onneton,_

_torjuja huono ponneton._

_Luihuisten laulu raikukoon:_

_meidän kunkku on Ron."_

Ed oli tällä välin saavuttanut opettajien aition ja kohotteli kulmiaan Luihuisten laululle. Lee Jordan oli juontajana ja ilmeisesti yritti selostuksellaan peittää laulun sanat, mutta turhaan. Kun Ron päästi kaadon käsiensä välistä maaliin, laulu yltyi vain ja Harry näytti lamaantuneen täysin.

"RON, SYNTYJÄÄN TOIVOTON,

MAALIIN PÄÄSTÄÄ KAADON JO…"

"Kuinka ilkeää", Al sanoi surullisena ja Winry nyökkäsi hänen vierellään, mutta hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen heihin iski jälleen uusi into. He yrittivät parhaansa mukaan peittää Luihuisten laulun omien ääniensä alle, vaikka se olikin täysin mahdotonta. Kahdesta ihmisestä ei vain lähtenyt tarpeeksi ääntä.

"LUIHUISTEN LAULU RAIKUKOON:

MEIDÄN KUNKKU ON RON."

Harry yritti etsiä kultaista sieppiä katseellaan ja vilkuili varmuuden vuoksi Malfoyta, mutta Luihuisenkaan etsijä ei näyttänyt havaitsevan sieppiä missään. Harry oli jo lentämässä jonkin kultaisen suuntaan, mutta huomasi tuijottavansa alkemian opettajansa silmiä ja oli tyytyväinen että oli huomannut tämän ajoissa. Professorit eivät olisi kovin kiitollisia jos Harry lentäisi heidän syliinsä vain siksi "että näki jotain kultaista".

"RON ON AIVAN ONNETON,

TORJUJA HUONO PONNETON…"

Ed katsoi kiinnostuneena peliä. Ron pärjäsi huonosti, se oli pakko myöntää, mutta katsomossa hyökyvä hurraus ja jännitys oli tarttua häneenkin. Luihuinen johti neljäkymmentä-kymmenen, mutta Rohkelikolla ei pitäisi olla ongelmia tasata tilanne. Vihdoinkin Harry näytti liikkuvan ja Ed huomasi itsekin pienen kullan kimalluksen Luihuisen kenttäpäädyssä, lähellä maata. Harry ja Draco lensivät rinta rinnan kohti sieppiä ja kaarsivat vasemmalle, mikä sopi Malfoylle oikein hyvin hänen ollessa lähempänä. He molemmat kurottivat katsomon pidättäessä henkeään ja tarkkasilmäisimmät Rohkelikot kiljahtelivat onnellisena kun Harry nappasi siepin Malfoyn nenän edestä, mutta kauaa ei iloa kestänyt kun ryhmy tärähti Harryn selkään, heittäen hänet pois luudaltaan. Ed vain naurahti Harryn noustessa seisomaan ja katsoi maahan laskeutuvia pelaajia. Hän ei huomannut Ronia, joka oli laskeutunut luudaltaan jo maalisalkojen luona ja mennyt pukuhuoneisiin.

Vaikka alkemisti ei kuullutkaan mitä he puhuivat, hän näki että Malfoy tuli pian kuvaan ja yritti parhaansa mukaan ärsyttää Rohkelikkoja. Pian he jo pitelivät Weasleyn kauhuveljeksiä paikoillaan monen hengen voimin, he todellakin näyttivät valmiilta hakkaamaan Malfoyn.

Seuraavana hetkenä Harry ja toinen veljeksistä – Ed ei erottanut kumpi – juoksivat kohti Malfoytä. Harry veti sieppiä pitelevän kätensä taakse ja iski nyrkkinsä Malfoyn mahaan, jolloin valtion alkemisti naurahti uudemman kerran.

"Ei nämä taikahörhöt aivan surkeita olekaan", hän sanoi huvittuneena ja sai kauhistuneita katseita opettajilta, mutta hän ei voinut vähempää välittää. Harry ja Weasley hakkasivat Malfoyta siihen asti kunnes Matami Huiski puuttui peliin. Sillä ei näyttänyt olevan kuitenkaan enää paljoa väliä, koska Malfoy uikutti maassa nenä verta valuvana. Ed päätti mennä katsomaan lähempää ja arvioi aition ja maan välimatkaa. Ei se nyt aivan _niin_ korkealla ollut. Opettajat henkäisivät kun valtion alkemisti heilautti itsensä aition reunan yli ja tarttui aition puuperustuksia peittävään kankaaseen, liukuen sitä pitkin alas. Vauhti oli kuitenkin hyvin kova ja alkemisti piti huolen että laskeutui vasemmalle jalalleen, jottei murtaisi oikean jalan luitaan. Maa tärähti ja Ed irvisti toivoen, ettei Winry ollut nähnyt. Muuten hän saisi huudot siitä kuinka yritti rikkoa automailiaan aivan turhan takia.

Se oli turha toivo. Winry ja Al henkäisivät yhteen ääneen nähdessään tutun henkilön tippuvan aitiosta ja laskeutuvan tukevasti jaloilleen.

"Nii-san…", Al huokaisi alistuneesti ja riiputti päätään samalla kun Winry kihisi hänen vierellään raivosta miettien saisiko jakoavaimellaan osuman Ediin näin pitkästä välimatkasta huolimatta.

Ed virnisti ja käveli kohti tapahtumapaikkaa, jossa Matami Huiski oli juuri lähettämässä Harrya ja Weasleytä tuvanjohtajan puheille, mutta hiljentynyt kun oli nähnyt Elricin hyppäävän alas aitiosta.

"Minä voin saattaa heidät tuvanjohtajan puheille", Ed sanoi hymyillen ja ennen kuin edes sai myöntymyksen Huiskilta, hän oli jo viittonut Harryn ja Weasleyn mukaansa.

Kun he olivat turvallisen välimatkan päässä muista kuulijoista, alkemisti puhkesi nauruun kahdesta syystä: Harry ja Weasley eivät olleet osanneet pysyä aisoissa ja koska heillä oli hyvin kireät ilmeet kasvoillaan. Harry hätkähti ja Weasley vain tuijotti heidän kävellessään eteenpäin.

"Näyttää siltä että te ette ole aivan niin heikkoja kuin miltä näytätte", Ed sanoi huvittuneena ja sai laimean virneen Weasleyltä ja Harrylta, mutta kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään.

"Jos te kerran menette ja hakkaatte oppilaan, niin kohdatkaa seuraukset pää pystyssä ja ylpeinä siitä mitä teitte." Weasley ja Harry tuijottivat hetken opettajaansa kuin hullua, mutta virnistivät nyt avoimemmin. He olivat hakanneet Malfoyn ja sitä Luihuinen oli kerjännyt jo viisi vuotta, joten he olivat ylpeitä teoistaan.

"Et kai vaan provosoi oppilaita, Mr Elric?" Tuttu ääni sanoi vakaasti ja kaikki kolme kääntyivät kohti McGarmiwaa, jonka tyyneys ei näyttänyt kestävän kauaa.

"Enhän minä koskaan tekisi mitään sellaista, Minerva", Ed sanoi virne naamallaan ja McGarmiwa pimahti.

"Sisään!" hän komensi ja osoitti ovea. Harry ja Weasley, tarkemmin George, astuivat sisään ja nopean mietinnän jälkeen Ed pujahti oven välistä, jääden seinän varjoihin seuraamaan keskustelua. McGarmiwa harppoi pöytänsä taakse, asettui kasvokkain heidän kanssaan ja paiskasi äsken vielä hänen kaulassaan olleen Rohkelikon huivin raivosta täristen lattialle.

"NO?" hän sanoi. "En ole ikinä nähnyt noin häpeällistä näytöstä. Kaksi yhtä vastaan! Selittäkää!"

"Malfoy ärsytti", Harry sanoi kankeasti ja Ed tyrskähti taustalla.

"Ärsytti vai?" professori McGarmiwa huusi ja löi nyrkillä pöytään niin että skottiruutuinen peltirasia luiskahti lattialle ja rämähti auki sen sisällön lennellessä pitkin lattiaa.

"Hänhän oli juuri hävinnyt! Totta kai hän ärsytti teitä! Mutta mitä kummaa sellaista hän mahtoi sanoa, mikä antoi teille kahdelle aiheen – "

"Hän loukkasi minun vanhempiani", George ärisi. "Ja Harryn äitiä."

"Ja sen sijaan että olisitte jättäneet asian matami Huiskin hoitoon, te päätitte näyttää, miten jästit kaksintaistelevat?" McGarmiwa jylisi. "Tajuatteko te ollenkaan, mitä te –?"

"Anteeksi että häiritsen pientä saarnaasi McGarmiwa_-san, _mutta minusta on oikein hyvä etteivät nämä pojat luota ainoastaan taikuuteen, vaan osaavat puollustautua myös lähitaistelussa. Ainoastaan heidän harjoituskohteensa oli huono", Edward sanoi vakaalla äänellä ja katsoi McGarmiwaa kovilla, kultaisilla silmillään kädet taskuissa seinään nojaten.

"Harjoituskohteensa? _Harjoituskohteensa? _He hakkasivat Tylypahkan oppilaan sairaalakuntoon! Se ei ollut puollustautumista! Mitä sinä –" McGarmiwa pysähtyi yht'äkkiä ja hänen kasvoiltaan haihtui hitaasti väri. Edwardista ei näkynyt kuin kultaiset kiiluvat silmät varjoista hänen tumman vaatetuksensa takia ja alkemisti tuijotti hyvin tiiviisti muodonmuutoksien opettajaa kuin vaaniva koira saalistaan.

"Niin, mitäpä minä, sydämetön valtion koira, voisin tietää…" Ed sanoi matalalla ja uhkaavalla äänellä, eikä Minerva McGarmiwa tiennyt mitä sanoa. George ja Harry olivat myöskin haudanhiljaisia, he eivät uskaltaneet rikkoa hiljaisuutta edes vaihtamalla painoa jalalta toiselle. Teräsalkemisti sulki silmänsä ja käveli hiljaisuuden vallitessa ulos ovesta, jättäen sen auki perässään. Hän tiesi käyttäytyneensä väärin, mutta tänään oli _Lokakuun kolmas,_ päivä jolloin hän oli polttanut talonsa ja päättänyt ryhtyä valtion alkemistiksi. _'Sinulla ei silti ole oikeutta pilata muiden päivää.'_

McGarmiwa kääntyi hiljaisena katsomaan kahta poikaa työpöytänsä edessä.

"Viikko jälki-istuntoa molemmille. Voitte poistua", hän sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, josta oli kadonnut terä. Harry ja George nyökkäsivät ja kävelivät pikavauhdilla ulos huoneesta, sulkien oven perässään. Professori Elriciä ei näkynyt enää missään ja huokaisten Harry ja George vaihtoivat hyvin kummastuneet katseet. Mikä oli saanut professorin sanomaan sillä tavalla?

Minerva kaatui uupuneena pehmustettuun puutuoliinsa ja katsoi hiljaisena työpöydällään olevia esineitä. Hän ei ollut olettanut Edward Elricin reagoivan tuolla tavalla. Toisaalta se oli ollut Minervan syy, eikä alkemisti ollut aikaillut laittaessaan naisen takaisin ruotuun ja ilmoittaessaan hänen leikkivän tulella.

"Edo! EDO!" Winry huusi nähdessään vihdoinkin tutun hahmon ja juoksi tätä päin. Heti kun hän saavutti alkemistin, jakoavain heilahti ja osui Ediä päähän.

"Mitä sinä oikein luulet tekeväsi! Hyppäät alas niin korkealta ja vielä minun rakkaan automailini päälle!" Winry huusi vihaisena, mutta Ed vain tuijotti hiljaisena naista, sanomatta mitään. Al tunnisti tämän katseen.

"Nii-san… Sinä et suututtanut taas ketään, ethän?" Al kysyi huolestuneena ja uskoi jo tietävänsä vastauksen. Kun Ed vain käänsi katseensa pois, hänen pikkuveljensä huokaisi alistuneena.

"Sinä tiedät ettei se kannata, nii-san. Joudut vain ongelmiin, kuten aina", Al muistutti, vaikka Ed tiesi oikein hyvin mihin hänen temperamenttinsa hänet yleensä ajoi. Alkemisti ei kestänyt kauaa hiljaisuutta joka lankesi heidän ylleen vaan Ed hymyili pienesti ja pisti kädet taskuihinsa.

"Onko teillä nälkä? Minut vatsani murisee", hän sanoi kepeästi ja lähti kävelemään kohti suurta salia Winry ja Al perässään, vaikka Al ei voinutkaan syödä mitään. Tämän muistaessaan syyllisyyden tunne iski Edin läpi ja hymy katosi. Hän olisi tietysti voinut kysyä pelkästään Winryltä oliko hänellä nälkä, mutta se olisi kuulostanut siltä ettei Al ollut ihminen eikä häntä huomioitu.

Dumbledore oli varmaankin lisännyt opettajien pöydän viereen kahdelle sopivan pöydän, jossa Alin ja Winryn oli tarkoitus syödä. Ed istui tavalliselle opettajan paikalleen ja katseli välillä hieman surullisen näköisenä veljeään, joka ei koskenut yhteenkään heidän edessään olevista ruuista. Winry söi hienostuneesti, mutta naisen silmät välkkyivät, hän ainakin nautti ruuastaan. Alkemisti söi ennätysvauhdilla – tästä oli tulossa näköjään hänelle paha tapa – ja siirtyi istumaan Alin vierelle jutellakseen hänen kanssaan.

"Öh… Kauanko te aiotte viipyä täällä?" Ed kysyi ja Al näytti tyytyväiseltä saadessaan jotain muuta ajateltavaa kuin herkullisen näköinen ruoka edessään.

"Minä haluaisin ainakin nähdä kun opetat alkemiaa, nii-san", Al sanoi iloisena ja vilkaisi sitten Winrya.

"Minulla on töitä kotona, mutta enköhän minä voi olla täällä parisen päivää ja varmistaa ettet ehdi rikkoa vielä siinä ajassa automailiasi", nainen sanoi ja huokaisi, valittaen hiljaa itsekseen sitä kuinka huolimaton Ed oli.

"Minä olen tänään lähdössä Lontooseen, Viistokujalle, ostaakseni joitain tarvitsemiani asioita", Ed sanoi hieman pahoittelevaan sävyyn – hän ei myöskään kertonut menevänsä ostamaan taikasauvaa – ja Winry arvasi mitä oli tulossa.

"Minusta olisi parempi jos jäisitte tän-" "Edward Elric! Sinä et jätä meitä tänne kahdestaan vaeltelemaan! Me olemme sinun vieraitasi etkä sinä voi vain jättää meitä jälkeen!" Winry puoliksi huusi ja sai hyvin kummeksuvia katseita opettajilta ja lähimmiltä oppilailta, mutta nainen ei välittänyt. Ed näytti hyvin vaivaantuneelta, vaikka hän oli osannutkin odottaakin tätä.

"Te olette paremmassa turvassa täällä. Siinä ei mene kauaa ja uskokaa pois, ainoa mikä täällä voi aiheuttaa teille harmia on Riesu…" Ed yritti selittää, mutta Winry näytti hyvin päättäväiseltä eikä aikonut antaa periksi. _'Ei minulla taida olla muita vaihtoehtoja kuin…'_

"Jos te jäätte tänne, lupaan viedä sinut Rush Valleyhyn ostamaan niitä sinun mekaanikko-hömpötyksiäsi ja Al saa vaikka kissanpennun", Ed sanoi ja katsoi hikipisara ohimolla Winryn mielialan muutosta. Naisen silmät suorastaan säkenöivät.

"Al, me jäämme tänne", Winry sanoi ja Al nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä, nauraen Winryn ilmeelle. Ed näytti kaikkea muuta kuin onnelliselta, hänen täytyisi keksiä joku syy millä käyttää valtion rahoja tai hän olisi keppikerjäläinen ennen kuin ehtisi sanoa "automail".

"Se on sitten sovittu", Ed sanoi ja nousi tuolistaan poistuakseen Suuresta salista Al ja Winry perässään.

* * *

Tässäpä tämä nyt on, uusi chapter teille. Sain vihdoinkin tätä eteenpäin ja tästä tuli jopa melko pitkä. o.o Kiitos kaikille jotka ovat lähettäneet palautetta, arvostan sitä todella paljon. :3 Toivon saavani sitä myös jatkossa. Nyt myös ei-rekisteröityneet voivat antaa palautetta, so don't hold back hitting that review –button! Älkää sitten tulko sanomaan minulle että "Ed on ihan liian vahva", koska minä rakastan Edillä machoilua, se on vain niin loistava hahmo ja sillä on ihana leveillä. (Miksi ihmeessä minä puhun "siitä"? ò.ó) 


	11. Tikku nimeltä taikasauva

**Harry Potter / Fullmetal alchemist crossover , ei parituksia**

Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta taikka HP:ta. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: Holy shit, olen törmännyt pariin tällaiseen HP FMA crossoveriin ja rakastuin niin että oli pakko kirjoittaa oma. :3 Älkää välittäkö myöskään virheistä kuten: (SPOILER) Al on yhä haarniskan sisällä vaikka on melkein täysi-ikäinen ja Ed ei ole Portin toisella puolen vaan omistaa yhä automailinsa. Ed on muutenkin yhtä lyhyt kuin aina eikä kasvanut kuten elokuvassa. (SPOILER PÄÄTTYY.) Tässä tarinassa Harry on käynyt neljä vuosiluokkaa ja viides on menossa, mutta tarina ei seuraa viiden kirjan tapahtumia. **ONLY IN FINNISH**(language of Finland) **but I can maybe try and translate it.**

Tämä on ensimmäinen suomenkielinen HpxFMA fanfic koskaan.

Summary: 18-vuotias Teräsalkemisti Edward Elric lähtee Tylypahkaan opettamaan nuorille noidille ja velhoille alkemiaa. Mutta miksi alkemisti astuisi maailmaan joka sivuuttaa elämäntavan, eli vertaisvaihdon lait?

**Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi**

**Chapter 11 "Tikku nimeltä taikasauva"**

Ed oli kävelemässä pois ruokailusta, kohti huoneistoaan, kun möreä karjaisu pysäytti hänet.

"Elric-herra!"  
Yllättyneenä alkemisti kohotti kulmiaan ja kääntyi kannoillaan nähdäkseen kuka häntä oikein kutsui. Ensin hän näki vain ison mahan ja karvaisen parran, mutta kun hän nosti leukaansa ja taittoi niskansa epämukavaan kulmaan, hän pystyi erottamaan rehottavan pehkon keskeltä lempeät kasvot. _'Hän on enemmän kyllä Sigin kuin Armstrongin näköinen näin läheltä...'_, Ed ajatteli hikipisara ohimolla.  
"Niin?"

" Olisin ny valmis viemään teidät viistokujalle, jos teille vaan sopii." Hagrid sanoi paksuun partaansa ja katsoi alas Ediin, joka yritti saada para-aikaa selville mitä Hagrid yritti sanoa. Yritä itse saada selvää kun miehen ääni on kuin karhulla! Ed osasi kyllä päätellä mitä asia suurinpiirtein koski, koska Dumbledore oli maininnut Hagridin vievän hänet viistokujalle.

"Mitä me vielä odotamme?" Ed sanoi ja yritti hymyillä vaikka häntä häiritsikin miehen ylimittaisuus, eikä hän voinut tuntea oloaan enemmän kiusaantuneeksi.

"No mennääs sitte!" Hagrid sanoi pirteästi ja lähti kulkemaan kohti Tylypahkan ulko-ovia hämmentynyt Edward perässään. Eiväthän he sinne kävelleet? Mutta toisaalta tässä lähellä oli Tylyaho ja siellä Tylyahon rautatieasema...

"Me mennää porttiavaimella, mut koska Tylypahkan tiluksien sisält tai sisää ei voi liikkuu millää taial, paitsi hormiverkostol, ni kävellää eka Tylyahoo." Hagrid puhisi ja Ed ei ymmärtänyt aivan täysin miehen sanoja, mutta hän sai silti peruskuvan. Mikseivät he sitten käyttäneet hormiverkostoa? Ah. Edin tarvinnut kuin verrata Hagridin selkää ja normaalikokoista takkaa toisiinsa saadakseen vastauksen.

Taivas oli pilvessä ja täysin harmaa, enteillen sadetta, ilmakin tuoksui sateelta, joten oli vain ajan kysymys milloin taivas repeäisi ja heittäisi vedet maan niskaan. Edin ei kyllä tarvinnut edes katsoa taivasta tai haistella ilmaa tietääkseen että pian sataa; pieni jomottava kipu kertoi hänelle sen heti. '_Automailin huonot puolet. Miksi Iso-Britanniassa pitää sataa niin usein?'_  
He kävelivät pitkin tummaa soratietä hiljaisuuden ympäröimänä vain pienten kivien rahistessa heidän jalkojensa alla. Kaikki linnut ja hyönteiset olivat jo etsineet sateensuojan itselleen, ne satunnaiset visertäjät joita he kohtasivat lensivät matalalla puiden suojissa, yrittäen löytää jostain vapaata suojaisaa oksaa tai koloa.

"Eiköhä tää riitä. Tartu tähän ni mennää." Hagrid kääntyi ympäri ja vertaili heidän välimatkaansa kauempana häämöttäviin Tylypahkan torneihin, kunnes ojensi räsyisen hatun kohti Ediä. Kulmaansa kohottaen Ed tarttui siihen vasemmalla kädellään ja tunsi kuinka maa katosi hänen jalkojensa alta ja napa heitti volttia. Seuraavassa hetkessä hän istui vilkkaalla kadulla Hagrid vierellään, paitsi että puoljätti seisoi ja näytti iloiselta päästyään turvallisesti määränpäähän.

"Eka kerta porttiavaimen kyydissä?", Hagrid sanoi ja tarttui Ediä kainaloista, nostaen tämän seisomaan kuin pepulleen pyllähtäneen lapsen. Jossain toisessa tilanteessa Ed olisi ehkä valittanut ettei häntä tarvinnut nostella, hän pärjäsi kyllä itse, mutta hän oli jämähtänyt paikoilleen nähdessään ensimmäistä kertaa viistokujan. Häntä ei ihmetyttänyt ihmisvilinä, Keskuksessa oli monesti vilkkaampaa, mutta koko katu pursusi mitä erikoisempia jollain tavalla maagisia asioita ja kujan seinämät tuntuivat kaartuvan sisäänpäin aivan kuin romahtamaisillaan.

"Tervetuloa Viistokujalle", Hagrid sanoi ylpeästi ja osoitti jonnekin kaukaisuuteen paksulla sormellaan. "Tuolla on paras taikasauva-kauppa ikinä, Ollivanders." Niine sanoineen Hagrid lähti puskemaan väkijoukon läpi ja Ed seurasi kiinteästi vanavedessä, vaikka se saattoikin näyttää lapselliselta. Hänellä ei ollut aikomuksia eksyä ja toiseksi Hagridin suuri koko teki oikein hyvän kulkutien hänelle, jolla muuten olisi hankaluuksia päästä ihmisjoukon läpi ilman että käytti kyynerpäitä avukseen.

Ed luki kiinnostuneena nuhjuisen kaupan kultakirjaillun nimen: _"Ollivanders - hienoimpia sauvoja vuodesta 382 eKr."_. Ed astui sisään Hagridin vanavedessä ja katseli ympärilleen yrittäen peittää kiinnostustaan. Koko tila oli ahdettu täyteen laatikkoja notkuvia hyllyjä, jotka olivat hyvin epäjärjestyksessä ja Ed uskoi ettei mahtuisi kulkemaan kuin sivuttain hyllyjen välissä. Pölyä leijaili ilmassa ja seinissä oli hämähäkin seittejä, mikä pisti Edin miettimään olivatkohan he edes tulleet oikeaan paikkaan.

"Hyvää päivää", tervehti pehmeä, mutta ehkä hieman kolkko ääni, ja hyllyjen takaa tuli esiin harmaantuva, sinisilmäinen mies.

"Öh, hei." Hagrid kakerteli Edin takana ja alkemisti itse tyytyi vain hyökkäämään ja hillitsi halun työntää kädet taskuihinsa Ollivandersin tuijottaessa häntä suoraan silmiin kertaakaan räpäyttämättä.

"Sinulla on erikoiset silmät, poika", tässä vaiheessa Edin olisi tehnyt mieli räjäyttää kauppa tuusannuuskaksi,"Ja olen vain kerran kohdannut toiset samanlaiset." Ollivanders lopetti ja käveli lähemmäs tervehtimään Hagridia.

"Mitä tarkoi-" Mutta Ed ei ehtinyt sanoa kysymystään loppuun kun Ollivanders päätti lopettaa tiedon jakelunsa siihen, ilmeisesti päättäen että oli sanonut jo liikaa.

"Taisit tulla hakemaan uutta sauvaa, vai mitä? Taidat olla koululainen, katkaisitko entisesi? En kuitenkaan muista nähneeni sinua ennen, keneltä ostit entisen sauvasi jos saan kysyä?"

Tämä oli liikaa Edille. "Nimeni on Edward Elric ja opetan alkemiaa Tylypahkassa. Ja ei, tämä tulee olemaan ensimmäinen taikasauvani."

Ollivandersin silmät laajenivat ja tämä kaivoi taskustaan mittanauhan itsekseen mutisten. "Oletko oikea vai väsenkätinen?" Ed mietti hetken, ennen kuin ojensi oikean kätensä. Hän oli ollut alunperin oikeakätinen, mutta _onnettomuuden_ jälkeen hän oli opetellut kirjoittamaan myös vasemmalla kädellä.

"Ole hyvä ja ota hansikkaasi pois sekä kääri hihojasi." Ollivanders sanoi ja virnistäen Ed otti valkoisen hansikkaan pois ja nosti hihaansa, paljastaen himmeässä valossa kiiluvan teräksisen raajan.  
Ollivanders tuijotti kättä, vilkaisi Ediä ja päätti olla kyselemättä, joten hän vain ryhtyi työskentelemään hänen kätensä kanssa, mutta Ed huomasi kyllä ettei Ollivanders edes hipaissut hänen kättään, vaan piti aina vähintään sentin etäisyyden. Vain miehen kiusaksi hän pyöräytti hartiaansa ("Ga-shunk" äänen saattelemana) ja liikutti hieman sormiaan.

A/N: Tiedän että mittanauhan pitäisi mittaila itsekseen, mutta näin tämä on hauskempaa. 'D

Ollivanders katosi selville saaneiden mittojen lukemia mutisten hyllyjen väleihin ja kuului rapinaa kun mies veteli esiin eri laatikoita, ilmeisesti miettien minkä ottaisi esiin. Hetken päästä hän ilmestyi näkyviin ja toi Edille laatikon.

"Kokeilkaa tätä. Tammea ja yksisarvisen häntäjouhta. Kahdeksan tuumaa." Ed kohotti kulmaansa ja tarttui hellävaraisesti sauvaan, miettien kestäisikö hänen itsetuntonsa sitä jos Winry ja Al näkisivät hänen pitelevän tikkua kädessään. Ed heilautti sauvaansa ja sai aikaan punaisia kipinöitä jotka räpäyttivät läheisen pahvilaatikon atomeiksi. _'Tuo muistutti alkemiaa...'_ Ed ajatteli kulmat rutussa ja Ollivanders nappasi nopeasti sauvan pois hänen kädestään.

"Miten en voinut muistaa... niinpä tietysti... samat silmät..." ja mutinoineen vanha mies oli jo kadonnut jonnekin. Kuullosti siltä että jotain painavaa putosi suuria määriä alas lattialle ja pölypilvi pöllähti ilmaan. Yskivä Ollivanders ilmestyi pölypilvestä hiukset ja vaatteet pölystä harmaana ja kädessään hänellä oli harmaa laatikko. Mies kaivoi taskustaan oman taikasauvansa ja puhdisti itsensä sekä laatikon, joka osoittautui mustemmaksi kuin Edin vaatteet ja sen päällä oli punaisia kuvioita.

"Olen vain kerran tehnyt sauvan pyynnöstä, ja se on tämä. Van Hohenheim, tai niin hän itseään kutsui, pyysi minua tekemään vahvan sauvan parilla tärkeällä ominaisuudella ja sanoi että antaisin sen sille joka minusta tuntuisi oikealta", hän sanoi ja naurahti, "Vaikka hänen oli kyllä pakko tietää että sauva valitsee velhon, ei velho sauvaa."

Ed otti käteensä vielä laatikkoa mustemman sileäpintaisen sauvan, jonka kahva (kädessä pidettävä osa) oli kauniisti koristeltu... Ed katsoi tarkemmin. Merkit muistuttivat hyvin tarkasti niitä jotka oli tatuoituna Scarin käteen.

"Tunnistat ne? Minä en niistä ymmärrä, mutta Van Hohenheim pyysi minua kaivertamaan ne tähän sauvaan."  
Ed otti toisen hansikkaan hampaillaan pois vasemmasta kädestään ja seurasi sormellaan yksityiskohtaisia kuvioita. Yht'äkkiä sauva muuttui tumman verenpunaiseksi hänen kosketuksensa alla ja tuntui melkein elävän tummien sävyjen aaltoillessa sen pinnalla. Edin yllätykseksi kaiverrukset täyttyivät _verellä_ ja itse sauvan kärjestä tippui _veripisara_. Ollivander ja Hagrid henkäisivät yhteen ääneen ja Ed vetäisi kätensä pois, jolloin sauvan väri tummeni ja muuttui mustaksi, aivan kuin äsken mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan. Ainoa todiste oli veripisara lattialla.

"Tätä ei paljon oikealla lihasta ja luusta olevalla kädellä pidellä", Ed sanoi virnistäen ja heilautti sauvaa kädessään, jolloin kaupan seinille ilmestyi mutkikkaita syntetigrammeja.

"Mikä tämän sauvan hinta on?" Ed kysyi hieman jännittyneellä äänellä, katsellen kiinnostuneena punaisena hohtavia syntetigrammeja. Ollivanderilta meni hetki vastata, mutta se ei johtunut siitä että hän mietti asiaa, vaan siitä että hän oli lumoutunut ja varautunut nähdessään äskeiset tapahtumat.

"Van Hohenheim maksoi sauvan jo silloin..."

"Isäukko osaa näköjään arvata mikä minulle kelpaa. Kiitos." Näine sanoineen Ed astui ulos kaupasta vain huomatakseen edessään aivan liian tutun hahmon, jonka ympärillä leijui vaarallinen ilmapiiri. Ei ihme että ihmiset kiersivät hänet kaukaa...

"_Scar..."_ Ed henkäisi silmät suurina ja koukisti polviaan väistääkseen nopeasti lähenevän suuren käden. Ed työnsi uuden taikasauvan taskuunsa ja syntetisoi oikean kätensä tutuksi pitkäksi teräksi, jolla sitten survaisi kohti ishivaalia, tullakseen vain väistetyksi. Ed ei ollut uskonutkaan että osuisi, hän halusi saada vain turvallista tilaa heidän välilleen. Mutta mitä ihmettä Scar teki täällä? Miten hän oli päässyt tänne? Vilkas katu ei todellakaan ollut oikea paikka taistella...

"Elric...?" Hagrid astui itsekin ulos kaupasta ja katsoi yllättyneenä hänen oikeasta kädestään sojottavaa terää.

"Pysy kauempana!" Ed huudahti ja tönäisi kaikin voimin suuren miehen sivuun ehtiäkseen pois Scarin käden tieltä, joka räjäytti läheisen pahvilaatikkopinon taivaan tuuliin.

"Turha paeta, Teräsalkemisti!" Scar sanoi ja räjäytti heidän alla olevan kadunpohjan epätasaiseksi kumpuilevaksi kivimassaksi. Ed suojasi käsillä kasvojaan lentäviltä pikkukiviltä ja lensi räjähdyksen voimasta taaksepäin, terävän kiven iskeytyessä hänen silmäkulmaansa. Hänen paitansa oli hieman revennyt ja pian silmäkulmasta vuotava veri esti häntä pitämästä vasenta silmäänsä kunnolla auki.

"ELRIC!" Hagridin kova mylväisy kuului jostain kaukaa ja painavat askeleet lähestyivät häntä, mutta Ed vain heilautti oikean kätensä äänen suuntaan.

"Älä tule! Et mahda hänelle mitään! Vie ihmiset kauemmaksi ja hae apua!" Tässä tilanteessa Ed oli onnellinen että Al ja Winry olivat jääneet Tylypahkaan ja kun ihmiset änkesivät pieniin putiikkeihin Viistokujan varrella tai ilmiintyivät pois, Ed syntetisoi maasta nousemaan piikkejä Scarin alapuolelta. Hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan mennä lähelle miestä, siinä oli liian suuri riski että hän joutuisi käden uhriksi.

Scar väisti hyppäämällä sivuun ja räjäyttämällä osan piikeistä pieneksi kivimurskaksi punaisen valon saattelemana. Ed menetti katsekontaktinsa Scariin putoilevan kivimurskan keskellä eikä huomannut potkua kunnes se iskeytyi täydellä voimalla hänen vatsaansa. Alkemistin keuhkot tyhjenivät ilmasta ja hän lyhistyi kasaan maahan, lihakset kykenemättöminä liikkumaan. Ed näki silmäkulmastaan kuinka suuri varjo lähestyi häntä Scarin aikoessa antaa tappavan iskunsa. _Näinkö hän kuolisi? Al jäisi ikuisiksi ajoiksi haarniskaan, Pinako ja Winry ikävöisivät häntä... Hänen edessään välähti kuvia kaikista heistä joita hän oli auttanut..._ Ja Roy Mustang, jonka haudalla hän tulisi vielä tanssimaan. Ed irvisti, pakotti automailkätensä nousemaan, hän ei kuolisi täällä!, ja heilautti sen kohti Scaria. Hän yllättyi kun jotain lämmintä roiskahti hänen päälleen ja päätään kääntäen Ed huomasi pitkän terän uponneen tappajan oikeaan hartiaan ja nopeasti Ed riuhtaisi terää alaspäin, jolloin Scar ei ehtinyt toimia ja merkitty käsi putosi maahan. Karjaisten Scar tarttui vuotavaan kädentynkäänsä ja yritti paeta, mutta suurikokoinen Hagrid työnsi koko painonsa voimalla ishivaalin maahan.  
Alkemisti vääntäytyi seisomaan ja hengitti raskaasti, mutta silti hänen huulensa olivat kivuliaassa hymyssä ja silmät kiiluivat voitontahtoa.

"Kaiken sen jälkeen... Tapoit Ninan, Basque Granin... Tulet vastaamaan teoistasi, Scar." Ed asteli lähemmäs, muutti oikean kätensä terän takaisin normaaliksi ja iski vasemman käden nyrkillään miestä kasvoihin. Jo lyötyä miestä ei enää saisi lyödä, mutta Ed ei pystynyt pidättelemään itseään. Tämä mies oli tappanut niin monta, myös vasta alle 10-vuotiaan Ninan...

Paikalle ilmiintyi viisi henkilöä taikasauvat ojossa ja Ed arveli heidän olevan ministeriöstä. He näyttivät hyvin kauhistuneilta huomatessaan suuren vahingon ja kädettömän miehen maassa Hagridin pitelemänä. Huokaisten Ed muutti kadun ennalleen ja sai seuraavalla hetkellä viisi sauvaa kurkunpäälleen ja sydämmelleen.

"Nimeä itsesi!" Yksi heistä tiuskaisi ja Ed avasi suunsa silmät uhmakkaasti kiiluen.

"Edward Elric, Amestriksen armeijan majuri, Teräsalkemisti, Tylypahkan alkemian opettaja." Sauvat vetäytyivät heti ja miehet katsoivat häntä silmät pyöreinä.

"Vangittu mies on Scar, etsintäkuulutettu murhamies Amestriksessa." Ed osoitti sormellaan miestä, joka irvisti, mutta pysyi paikallaan yrittämättä paeta.

"Hyvä on, me otamme hänet huostaamme..."

"Ei käy! Minä vangitsin hänet, ja minä valvon häntä kunnes Amestris lähettää hakujoukot hänelle." Ed sanoi leuka pystyssä. Hän ei aikonut luottaa heihin.

"Ja minne ajoit hänet viedä?" Yksi miehistä kysyi uteliaasti ja Ed mietti hetken. Tosiaan, niin minne?

"Tylypahkaan. Hän on vaaraton ilman kättään."

"Ennenkuulumatonta! Mahdotonta! Ei-" Ed tuhahti, nappasi Scarin irtonaisen käden, otti samalla kädellä käsikynkkäänsä Hagridin ja Scarin ja toisella kädellään tarttui ränsistyneeseen hattuun, porttiavaimeen. Hetkessä he olivat jo poissa ja Tylypahkan tiluksien vieressä.

"Elric! Tuo on ehkä typerintä mitä minä-"

"Sulje suusi, tehtyä ei tekemättömäksi saa." Ed nosti Scarin seisomaan, taittoi miehen ainoan käden tämän selän taakse ja tyrkkäsi irtonaisen käden Hagridille samalla kun umpeutti Scarin vuotavan haavan alkemialla. "Kääri se johonkin ja pidä huoli ettei se katoa. Uskon että armeija haluaa senkin." Hagrid ei voinut muuta kuin totella ja kääri käden jätti-isoon nenäliinaansa. Ed nyökkäsi ja työnsi Scaria eteenpäin, pakottaen hänet kävelemään.

"Ei temppuiluja." Ed murahti ja muutti varmuuden vuoksi oikean kätensä taas teräksi, jonka kärjellä sitten tökki Scaria aina välillä muistutukseksi.

Kun he saapuivat Tylypahkaan, heitä odotti hyvin odottamaton näky: Eräs hyvin tuttu mustahiuksinen mies blondi nainen vierellään ja heidän takanaan neljä miestä. Kaikilla oli päällään sininen armeijan univormu ja neljä heistä tekivät kunniaa Edille hänen lähestyessään.

"Olet taas murjonut itsesi sairaalakuntoon, Teräs."

"Terve eversti Paskiainen" Ed sanoi ja käveli Roy Mustangin ohi, tervehtien sitten muita hymyllä. "Dumbledoreko teidät haki? Sana kulkee näköjään nopeasti." Nopeasti, todellakin. Kukaan heistä, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc tai Hawkeye, ei ehtinyt vastata millään tavalla, kun salamavalo välähti. Edin silmät laajenivat ja hän kääntyi katsomaan Colin Creeveytä ja yli kymmentä muuta kiinnostunutta oppilasta. Mukaanlukien Harry, Ron, Hermione ja Edin hullu fanikerho. 'Yhyy, mitä Edward-samalle on käynyt' 'Saisinkohan minä hoitaa häntä' ja muuta samankaltaista oli helppo kuulla. Colin otti vielä uuden kuvan, kunnes kuului "snap" ja räjähdysmäinen liekki nieli kameran sisäänsä.

"Taisa! Oliko tuo välttämätöntä?" Ed kysyi hieman suuttuneena huomatessaan Colinin pettyneen naaman. Kamera oli hänelle kuin henki ja veri, joten sen äkkinäinen menettäminen tuntui varmasti katkeralta.

"Minusta tuntuu että minulla oli huono ilme noissa kuvissa... Ehkä sinäkin haluat olla edustavampi, Teräs." Mies sanoi leikillään ja virnisti, jolloin Ed mutisi jotain itsekseen samalla kun sylkäisi maahan verta.

"Pitäisi kai taas käydä siellä sairaalasiivessä... Aah, hitto." Ed tunsi olonsa jotenkin helpottuneeksi saadessaan olla tuntemiensa "normaalien" ihmisten kanssa. Siitä puheen ollen, kaksi hänen tuntemaansa ihmistä eivät olleet vielä näyttäytyneet...

"EDO!" "NII-SAN!" kajahti samaan aikaan ja Ed irvisti. Sieltä hekin tulevat.  
"Mitä on tapahtunut?" He kysyivät yhteen ääneen ja huomasivat sitten yksikätisen Scarin vangittuna hänen vierellään. Ed ei ehtinyt vastata, kun Roy Mustang astui hänen eteensä ja kajautti kovaan ääneen.

"Teräs on tehnyt loistavan urotyön kaapatessaan Scarin, ja nyt me voisimme mielellämme käyttää tätä sairaalasiipeä." Ed tuhahti ja pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa hihallaan, tahraten sen turhaan vereen, koska pian veri valui taas uudelleen.

Ed johti heidät sairaalasiipeen monien uteliaiden katseiden alla ja toivoi että suurin osa oppilaista olisi vaikka ruokailemassa tai oppitunneilla, hän oli menettänyt ajan tajunsa jossain päivän aikana, eikä harmaan pilvikerroksen läpi päässyt auringonsäteitä joiden avulla määritellä aikaa. Hänen automailinsa oli aivan näkyvissä, hiha oli revennyt jossain vähissä, ja kuolettava pitkä terä oli yhä paikallaan muistutuksena Scarille siitä ettei hänen kannattanut yrittää paeta. Veri oli kuivunut sen kärkeen ja Edin vaatteilla oli roiskeita sen verran paljon, että viisaimmat kyllä ymmärsivät yhdistää Scarin kädettömyyden ja veriroiskeet toisiinsa. Hagrid oli ollut koko ajan hyvin hiljainen ja kantanut vain kättä kainalossaan oikein tietämättä mitä tehdä. Lopulta Hawkeye kääntyi ympäri, otti käden Hagridilta ja tyrkkäsi sen Jean Havocin käsiin joka näytti kaikkea muuta kuin kiitolliselta saadessaan satoja tappaneen käden huostaansa. Hetken päästä Hagrid jättäytyi jälkeen ja katosi mökilleen vastaamatta edes Harryn kysymyksiin, hätyytteli vain kaikki oppilaat pois armeijan henkilöiden luota.

Kun Ed ja Scar oli saatu hoitoon, alkoi hirveä kysymyksien tulva.

"Mitä tapahtui?" oli niistä ehkä yleisin ja vastaisi kaikkiin loppuihin kysymyksiin, joten Ed kertoi.

"... Ja kun hän oli juuri tappamassa minua, nostin käteni ylös ja osuin häntä hartiaan."

Winry tuijotti kauhuissaan, Alia ei voinut lukea ja loput suhtautuivat asiaan kylmän harkitsevasti. Mustang oli ilmeisesti kysymässä tai sanomassa jotain, mutta hento naisenalun ääni keskeytti hänet.

"Anteeksi, mutta he tarvitsevat lepoa, olkaa hyvä ja poistukaa." N. 17-vuotias tyttö pyysi ja Edin silmät laajenivat. Tyttöllä oli päällään hoitajan kaapu, mutta se ei ollut asioista pelottavin, vaan se miten tyttö katsoi häntä. Miten ihmeessä hän oli päässyt avustajaksi tänne? Ed tunsi pakottavaa tarvetta paeta... Vaikka hän ei sitä ulospäin ikinä näyttäisikään.

Ensin kaikki näyttivät siltä kuin he väittäisivät vastaan, mutta kun Mustang teki lähtöä, kaikki seurasivat häntä(Miinus Falman, joka jäisi vartioimaan Scaria tämän ollessa erityishuoneessa), mutta Winry vielä langetti tyttöön kuolettavan katseen ennen kuin poistui. Ed ihmetteli hetken mekaanikkonsa käytöstä ja vilkaisi automailiaan, jonka terä oli yhä paikallaan ja huokaisten muutti tämän takaisin. Hän oli jo aivan kunnossa, hoitaja oli korjannut kaiken pienessä hujauksessa ja Ed voisi omasta mielestään lähteä, mutta ei! Aina sama juttu, hänen täytyisi levätä, pitää katsoa ilmeneekö jotain muutakin... ARGH. Ja kaiken lisäksi oli tuo tyttökin... Joka sattumoisin tuli häntä kohti ja piti käsissään vaatetta, varmaankin sairaalakaapua. NO WAY. Ei missään nimessä, hän ei pistäisi tuota päälleen, varsinkaan tuon tytön silmien edessä.

"Tässä, olkaa hyvä ja pistäkää tämä päällenne, sanokaa vain jos tarvitsette apua." Ed murahti ja oli varma että näki tytön hymyilevän ehdottaessaan avun antoa, mutta Ed vain mulkaisi tyttöä ja ajoi tämän tiehensä noustessaan sängystä. Kun hän veti paitaansa pois päältään, hän tunsi tuijottavat silmät selässään ja tuhahtaen hän avasi housujensa vyön sekä vetoketjun.

_'Kuinka typerää'_, Ed ajatteli itsekseen kun kääntyi ympäri tuijottaakseen tyttöä suoraan silmiin pelkissä boksereissaan. (A/N: En voinut vastustaa... Olen kade tuolle tytölle.)

"Ja uskot etten huomaa tuijotustasi?" Ed kysyi virnistäen samalla kun veti kaapua päälleen, tytön astuessa ujosti verhon takaa. "Minä kyllä ajattelin että sinä aiot kiljua... Nähnyt automaileja aikaisemminkin?" Ed kysyi ja kohotti kulmaansa kivutessaan takaisin vuoteeseen. Tyttö pudisti päätään.

"Minusta ne ovat enemmänkin... kiehtovat kuin pelottavat", tyttö sanoi, mutta ei nostanut katsettaan lattiasta, vaan piti käsiä sylissään ja vilkuili satunnaisesti Ediin.

"Mikä on nimesi?"

"Nina," tyttö vastasi ja kohotti katseensa iloisena siitä ettei Ed aikonut ajaa häntä pois.

Edin olisi tehnyt mieli naurahtaa, mutta vain tuhahti. Nina oli tietysti hyvin yleinen nimi, mutta silti sen nimen kuuleminen muistutti Ediä yhdestä pienestä surkeakohtaloisesta lapsesta, vaikka kyse olikin tällä hetkellä 17-vuotiaasta hoitajattaresta. Alkemisti huomasi pian tytön anovan katseen, ja hän nielaisi. Noiden anelevien silmien viesti oli selvä;'Anna minun katsoa niitä, kilttiii' ja Ed ei oikein tiennyt mitä vastata. Sitä ei koskaan tiennyt kuinka läheiseksi tyttö ryhtyisi... Mutta kuka noilta silmiltä pystyi kieltäytymään. Huokaus.

"Hyvä on." Tytön silmät säkenöivät. Hän ryntäsi sängyn vierelle ja pysähtyi sitten, epäröiden uskaltaisiko koskettaa kylmää terästä. Ed pudisteli päätään Ninan hupsuudelle ja nosti kättään ylöspäin, jolloin tyttö hätkähti aivan kuin ei olisi olettanut sen liikkuvan. Pian Nina jo kokeili miten käsi taipui ja ihmetteli sen painavuutta ja toimivuutta.

Juuri kun Nina oli päässyt hänen hartiaansa asti, Havoc astui sisään ilmeisesti joko tuomaan uutisia tai vaihtamaan vuoroa Falmanin kanssa. Mies tuijotti hetken ja virnisti sitten.

"Ruvetaankos sitä ystävälliseksi hoitsujen kanssa? Ei huono valinta." Ed yritti murhata Havocia katseellaan samalla kun Nina punasteli kauttaaltaan ja Havoc kohautti harteitaan naurahtaen:"Aye aye sir", ennen kuin katosi Scarin tilaan.

"Idiootteja... Kerro miksi olet niin kiinnostunut automailista?" Ed yritti löytää Ninan silmät ja tämä katsoikin Ediä hetkellisesti silmiin.

"Isäni sai ampumahaavan jalkaansa ja se tulehtui niin pahasti että se jouduttiin amputoimaan..." Nina ilmeisesti suri syvästi isänsä puolesta ja Ed hymyili surullisena.

"Eikö sinun sitten pitäisi tutkia jalkaani eikä kättäni?" Nina hymyili sekaisen nolostuneena ja iloisena ja meni sängyn päähän ihmettelemään Winryn loistavaa työtä. Falman käveli ohi, mutta toisin kuin Havoc, tämä ei sanonut mitään, katsoi vain tarvittua pidempään.

"Jos mietit voisiko isäsi ottaa automailin, sinun täytyy kuitenkin muistaa että se on hyvin kivulias 13-tuntinen leikkaus, jossa jokainen hermo kiinnitetään johtoihin ja automailiin totuttelu kestää yleensä yli kaksi vuotta. Puhun kokemuksesta, vaikka minulla menikin vain alle vuosi." Ed sanoi hymyillen vähän niin ja näin Ninan tuijottaessa häntä pitkään.

"Mutta jos olet sitä mieltä että isäsi kestää sen, voin esitellä sinut Winrylle, joka- Ah, siinä hän onkin." Ed hymyili lämpimästi oven suussa seisovalle tytölle jolla oli työkalupakki kädessään. Winry itsekin näytti iloiselta ja vastasi Edin hymyyn, kunnes huomasi nuoren hoitajattaren.

"Hei Winry, tämä tässä on Nina ja hän on kiinnostunut automailista, joten-" "Voisitko poistua, aion tarkistaa hänet." Winry kivahti Ninalle ja Ed tuijotti tyrmistyneenä kun hoitajatar katosi paikalta.

"Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut olla ilkeä hänelle", Ed sanoi ja kallisti päätään hieman sivulle ihmetellen Winryn käytöstä.

"Kiinnostunut automailista, niin varmaan! Halusi vain päästä lähelle sinua, olen varma siitä", Winry puhisi ja avasi raivokkaasti työkalupakkinsa, kaivaen sieltä esiin tarvitsemiaan työkaluja, mukaanlukien jättikokoista jakoavainta. Ed virnisti ja sanoi leikillään:"Ja miksi sinä välität siitä kuolaako hän perääni vai ei?", mutta Winry ei suoristanutkaan selkäänsä ja huutanut hänelle, vaan jämähti paikoilleen ja Edin mielestä Winryn korvat punehtuivat hieman... Oliko täällä kuuma?

"Minä... Koska sinä et osaa katsoa kuka sinulle sopii, minun täytyy yrittää ajaa ne huonoimmat vaihtoehdot pois tietysti." Winry sanoi hieman kakerrellen ja ryhtyi tutkimaan Edin jalkaa, minkä Ed löysi kummalliseksi. Yleensä Winry aloitti hänen kädestään.

"Takaan ettet löydä mitään, Scar ei päässyt lähellekään automailini tuhoamista", Ed sanoi ja sai Winryltä tappavan katseen.

"Ehkä ei, mutta kätesi on aivan veressä, puhdista se ennen kuin ehdin tarkistaa sen", blondi sanoi ja heitti Edille puhtaan rätin työkalupakistaan. Huokaisten Ed otti naamalleen lentäneen rätin käteensä ja yritti hinkata kuivunutta verta pois kädestään. Hän olisi mieluusti käyttänyt alkemiaa, mutta koska veressä oli rautaa, olisi liian hankala yrittää, varsinkin kun automail oli niin monimutkainen...

Toisaalla Roy Mustang katseli kiinnostuneena velhomaailman naisia Tylypahkaa kierrellessään, Riza Hawkeye piti huolen että se pysyi vain katselemisena, Falman ja Breda pelasivat shakkia(sitä normaalia), Fueryn ja Alin jutellessa niitä näitä. He olivat kaikki linnoittautuneet Edin huoneistoon ja Roy oli jo ehtinyt räjäyttää taivaan tuuliin Edin liikkuvan tuolin ja puhuvan kirjan, Black Hayate vallata sohvan ja Breda tutkia läpikotaisin hänen ruokavarastonsa.

Kaikki olivat hieman yllättyneitä kun ovelta kuului hieman epävarma koputus, mutta kun kukaan ei ensin avannut, se voimistui jämäkäksi. Fuery, Breda ja Falman kauhistuivat, mutta Al kilttiä luontoaan pettämättä meni ja avasi oven, jonka takana seisoi kolmet tutut kasvot hieman jännittyneen näköisinä. Heistä uskalian puhui.

"Anteeksi, mutta onko Professori Elric täällä?", Harry kysyi ja vilkaisi Alin suuren haarniskan ohi valtavaan huoneistoon, joka näytti olevan täysin valloitettu. Al pudisti päätään ja olisi hymyillyt jos pystyisi kylmässä haarniskassaan niin tekemään.

"Nii-san on yhä sairaalasiivessä, mutta jos haluatte voin välittää teidän viestinne hänelle kun hän palaa", Al sanoi ja kumartui hieman eteenpäin jotta heidän kolmen ei tarvitsisi taittaa niskojaan katsoessaan häntä silmiin.

"Ei sinun tarvitse, hänellä on vain jotain minkä unohti palauttaa aikaisemmin, mutta haen sen sitten kun hän on palannut", Harry sanoi ja kumarsi oudosti, tottumatta tekemään niin, mutta Alin kohteliaisuus oli pakko palkita.

"Ah, me voisimme myös käydä kysymässä nii-sanilta missä tämä sinun tavarasi on jotta voin antaa sen sinulle", Al sanoi pirteästi ja hymyili silmillään Harrylle astuessaan ulos ovesta.

"Nii-san varmasti ilostuu kun hänen luonaan käy vieraita", Al sanoi ja Rohkelikkokolmikko(Lol mikä sana) vaihtoi katseita. Ei varmana ilostuisi, he olivat työntäneet nokkansa liian monesti professorin asioihin ja hän oli tehnyt hyvin selväksi ettei tarvinnut heidän seuraansa tai sääliä. Mutta oli kyllä aivan uskomatonta kuinka kovapäisellä ja äkkipikaisella Edward Elricillä voi olla niin huolehtivainen ja kohtelias pikkuveli, joka ilmeisesti nautti olla muiden kanssa kontaktissa ja auttaa heitä parhaansa mukaan.

"Saanko kysyä teidän nimiänne? En ole aivan varma olenko kuullut teidän nimenne joskus, mutta olen tainnut unohtaa", Al sanoi ja kuullosti hieman nolostuneelta kävellessään heidän vieressään.

"Olen Harry Potter" "Ron Weasley" "Hermione Granger, hauska tutustua"

"Minä olen Alphonse Elric, vaikka te varmaan tiedättekin jo... Oletteko te nii-sanin oppilaita?"

"Tota, juu." Harry ja Hermione sanoivat, eikä Ron taaskaan osannut pitää suutaan kiinni;"Hän on kyllä aika pirullinen opettaja... Kerran kun en osannut hän pisti kivikäärmeen hyökkäämään peukalooni ja antaa aina hirveät kasat läksyjä aivan kuin meillä ei olisi muita oppiaineita." Hermione tökkäsi Ronia kyynerpäällään saaden punapään valittamaan, mutta Al vain nauroi huvittuneena.  
"Kuullostaa aivan nii-sanilta."  
He kävelivät jonkinaikaa hiljaisuudessa, kunnes Hermione kysyi kysymyksen joka oli häirinnyt jo kauan.  
"Onko haarniskasi tyhjä, Alphonse?" Harry ja Ron tuijottivat järkyttyneinä ensin Hermionea, sitten Alphonsea. Ei sellainen ollut mahdollista! Al nauroi hieman vaivaantuneesti ja pakotetusti, yrittäen saada aikaa miettiä mitä sanoisi.  
"Ei ihme että nii-san piti sinua ryhmän aivoina." Toden totta, Ed oli kertonut Alille Hermionesta, mutta ei ollut maininnut sukunimeä. Hermione punastui koska Ed oli sanonut niin, mutta ei siirtänyt katsettaan pois, jolloin Al huokaisi.  
"On se. Sieluni kiinnitettiin haarniskaan jo kauan sitten." Al sanoi, varoen ettei sanonut mitään liikaa, koska Ed ei olisi mielissään jos koko koulu saisi tietää. "Mutta pyydän ettette kerro kenellekään, se tulee vain aiheuttamaan minulle ja nii-sanille ongelmia jatkossa." Harry, Ron ja Hermione nyökkäsivät hiljaisina, mutta Hermione ei osannut vaimentaa pintaan tulevia kysymyksiä nyt kun oli päässyt vauhtiin.  
"Liittyykö se jotenkin Professorin automaileihin?"  
"Hermione-san, eikö sinusta olisi jo aika lopettaa tuollainen uteleminen?" Al kysyi kohteliaasti, mutta teki selväksi katseellaan ettei tulisi vastaamaan kysymykseen.  
He kävelivät loppumatkan hiljaisuudessa ja sairaalasiipeen saapuessaan he näkevät suuren joukon tyttöjä kurkkimassa ovesta sisään.  
"Mikä täällä on menossa?" Hermione kysyy änkeileviltä tytöiltä, mutta ei saa vastausta heidän vain vilkuillessa häntä ilkeästi kunnes Harry toistaa saman kysymyksen. "Edward-sama on pelkissä boksereissa sen mekaanikkotyttönsä kanssa", yksi heistä vastasi, mutta hiljeni äkisti kun huomasi pitkän haarniskan takanaan.  
"Nii-san? Oletko huomannut fanikerhosi täällä ovella?" Al huusi oven läpi ja Ed huusi takaisin ystävällisellä äänellä jota Harry ei ollut kuullut hänen käyttävän kehenkään muuhun kuin Aliin. "Olen juu, mutta jopa Winryn jakoavaimet eivät ole saaneet heitä lähtemään, huomaat varmaan jossain kohdassa pinon." Al vilkuili ympärilleen ja katsoi seinään pystyyn jääneitä jakoavaimia hieman oudoksuen. Ja Edin päähän osui joka kerta samanlainen samalla voimalla? "Miksi me huudamme ovien läpi? Tule sisään! Ja ota Winryn jakoavaimet mukaan, hän kuulemma tarvitsee niitä." Al huokaisi ja melkein arvasi kenen päähän Winry niitä tarvitsi nyhtäessään jakoavaimia irti seinästä.  
"Itseasiassa nii-san, toin pari oppilastasi mukanani."  
"... Ai." Edin ääni kovettui hetkessä ja Harryn olisi tehnyt mieli irvistää. Ero oli selvä.  
Kun he astuivat sisään, Hermione punasteli ja Ron sekä Harry tuijottivat, eikä Ed näyttänyt kovin tyytyväiseltä.  
"Al, onko minun naamassani jotain, he tuijottavat." Ed kysyi leikillään ja Al pudisti päätään huvittuneena.

"No, mitä asiaa teillä on?" Ed kysyi ja kohotti toista kulmaansa kysyvästi.  
"Unohditte palauttaa näkymättömyysviittani silloin jälki-istunnossa, professori." Harry sanoi ja Ed virnisti.  
"Loistavaa, annan sen sinulle heti kun Winry on valmis. Pääsempähän täältä aikaisemmin pois..." Winry iski Ediä jakoavaimella ja ilmoitti olevansa valmis kiinnittämään automailin hermoihin.

"Argh, inhoan sitä. Okei, antaa mennä." Ed sanoi, irvistys naamallaan ja puri hampaansa yhteen kun kipu tuli. Se poltti hänen hermojaan, repi ne riekaleiksi kun sähkövirta juoksi niiden läpi ja Ed puristi silmänsä yhteen. "Nnngh!"

"Okei, kokeile sitä." Winry käski ja yhä jomottavaa kipua tunteva Ed kohotti kättään vain huomatakseen kuinka kevyt se oli. "Whoa." Hetken jälkeen hän virnisti voitonriemuisesti ja loikkasi pois sängystään.  
"Ookkei, nyt missä Nina on... NINA, onko sinulla ne minun vaatteeni?" Ed huusi ja jostain kauempaa tuli myöntyvä vastaus. Nina ilmestyi kulman takaa vaatteita kädessään ja hän ojensi ne punastellen Edille, joka otti ne kiitollisena vastaan.

"Korjasin ja pesin ne, mutta kangas ei riittänyt hihalliseen paitaan, joten tein siitä t-paidan", Nina selitti hieman pahoitellen, mutta Ed vain virnuili vetäessään housujaan jalkaan koska pääsisi pian pois. "Se on loistava, kiitos", Ed sanoi ja veti mustan paidan päälleen, joidenka helma ja hihat olivat reunustettu valkoisella. Hän nappasi pöydältä upouuden taikasauvansa ja valtionalkemistin kellonsa, jotka oli jättänyt siihen tarkoituksella. Parempi pitää ne omien silmien alla kuin jättää ne Ninan käsiin.

"Joudun pulaan koska annan sinun lähteä liian aikaisin", Nina sanoi ja hymyili pienesti, mutta Ed hymyili rohkaisevasti. "Jos sinä et huomannut mitään?" Ja näine sanoineen hän lähti ulos ovesta ja puski tiensä läpi hullujen fanityttöjen Winry, Al, Hermione, Harry ja Ron perässään.

Matka oli hiljainen, mutta ei epämukava. Al oli saanut jollain ilveellä fanitytöt lähtemään, vaikka Ediä epäilyttikin mitä hänen veljensä oli niille hulluille sanonut.  
Kun he astuivat sisään, ensimmäinen asia mitä Ed sanoi, tai huusi, oli:"MITÄ HITTOA", koska paikka oli todellisen sekasorron vallassa.  
"Vaadin selitystä", Ed tiuskaisi ja astui sisään, jolloin Fuery, Havoc ja Breda nousivat seisomaan tehden kunniaa. "Siivoamme välittömästi, sir", he sanoivat ja ryhtyivät pyörimään ympyrää yrittäen saada paikan ennätysvauhdilla siistiksi.

"No, minnekäs minä sen viitan pistin..." Ed mutisi itsekseen ja käveli jonnekin huoneistonsa uumeniin. Hetki kului, vähän pidempi hetki joka vierähti vartiksi, kunnes Harry huomasi tuijottavansa suoraan kultaisiin silmiin, vaikka Edistä ei näkynyt muuta kuin pää. "Taisin löytää viittasi", hän sanoi virnistäen, riisui sen ja ojensi hiljaiselle Harrylle. Winry kirkui ja löi Ediä jakoavaimellaan, valittaen ettei häntä saanut säikäyttää noin. Niin kolme rohkelikkoa kiittivät ja häipyivät, Edin jäädessä valvomaan siivoustoimia.

* * *

Noniin, vihdoinkin päivitys piiitkän ajan jälkeen. Rupesi näyttämään siltä etten saa sitä chapteria pois tuosta vanhasta koneesta joten kirjoitin nyt uuden. Pahoittelen syvästi.

- Xanta Claus


	12. Ideoita

Olethan lukenut edellisen chapterin?

* * *

Pyydän nyt Sinun, arvoisan lukijan, apua.

Olen suunnitellut että seuraava chapter olisi ns. "filleri", joka ei sinäänsä oli suurimmin yhteydessä itse pääjuoneen vaan on täynnä randomia sekoilua/huumoria jne... ja ottaisin kaikkia toiveita vastaan siitä mitä keksikin tyyppien päänmenoksi. 'D

Eli jos Sinulla on jotain mitä haluaisit nähdä, niin senkus heität minulle ehdotuksia joko tälle käyttäjätunnukselle tai sähköpostiosoitteeseen xantanen(at)hotmail(dot)com .

Vain taivas on rajana!

-Xanta Claus


	13. Suunnitelmia

**Harry Potter / Fullmetal alchemist ****crossover ,****ei****parituksia**

Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta taikka HP:ta. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: Holy shit, olen törmännyt pariin tällaiseen HP FMA crossoveriin ja rakastuin niin että oli pakko kirjoittaa oma. :3 Älkää välittäkö myöskään virheistä kuten: (SPOILER) Al on yhä haarniskan sisällä vaikka on melkein täysi-ikäinen ja Ed ei ole Portin toisella puolen vaan omistaa yhä automailinsa. Ed on muutenkin yhtä lyhyt kuin aina eikä kasvanut kuten elokuvassa. (SPOILER PÄÄTTYY.) Tässä tarinassa Harry on käynyt neljä vuosiluokkaa ja viides on menossa, mutta tarina ei seuraa viiden kirjan tapahtumia. **ONLY IN ****FINNISH**(language of Finland) **but I can maybe try and translate it.**

Tämä on ensimmäinen suomenkielinen HPxFMA fanfic koskaan.

Summary: 18-vuotias Teräsalkemisti Edward Elric lähtee Tylypahkaan opettamaan nuorille noidille ja velhoille alkemiaa. Mutta miksi alkemisti astuisi maailmaan joka sivuuttaa elämäntavan, eli vertaisvaihdon lait?

**HUOM: **Olen pahoillani, mutta tämä ei ole huumori filleri kuten lupasin. Se tulee kyllä aikanaan, mutta ei vielä. Ehkä ensi chapterissa.

**Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi**

**Chapter**** 12 "****Suunnitelmia****"**

"Oli sekin taas päivä", Ron sanoi väsyneenä kun hän rojahti Rohkelikkotornin pehmeän upottavaan nojatuoliin raajat levällään. Harry huokaisi istuessaan alas itsekin, mutta ei sanonut mitään, koska Hermione korjasi ryhtiään ja avasi suunsa.

"On pakko myöntää että professori Elricin tultua koko koulun ilmapiiri on muuttunut", Hermione sanoi mietteliäänä, mutta hiljeni ja taisi punastua, tai ehkä se oli vain punaisten huonekalujen heijastusta hänen poskillaan.

"Joo, pitää varoa ettei jää Elricin ja hänen fanijoukkonsa väliin", Harry vitsaili ja virnisti leveästi, jolloin Ron hörähti nauruun.

"Mutta mitä mieltä olette? Onko muutos hyvä vai huono?" Hermione kysyi ja Harry meni mietteliääksi, myös Ron hiljeni.

"No ainakin Tylypahkassa tapahtuu jotain uutta ja piristävää läksyjen ja kokeiden keskellä", Ron sanoi ja Hermione tuhahti. Ronista ei taitaisi saada irti mitään syvällisempää, vain huumoripuolen.

"Minä en kyllä kaipaisi enää yhtään lisäjännitystä", Harry puhui hiljaisena ja tuijotti liekkeihin. Hermione ja Ron katsoivat häntä ymmärtävästi, Harry varmasti nauttisi paljonkin yhdestä normaalista kouluvuodesta, jona hänen ei tarvitsisi yrittää esittää sankaria.

"Kaikki on varmaan ihan okei siihen asti kun mikään ei muutu liikaa", Ron huokaisi ja veti kätensä ristiin niskansa taakse.

"Mutta missä menee raja?" Hermione kysyi melkein itsekseen ja Harry kohautti olkiaan.

"Emme voi tehdä muuta kuin odottaa ja katsoa", Harry sanoi ja irvisti. Hän inhosi sitä kun hän pystyi vain pyörittelemään peukaloitaan kun jokin asia tarvitsi korjaamista.

"No, Teräs. Miten on opettaminen sujunut?" Mustang kysyi virnuillen istumapaikaltaan, leveältä pehmeältä sohvalta jonka Ed oli itse huoneistoonsa hankkinut.

"Ei mitenkään ihmeellisesti. Nämä taikahörhöt ovat toivottomia, arvaa kuinka monesti olen löytänyt heidät yrittämästä tehdä synteesin taikuuden kautta koska heillä ei ole tarpeeksi jaksamista yrittää oppia alkemiaa. Mutta en halua yleistää, luokilla on jopa pari oppilasta jotka ovat saaneet kiinni perusalkemiasta. Silti heillekään ei riitä vain parin vuoden opiskelu täällä, heidät pitäisi saada yksityisopetukseen että siitä tulisi jotain", Ed sanoi ja siemaisi juomastaan, nauttien polttavasta tunteesta kurkussaan nesteen valuessa sitä pitkin alas. Fuery oli raitis ja Riza oli kieltäytynyt, joten Havocilla, Falmanilla, Bredalla ja Mustangilla oli samanlainen annos, mutta vain Mustang ja Breda oikeasti ottivat juomaa kulauksina Edin lisäksi, tuliviski kun ei ollut mitään lastenjuomaa. Ed itse oli jo tottunut siihen, tai totutellut, koska taikamaailmalla ei tuntunut olevan mitään parempaakaan tarjottavaa mikä rauhoittaisi hermoja raastavan työpäivän jälkeen.

Ja koska Winry ja Al olivat tällä hetkellä tutustumiskierroksella Tylypahkan ympäri, Edin ei tarvinnut kuunnella nalkutusta kuinka hän pilaa terveytensä sellaisella juomalla. Hän ei sentään polttanut, olkoot kiitollisia siitä.

"Jos täytyy mainita heistä lupaavin, niin kuka se olisi?" Ed tuijotti lasiinsa hiljaisena ja pohti vaihtoehtoja. Hermione Granger oli ollut kaikista nopein oppimaan perusteet, mutta jos hänet vietäisiin Amestrikseen, tyttö ei ehkä kestäisi sitä. Alle 15-vuotiaita oppilaita ei voinut edes harkita, toiseen maahan muuttaminen olisi liian kova paikka.

"On yksi kuudesluokkalainen, Paul Hudson. Hän on terävä päästään ja tarkka käsistään, mutta hänellä on vielä pahempi asenneongelma kuin minulla oli. Menee kauan ennen kuin hänestä saa kitkettyä irti sen kaiken sarkasmin ja kunnioituksen puutteen."

Mustang tutki Edwardin kasvoja ja yritti lukea häntä. "Oletko varma ettei ole ketään muita, joilla olisi hieman enemmän käytöstapoja? Ketään?" Mustang painotti ensimmäisiä sanojaan, koska hänellä oli epäilys että Ed suojeli jotakuta.

Ed katsoi suoraan Mustangin tummiin silmiin, värähtämättä milliäkään. Jos hän nyt kertoisi Grangerista, tyttö varmaankin rahdattaisiin Amestrikseen, mutta jos ei, Mustang saisi tietää tytöstä heti kun vietti hetkenkin aikaa 5-luokkalaisten alkemiaoppilaiden tunneilla tai kuuli muilta opettajilta.

"… Hermione Granger, viidenneltä vuosiluokalta. Hyvin lahjakas jokaisessa koulun aineessa ja tottelevainen ainakin oppitunneilla, mutta hieman herkkä." Mustang nyökkäsi itsekseen ymmärtäessään miksi Ed oli suojellut tyttöä. Herkät eivät aina selvinneet.

"Perhe?"

"Jästejä."

"Maine koulun ulkopuolella?"

"Vähäinen, melkein olematon."

Mustang oli vähällä purra huultaan turhautumisesta. Tyttö olisi täydellinen kontaktiensa puolesta. Jästivanhemmat putoaisivat varmasti helposti lankaan kun heille kerrottaisiin että heidän lahjakas tyttärensä pääsisi yksityisopetukseen ja kenestä ei tiedetty, ei myöskään kaivattu.

"Jos muita vaihtoehtoja ei löydy, keskustele hänen kanssaan kun olet itse selviytynyt omista asioistasi. Siitä pääsemmekin toiseen aiheeseen; miten omat opintosi ovat menneet?"

Ed näytti hapanta naamaa Mustangille, mutta hitaasti ilkeä virne levisi hänen huulilleen, "Voisin halutessani muuttaa sinut rupikonnaksi sormeani heilauttamalla." Mustang kohotti kulmaansa lausahdukselle ja rypisti sitten kulmiaan. "Eikö sinun pitäisi tarvita sitä… taikasauvaa?... taikuuden tekemiseen?" Edin virne vain leveni. "Sinähän tiedät etten tarvitse syntetigrammia alkemiaan, ja sama toimii taikuudessa. Huomasin tämän vasta äskettäin. Ja koska loitsuja voi käyttää äänettömästi pienen harjoittelun jälkeen, muutut rupisammakoksi ennen kuin älyät minun edes liikahtaneen." Mustang näytti hermostuneelta ja hieroi peukaloaan ja etusormeaan yhteen, kuin valmiina paistamaan Teräksen ylikypsäksi tontuksi. "Entä miten tutkimuksesi voi?" Mustang kysyi varuillaan, yrittäen saada aiheen pois rupisammakoista.

Ed irvisti ja sormeili sohvan käsinojaa miettiessään mitä sanoisi. "Taikamaailmalla on, tai on ollut, oma viisasten kivi, jonka loi alkemisti nimeltä Nicholas Flamel. Hänen työtoverinsa oli Albus Dumbledore", Mustang kohotti kulmiaan toiveikkaana, "mutta Flamel kuoli pari vuotta takaperin, ja epäilen ettei rehtori luota minuun tarpeeksi antaakseen minun tutkia hänen muistiinpanojaan, jos hänellä edes on ne vielä. Voi olla hyvin mahdollista että ne ovat joko piilotettuna Flamelin kotiin, poltettu tai Taikaministeriön hallussa. Tällä hetkellä olen jäljittämässä muistiinpanoja, mutta missä ne ovatkin, ne on piilotettu hyvin", Ed luki Mustangin ilmeen ja jatkoi, "et voi auttaa tässä asiassa. Jos muistiinpanot ovat jossain tallessa, niin niitä suojellaan taikuudella. Minä olen ainoa armeijan henkilö, joka ymmärtää jotain taikuudesta. Muut kävelisivät vain suoraan omaan hautaansa." Ed lopetti ja otti siemaisun juomastaan, tutkien Mustangin mietteliäitä kasvoja. Hetken päästä eversti huokaisi. "Jätän sen työn sitten sinulle, Teräs." Ed nyökkäsi ja katsoi oven suuntaan sen avautuessa raolleen. Raosta vilkaisi Al ja kun häntä ei käsketty menemään takaisin, hän astui sisään Winry perässään.

"Tulimme takaisin. Linna on valtava ja todella upea, nii-san! En ole koskaan ennen ollut vanhassa linnassa, eikä ole Winrykaan. Ja tiedätkö mitä? Huomenna kuulemma pidetään juhlat nimeltään "Halloween", kai me menemme, menemmehän?" Ed kuunteli tyynenä Alin puhetulvaa samalla kun kaatoi loput tuliviskinsä lasistaan läheiseen kukkaruukkuun. Sääli heittää niin hyvä juoma menemään ja samalla tuhota kukka jonka hän oli saanut henkilökohtaisesti Versolta, mutta hän ei kaivannut enää yhtäkään jakoavaimen muotoista lommoa kalloonsa.

"Jos välttämättä haluat, Al", Ed sanoi huokaisten ja Al näytti niin iloiselta kuin haarniska vain voi. "Mutta muista, että velhojen juhlat eivät välttämättä ole kaikkein tavallisimmasta päästä", Ed sanoi hymyillen ja siirsi katseensa Winryyn. "Jos aiot tulla myös, kannattaisi valmistautua henkisesti." Ed virnisti ja Winry näytti vihaiselta. "Edward Elric! Väitätkö sinä minua heikkohermoiseksi?!" Ed kohautti leikkisästi hartioitaan ja nousi sohvaltaan, keräten kaikkien nyt tyhjät snapsilasit käteensä.

Winry ei ilmeisesti ollut hyvin iloinen siitä että Ed kehtasi olla välittämättä hänen mielentilastaan ja kaivoi jostain esiin tutun jakoavaimen. Tarvittiin vain tähtäys ja tarkka heitto.

Ed arveli että Winry aikoisi heittää häntä, joten hän kääntyi ympäri ja kohotti yllättyneenä vasemman kätensä etusormen ja huusi mielessään "Varjelum", jolloin hänen ja jakoavaimen välille ilmestyi sininen aaltoileva energiakenttä joka laukaisi jakoavaimen takaisin tulosuuntaansa, suoraan kohti Winryn päätä.

Winry, kuten kaikki muutkin, tuijottivat yllättyneenä kuinka sinisen valon välähdyksen saattelemana hänen jakoavaimensa vaihtoi suuntaa ja lensi nuorta naista päin. Pelokkaana hän suojasi päätään käsillään ja odotti silmäluomet kiinni puristettuna tulevaa iskua, jota hän ei kuitenkaan tuntenut. Epäilevänä hän raotti silmiään ja näki jakoavaimen leijuvan ilmassa hänen naamansa edessä, vain parin kymmenen senttimetrin päässä. Yllättyneenä hän tuijotti jakoavainta ja sitten Ediä, jonka naamalta pystyi lukemaan eri tunteita: suuttumusta ja huojennusta. Blondin vasen käsi oli ojennettuna eteen ja ilmeisesti hän oli ollut se joka pysäytti jakoavaimen osumasta häntä kasvoihin, kukaan muu huoneessa ei osannut taikoa.

"Mitä helvettiä, Winry? Minulla on lasia kädessä ja olin selkä käännettynä sinuun päin. Mitä sinä oikein ajattelit?" Ed kysyi vihaisena ja käänsi ojennetun kätensä kämmenen ylöspäin, jolloin jakoavain leijui tottelevaisesti sen päälle.

"Sinun pitäisi todellakin lopettaa näiden heittely. Satutat vielä jotakuta. En voi ottaa sitä riskiä että osut vielä joskus oppilaisiin, joten eikö olisi paras jos luovuttaisit loputkin näistä minulle?" Ed kysyi ja kohotti kulmaansa odottavana.

Winryn sydän putosi hänen vatsaansa. Ed oli vihainen ja pettynyt häneen. Mitä hän oikein ajatteli? Ei aikuisten naisten pitäisi heitellä ihmisiä jakoavaimilla. Lannistuneena Winry osoitti kohti työkalupakkiaan ja käveli sitten hiljaisena pieneen huoneeseen, jonka Ed oli antanut hänelle ja Rizalle heidän vierailunsa ajaksi. Hänen huoneensa vieressä oli toinen suurempi huone Mustangille, Bredalle, Falmanille, Havocille ja Fuerylle. Edille oli oma yksityinen huone ja Al sinäänsä ei tarvinnut omaa sänkyä.

Ed jäi kohtauksesta niin huonolle tuulelle että olisi kulauttanut tuliviskilasin pohjaan, jos ei olisi kaatanut sitä Verson kasviin. Hampaitaan kiristellen hän vilkaisi tupakkaansa polttavaa Havocia ja hillitsi halun napata miehen povitaskusta savuke itselleen. Hartiat kireänä hän asteli keittiöön ja iski lasit kolisten tiskialtaaseen odottamaan kotitonttua, joka tiskaisi ne yöllä. Yhteen taisi tulla särö, mutta Ed ei välittänyt. Hän ei itsekään ymmärtänyt miksi hän tuohtui niin siitä että Winry heitti häntä. Ehkä osasyynä oli tuliviski, mutta saattoi olla niin että hän oli vain viimein kyllästynyt jakoavaimiin. Sekä nalkutukseen, huutoon ja valitukseen. Pelkkä työkalujen näkeminen ja öljyn haju sai hänet muistamaan ne monet kerrat kun Winry oli kehdannut huutaa hänelle. Hän ei ollut enää lapsi, hän osasi pitää kyllä huolen itsestään.

Ed nojasi molemmilla käsillään tiskialtaan reunaan ja mulkoili pöydän kuvioita sekä sille laskettua jakoavainta sekavana. Mistä ihmeestä koko kiukunpuuska oli tullut? Ei hän voinut olla humalassa. Käveleminen ja ajatteleminen onnistuivat aivan hyvin, ainoastaan hänen tunteensa tulivat herkemmin pintaan. Hän oli kyllä ottanut normaalia enemmän, yleensä hän otti vain lasillisen ja painui pehkuihin.

_'Alkoholin vaikutus on kaikilla erilainen. Ehkä pysyn __melko __selvänä pitkään, mutta itsehillintä vähenee__ nopeasti__.'_ Ed antoi ilman karata hänen huuliensa välistä pitkänä puhalluksena ja yritti rauhoittaa mieltään.

"Nii-san?" Kuului nuori, ontto ja huolestunut ääni ovensuusta.

"Ei nyt, Al." Ed yllättyi äänensä rauhallisuudesta, mutta toisaalta tämä oli aina hänen pikkuveljensä vaikutus häneen. Rauhoittava.

"Olin vain huolissani, kun sinulla meni niin kauan. Onko kaikki varmasti hyvin?" Al kysyi ja otti askeleen eteenpäin.

"_Ei nyt_, Al." Nyt äänessä oli jo kireyttä ja Ed otti kaapista esiin lasin, jonka täytti kylmällä vedellä. Hän kaatoi sen kurkkuunsa yhdellä kulauksella ja kääntyi katsomaan nuorempaa veljeään silmiin.

"Al, olen puoliksi humalassa. Saanko olla rauhassa?" Ed sanoi ja katsoi hiljaisena kuinka Al muuttui huolestuneeksi. "Humalassa? Nii-san, juotko sinä? Minun olisi pitänyt tulla mukaasi heti alussa, en olisi antanut sinun aloittaa-!"

"ALPHONSE!" Ed itsekin säikähti omaa tummaa ääntään sen jylähtäessä kuin ukkonen huoneistossa. Al näytti yllättyneeltä ja otti askeleen taaksepäin, kuin peläten omaa isoveljeään, joka oli muuttunut joksikin toiseksi sinä aikana kun he olivat olleet erillään.

Ed osasi kyllä lukea pikkuveljeään sen verran hyvin, haarniskassa tai ei, että ymmärsi eleen. Se sai hänet vielä vihaisemmaksi ja hän mutisi "Anteeksi" katse lattiassa ennen kuin poistui omaan huoneeseensa.

Mustang ja hänen alaisensa vaihtoivat huolestuneita katseita. Edwardin huoneisto ei ollut niin iso, etteivät he olisi kuulleet viereisessä huoneessa käytyä keskustelua, mutta kukaan heistä ei sanonut sanaakaan kun epäjärjestyksessä oleva Al käveli huoneeseen ja rojahti nojaamaan seinään. Kaikkien muiden tunteiden yläpuolella oli syyllisyys. Jos hän olisi ollut täällä, Edwardin ei olisi tarvinnut tuntea oloaan yksinäiseksi, hänellä olisi ollut joku jolle puhua. Mutta nyt hän oli upottanut asiansa alkoholiin ja muuttunut kylmemmäksi, etäisemmäksi. Vai oliko se vain sitä että Edward oli viimeinkin aikuistunut? Ehkä se oikeasti olikin vain harkitsevaisuutta, mutta Alista se tuntui luonnottomalta. Ei hän aikaisemmin ollut huomannut mitään, mutta toisaalta kaikki mitä he olivat puhuneet olivat olleet niin pinnallisia ja niin perus-Ediä, etteivät ne muuttuisi huomattavasti näin lyhyessä ajassa.

"Nii-san on… humalassa." Al toisti epäuskoisena itselleen.

Winry avasi hiljaisena huoneensa oven ja katsoi ympärilleen. Ikkunan suljettujen verhojen välistä siivilöityi hieman valoa, eikä hän tarvinnut sen enempää, joten hän ei sytyttänyt öljylamppuja. Matka sängyn luo tuntui liian pitkältä ja Winry kaatui vatsalleen sängylle ja hautasi kasvonsa tyynyyn. Ed oli vihainen hänelle. Pettynyt häneen. Se tieto tuntui pahemmalta kohdata kuin mikään muu.

Ed ei pitänyt myöskään siitä kun hän itki, eikä hän halunnut itkeä, mutta Winry ei tiennyt muutakaan tapaa päästä eroon musertavasta otteesta, joka piteli hänen sydäntään. Joten hän itki. Itki hiljaa yksin, kiroten tyhmyyttään. Ed oli aikuistunut ennen häntä, ja Winrysta tuntui ettei hän saisi koskaan nuorta miestä kiinni.

Kaiken hiljaisuuden vallitessa jokainen huoneessa olija hätkähti verkkaisia kävelyaskeleita, joista joka toinen kolahti ontosti ja kaikui kylmissä kiviseinämissä. Kun ovensuuhun ilmestyi Ed, koko huoneen ilmapiiri tuntui muuttuvan painavaksi. Teräsalkemisti kurtisti kulmiaan ja veti paremmin huoneestaan hakemaansa punaista ulkotakkia päälleen. Kun hän huomasi Alin istumassa nurkassa, hän käveli haarniskan luokse ja silitti metallista päätä. "Olen pahoillani, Al." Näine sanoineen hän lähti itse pääovelle, joka johti Tylypahkan käytäville. Kun hän astui ulos, hän sanoi vielä: "Käyn haukkaamassa raitista ilmaa", kääntämättä kuitenkaan katsettaan huoneessa olijoihin. Oven sulkeutuessa Fuery, Falman, Breda ja Havoc huokaisivat pitkään ja hartaasti kun vanhempi Elric vei huonon tuulen mennessään. Ainakin suurimmilta osin.

Ed työnsi kädet taskuihinsa ja painoi katseensa alas maahan, kävellen hiljaisena eteenpäin. Hän ei välittänyt siitä että häntä seurattiin, joku oli ilmeisesti odottanut häntä hänen ovensa läheisyydessä. Seuraaja oli surkea piiloutuja, hänen askeleensa kuuluivat ja niiden tahdista päätellen kyseessä oli tyttö, melkein jokainen koulun poika harppoi eteenpäin pitkin askelin.

Ed antoi matalan, melkein eläimellisen murahduksen karata kurkustaan. Eikö se typerä tyttölauma jaksanut jättää häntä rauhaan?

Käytävät olivat täynnä elämää. Oppilaat sinkoilivat sinne tänne, valmistellen seuraavan illan juhlaa. Kovin moni ei kiireiltään huomannut punatakkista opettajaa joka katosi kylmään iltaan pääovista. Ne jotka huomasivat, eivät kiinnittäneet siihen mitään huomiota. Opettajat saivat tehdä mitä tahtoivat.

Kylmä viima toi tervetulleen vilvoituksen ja pyyhki mukanaan kaiken epäselvyyden hänen mielestään. Kun hän nosti katseensa taivaisiin, hän näki maanpinnan valaisevan täysikuun ja mietti oliko fiksua kulkea tähän aikaan ulkona, oli sitten Tylypahkan tilukset tai ei.

"Osaan kyllä huolehtia itsestäni", Ed mutisi itsekseen ja käveli eteenpäin, kohti kierreportaita jotka jatkuivat yhä ylöspäin Tylypahkan korkeimpaan torniin. Nousu oli raskas ja kylmä ilma tiivisti hänen hengityksensä höyryksi, mutta hän jatkoi ylöspäin. Automail tuntui jäykältä ja Ed irvisti. Hänen täytyisi muistaa pyytää Winrya tekemään hänelle talviolosuhteisiin tarkoitettu automail tai hän kuolisi vielä tämän talven aikana pakkasenpuremaan.

Tuuli pyyhkäisi voimakkaasti hänen ylitseen ja leyhytti hänen punaista takkiaan hänen viimein saavuttaessa tornin pään. Ed käveli avonaisen ikkunan vierelle ja katsoi alas, tuntien hänen vatsansa yrittävän kääntyä ympäri, mutta hän voitti pelkonsa ja nojautui vielä ulommas ikkunasta, uhmaten painovoimaa. Virne levisi hänen naamalleen hänen katsoessaan kuuta. Miksi ei?

Edward Elric – Fanclub Only for Girls (E. E. FOG, Edward Elricin sumentama) oli ottanut eilen käytäntöön seurannan, ja tänään sitä toteutettiin ensimmäistä kertaa. Aina koulutuntien jälkeen joku 41 jäsenestä seurasi tunnin ajan heidän idoliaan, kunnes seuraava tuli tilalle. Vaihdon aikana käytettiin aina Prosequor-taikaa, jolloin seuraava löytäisi tämänhetkisen seuraajan. Itse kohteeseen, Edward-samaan, ei sitä uskallettu langettaa, koska oli hyvin todennäköistä että opettaja huomaisi sen. Seuraajien tehtävänä oli ottaa ylös opettajan liikkumiset, kenen kanssa hän keskusteli sekä huomioon otettavat tekemiset ja havainnot, kuten mitä reittiä hän yleensä kulkee, mitä ruokaa hän yleisimmin ottaa jne…

Carmen Beckett, Korpinkynsi 5. vuosiluokalta, oli juuri vaihtanut paikkaa nuoren Puuskupuhin kanssa ja nojasi nyt kylmään kiviseinään n. 10 metrin päästä Mr. E:n huoneiston ovesta. Hän epäili sitä että hänen kohteensa poistuisi enää huoneistostaan tähän aikaan illasta, olihan kello jo 19:07, kuten viereinen vanha kaappikello ilmoitti.

Oikeasti hän haluaisi nähdä Mr. E:n, koska 18-vuotias opettaja oli oikeaa silmänruokaa, mutta toisaalta hän joutuisi pitämään kunnolla etäisyyttä eikä puhuminen tulisi kysymykseenkään, koska hän paljastaisi itsensä. Mr. E:lle pystyi puhumaan vain oppitunneilla ja silloinkin vain alkemiasta, kaikki muut kysymykset ja keskustelun aloittamisyritykset hän torjui heti. Hän esitti hankalaa, mutta se ei E. E. FOG:ia lannistaisi, ei missään nimessä!

Huokaisten Carmen nosti kätensä kasvojensa korkeudelle ja pyöritteli sormissaan tummanpunaista hiuskiehkuraa. Tylsistyneenä hän kaivoi taskustaan peilin ja katseli sen kautta hiuksiaan. Väri ei ollut hänen omansa, se oli värjätty taikojen avulla, jottei hänen tarvitsisi käydä kampaajalla joka välissä. Hiukset ylsivät olkapäihin ja olivat raskaasti revityt ja kiharat, näyttäen melkein siivottomilta. Hänen otsatukkansa oli vino ja oli sen verran pitkä että peitti puoliksi hänen vasemman silmänsä. Carmen pyyhkäisi otsatukkaansa ärsyyntyneenä sivuun sormuksia täynnä olevilla sormillaan ja päätti lyhentää sitä heti kun pääsi takaisin Korpinkynsien tiloihin, hän oli kyllästynyt näkemään sen aina kun katsoi ylöspäin.

Kun hänen kätensä oli valmiiksi hänen naamansa edessä, Carmen ryhtyi tutkimaan sormiaan. Hänen joka toinen kyntensä oli lakattu punaisella ja toiset oranssilla. Kynnet olivat vastalakatut ja kiiltelivät soihtujen valossa, heijastaen sumeasti osaa hänen naamastaan. Carmen työnsi peilin takaisin taskuunsa ja ryhtyi pyörittelemään yhtä sormuksistaan ja hyräili itsekseen, kunnes kuuli oven avautuvan naristen.

_"… raitista ilmaa."_

Carmen jännittyi ja vilkaisi kulman takaa ovelle, josta astui paraikaa Edward Elric, ja vielä yksin! Tyttö pakotti onnenkiljaisun kurkustaan alas ja kiinnitti huomionsa Mr. E:n vaatteisiin.

'Hitto, hänellä on ulkotakki päällä', Carmen kirosi ja kirjoitti äkkiä muistivihkoonsa tekstin: "Otan aina mukaani lämpimiä ulkoviittoja, jotka saa helposti etupuolelta kiinni, myös kouluun", repi paperin irti, taitteli sen lennokiksi ja heitti matkaan. E. E. FOG:lla oli oma pieni päivystys, kaksi henkilöä kerrallaan, jotka lähettivät seuraajalle tarvittavan varustuksen. He käyttivät salakielentapaista viestintätyyliä, jotta kukaan muu kuin seuran jäsen ymmärtäisi mitä kirje oikeasti tarkoitti. Carmen oli ainakin yrittänyt viestittää kirjeen avulla: "Tarvitsen lämpimän ulkotakin koulun pääovelle", mutta toisaalta hän oli surkea tällaisissa asioissa. Toivottavasti he ymmärsivät. Omasta mielestään hyvin hiljaa ja ammattitaitoisesti Carmen lähti seuraamaan kohdettaan ja toivoi että Mr. E aikoi oikeasti kulkea ulos pääovista eikä mitään salaista käytävää pitkin.

Kun Mr. E astui ulos, Carmen katsoi hätääntyneenä ympärilleen, etsien jotakuta jolla olisi hänen viittansa. Kun se heitettiin hänen naamaansa, Carmen vain vetäisi sen päälleen ja pyrähti ovista ulos kylmään viimaan. Hän nosti hupun päänsä suojaksi ja työnsi kädet taskuihinsa samalla kun yritti löytää kohdetta katseellaan. Onneksi punainen takki erottui hyvin kuunvalossa ja Carmen lähti enemmän tai vähemmän innostuneena seuraamaan Mr. E:tä.

_'Oliko hänen pakko lähteä ulos?'_ Carmen kirosi ja mietti kauanko hänellä oli vielä aikaa ennen kuin jäisi kiinni vaeltelemasta koulun tiluksilla määrätyn ajan jälkeen. Kun Edward suuntasi kulkunsa portaisiin, Carmen voihkaisi ääneen. Hän ei millään jaksaisi nousta noin monia portaita, mutta jos hän ei nyt nousisi niitä, hän ei voisi enää seurata kohdettaan jos tämä lähtisi portaista johonkin kerrokseen.

Carmenin harmiksi hän ei tiennyt että portaista ei lähtenyt kulkureittejä linnan eri kerroksiin, ne johtivat vain suoraan tornin päähän ja alas. Jos tyttö olisi tiennyt, hän olisi jäänyt alas odottamaan että Elric palaisi.

Edward vetäytyi ikkunasta ja ryhtyi jo keskittymään, hän oli täysin unohtanut seuraajansa eikä ollut kuullut häntä tuulen ujelluksessa, vaan havahtui vasta kun näki jonkun mustan liikkuvan hänen silmäkulmassaan. Oliko se ollut kangasta? Oliko kyseessä sama seuraaja kuin käytävillä? Vai vain hänen mielikuvitustaan?

_'Paras tarkistaa'_, hän ajatteli ja silmäili portaikkoa. Jos hän käveli niitä alaspäin ja seuraaja oli vihamielinen, Ed löytäisi itsensä portaiden päästä niska murtuneena hyvin pian. Valtion alkemisti jännitti lihaksensa ja lähti nopeasti liikkeelle seuraavan kovan tuulenpuuskan ulinan turvin. Parilla nopealla harppaisulla hän oli saavut suuaukon ja ojensi vasemman kätensä sen taakse, tarraten kiinni johonkin kankaaseen. Ed nosti saalistaan kankaasta ylöspäin ja tarrasi häntä kohti kohotetun käden metallinyrkkiinsä. Hänen kylmä harkitsevaisuutensa muuttui pian yllätykseksi hänen nähdessään seuraajansa kasvot.

Carmen kurkisti suuaukosta ja näki Edward Elricin nojaavan ulos ikkunasta. _'Ei kai hän vain aio hypätä?'_ jännittyneenä hän tuli hieman liian paljon esiin ja veti itsensä äkkiä taaksepäin kun kultaiset silmät kääntyivät hänen suuntaansa. Carmen ei uskaltanut edes hengittää, painoi vain kaikella voimalla itseään seinää vasten kuin toivoen että voisi sulautua siihen. Vasta nyt hän ymmärsi, että jos Mr. E aikoisi tulla alas, hänellä ei olisi piiloutumispaikkaa. Professori näkisi hänet heti jos hän kulkisi portaita alas ja juokseminen ei tulisi kuuloonkaan näin pimeällä ja korkealla.

Kun jokin tarrasi voimakkaasti Carmenin kaavun rinnuksista ja nosti ilmaan, hän yritti kirkua yllätyksestä mutta tuuli vei äänen mennessään. Vaistomaisesti hän yritti nostaa kätensä suojakseen mutta sekin vangittiin rujosti seinää vasten ja Carmen hyytyi pelosta nähdessään häntä tuijottavat kultaiset silmät, jotka näyttivät valmiilta tappamaan. Koko hyökkääjän olemus tuntui uhkuvan varmuutta ja voimaa. Kun hahmo lausui hänen nimensä yllättävän pehmeästi, Carmenin naamalta tuntui ensin valuvan kaikki veri hänen jalkoihinsa ja sitten nousevan niin nopeasti ylös ettei tuulen viimakaan tuntunut enää kylmältä.

"… Beckett?" Ed kuiskasi yllättyneenä tunnistaessaan punapään yhdeksi oppilaistaan, joka kiinnitti aina enemmän huomiota häneen kuin itse aiheeseen. Viha ja inho valtasivat hänet uudelleen. Se siitä ajatusten selvittämisestä ulkoilmassa. Hän oli jättänyt typerät kikattavat tytöt omaan arvoonsa tähän asti, mutta nyt asia tuntui riistäytyvän käsistä. Eikö hänellä ollut enää omaa rauhaa? Edin ote Beckettin kaavusta kiristyi entisestään ja hänen silmänsä kaventuivat. Häntä ärsytti vielä vain enemmän se kuinka tyttö pelkäsi häntä.

"Ja mitä mahtaa nuori neiti Beckett tehdä täällä ylhäällä?" Ed murisi syvältä kurkustaan ja yritti pitää itsensä aisoissa, koska tyttö oli ilmeisen kauhuissaan.

"Minä… tuota… kaipasin raitista ilmaa", tyttö takerteli ja Ed ei voinut mitään ilkeälle virneelle, vaikka hän ei löytänyt tilanteesta mitään huvittavaa.

"Ja vain _aivan sattumalta_ päätit kiivetä samaan torniin kuin minä?" Ed kysyi ja irrotti otteensa tytön ranteesta ja kaavusta, jolloin tyttö putosi polvilleen hänen eteensä, ilmeisesti hän oli liian järkyttynyt seisomaan. Ed kaivoi taskustaan valtion alkemistin taskukellonsa, tarkisti ajan ja sulki sen.

"Sinulla on tasan kuusi minuuttia aikaa mennä tupasi tiloihin ennen kuin kello lyö kahdeksan", Ed ilmoitti maassa istuvalle tytölle ja Carmenin silmät laajenivat. Hänellä ei olisi mitään mahdollisuuksia ehtiä ajoissa vaikka hän juoksisikin. Ed naksautti kieltään.

"Se on sitten jälki-istuntoa, nuori neiti Beckett." Ed sanoi ja kumartui tytön kasvojen tasolle valkoiset hampaat välkkyen kuun himmeässä valossa. "_Ja usko pois, minä en aio suoda sinulle sitä iloa että voisit katsella minua työsi lomassa_", Ed kuiskasi pahaa enteilevästi ja tyttö värähti näkyvästi hänen sanojensa vaikutuksesta.

Carmen Beckett oli juuri muuttanut mieltään Edward Elricin suhteen. Edward Elricissä ei ollut mitään ihmismäistä. Piru hän oli, piru ihmisen kehossa! Hirveä, tunteeton valtion koira! Carmenin sydän hakkasi tietään ulos hänen rinnastaan ja hänen vatsansa puristui kasaan pelosta. Kuinka tyhmä hän olikaan ollut kun oli mennyt tähän kaikkeen mukaan. Ei hän oikeasti edes pitänyt Edward Elricistä niin paljon. Olihan tämä helvetin hyvän näköinen, mutta siihen se jäi. Hänen ystävänsä olivat vetäneet hänet tähän.

_'Aivan. Olisin menettänyt ystäväni jos en olisi liittynyt.'_Ja hän menettäisi ne nytkin jos poistuisi E. E. FOG:n joukoista. Carmen työnsi itsensä puoliksi käsillään ylös ja otti tukea seinästä. Hän ei suostunut katsomaan professoriaan silmiin.

"Eiköhän mennä luokkani kautta, jotta voin antaa sinulle lapun Lipetitille vietäväksi", Ed sanoi ja lähti kävelemään ripeästi portaita alaspäin. Hänen ei tarvinnut vilkaista taakseen, hän tiesi kyllä että tyttö seuraisi perässä, mutta silti hän yritti pysyä nopeassa liikkeessä siltä varalta että arvaamaton tyttö saisi vihaisuudenpuuskan ja tyrkkäisi hänet portaita alas. Ehkä olisi ollut parempi antaa tytön kävellä edellä. Noh…

Matka oli hiljainen, kumpikaan ei sanonut sanaakaan koko aikana. Heidän saavutettuaan luokan Ed allekirjoitti puolihuolimattomasti jälki-istunto-lapun ja merkitsi siihen ajan ja päivämäärän.

"Mitä aikaisemmin, sen parempi." Professori sanoi ja ojensi Carmenille pergamentin tekohymy naamallaan. Tyttö puristi paperia tiukasti kädessään kun hän luki jälki-istuntonsa ajan, ja hänen silmänsä laajenivat. _'Paskiainen…!'_ Jälki-istunto olisi huomenna, klo 19:00, juuri siihen aikaan kun Halloween-juhla olisi parhaimmillaan.

"Oliko muuta? Ei? Hyvää yötä teille sitten, nuori neiti Beckett." Carmen sihahti 'hyvää yötä, professori', ja marssi uhmakkaasti pois luokasta. Edward Elric oli hirveä! Kaiken muun pahan päälle hän vielä sanoi häntä "nuoreksi neidiksi", mikä tuntui hyvin halventavalta, varsinkin kun professori itsekään ei ollut kuin 18-vuotias!

Ed irvisti tytön perään tämän lähtiessä. Jostain syystä juuri tämä punapää tuntui ärsyttävän häntä enemmän kuin yksikään muu tällä hetkellä. Blondi nousi luokkahuoneensa portaat ylös omaan huoneistoonsa ja portaiden puolivälissä älysi kaksi asiaa: hän inhosi portaita ja että hän oli luvannut Alille mennä sinne Halloween-juhliin. _'Al kuitenkin kyllästyy ennen seitsemää, ehdin aivan hyvin. Tuo tyttö __ansaitsi sen jälki-istunnon.'_Ja niin Edward Elric kohosi viimeiset portaat ylös, sanoi hyvää yötä sohvalla istuvalle Alille, joka tutki Edin kirjastosta tuomia kirjoja, ja katosi nukkumaan.

* * *

Noniin, vihdoinkin sitten kirjoitin tämän chapterin kun sitä on niin paljon pyydetty ja alkoi tuntua pahalta kun annoin tämän kirjoittamisen kestää niin kauan. Olen pahoillani, että tämä on kaukana siitä lupaamastani huumori filleristä, mutta lupaan että se tulee aikanaan! 

Piirtämäni kuva Carmen Beckettistä: http:// i21.photobucket. com/ albums/ b299/ xanta/ carmen.jpg Poista välilyönnit linkistä! Kuva ei ole mikään superhieno, en ole piirtänyt mitään puoleen vuoteen, ja saatte kuvitella värit itse.

- Xanta Claus


	14. E E FOG

**Harry Potter / Fullmetal alchemist crossover , ei parituksia**

Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta taikka HP:ta. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: Holy shit, olen törmännyt pariin tällaiseen HP FMA crossoveriin ja rakastuin niin että oli pakko kirjoittaa oma. :3 Älkää välittäkö myöskään virheistä kuten: (SPOILER) Al on yhä haarniskan sisällä vaikka on melkein täysi-ikäinen ja Ed ei ole Portin toisella puolen vaan omistaa yhä automailinsa. Ed on muutenkin yhtä lyhyt kuin aina eikä kasvanut kuten elokuvassa. (SPOILER PÄÄTTYY.) Tässä tarinassa Harry on käynyt neljä vuosiluokkaa ja viides on menossa, mutta tarina ei seuraa viiden kirjan tapahtumia. **ONLY IN FINNISH**(language of Finland) **but I can maybe try and translate it.**

Tämä on ensimmäinen suomenkielinen HPxFMA fanfic koskaan.

Summary: 18-vuotias Teräsalkemisti Edward Elric lähtee Tylypahkaan opettamaan nuorille noidille ja velhoille alkemiaa. Mutta miksi alkemisti astuisi maailmaan joka sivuuttaa elämäntavan, eli vertaisvaihdon lait?

**Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi**

**Chapter 13 "E. E. FOG"**

Matka Korpinkynsien saliin tuntui kestävän loputtomiin ja kun Carmen viimein saavutti kulkuaukon, hän hädin tuskin jaksoi miettiä saatikka vastata kysymykseen. Hyvällä tuurilla hän sai sen oikein ja astui sisään niin iloisena kuin pystyi olemaan; hänen suupielensä nytkähti ylöspäin. Sisällä odottivat hänen ystävänsä, jotka ilmeisesti olivat odottaneet häntä ja näyttivät hyvin huolestuneilta.

"Sinä et jäänyt kiinni, ethän?" Linnea kysyi huolestuneena ja irvisti kun Carmen heilautti jälki-istuntolappua heidän naamojensa edessä, koska ei jaksanut ryhtyä selittämään. Hän oli jo vetämässä sitä takaisin ja lähdössä kun Emilyn tarrasi kiinni paperin reunasta ja kiljaisi yllättyneenä.

"WAU! Arvatkaa mitä! _Hän_ valvoo Carmenin jälki-istunnon!" Kaikki kolme tyttöä hymyilivät onnellisina ystävänsä puolesta, vaikka olivatkin kateellisia. Heidän hymynsä kuitenkin hyytyivät kun he näkivät Carmenin ilmeen.

"Onko jokin vialla?" Samatha kysyi huolestuneena, mutta Linnea vain läppäsi häntä selkään.

"Carmen on vain niin ällikällä lyöty, ettei ymmärrä kuinka onnekas on, _niinhän_?" Linnea kysyi melkein haastavasti ja Carmen puri hammasta. Hän ei halunnut menettää ystäviään.

"Joo… Kerron yksityiskohdat huomenna, menen nyt nukkumaan", Carmen sanoi ja haukottelun turvin katosi yläkertaan.

* * *

Aamulla Carmenista tuntui kuin hän ei olisi nukkunut silmäystäkään. Hän oli nähnyt painajaisia kullankeltaisista silmistä ja kaameista jälki-istunnoista. Mutta nyt kun makuuhuone täyttyi auringonvalosta, pelko katosi ja tilalle tuli inho. Hän niin inhosi hänen hymyään, hänen mahtipontista kävelytyyliään, hänen-. 

"Ah, Carmen! Olet viimein hereillä! Kuolemme halusta saada tietää mitä eilen tapahtui, mutta Samatha käski olla herättämättä sinua." Emilyn hihkaisi, veti ystävänsä sängystä ylös ja työnsi portaikkoja pitkin olohuoneeseen.

"Hän heräsi viimein!" Linnea ja Samatha kääntyivät hymyillen häneen päin ja Carmen pakotti hymyn huulilleen istuessaan pehmeään nojatuoliin.

"No, mitä odotat? Kerro kaikki!" Emilyn kärkkyi, hän oli heistä kaikkein vahvimmin Edward Elric-fani ja siten myös kaikkein kiinnostunein siitä mitä alkemian professori teki.

"No, tuota… Olin odottamassa hänen huoneistonsa lähistöllä kun hän astui ulos ulkotakki päällä. Lähetin viestin että tarvitsin takkia ja lähdin hänen peräänsä. Kuten arvelin, hän suuntasi ulos ja lähti nousemaan tornin portaita ylös, ja minä seurasin yhä. En tiennyt että ne portaat johtivat vain tornin päähän ja takaisin alas." Linnea, heistä fiksuin, huokaisi pettyneenä. "Jäit nalkkiin kun hän tuli alas." Se oli enemmänkin toteamus kuin kysymys ja Carmen nyökkäsi. Ehkä oli parempi olla kertomatta yksityiskohtia. "Kello oli jo niin paljon, etten olisi enää ehtinyt takaisin tänne, joten hän antoi minulle jälki-istuntoa. Olisin kai muuten selvinnyt vain varoituksella mutta siihen taisi vaikuttaa se, että tuijottelen häntä aina alkemian tunneilla enkä keskity." Kolme tyttöä kikatti Carmenin lausahdukselle, kunnes Samatha nousi seisomaan. "Meidän kannattaa mennä aamiaiselle tai jäämme ilman", hän sanoi hymyillen ja Carmen juoksi äkkiä yläkertaan laittautumaan valmiiksi.

"Hänellä menee kuitenkin niin kauan että mennään me vain edeltä", Emilyn sanoi ja käveli ulos oviaukosta Linnea ja Samatha perässään.

Kun Carmen oli viimein valmis, hän hölkkäsi portaat alas vain huomatakseen että hänen ystävänsä olivat menneet edeltä. Hän ei kuitenkaan suuttunut, oli ehkä vain hieman pettynyt, ja lähti tyynesti kohti Suurta Salia. Tämä oli aivan normaalia. Jos hän ei ollut valmis, häntä ei myöskään odotettu. Hän oli heistä neljästä "aliarvoisin", ensimmäisenä oli Emilyn, sitten Linnea ja Samatha. Viimeisimpänä hän, Carmen.

Suuri Sali oli jo puoliksi tyhjä, koska suurin osa oli käynyt jo syömässä. Tänään ei kuitenkaan ollut oppitunteja, koska oli sunnuntai, joten osa oli jäänyt juttelemaan ruoan ääreen. Carmen käveli nopeasti ystäviensä luo, mutta varoi visusti katsomasta opettajien pöytään. Hän oli varma että alkemian professori olisi yhä siellä, jokainen E. E. FOG:in jäsen tiesi että hän tuli aina myöhässä aamiaiselle.

Carmen istui hiljaisena pöytään ja latoi lautaselleen pekonia ja kananmunaa.

"Tiesitkö jo, että meillä on kahden tunnin päästä klubin kokous?" Carmen seivästi erityisen voimakkaasti pekonipalan haarukkaansa kuullessaan tämän. "En. Täytyy käydä viemässä Lipetitille se jälki-istuntolappu ennen sitä", hän sanoi ja työnsi pekonipalan suuhunsa.

Ed söi tyytyväisenä aamiaistaan, kun näki silmäkulmastaan kuinka tuttu punapää saapui Suureen Saliin. Beckett ilmiselvästi karttoi katsomasta opettajien pöytään, jossa Edward istui Mustangin kanssa. Havoc, Breda, Hawkeye, Fuery ja Falman saivat aamiaisen huoneistoon kahdesta syystä: oppilaat voisivat löytää kiusalliseksi sen että niin monta armeijan henkilöä oli samassa paikassa heidän kanssaan ja siksi että pöytätilaa ei vain ollut. Al oli myös jäänyt huoneistoon, ja Winry tulisi varmaankin pian, kunhan saisi hiuksensa laitettua.

Ed rypisti kulmiaan Beckettille ja toivoi, ettei ollut eilen liian ilkeä. Hänen olisi pitänyt toimia harkitummin, mutta häntä kyllä rupesi hiljalleen häiritsemään se kuinka paljon huomiota hän sai koulun naispuolisilta oppilailta. Roikkuisivat Mustangissa.

Seuraavaksi Suureen Saliin ilmestyi tuttu blondi ja tällä kertaa Ed hymyili. Tai ainakin siihen asti kunnes Winry tuli tarpeeksi lähelle, että Ed näki hänen ilmeensä.

"Mikset istuisi viereeni, Winry?" Ed kysyi ja nousi paikaltaan työntääkseen tuolin yllättyneen Winryn alle. Ed istui hiljaisena paikalleen ja katseli silmäkulmastaan kuinka Winry otti haluttomasti ruokaa lautaselleen. "Kuule, Winry", Ed huokaisi, saaden nuoren naisen huomion, "olen pahoillani siitä eilisestä. En olisi saanut pahoittaa mieltäsi niin." Winry näytti ensin epäilevältä, mutta sitten hänen vaaleille kasvoilleen suli hymy. "Ei se mitään. Minunkin täytyy pyytää anteeksi. Ei minulla ole oikeutta heitellä ihmisiä tavaroilla." Ed hymähti ja siirtyi iloisena takaisin ruokansa pariin. Winry ei siis ollut vihainen hänelle.

"Näyttää siltä että olet vihdoinkin oppinut käyttäytymään naisten seurassa", Mustang kuiskasi ivaillen Edin korvaan ja alkemistin hyväntuulisuus oli tipotiessään. Hän irvisti ja mietti nopeasti vastauksen. "Itselläsi ei taida mennä kovin hyvin tällä hetkellä. Montakos naista sinulla on tällä hetkellä pyörimässä ympärilläsi? Minä kun en näe yhtään. Olet vanhenemassa ja muuttumassa _hyödyttömäksi_", Ed sanoi virnistäen ja siemaisi kurpitsamehuaan samalla kun vilkuili Mustangin ilmettä silmäkulmastaan.

"Haha", Mustang naurahti kaikkea muuta kuin huvittuneena ja nousi pöydästä, poistuen takaisin Edin huoneistoon.

Ed hykerteli itsekseen ja sattui vilkaisemaan Winryyn, joka katsoi häntä syyllistävänä, mutta silti tytön silmissä pilkahti huvittuneisuus. Silloin Ed muisti mitä oli eilen miettinyt. "Winry, nyt kun olet täällä, niin ehtisitkö tehdä minulle talven olosuhteisiin sopivan automailin? Jos tarvitset osia, kysy vain minulta niin hoidan asian." Winry nyökkäsi ja Ed huomasi silmäkulmastaan Lipetitin, joka nousi pöydästään ja oli jo kävelemässä hänen ohitseen kun Ed huikkasi professorin perään. "Filius!" Kun vanha opettaja ei tuntunut heti reagoivan, Ed vielä vihelsi tämän perään. Mitään mistään kunnioituksesta. Kun opettaja vihdoin kääntyi, Ed veti naamalleen ystävällisen, välkehtivän Pepsodent-hymynsä.

"Hmm?" Filius Lipetit hymähti ja käveli takaisinpäin, luottaen valtionalkemistin hymyyn.

"Halusin vain kertoa että taisin eilen antaa yhdelle Korpinkynnellesi jälki-istuntoa. Carmen Beckettistä on kyse", Ed sanoi heittäessään toisen kätensä tuolin selkänojansa yli. Hänen ei tarvinnut edes katsoa ylöspäin ollakseen samalla silmätasolla Lipetitin kanssa vaikka oli istualtaan, mikä huvitti häntä suuresti.

"Oh? Beckett, sanoitko? Aivan, se ei taida olla hänen ensimmäinen jälki-istuntonsa tänä vuonna. Uskon että sinulla oli hyvä syy", Lipetit sanoi ilmeisen häkeltyneenä. Pikkumies oli ilmeisesti joutunut kultaisten silmien katseen ja leveän hymyn vangiksi.

"Ajattelinkin että ymmärtäisit", Ed sanoi, väläytti vielä hampaitaan ja kääntyi sitten takaisin lautasensa puoleen.

Carmen yllättyi kuullessaan kutsuhuudon ja vihellyksen ja henkäisi nähdessään ketä oli kutsuttu ja _kuka_ oli kutsunut. Hän ei välittänyt siitä kuinka Emilyn huokaisi "Vähänkö cool", koska puristi juuri kädessään olevaa haarukkaa niin kovaa että se taipui. Miten se kehtasi kohdella itseään vanhempaa opettajaa tuolla tavalla? Häntä ällötti blondin miehen hymy sekä hänen huolimaton istumatapansa hänen puhuessaan Lipetitin kanssa. Kun Lipetit katsoi Carmeniin päin, tytön naama muuttui punaiseksi. He puhuivat hänestä! Nolostuneena ja vihaisena Carmen ryhtyi tuijottamaan puolityhjää lautastaan eikä liikahtanut vielä senkään jälkeen kun Lipetit oli kävellyt heidän ohitseen.

"Mikset antanut sitä jälki-istuntopaperia? Nyt joudut menemään hänen peräänsä!" Linnea ihmetteli ja Emilyn nosti leukaansa. "Saat lähteä yksin, _me_ menemme valmistelemaan kokousta", Emilyn sanoi ja

katsoi määräävästi Linneaa ja Samathaa, jotka nyökkäsivät. Carmen työnsi viimeisen palan leipää suuhunsa, huuhtoi sen alas mehulla ja nousi seisomaan. "Vien sen heti." Näine sanoineen hän lähti Lipetitin perään ja yritti miettiä mitä sanoisi. 'Joo, öh, varmaan kuulitkin jo, mutta sain jälki-istuntoa ja en halua mennä, koska vihaan sitä valtion koiraa koko sydämestäni!' Carmen tiesi minne mennä ja koska hänellä oli huomattavasti pidemmät jalat allaan kuin Lipetitillä, hän saavutti professorin melko nopeasti. "Professori! Professori Lipetit!" Carmen huusi lyhyenlännän miehen perään, joka kääntyi ympäri ja jäi odottamaan että Carmen saavuttaisi hänet. Kävellessään punapää kaivoi taskustaan jälki-istuntolapun ja ojensi Lipetitille.

"Oh, kuulinkin jo tästä hetki sitten Edwardilta. Olet siis ollut hieman liian myöhään liikkeellä, onko näin?" Carmen vain nyökkäsi punan noustessa hänen poskilleen. Hän kunnioitti lyhyttä tuvanjohtajaansa eikä halunnut tuottaa pettymystä hänelle, mutta Carmen oli onnistunut siinä jo kahdesti tämän syksyn aikana.

"Öh, professori…", Lipetit kohotti kulmiaan, "olisiko mitenkään mahdollista että jälki-istuntoaikaa voitaisiin siirtää? Minä olen odottanut kauan näitä halloween-juhlia ja…", _minä pelkään sekä vihaan häntä._

"Olen pahoillani, mutta hänellä on oikeus asettaa jälki-istuntoajaksi mikä vain hänelle sopii ja tuo ei aivan riitä syyksi muuttaa sitä. Mutta olen varma että jos olet kiltisti ja teet rästityöt nopeasti, hän päästää sinut kyllä takaisin juhliin. Edward on hyvä nuori mies." Ja näine sanoineen Lipetit lähti vaappumaan kohti opettajienhuonetta, jättäen suuttuneen Carmen Beckettin seisomaan keskelle tyhjää käytävää. 'Miksi professori Lipetitin täytyy olla niin sokea? Hänessä ei ole mitään hyvää! Hän tekee sen koska nauttii siitä!' Carmen kääntyi kannoillaan ja marssi vihaisena kirjastoon odottamaan sitä hetkeä kun hänen täytyisi mennä klubin kokoontumiseen. Ehkä lukeminen rauhoittaisi hänen mieltään.

Nyt olisi ehkä paras hetki kertoa jotain E. E. FOG:sta.

E. E. FOG, **E**dward **E**lric **F**anclub **O**nly for **G**irls, on kerho Tylypahkassa. Se on opettajien hyväksymä, mutta opettajat luulevatkin kyseessä olevan tytöille tarkoitettu itsepuolustus-kerho joka kulkee nimellä **E**xtra **E**xtreme **F**ightingclub **O**nly for **G**irls.

Kerholla on kolme sääntöä:

1. Sinun täytyy olla korviasi myöten rakastunut Edward Elricin kaikkiin puoliin  
2. Sinun täytyy tukea jokaista kerhoon kuuluvaa  
3. Sinun täytyy totella kerhon johtajaa, Ms. E:tä

Ja näin pääsemmekin käsittelemään kerhon hierarkiaa. Koko kerhon pää on Esmeralda E. Fog, 7. luokkalainen Korpinkynsi, joka iski silmänsä Mr. E:hen heti ensimmäisenä päivänä koulun tervetuliaisjuhlassa. Hän sai kerhon ensimmäiset jäsenet liittymään sinä päivänä kun Elricin veljekset harjoittelivat koulun pihalla, ja siitä lähti E. E. FOG:in voittokulku.

Kerhon puheenjohtaja ja tietovastaava on Lisa Edmund, joka pitää huolen siitä että koko kerhon tietoon tulee kaikki Edward Elriciin liittyvät faktat. Se mitä hän sanoo, on myös totta.

Tämän jälkeen ei ole minkäänlaista arvojärjestystä, kaikki ovat tasavertaista ja jos joku fani on niin onnekas että pääsee ystävyysväleihin tai pidemmällekin Mr. E:n kanssa, häntä tuetaan eikä mustasukkaisuutta saa tuntea. – Aivan kuin se onnistuisikin. – Suurimmalla osaa jäsenistä on villejä kuvitelmia ja fantasioita siitä mitä he tekisivät jos Edward Elric olisi juuri hänen poikaystävänsä ja he eivät pelkää näyttää sitä, mutta se on varmasti pelkkää uhoamista ja jokainen heistä laskisi vain alleen jos näkisi alkemian professorin ilman paitaa, saatikka housuja.

Yhtenä sanomattomana sääntönä on se, ettei kerhon oikeaa nimeä saa mainita missään ääneen ja kerhoa koskevissa asioissa Edward Elriciä kutsutaan Mr. E:ksi ja Esmeralda on kaikille Ms. E.

Kerho oli ensin ollut enemmänkin vitsi, mutta hitaasti mutta varmasti siitä tuli vakavampaa ja lopulta E. E. FOG ryhtyi muistuttamaan enemmän järjestöä kuin pelkkää harmitonta fanikerhoa. Tästä syystä eroaminen on myös entistä hankalampaa. Jos yrittää eroamista, eroamishaluista ryhdytään epäilemään siitä että tämä aikoo joko kieliä kerhosta tai ei enää pidäkään Edward Elriciä loistavana. Kumpi tahansa näistä kahdesta saa kaikki kerhon jäsenet vihaamaan eroajaa eikä kerran eronneella ollut enää mahdollisuutta tulla takaisin. Asiaa pahentaa se, että E. E. FOG vie niin paljon aikaa, etteivät fanit ehdi kehittää ystävyyssuhteita kuin ainoastaan kerhon sisällä ja Edward Elricin kanssa.

Ymmärrättekö nyt Carmenin, ja monien muiden, tilanteen?

Kun kello oli 10:55, Carmen nousi kirjansa äärestä, vei sen nopeasti takaisin hyllyyn ja lähti puolijuoksua kohti E. E. FOG:in kokousta. Hän ei halunnut olla myöhässä. Matkallaan hän äkkäsi pari muuta kerhoon kuuluvaa ja liittyi heidän seuraansa loppumatkan ajaksi. Keskustelun aiheena oli - yllätys yllätys – Edward Elric.

E. E. FOG:in päämaja oli seitsemännessä kerroksessa, hyvin piilotetussa paikassa. Niin hyvin piilotetussa että kaikki fanitkaan eivät aina heti löytäneet tietään sinne. Kyseessä oli tarvehuone. Ja niin miten muka he tiesivät siitä? Ms. E oli tämänkin takana. Hän oli kerran nähnyt viidentenä kouluvuotenaan Voron hakevan lisätarvikkeita tarvehuoneesta ja kiinnostuneena kokeillut miten saisi oven ilmestymään. Parin epäonnistumisen jälkeen hän keksi tavan ja käytti huonetta nyt omiin tarkoituksiinsa.

Huone oli suunniteltu juuri E. E. FOG:in tarkoituksiin. Huone oli laaja, pirteä ja täynnä punaisen sävyjä. Keskellä huonetta oli valtava pöytä jonka ääressä sovittiin kaikista kerhon asioista ja sen vieressä valtava liitutaulu, jossa oli kaikki heidän tietonsa liittyen Mr. E:hen ja sen vieressä pienempi taulu johon seurannassa ollut oppilas kirjoitti kaikki tietonsa ja Liza katsoi sitten mitkä tiedoista olivat hyödyllisiä. Kuvia professorista heillä ei ollut, mutta seuraajalla oli velvollisuus napata kuva Mr. E:stä jos tilaisuus oli loistava eikä kuvauksen kohde itse tulisi sitä huomaamaan.

Itse kokous meni melko mukavasti. Ihmiset kyselivät aluksi Carmenilta miten hänen seuraamisvuoronsa oli mennyt mutta pian sana oli levinnyt siitä, ettei mitään ihmeellistä tapahtunut, ja hänet jätettiin rauhaan. Seuraavat seuraajat valittiin, väiteltiin siitä oliko Mr. E:n silmät lähempänä meripihkan vai kullan väriä ja jossain vaiheessa tuli kaikkien tietoon että Carmen oli saanut jälki-istuntoa heidän idoliltaan. Siitä vasta kohu alkoi. Kaikki olivat innoissaan, vaikka sisimmässään katkeria, ja ehdottelivat Carmenille parhaita tapoja saada professorin huomio itseensä. He päättivät meikata Carmenin ja tehdä kampauksen, mutta Carmen vastusteli niin paljon kuin uskalsi. Hän ei halunnut mennä pynttäytyneenä jälki-istuntoon, varsinkin kun hän itse ei halunnut kiinnittää millään tavalla Mr. E:n huomiota. Jollain ihmeen tavalla he kuitenkin saivat hänet hyväksymään hieman ripsiväriä, poskipunaa ja huulikiiltoa. Ehkä siksi että hän halusi olla rauhassa. Carmen karkasikin kerhon kokoontumisesta etuajasta sanoen että hänen pitäisi tehdä läksyt pois alta ennen jälki-istuntoa.

Sillä välin Edward Elricin luona…

"Nii-san! Kai me menemme tänään sinne halloweeniin?" Al kysyi ilmeisen iloisena siitä että Ed oli taas oma itsensä.

"Öh, siitä puheen ollen… Kyllä me menemme, mutta minulla on sovittu tapaaminen seitsemältä illalla, että jos te haluatte vielä jäädä juhlimaan, niin voitte jäädä mutta minun on ikävä kyllä mentävä silloin. Anteeksi." Ed ei kertonut koko totuutta, mutta se ei ollut hänen aikomuksensakaan. Jos Al saisi tietää että hän pilaisi oppilaan illan antamalla tälle jälki-istuntoa ja tämän syyn takia jättäisi Alin omilleen juhliin, Ed saisi kuulla hyvin pitkän saarnauksen pikkuveljeltään.

Ja hänhän ei siirtäisi jälki-istuntoaikaa, ei mistään hinnasta. Koska. Hän. Ei. Lentäisi. Luudalla.

* * *

Koulun päiväruokailun aikana Suuren Salin oveen ilmestyi illan ohjelma, jossa luki: 

17:30 – Juhlaillallinen  
18:30 – Halloweendisco muuta, mm. karaoke, kilpailuja (Järjestäjänä Puuskupuhin 5. luokka)  
20:30 – Huispausstadioniolta alkaa Etsintä(!), ilmoittauduttava ennen klo. 17:00  
22:00 – Opettajien ja oppilaiden välinen huispausottelu(!!)

(!) Etsintään mahtuu mukaan 75 oppilasta joilla on oma luuta. Kyseessä on yöllinen lento Tylypahkan ympärillä, jonka aikana etsitään linnan ympäristöön piilotettuja makeisia luutien avulla. Tarkemmat tiedot saa tilaisuuden alkaessa.

HUOM: Osallistujien pitää olla yli 13-vuotiaita

Mukaan tarvitaan: Taikasauva ja lämmin varustus(yö on kylmä)

Etsinnän valvojina toimivat tupien huispausjoukkueet.

(!!)Opettajat ja oppilaat pelaavat toisiaan vastaan huispausottelun stadionilla. Jokainen opettaja valitsee yhden oppilaan 5-7. vuosiluokilta.

Osallistuvat opettajat: Filius Lipetit(etsijä), Severus Kalkaros(jahtaaja, kapteeni), Irma Prilli(jahtaaja), Edward Elric(lyöjä), Aurora Sinistra(jahtaaja), Gordon Goodman(lyöjä), Pomona Verso(pitäjä), Matami Huiski(tuomari)

Monet oppilaat parveilivat julisteen luona jutellen innokkaina ja osa lähti nopeaan tahtiin kohti opettajanhuonetta, toivoen vielä mahtuvansa mukaan Etsintään. Suurin osa hakijoista tulisi olemaan hurjapäisiä poikia, jotka uskaltaisivat lentää pimeässä yössä, tytöt pysyisivät mieluummin maanpinnalla seuraamassa tapahtumaa.

Myös iso haarniska luki tekstiä kauempaa, koska pituutensa vuoksi Alphonsen ei tarvinnut tehdä tietään lapun luokse. Kun Al luki huispausottelun osanottajat, hän ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Al kyllä tiesi mitä huispaus oli ja myös kuinka vaarallista, hän oli ollut katsomassa ottelua Winryn kanssa, ja toivoi vain että hänen veljensä tulisi takaisin yhtenä palasena. Kun Ed tuli suuren haarniskan vierelle, Al osoitti sormella paperin suuntaan.

"Miksi et kertonut että osallistut?" Edin silmät rävähtivät auki ja hän käytti kyynärpäitään päästäkseen läpi ihmisjoukosta. Kun hän oli tarpeeksi lähellä lukeakseen, hänen huuliltaan karkasi naurahdus, joka kuitenkin kuulosti enemmän parahdukselta.

"Ja minä luulin sanoneeni, etten osallistu", hän valitti itsekseen ja pisti huomiolle ajan.

"Ai, he muuttivat oikein aikaakin minun takiani", Ed sanoi sarkastisesti ja marssi pois Suuresta Salista, tietämättä mitä ajatella. Hyvä kun hän osasi lentää! Huiski oli pitänyt tulevan ottelun takia hänelle pari oppituntia koulun surkeilla luudilla, eikä Ed ollut mikään toivoton tapaus, mutta hän oli olettanut pystyvänsä livistämään. Oli kuitenkin aivan ymmärrettävää miksi häntä tarvittiin: Dumbledore ja McGarmiwa olivat liian vanhoja pelaamaan, mikään luuta ei kantanut Hagridia ja Pomfreyta tarvittiin paikkaamaan murtuneita luita ja muita vahinkoja.

Ed avasi rävähtäen huoneistonsa oven ja rymisteli sisään, jolloin Fuery-parka pomppasi kymmenen senttiä ilmaan säikähdyksestä, läikäyttäen kurpitsamehua vaatteilleen.

"Mistä nyt tuulee, Teräs?" Mustang kysyi, kärkkyen mahdollisuutta kostaa aamiaisella tullut nöyryytys. Ed oli jo avaamassa suunsa vastatakseen, kun hänen kieroon mieleensä tuli ajatus. Leveä virne huulillaan hän vastasi: "Taisin keksiä juuri jotain. Illalla on oppilaat vastaan opettajat -peli ja ajattelin että miksi ei ostaa koululle 20 uutta luutaa vanhojen tilalle valtion varoilla, kuin lahjoituksena. Minunkaan ei sitten tarvitsisi tapella niiden koulun surkeiden puukeppien kanssa."

"Ja paljonkohan yksi luuta sattuu maksamaan?" Mustang kysyi epäilevänä ja Ed kohautti olkiaan.

"Ei varmaankaan liikaa. Ainiin, meillä on kolme tuntia käydä hakemassa luudat Viistokujalta."

"No mitä me sitten odotamme?" Mustang kysyi noustessaan seisomaan.

"Parasta mennä kysymään asiasta Dumbledorelta", Ed sanoi ja viittoi Mustangia seuraamaan häntä ulos ovesta.

"Al, jää sinä tänne", Ed käski vielä ennen kuin sulki oven perässään, jättäen huomioimatta Mustangin katseen.

"Teräs…"

"Minä en mene takaisin ja pistä sitä typerää univormua päälleni! Sinähän sen puhumisen kuitenkin hoidat", Ed äyskähti.

"Everstinä minä määrään sinua vaihtamaan yllesi armeijan asun", Mustang sanoi virnistäen ja Ed palasi huoneistoonsa kuin myrskyävä ukkonen ja tällä kertaa Fuery työnsi hillovoileipäviipaleensa poskeensa, koska oli kääntänyt äkillisesti päätään oven suuntaan.

"Edo-kun..?"

"Pyyhi naamasi", Ed murahti marssiessaan huoneeseensa. Oven takaa kuului kahinaa ja kiroamista, ja hetken päästä ulos astui univormuun pukeutunut Ed, joka napitti vielä takkiaan kiinni kävellessään huoneen läpi. Hän astui ulos ja lähti marssimaan (ei marssimaan marssimaan, kävelemään rivakasti) kohti Dumbledoren toimistoa Mustang vanavedessään, sanomatta sanaakaan. Roy ihmetteli tätä. Hän tiesi ettei Edward pitänyt univormusta mutta ei hän ennen ollut pistänyt näin paljon vastaan.

Harva oppilas kiinnitti heihin paljon huomiota, käytävillä monesti kulkeviin sinipukuisiin armeijan miehiin oli jo totuttu, vaikka se ei vielä tarkoittanutkaan että heihin luotettiin.

Sillä välin tutun kolmikkomme luona…

Hermione huomasi heistä ensimmäisenä lapun seinällä, mutta vain Ron oli tarpeeksi tökerö työntyäkseen väkijoukon läpi kyynärpäitä käyttäen lukeakseen tekstin sillä välin kun Harry ja Hermione odottivat ringin ulkopuolella.

"Että ikinä arvaa!" Ron puuskahti heti kun viimeinen seitsemäsluokkalainen hujoppi oli suostunut väistymään hänen tieltään.

"Jospa vain kertoisit tarkalleen mitä lapussa sanotaan?" Hermione kysyi ja Ron tuhahti.

"Nojoo, ensinnäkin tuossa lapussa on Halloween-illan ohjelma, ekaksi on illallinen, sitten joku disko ja muuta, sen jälkeen Etsintä, me muuten valvotaan sitä Harry, vaikka sen sinä kyllä tiesitkin, sama juttu kuin viime vuonna…" Harry ja Hermione nyökyttelivät, tämä kaikki kuulosti ihan tutulta.

"…mutta sitten! Huispausottelu, Harry! Huispausottelu opettajia vastaan!" Harry tuijotti Ronia kuin vähäjärkistä, eikä voinut olla ajattelematta Dumbledorea luudan päällä, kaato kainalossa ja pitkä parta hulmuten.

"Vitsailet."

"En todellakaan! Mukana pelaa se kirjastonhoitaja, Lipetit, Kalkaros, Elric, Sinistra, Verso ja Goodman!" Harry rypisti kulmiaan. Olivatko opettajat tulleet viimeinkin hulluiksi? "Entä oppilaat?", Harry kysyi ja puoliksi toivoi, että pääsisi mukaan, mutta puoliksi ei.

"Jokainen opettaja valitsee yhden oppilaan 5.-7. luokilta illallisella." Hermione oli kuunnellut hiljaisena tähän asti, mutta nyt kun kaikki oli sanottu, hän päätti päästää ilmi sen mitä ajatteli tästä kaikesta.

"Aivan hullua! Eivätkö opettajat ymmärrä, että yksikin ryhmyn isku voi tappaa heidät, suurin osa heistä ei ole enää edes parhaassa iässään!"

"Ei ole ollut pitkään aikaan", Ron vitsaili ja Hermione mulkaisi punapäätä vihaisesti.

"Ehkä he luottavat siihen että ryhmy ei osu heihin?" Harry ehdotti, miettien ketkä opettajista olisivat lyöjiä.

"Elric ja Goodman ovat lyöjiä." Ron sanoi, arvaten mitä hänen kaksi ystäväänsä miettivät.

"… No, se käy järkeen, he ovat ainoita Kalkaroksen lisäksi joilla on tarpeeksi voimaa-"

"Mitä?! Elric ja Goodman? Mistä tiedätte, ettei Elricillä ole niin vahvaa voitontahtoa, jota veikkaan että hänellä on, että hän ei iskisi ryhmyllä vastustajan päätä tohjoksi!" Hermione sanoi pelokkaana, mutta mieti sitten hieman tarkemmin. Jos Amestris halusi pysyä hyvissä väleissä Iso-Britannian velhojen kanssa, he eivät menisi "iskemään vastustajan päätä tohjoksi".

"Mutta eikös opettajien vastuulla ole oppilaiden hyvinvointi? Ei hän ketään varmastikaan vakavasti vahingoita", Harry puoliksi kysyi, aivan kuin epävarmana itsestään, mutta huokaisi huojentuneena kun Hermione nyökkäsi. He antoivat tilaa niille, jotka halusivat lukea lapun, ja lähtivät kävelemään kohti Rohkelikkotornia.

Ed pisti merkille tutun kolmikon kulkiessaan heidän ohitseen, mutta ei tehnyt elettäkään osoittaakseen, että oli nähnyt heidät, piti vain selkänsä suorassa, leukansa pystyssä ja naamansa ilmeettömänä kuten valtion alkemistin kuuluukin. Kun he pääsivät pitkälle suoralle, Roy astui hänen viereensä ja muutti kävelyrytminsä samaan Edin kanssa, koska ylempiarvoisen ei kuulunut kulkea takana, mutta toisaalta eversti ei myöskään tiennyt missä Dumbledoren toimisto oli, joten hän ei voinut kulkea edellä.

Kun he viimein seisovat koulun kunnioitetun rehtorin edessä, Ed hieman taaempana, Mustang odotti hiljaisena rehtorin vastausta ja yritti samalla pitää katseensa hänessä, jotta ei jäisi vilkuilemaan supattelevia tauluja heidän ympärillään. Dumbledore katsoi heitä miettivänä puolikuulasiensa takaa, kuin yrittäen löytää tästä ehdotuksesta jonkinlaisen porsaanreiän, vaikka hänen naamansa pysyikin ilmeettömänä.

"Hyvä on. Tylypahkan rehtorina tunnen suurta iloa ja kiitollisuutta Amestriksen anteliaisuutta kohtaan. On ilo kuulla että Amestris tukee kouluamme ja oppilaitamme näin monin tavoin." Dumbledore sanoi hymyssä suin ja Ed sekä Roy molemmat taivuttivat niskojaan alaspäin kiitolliseen kumarrukseen, jos sitä pystyi kumarrukseksi sanomaan.

"Rehtori, meillä olisi vielä pyyntö. Olemme melko varmoja siitä, että joku velhomaailmassa aikaansa enemmän viettänyt selviytyisi paremmin luutien hankinnasta, joten…" Mustang aloitti ja jätti lauseensa leijumaan, toivoen ettei rehtori esittäisi tyhmää ja pistäisi häntä jatkamaan lausettaan loppuun.

"Ah, aivan. Lähetän jonkun henkilökunnastani asialle", Dumbledore sanoi ja tutkaili Mustangin kasvoja. "Näytätte siltä kuin teillä olisi vielä jotain sanottavaa." Mustang piti visusti mielentilansa piilossa, mutta oli kiitollinen, että Dumbledore oli huomannut ja ottanut asian esille, vaikka kysymys heräsikin, miksi?

Tylypahkan rehtori oli varuillaan heidän suhteensa, joten miksi lähestyä vaaraa? Oliko hänellä jotain sellaista hihassaan, minkä avulla uskoi selviävänsä Amestriksen juonitteluista?

"Toiveemme olisi että tämäniltainen ottelu esitettäisiin aivan kuin se olisi ollut meidän ehdotuksemme, sir."

"Eiköhän se onnistu", Dumbledore sanoi nyökätessään ja kohotti kätensä kohti ovea. "Jos saanen pyytää, minulla on kiireellisiä asioita käytävänä, ensimmäisenä listalla teidän lahjoituksenne", Dumbledore sanoi hymyillen ja viimeisen kumarruksen turvin kaksi Amestriksen armeijan valtion alkemistia poistuivat helpottuneina ja tyytyväisinä siitä, että kaikki oli mennyt hyvin.

Harry pysähtyi kuin seinään nähdessään kaksi lähestyvää armeijapukuista miestä. "Professori… Elric?" Harry kuiskasi ääneen sillä välin kun Ron ja Hermione tuijottivat hieman eri syistä. Hermione oli pistänyt merkille ensimmäisenä prof. Elricin asun, sitten virallisen ilmeen ja sotilaan ryhdin ja viimeisenä kuinka hyvin univormu istui hänelle. Vaikka se oli vähemmän ihonmyötäinen kuin hänen normaali asunsa ja yhtä epänormaali, asu sai hänet vaikuttamaan mystisemmältä, viileän harkitsevalta ja "cool":ilta, kuten hänen faninsa tapasivat sanoa. Hermione oli samaan aikaan peloissaan, varautunut ja hyvin kiinnostunut. Elricin kulkiessa heidän ohitseen Hermionen katse kiinnittyi vielä hetkeksi puolelta toiselle heiluvaan poninhäntään ennen kuin ymmärsi mitä ajatteli. Hänen leukansa oli loksahtanut auki ja nolostuneena Hermione napsautti sen nopeasti kiinni, vaikka ei ollut ainut. Ron tuijotti mitä epäkohteliaimmalla tavalla ja Harryn kasvoilta paistoi epäilys ja yllättyneisyys.

"Älkää näyttäkö noin yllättyneiltä, te tiesitte että professori Elric on osa Amestriksen armeijaa", Hermione sanoi syyttävästi, peitellen omaa yllättyneisyyttään ja toivoi, että Ron ja Harry uskoisivat olleensa ainoat tuijottajat.

"Niin niin, mutta… whoa. Tuo on aika muutos, eikö? Siis, näittekö tuon univormun, ihan kuin jostain jästien sotaleffasta… Valmiita tappamaan." Ron sanoi ja Hermione mulkaisi punapäätä. "Eiköhän me kaikki tiedetä mitä me näimme, Ron."

"He menivät rehtorin toimiston suuntaan", Harry sanoi puoliksi itselleen, ilmeisesti viimein saaden puhekykynsä takaisin. Hermione huokaisi tuskastuneena kun kaksi hänen edessään seisovaa poikaa vaihtoivat katseita.

"Älkää nyt viitsikö! Dumbledore osaa kyllä hoitaa asiat aina kotiin päin, eikä ole edes varmaa että mitään pahaa on sattumassa-"

"Tule, Ron", Harry sanoi, silmät tarkennettuina käytävän toiseen päähän, kohti kulmaa jonne sotilaat olivat kääntyneet. Ron nyökkäsi ja lähti rivakasti Harryn perään, Hermionen seuratessa ja yrittäessä takoa järkeä heidän päähänsä.

"Te tiedätte kyllä että TE aiheutatte aina vain harmia kun työnnätte nenänne muiden asioihin! Pysähtykää, herran tähden! Kuunteletteko te minua? Harry! Ron!" Hermionen huulilta itse asiassa karkasi kirosana, jota hän ei koskaan tule myöntämään, kun Harry ja Ron vain jatkoivat matkaansa Hermionen seuratessa puolijuoksulla heidän perässään. Kun he viimein kääntyivät viimeisestä kulmasta ja näkyviin tuli juuri takaisin paikalleen lipuva patsas, Harry pysähtyi.

"Minä tiesin. He menivät sisään. Piiloudutaan lähelle, ehkä se sanovat jotain kun tulevat ulos", Harry sanoi ja ujuttautui ison patsaan ja seinän väliin, Ronin tehdessä samoin toisella puolella käytävää. Mutta Hermione vain seisoi paikallaan ja mulkoili vuorollaan Ronin ja Harryn piilopaikkoja.

"Tämä on todella typerää. Lopettakaa heti paikalla, tiedättekö kuinka epäkohteliasta on salakuunnella, varsinkin professoria! Mennään vain takaisin Rohkelikkotorniin ja unohdetaan koko juttu", Hermione vetosi ja Ron vilkaisi Harryyn.

"Tytöt on välillä hyvin ärsyttäviä, eikö?"

"Hermione, pilaat koko jutun! Piiloudu tai lähde, mutta me jäämme!" Harry sihahti tytölle ja tunsi kuinka jännitys kasvoi hänen rinnassaan. Jos Elric astuisi nyt ulos, hän kyseenalaistaisi heti sen miksi Hermione seisoi keskellä käytävää. Mutta Hermione ei edes värähtänyt. He pysyivät niin melko kauan aikaa; Ron ja Harry patsaiden takana ja Hermione kädet puuskassa keskellä käytävää. Vasta kun rehtorin toimistoa vartioiva patsas ryhtyi lipumaan sivuun, tytön kasvoille nousi pelko, ja nopeammin kuin Harry tiesi Hermionen pystyvän liikkumaan, nuori Rohkelikko piiloutui lähimmän patsaan varjoon.

Mustang oli ensimmäinen, joka astui portaikosta, ja pysähtyi heti ovensuuhun. Ed oli jo avaamassa suunsa käskeäkseen miestä väistämään, mutta Mustang mulkaisi häntä varoittavasti ja vilkuili kahta patsasta, joiden varjot näyttivät vääriltä. Edward kohotti kulmiaan ja antoi itsensä rauhoittua ja keskittyä

Tylypahkan ääniin. Hänen hengityksensä… kauemmaksi. Mustangin hengitys… kauemmaksi. Oliko tuo kahahdus? Mahdollisesti jokin esine, joka kosketti kangasta. Mahdollisesti ase vedettynä taskusta? Todennäköisimmin sauva, he sentään olivat velhojen keskuudessa. Mutta jännitys oli erilainen. Siinä ei ollut murhanhimoa kuten sodassa, vaan epävarmuutta ja uhmaa, kuten nurkkaan ajetulla eläimellä. Mustang kohotti kulmaansa ja Ed nyökkäsi samalla kun antoi sydämensä pumpata adrenaliinia kehoonsa. He tiesivät jo mitä tehdä. Mustang oli erikoistunut pidemmän matkan taisteluihin, kun Ed taas lähikontaktiin, joten Ed ottaisi lähimmän patsaan ja Mustang pitäisi silmällä muita. Oli hyvin mahdollista että he eivät olleet huomanneet jotakuta ja Mustangilla oli sentään kaksi kättä napsuteltavina.

Normaalisti he olisivat ehkä käskeneet piileskelijöitä tulemaan esiin, mutta koska he olivat heille tuntemattomassa ympäristössä, he mieluummin käyttivät taktiikkaa: "Tapa ensin, kysy sen jälkeen". Kuin äänettömästä merkistä molemmat ampaisivat matkaan ja yhtenä nopeana välähdyksenä Ed oli syntetisoinut oikeaan käteensä tutun terän sekä painanut sen vastustajansa kurkkua vasten. Hänen kohteensa ei edes ehtinyt kiljaista yllätyksestä ja Ed etsi katseellaan mahdollisia aseita, joita ei löytänyt yhtäkään. Hän tarrasi piileskelijän käteen, työnsi hänet lattiaan, taittoi käden selän taakse ja meni hajareisin piileskelijän päälle, oikean käden terän painaessa muistuttavasti niskaa. Ja kaikki tämä alle 15 sekunnissa.

Kun Ed oli varma, ettei hänen allaan makaavasta henkilöstä ollut enää taistelemaan vastaan, hän etsi katseellaan Mustangia juuri parahiksi kuullakseen huudettavan "Protego!" ja sininen hahmo paiskautui vastakkaiseen seinään. Ed kirosi, painoi vangin toisen, vielä äsken vapaana olleen, käden ranteen polvensa alle ja kohotti oikean kätensä juuri parahiksi torjuakseen Mustangiin tähdätyn tainnutus-loitsun.

"Älkää liikkuko, tai hän kuolee!" Ed karjaisi ja siirsi painonsa toiselle polvelleen, jolloin hänen altaan kuului tuskan kiljaisu.

"Hermione!" Ed kuuli huudettavan ja hän jähmettyi. Ei kai…

**Hermionen POV**

Puristin rystyset valkoisina patsaan reunaa, enkä uskaltanut edes vilkaista rehtorin toimiston suuntaan. Hiljaisuus tuntui piinaavalta ja veri kohisi korvissani kuin koski. Miksen kuullut kävelyaskelia? Miksen kuullut mitään?! Seuraavana hetkenä ääniä olikin aivan riittämiin. Juoksuaskelia, metallinen "clap", sähköinen äänenpurkaus ja kova "thump" iskeytyessäni kivuliaasti lattiaan. Käteni taitettiin voimalla selkäni taakse ja jokin terävä raastoi niskaani. Oli niin peloissani, etten olisi edes pystynyt liikkumaan jos olisin halunnut, aivoni olivat jumissa ja ruumiini hyytelöä. Olin aivan varma siitä, että kuolisin tuon terän painautuessa niskaani millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Hyökkääjä uhkui ylivoimaa ja varmuutta, mikä nostatti pelon ja kivun sekaiset kyyneleet silmiini.

**Harryn POV**

Tiesin, että he olivat pysähtyneet, mutta saatoin vain arvailla miksi. Pidätin tietämättäni hengitystä ja hivutin hitaasti käteni taskuuni kaivaakseni eteen taikasauvani mahdollisimman hiljaa, mutta siltikin se piti enemmän ääntä kuin olisin halunnut. Nostin sen nopeasti eteeni ja älysin vasta nyt mitä olin tekemässä, kun katsoin ohutta sauvaa kädessäni. Muistin vielä oikein hyvin professori Elricin ja hänen pikkuveljensä treenin koulun pihalla ja enää en ollut niin varma pysyisinkö perässä jos hän hyökkäisi kimppuuni. Kun hän iskisi sauvan kädestäni, olisin aivan avoin. Kaiken lisäksi olin tuonut Ronin ja Hermionen mukanani tähän sotkuun. Jos Elric ja hänen toverinsa huomaisivat meidät nyt, en tiedä mitä he tekisivät. Hyökkäisivätkö he oikeasti meidän kimppuumme? Vaikka olemme oppilaita?

Havahduin ajatuksistani kuullessani ääniä ja tuijotin silmät suurina sinipukuista miestä, joka oli kohottanut kätensä minua kohti.

"Protego!" vaistonvaraisesti olin huutanut loitsun, joka oli tullut ensimmäisenä mieleen. Näin kun mustahiuksinen mies iskeytyi seinään aivan Ronin piilopaikan viereen ja Ron astui esiin sauva osoitettuna kohti miehen rintaa. Näin kuinka Ron sanoi jotain ja punainen valo välähti, mutta se ei saavuttanut tummaa miestä, vaan sivulta tullut loitsu normalisoi sen. Me molemmat katsoimme samaan aikaan oikealle puolelleni kuullessamme Hermionen kiljaisevan ja näimme kuinka Elric piteli kätensä terää Hermionen niskalla. Tunsin kuinka kaikki veri valahti naamaltani.

"Hermione!"

**Normaali POV**

Ed vilkaisi nopeasti tuttua tyttöä allaan ennen kuin siirsi katseensa Roniin, joka yhä osoitti sauvallaan Mustangia. Teräsalkemisti hapuili vasemmalla kädellään Hermionen molemmat ohuet ranteet hänen otteeseensa ja ryhtyi hitaasti siirtämään painoa päkiöilleen, jolloin Hermione itsekin älysi ottaa oman painonsa jaloilleen. Samalla kun Ed nousi seisomaan, hän siirsi oikean kätensä terän Hermionen kurkulle ja tuijotti suoraan Roniin.

"Weasley. Astu viisi askelta kauemmas tuosta miehestä, lähemmäs Potteria. Potter ei hievahdakaan", Ed sanoi vakaalla äänellä ja Ron vilkaisi apua hakevasti Harryyn, joka nyökkäsi huultaan purren. Hitaasti mutta varmasti Ron siirtyi Edin katseen alla.

"Nyt, laskekaa sauvanne maahan."

Ron nielaisi, katsoi Harrya ja puristi tiukemmin sauvaa kädessään, jolloin Ed murisi syvältä kurkustaan. Hän puristi oikean nyrkkinsä kiinni niin voimakkaasti että se tärisi ja hitaasti veti terää pitkin Hermionen kaulaa, jolloin muutama veritippa tahrasi terän ja tytön koko keho jäykistyi niin että se olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla kiveä, myös kylmyytensä puolesta.

"_Nyt_."

Mustang liikahti, mutta kumpikaan pojista ei huomannut, koska he tuijottivat Hermionen kauhistuneita kasvoja.

"Kai te ymmärrätte, että niin kauan kun teillä on nuo sauvat, minä en päästä Grangeria vapaaksi. Olette jo tyrmänneet partnerini, eikä kolme vastaan yksi olisi minulle suosiollista. Kun te laskette sauvanne, minä päästän irti Grangerista ja te saatte luvan selittää miksi ihmeessä te piileskelette sauvat kädessä patsaiden takana." Ed sanoi rauhallisena ja toivoi että Hermionen haava ei ollut paha. Hän ei itse asiassa ollut katsonut ollenkaan kun oli leikannut ihoa, koska oli pitänyt katsekontaktin poikiin.

"… L-la-laskekaa ne…" Hermione sanoi, tai enemmänkin kuiskasi, ja Ed kohotti kulmiaan yllättyneenä, mutta ei siltikään siirtänyt katsettaan pois Potterista, koska tämä liikkui. Alaspäin. Hitaasti tummahiuksinen poika laski sauvansa maahan ja vielä potkaisi sen kauemmas itsestään. Weasley seurasi pian Potterin esimerkkiä ja nosti vielä kätensäkin ylös kuten Harry, joka oli nähnyt Dursleyn telkkarista kuinka poliisit pidättivät aseistettuja miehiä.

Ed huokaisi ja antoi lihastensa rentoutua. Hän hellitti otettaan Hermionen ranteista vaikka ei vielä päästänytkään irti ja kaivoi taskustaan nenäliinan, vaikka se olikin hieman hankalaa kun kädessä sattui olemaan reilut 20 senttiä pitkä terä. Ed pisti merkille kuinka Potter jännittyi kuin valmiina juoksemaan hänen hapuillessaan taskuaan, mutta rauhoittuvan kun alkemisti toi nenäliinan Hermionen kaulalle. Viimein hän katsoi Hermionen kaulaan ja irvisti. Hän oli leikannut syvemmältä kuin oli tarkoittanut, mutta siltikään se ei ollut onneksi katkaissut kuin pari pintaverisuonta.

"Olen anteeksipyynnön velkaa", Ed sanoi hiljaa Hermionelle ja irrotti otteensa tytön ranteista, mutta ei siirtänyt nenäliinaa pitävää kättä pois.

"Sanoit että päästät hänet irti." Harryn vakaa ääni sanoi ja Ed tuijotti nuorta poikaa. "Jos päästän hänet menemään, on mahdollisuus että hän nappaa sauvanne ja juoksee tykönne. Hän seisköön tässä sen aikaa että selitätte mitä on tapahtunut." Edin äänessä oli yhä voimaa, mutta se oli nyt lämpimämpi ja rennompi kuin hetki sitten.

"Me… Me näimme teidät kulkevan ohitsemme ja kiinnostuimme miksi olitte pukeutunut univormuun, joten lähdimme seuraamaan. Harry sai päähänsä että te saatoitte juonia jotain ja halusi välttämättä piileskellä", Hermione sanoi, uskaltamatta katsoa noihin epäileviin tumman kultaisiin silmiin. Hän ei todellakaan ymmärtänyt miten hän aina hetkeksi unohti miten vaarallinen Elric oikeasti oli ja antoi ulkomuodon hämätä. Tässä se oli taas nähty.

"Ja miksi sinä piileskelit myös?" Ed kysyi ohimennen -äänensävyllä, vaikka häntä oikeasti kiinnostikin.

"En ensin aikonut mutta säikähdin niin kun huomasin teidän tulevan, että piilouduin", Hermione sanoi ja värähti kun Elric nosti nenäliinan pois haavalta katsoakseen sitä. Se mitä Elric teki seuraavaksi, yllätti Hermionen täysin. Professori osoitti sormellaan hänen haavaansa ja näytti keskittyvän, jolloin hänen kaulansa kuumeni ja kirveli. Yllättyneenä Hermione nosti kätensä koskettaakseen kaulaansa ja huomasi ihmetyksekseen että iho oli ehjä ja veri poissa.

Taaempana Mustang nousi seisomaan ja vaikutti olevan kunnossa lukuun ottamatta mustelmia ja lievää aivotärähdystä.

"Pyysin jo kerran anteeksi, mutta minusta tuntuu että se ei aivan riitä," Edward kumarsi syvään Hermionen edessä, eikä noussut vaan jatkoi puhumista, "olen tehnyt jotain sellaista, jota opettajan ei

pitäisi ikinä tehdä oppilaalleen, kenenkään ei pitäisi koskaan kohdella ketään niin, ja käyttäytynyt hyvin epäinhimillisesti. Sinulla on täysi oikeus inhota minua, mutta minä pyydän silti sinulta anteeksiantoa." Hermione ryhtyi epäilemään sitä oliko tämä kaikki oikeasti tapahtumassa. Ensin Elric tuli vastaan univormussa, sitten he piileskelivät ja Elric pahoinpiteli häntä. Ja edes hetkeksikään Elric ei ollut menettänyt yliotettaan heistä. Kuinka pelottava vastus. Hermione oli vielä hieman sekaisin kaikesta tapahtuneesta, ettei hän ajatellut ennen kuin vastasi: "Joo.. saat anteeksi", jolloin Ed suoristi selkänsä ja hymyili hymyä, josta ei saanut selville täysin hänen mielentilaansa. Mutta hänen seuraavat sanansa selvittivät kaiken.

"Kiitos. Ja kun kerran asia on nyt näin, oletan että kaikki on unohdettu eikä tätä enää mainita", Edward sanoi hymyillen ja loi varoittavan katseen kolmeen nuoreen. Vaikka sitä kestikin vain hetken, se pisti Harryn, Ronin ja Hermionen varuilleen. Mitä Edward Elric tekisi, jos mainittaisiin?

"Mutta, eiköhän hoideta tämä homma pakettiin. Kymmenen pistettä pois opettajien salakuuntelemisen yrittämisestä ja vastarinnasta", Harryn ja Ronin silmät välähtivät vihasta, "ja", Ed virnisti, "kymmenen pistettä asian rauhoittamisen edesauttamisesta", alkemian professori sanoi katsoessaan yllättynyttä Hermionea silmiin.

"Ja kun kerran olemme tässä, niin voin paljastaa: saatte tietää miksi kävimme Dumbledoren toimistossa kun huispausottelu alkaa."

Ja näine sanoineen Edward Elric jätti kolme oppilastaan seisomaan paikoilleen, kun hän lähti Mustang vierellään takaisin huoneistoonsa.

* * *

Yay! Uusin chap on ilmestynyt, ja vielä normaalia nopeammin. (Yleinen chapterin ilmestymisaika: puolen vuoden välein. x'D) Kauankohan tässä meni... kuukausi? En tiedä. Mutta, olen pahoillani, ei Halloweenia tai The Jälki-istuntoa vielä, ne tulevat sitten ensi chaptereissa. Olisin laittanut ne jo tähän, mutta en jaksanut ja tekstiä tuli muutenkin niin paljon, kymmenen sivua, että chapterista olisi tullut ylipitkä ja olisin häiriintynyt kun seuraavista chaptereista olisi tullut liian lyhyitä tähän verrattuna. Että siis, olkaa kärsivällisiä, ei makeaa mahan täydeltä. :)

En malta odottaa että pääsen kirjoittamaan tuota oppilaat vs. opettajat peliä... Mutta, hyvää päivänjatkoa, toivottavasti piditte ja antakaa toki kommenttia! Kiitos kaikille, jotka ovat kommentoineet sekä lukijoille myös, ilman teitä TVK olisi kauan sitten unohdettu. Muistakaa, mitä enemmän kommentteja/palautetta - sitä nopeammin uusi chapteri. Eikä teidän tarvitse edes kirjoittaa pitkälti, vain sen verran että tiedän teidän lukevan TVK:ta! Kiitos jo etukäteen.

- Xanta Claus


	15. Halloween

**Harry Potter / Fullmetal alchemist crossover , ei parituksia**

Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta taikka HP:ta. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: Holy shit, olen törmännyt pariin tällaiseen HP FMA crossoveriin ja rakastuin niin että oli pakko kirjoittaa oma. :3 Älkää välittäkö myöskään virheistä kuten: (SPOILER) Al on yhä haarniskan sisällä vaikka on melkein täysi-ikäinen ja Ed ei ole Portin toisella puolen vaan omistaa yhä automailinsa. Ed on muutenkin yhtä lyhyt kuin aina eikä kasvanut kuten elokuvassa. (SPOILER PÄÄTTYY.) Tässä tarinassa Harry on käynyt neljä vuosiluokkaa ja viides on menossa, mutta tarina ei seuraa viiden kirjan tapahtumia. **ONLY IN FINNISH**(language of Finland) **but I can maybe try and translate it.**

Tämä on ensimmäinen suomenkielinen HPxFMA fanfic koskaan.

Summary: 18-vuotias Teräsalkemisti Edward Elric lähtee Tylypahkaan opettamaan nuorille noidille ja velhoille alkemiaa. Mutta miksi alkemisti astuisi maailmaan joka sivuuttaa elämäntavan, eli vertaisvaihdon lait?

**Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi**

**Chapter 14 "Halloween"**

"Winry! Jos et nyt ole valmis, saat luvan tulla yksin perässä!"

"Ole hiljaa, yritän keskittyä-!"

"Olet viimeinen, kaikki odottavat!"

"HYAARGH! Nyt vedin ripsaria poskeeni, ja se on sinun syytäsi! Saat minut hermostumaan!"

"No älä nyt vielä sano että aloitat alusta!"

"No hieman PAKKO!"

"Mitä jos et laittaisi naamasi mitään!?"

"OLETKO HULLU? Se ei tule kuuloonkaan!"

"SINÄ SE TÄSSÄ HULLU OLET, hermoilet ihan turhaan!"

"ANTEEKSI MITÄ? KUKAHAN MINUT TÄNNE RAAHASI? TÄÄLLÄ EI VOI KUIN HERMOILLA, AAVEITA, PUHUVIA TAULUJA…"

"SINÄ JA AL KYLLÄ TULITTE IHAN OMIN-"

"HERRAN TÄHDEN, OLE JO HILJAA, EN PYSTY KESKITTYMÄÄN!"

"Tehän riitelette kuin vanha aviopari."

"OLE SINÄ NYT SIINÄ HILJAA."

"Nii-san, sinun ei tarvitse huutaa, Winry tulee kun tulee-"

"SE NYT EI OIKEIN RIITÄ, OLEN OPETTAJA JA MINUN PITÄÄ OLLA AJOISSA PAIKALLA-"

"Kukaan ei kieltänyt sinua lähtemästä, Teräs."'

"OLISIN LÄHTENYTKIN, MUTTA TE ETTE NYT LÖYDÄ TIETÄNNE EDES VESSAAN!"

"Tuo on epäreilua Edward, se nyt oli vain yksi kerta, eikä tämä linna ole mistään selkeimmästä päästä-"

"Niin Teräs, älä yleistä. Kukakohan meistä käveli keskellä yötä päin seinää, koska luuli että siinä oli ovi?"

"NYT SINÄ-!"

"Edward, rauhoitu. Eversti, pyyhi tuo virne kasvoiltasi."

"Riza, mitä sinä sillä aseella-"

"Käytän sitä mikä tehoaa parhaiten. Winry-san, mikä on tilanne?"

"Olen tulossa!"

"Naisten ylivaltaa."

"Olkoon tämä ensimmäinen ja viimeinen kerta kun sanon tämän, mutta olen samaa mieltä kanssasi, Mustang."

Eli siis, mitä kertoisinkaan? Mustang, Ed, Al, Hawkeye ja Winry ovat lähdössä halloweeniin, mutta Winrylla kestää ja Ed hermoilee. Fuery, Breda ja Falman eivät jaksa (eli uskalla) tulla ja jäävät 

huoneistoon viettämään iltaa – juomaan sikaännärit -. Muistinko mainita että heillä on viisi minuuttia aikaa kulkea alas kymmenet portaat ja livahtaa Suureen Saliin. En? No, mikä harmi.

"Nii-san?"

"Niin, Al?" Ed kysyi, eikä jostain syystä pitänyt veljensä epäröivästä äänensävystä.

"Onko kaappikellosi ajassaan?"

"Tietysti se on, mitä sinä-" Ed kääntyi katsomaan Alin sormen osoittamaan suuntaan ja katsoi ilmeettömänä kelloa. "… no, saatana."

"Olen valmis! Anteeksi että jouduitte odottamaan" Winry sanoi pirteästi astuessaan esiin kulman takaa, ja minä tahansa muuna hetkenä Ed olisi pistänyt merkille kuinka hyvin Winry oli onnistunut muuntautumaan mekaanikosta piiriprinsessaksi, jos heillä ei olisi ollut niin kova kiire.

"No hyvä. Toivottavasti pystyt juoksemaan noissa hilavitkuttimissasi, koska meillä on tasan neljä minuuttia aikaa ehtiä juhlaan." Ed sanoi ärsyyntyneenä ja kääntyi ovelle päin.

"Aiotko pistää meidät juoksemaan kuin pahaiset kakarat? Mieti nyt vähän mitä sanot, Teräs", Mustang sanoi kulmat koholla, vaikka itsekin mietti millä muulla ilveellä he saattaisivat ehtiä.

"Oletko hullu?! Korkkareissa ei noin vain juosta, idiootti!" Winry valitti ja Ed räväytti oven auki. "Kukaan ei sanonut, että sinun pitäisi käyttää niitä", hän murahti ja tunsi kuinka jotain kovaa iskeytyi hänen takaraivoonsa. Ei jakoavain, vaan käsilaukku. Eikä lyöjä myöskään ollut Winry.

"Edward. Me olemme sinun vieraitasi ja sinun kuuluu kohdella meitä myös niin", Riza Hawkeye sanoi kylmän haastavalla äänellä ja Ed mulkoili vuorollaan kaikkia, ennen kuin virnisti kaikkea muuta kuin kiltin oloisesti.

"Hyvä on", Ed sanoi, kääntyi ympäri ja käveli Winryn luo. "Ed? -KYAAH!" Edward Elric nosti blondin tytön käsivarsilleen ja irvisti kaikkien yllättyneille katseille.

"Jos hän ei juokse, niin ei auta muuta kuin kantaa", ja näine sanoineen juoksi ulos ovesta. Heillä ei ollut aikaa hukattavana. Eikä kukaan näkisi kuitenkaan, kaikki ovat jo Suuressa Salissa. … Lukuun ottamatta yhtä E. E. FOG:in jäsentä, jota Ed ei kerinnyt huomata.

"Edward Elric! Laske minut alas tällä sekunnilla!" Winry sanoi ja hakkasi kädellään Edin hartiaa.

"Oma vikasi, jos et olisi viivytellyt, emme olisi myöhässä."

"Minä en viivytellyt-", Winry katsoi ensimmäistä kertaa Edin asua. Musta klassinen smokki johon oli kiinnitetty hänen kaksi armeijan ansiomerkkiään ja tummanpunainen solmio… "Solmiosi on laitettu väärin." "Ei varmana ole." "Onhan", Winry intti vastaan ja irrotti sen Edin hangoittelusta huolimatta.

"Olet aika painava, tiesitkö?" Ed sanoi juostessaan ja oli tukehtua kun ei saanutkaan henkeä. Vedet silmissä Ed kurotti höllentämään Winryn tahallaan liian tiukaksi laittamaa solmiota, eikä välittänyt siitä että Winry kirkaisi ja tarttui kiinni hänen hartioihinsa.

"Oletko hullu? Meinasin pudota!"

"Voisin kysyä samaa! Olin tukehtua!"

"Opettelisit tapoja", Winry tuhahti ja käänsi päänsä pois, mutta ei irrottanut otettaan Edin hartioista.

"Kiitos samoin", Ed murahti pysähtyessään ja laskiessaan Winryn nopeasti maahan. Winry kiljaisi ja otti tukea Edistä, ettei kaatuisi.

"Oikeasti, Ed! Et voi käsitellä ihmisiä näin!", Winry kivahti, vaikka ei voinutkaan miettiä sitä, että vielä kaksi vuotta sitten Ed ei olisi koskaan ikinä, never ever, nostanut ketään yli 11-vuotiasta käsivarsilleen, sukupuoleen katsomatta.

"Nii-san!" Kuului kulman takaa kutsuhuuto ja tuttua kalinaa, jolloin Ed kohotti katseensa portaiden yläpäähän.

"Geez, nii-san, ei sinun tarvitsisi juosta niin kovaa", Al torui ja hänen takaansa tulivat esiin Mustang ja Hawkeye, joka oli ilmeisesti ottanut korkokenkänsä pois jalastaan juostakseen heidän mukanaan. Sen perusteella miten Mustang vilkuili naista, hän oli tarjoutunut kantamaan hänet ja saanut aseen siivittämät pakit.

"Mikä teillä oikein kesti?", Ed kysyi kädet puuskassa ja virnisti huomatessaan Mustangin huohottavan. "Näyttää siltä että paperityö on ottanut veronsa. Et ole laistanut armeijan valmennuksista, ethän?" Mustang irvisti ja oli jo sanomassa jotain vastaan, mutta sulki suunsa kun katsoi Ediä. Teräsalkemistin kyljet kohoilivat, mutta hengitys oli jo tasaantumassa, puheessa ei kuulunut väsymystä ja hänen otsallaan ei ollut yhtäkään hikipisaraa. Mustang nielaisi ja suoristi selkänsä kurottaessaan taakseen ja selvitti kurkkuaan.

"Syy ei ollut minun, vaan löysimme myöhäläisen." Ed kohotti kulmiaan tälle ja pystyi lukemaan Mustangin sanomattoman jatkeen: _joka tuntui vakoilevan meitä. _Kun Mustang veti jotain hänen eteensä kulman takaa, Ed kirosi jo ennen kuin tyttö tuli näkyviin. Miksi hän ei saanut enää olla rauhassa vain niiden kanssa joiden seurassa halusi olla? Tai no, halusi tai joutui olemaan, Ed ajatteli vilkaistessaan Mustangin kasvoja.

Carmen Beckett piti katseensa visusti maassa, koska ei halunnut kohdata kultaisia silmiä, joiden poltteen tunsi painautuvan kalloonsa. Hänen olisi pitänyt pistää enemmän hanttiin kun Ms. E käski häntä uudelleen seurantaan. Hän oli taas jäänyt kiinni, tällä kertaa sen takia, että blondi paljain jaloin juokseva nainen oli pudottanut kenkänsä ja palannut hakemaan sen juuri kun Carmen oli kääntymässä kulman takaa heidän peräänsä. Ja nyt hän seisoi tässä ja ei voinut kuin inhota itseään ja henkilöä, joka seisoi portaiden alapäässä. Enemmän hän inhosi itseään typeryytensä takia. Mitä hän oli nähnytkään alkemian professorissaan? Oliko hän koskaan pitänyt häntä hyvän näköisenä, vai vain uskotellut itselleen niin kavereidensa takia? Carmen toivoi asian olevan niin, koska tämän hänen oli hitusen helpompi antaa anteeksi itselleen.

"Oh. No, eiköhän nyt mennä, keskustelen neiti Beckettin kanssa myöhemmin", Ed sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri kohti Suuren Salin suljettuja ovia. Kun alkemisti kohotti oikean kätensä silmiensä korkeudelle ja heilautti sen sitten suorana sivulleen, hänen edessään olevat jykevät ovet lennähtivät auki naristen ja Ed korjasi solmiotaan avatessaan suunsa.

"Olettepa te kaikki aikaisessa!" Ed huudahti muka yllättyneenä salissa olijoille marssiessaan opettajien pöydän luokse ja istuessaan paikalleen, muiden seuratessa nopeasti perässä.

Kaikki oppilaat olivat pukeutuneet mustiin juhlakaapuihinsa ja opettajienkin asusteet olivat samantyyppisiä, vaikkakin värikkäämpiä. Vaikka Ed olikin opettaja, hän oli myös osa armeijaa ja siksi oli päätynyt kompromissiin; Musta smokki jästi- ja velhomaailman välimaastosta ja hänen armeijan kaksi ansiomerkkiään (sotasankari ja tunnustus toiminnasta kansan hyväksi) sekä valtionalkemistin hopeakello. Kaiken lisäksi Mustang oli käskenyt häntä syntetisoimaan kalvosinnappeihinsa Amestriksen tunnuksen.

"Nyt kun olemme kaikki paikalla, julistan Halloween-juhlan alkaneeksi!" Dumbledore kuulutti seisaaltaan ja hänen levittäessään kätensä, kuin halatakseen jokaista salissa olevaa, tarjottimet täyttyivät mitä herkullisimmilla ruuilla, ja nälkäisimmät iskivät heti kiinni, kun maltillisemmat taputtivat ilahtuneina. Sali täyttyi iloisesta puheensorinasta ihmisten nauttiessa muiden seurasta ja hyvästä ruuasta. Tosin Ed ei syömiseltään ehtinyt paljoa vuoropuhelua kehittää, vain kerran hän joutui kohteliaisuuden nimissä keskeyttämään syömisensä kun Lipetit puhui hänelle.

"Tiedän että meidän ei pitäisi vielä puhua tästä, mutta en voi kiinnostukselleni mitään. Kerropa minulle, kenet aiot valita peliin?" Lipetit kuiskasi kumartuessaan Ediä kohti kuin kertoen tärkeääkin salaisuutta ja Ed, joka oli kumartunut vastaan, suoristi selkänsä mietteliäänä. Lipetit varmaankin puhui huispausottelusta, johon opettajien piti valita vastustajansa. Ed nosti lasin huulilleen voittaakseen itselleen miettimisaikaa. Kultaiset silmät skannasivat läpi Suuren Salin ja kauhukseen Ed huomasi, ettei hänellä ollut mitään hajua kenet valitsisi.

"Minulla on pari mielessä. Kenet te aiotte kutsua?" Alkemian professori kysyi kulmat koholla Lipetitiltä laskiessaan lasinsa alas ja nyt oli lyhyenlännän vanhuksen vuoro suoristaa selkänsä ja maiskauttaa huuliaan mietteliäänä.

"Ei sinun tarvitse turhaan teititellä, sano Filius vain. Mutta ajattelin Grangeria. Tiedäthän hänet? Hermione Grangerin? Tietysti tiedät, nerokas nuori nainen…", Lipetit aloitti mietteliäänä, vilkuillen välillä kyseisen tytön suuntaan ja Ediin, painottaen eleellä sanojaan, "kaiken lisäksi hänen kaksi parasta ystäväänsä, Potter ja Weasley, ovat molemmat Rohkelikon joukkueessa, joten uskon, että hän itsekin on kiinnostunut huispauksesta. Tyttö ilahtuu varmasti!"

Ed hymyili kohteliaasti, mutta sääli hieman Hermionea. Tyttö ei vaikuttanut kovin urheilulliselta. Hermione oli normaali kehonrakenteeltaan, mutta hänessä voisi olla enemmänkin lihasta.

"Näyttää siltä että luit ajatukseni Filius", Ed valehteli, "minun täytyy löytää joku muu. Enköhän minä tässä ruuan aikana keksi jotain." Näine sanoineen Ed kiinnitti huomionsa takaisin ruokavuoreen lautasellaan ja keskittyi jälleen tarkasti sen tyhjentämiseen kuin se olisi ollut hänen tärkein tehtävänsä maailmassa.

Tunti kului yllättävän nopeasti mutta silti kaikki olivat ehtineet ahtaa itseensä niin täyteen, että ruokavuorien katsominen teki pahaa, vain pari maisteli vielä jäätelökakkua ruokien hävitessä. Dumbledore nousi taas kerran seisomaan ja sai heti kaikkien huomion puoleensa.

"Ennen kuin päästän teidät nuoret valloilleen, tämäniltaisen huispausottelun oppilaiden joukkue valitaan nyt." Suureen Saliin nousi vaimea jännittynyt mumina ja nuoret pyörivät hermostuneina pitkillä penkeillä kahdesta syystä; joko he halusivat tai eivät halunneet mukaan.

"Jokainen osaa ottava opettaja kutsuu peliin yhden oppilaan 5-7. luokkavuosilta sekä lisäksi kaksi varapelaajaa niin opettajien kuin oppilaiden puolelle. Oppilaiden joukkue päättää itse jahtaajistaan ja muista pelaajistaan. Oppilaan ei ole pakko osallistua, vaan hänellä on lupa kieltäytyä tarjouksesta. Aloitamme Severus Kalkaroksesta." Koko Sali hiljeni kuin taikaiskusta kun mustanpuhuva, monien inhoama professori nousi seisomaan ja silmäili oppilaita.

"Blaise Zabini", hän sanoi ilmeettömänä ja Luihuisten pöydän 5. luokkalainen poika veti omahyväisen virneen naamalleen. Ed virnisti itsekin. Kalkaros oli valinnut vain keskiverron pelaajan ilmeisesti sen takia, ettei halunnut hävitä, muttei myöskään näyttää, että hänen tupansa pelaajat olisivat huonoja.

"Irma Prilli." "Lisa Turpin." Tämä oli arvattavissa. Koulun kirjastonhoitaja muisti parhaiten Korpinkynnet, jotka viettivät eniten aikaa kirjastossa.

"Aurora Sinistra." "Eddie Carmichael."

"Gordon Goodman." "Kenneth Towler."

"Pomona Verso." "Owen Cauldwell."

"Edward Elric." "… Seamus Finnigan." Ed nielaisi, napaten Rohkelikon pojan, joka istui Potterin vieressä. Mitä väliä sillä oli sinänsä, huispausottelun tarkoituksena oli antaa niiden pelata, jotka eivät olleet tupien huispausjoukkueissa, joten kaikki oli kunnossa.

"Filius Lipetit." "Hermione Granger!" Loitsujen professori hihkaisi ja oppilaat käänsivät yllättyneinä päitään, etsien Hermionea katseellaan. He eivät voineet uskoa sitä, koko koulun hikipinko Hermione Granger luudan päällä? Hermione oli vielä yllättyneempi kuin muut. Hän? Miksi hän? Oliko professori Lipetit seonnut lopullisesti? Harry ja Ron eivät auttaneet asiaa, vaan mulkoilivat häntä kuin avaruusoliota. Hän oli avaamassa suutaan ja kieltäytymässä kun kohtasi Elricin silmät. Kultainen katse sai hänet värähtämään, ja hänen kurkkuaan kuivasi. Peloissaan hän laski katseensa alas ja tämän eleen Lipetit otti ilmeisesti hyväksynnäksi. Varapelaajat valittiin, mutta Hermione ei huomannut ympäröivää maailmaa. Hän piti lentämisestä, kyllä, mutta hän ei pitänyt siitä kuinka vaarallista huispaus oli. Vaikka hänessä olikin taisteluntahtoa ja päättäväisyyttä, korkeat paikat ja pelin nopea tempo eivät häntä suuremmin innostaneet. Varsinkaan kun samassa joukkueessa oli Luihuisia. He eivät ikinä hyväksyisi häntä.

"Hermione?" Harry kysyi ja laski kämmenen tytön hartialle.

"Bloody hell, en voi uskoa tätä. Hermione huispausmatsissa…" Ron mutisi ja sai osakseen murhaavan katseen. "Väitätkö että minä olen surkea? Etten minä pärjää?" Hermione kihisi, peittäen pelkonsa ihmeen hyvin, valjastaen sen vihaksi.

"En minä niin sanonut!" Ron intti vastaan ja Harry pyöritteli silmiään. "Tässä sitä taas mennään…"

"Saisinko huomionne! Pyydän teitä poistumaan hetkeksi, jotta saamme Suuren salin 'bilekuntoon'." Dumbledoren ääni kajahti, ja oppilaat nousivat nöyrästi pöytien äärestä, odottaen innolla sitä hetkeä kun he pääsisivät takaisin saliin. Osa oppilaista jäi jälkeen auttamaan salin valmistelussa, mutta suurin osa meni ulkopuolelle odottamaan. Winry, Al, Roy ja Riza olivat kahden vaiheilla mutta jäivät Edin kohauttaessa olkiaan heidän kysyville katseilleen.

Hetkessä pitkät pöydät olivat kadonneet ja sali muuttui silmissä: keskelle avautui suuri tanssitila, vasempaan reunaan ilmestyi pyöreitä pöytiä, naposteltavaa, juomia ja istumapaikkoja, oikealle taas kaiken näköistä viihdykettä. Opettajien pöytäkin katosi, jolloin koroke jäi tyhjäksi lavaksi.

Kun kaikki oli valmista, loputkin oppilaat ryntäsivät sivuhuoneeseen ja tulivat pian takaisin juhlavaatteissa, jotka yleensä olivat tytöillä minihameita, avonaisia kauluksia ja korkkareita.

'Now we're talking, baby', Ed ajatteli katsellessaan hieman liian selvästi yhden seitsemäsluokkalaisen sääriä. Ed itsekin päätti keventää hieman asuaan ja otti pois päältään päällyspaitansa, löysäsi solmiotaan, napitti aluspaitansa kauluksen auki ja kääri hihoja ylöspäin.

"Teräs." Ed irvisti kuullessaan liiankin tutun käskevän äänen ja uppiniskaista ilmettään peittelemättä kääntyi Mustangiin päin, joka oli yhä 'täysissä pukeissa'.

"Ymmärrän kyllä halusi sopeutua joukkoon, mutta olet täällä edustamassa niin opettajakuntaa kuin Amestrista, joten suosittelen että laitat takin takaisin päällesi." Mustang sanoi viileästi.

"Ah, c'mon, älä evää minulta tätä vähäistä hauskanpitoa", Ed sanoi ja esitti pettynyttä. Juuri silloin ovet avautuivat ja sisään tulvi bileasusteista oppilaskuntaa, joiden sekaan Ed pian sulautui.

"Kunhan hän ei mene liian pitkälle", Mustang huokaisi ja keräsi Edin takin talteen. Ed ei välttämättä välittäisi vaikka pääsisikin eroon kunniamerkeistään mutta Mustang ei aikonut antaa kenenkään varastaa niitä. Valtion alkemistin kellon Ed oli sentään jättänyt taskuunsa.

Ja minne Ed suuntasi heti ensimmäiseksi? Juomien luo tietysti. Kun juomia tarjoileva oppilas ojensi hänelle lasia, Ed katsoi juomaa pitkään. "Ei taida löytyä mitään vahvempaa?" Ed kysyi virne huulillaan ottaessaan lasin ja tyttö pudisti päätään. "Tämä on sentään koulu, professori." Ed virnisti vain leveämmin ja käänsi selkänsä tytölle. Eipä hänen olisi kovin hankalaa tehdä hieman etanolia alkemian avulla. Vähän hiiltä, vetyä ja happea, ja se on siinä. Pian Ed siemailikin jo alkoholisoitua juomaansa ja nautti sen polttavasta mausta. Kun hän äkkäsi Alin hieman kauempana pelaamassa jotain koululaisten keksimää peliä, hän käänsi nopeasti selkänsä ja käveli toiseen suuntaan. Se oli jo koettu, mitä Al teki hänen juomilleen juhlissa; aina vain varmuuden vuoksi Al tykkäsi järjestellä hänen juomansa vetysidokset uusiksi. Winrylla taas ei ollut mitään käsitystä hänen juomistavoistaan, joten hän käveli turvallisille vesille ja pysähtyi nuoren naisen viereen.

"Miten menee?" Ed kysyi pysyvä virne naamallaan ja pilke silmäkulmassaan. Pienen alkoholimäärän jälkeen hän tuntui flirttailevan melkein jokaisen kanssa, ja moni Keskuksessa hänen kanssaan juhlinut voisi lyödä vetoa, että hän on vienyt sänkyynsä myös miehiä. Naiset olivat kuitenkin hänen pääkohteensa, ja homoilua tapahtui vain kun hän oli syvässä humalassa. Ja eihän nyt sopinut humaltua, hän oli sentään menossa lentämään!

"Menettelee", Winry huusi musiikin yli ja Ed naputti vieressään tanssivaa 7. luokkalaista poikaa olalle. "Olepa kohtelias ja vie tämä hurmaava nuori nainen tanssilattialle", Ed sanoi ja iski silmää Winrylle, ennen kuin käveli pois ilmeisen tyytyväisenä itseensä. Hän itse meni aina välillä "vahingossa" hieman liian läheltä naispuolisia oppilaita ja hieraisi sieltä täältä tai iski silmää.

Jossain vaiheessa musiikki loppui ja lavalle rävähtivät valot. Nuori valkoiseen mekkoon pukeutunut oppilas tuli mikrofonin kanssa lavalle ja kiinnitti parhaansa mukaan kaikkien huomion.

"Meillä on ilo esitellä laulaja, joka on ystävällisesti suostunut esiintymään tänään täällä Tylypahkan halloween-juhlassa. Antakaa raikuvat aplodit Clara Skylle!" Ihmiset kiljuivat ja hurrasivat nuoren, hehkeän naisen juostessa leveän Pepsodent-hymynsä kanssa lavalle. Ilmeisesti hän oli jollain tasolla tunnettu, mutta se mitä Ed tuijotti, oli Clara Skyn ilmeisen loistavat muodot.

"Ei paha, ei paha", hän myhäili itsekseen ja taputti ihmisten mukana. Ensimmäiseksi hän esitti kaksi omaa lauluaan ja ilmoitti sitten iloisena haluavansa laulaa Tata Youngin biisin nimeltä Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me. Ed virnuili oikein leveästi biisin nimelle ja odotti innolla.

Laulun sanoista häntä huvitti kaikkein eniten:

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy"  
_

"_When it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy  
People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
__I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent"_

"_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money"  
_

Miksi hänestä tuntui että Clara katsoi häntä? Hän oli sentään 170cm! (A/N: Mikä ei sinäänsä ole kovin pitkä…)

"_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am  
__sexy naughty bitchy me"_

Laulun jälkeen Clara tuli alas lavalta ja Ed astui hänen tielleen. "Rohkea biisi", hän sanoi virnistäen ja katsoi peittelemättä naista. Clara nauroi iloisena. "Oletko sitä mieltä? Minusta se kuvaa minua melko osuvasti", hän sanoi ja heilautti kädellään hiuksensa turhamaisesti taakse. "Täytyy myöntää, että harvoin 

näkee lyhyempiä hameita kuin sinulla", Ed sanoi ja nosti kulmaansa punaiselle minihameelle, jossa oli vielä lovi reiden kohdalla. Oli ihme jos sen alle ei nähnyt kukaan Claran käydessä lavan reunalla. Clara oli sanomassa jotain kun ihmiset ryhtyivät vaatimaan häntä takaisin lavalle. Hän hymyili iloisena ja vilkaisi sitten Ediin, ennen kuin kohotti mikrofonin huulilleen.

"Voi, tulisin niin mielelläni, mutta minusta tuntuu ettei ääneni _millään_ kestäisi enää kokonaisen biisin laulamista. Löysin kuitenkin loistavan parin duettoon, mutta veikkaan, että hän tarvitsee hieman kannustusta!" Clara viittoi valonheittimiä Ediin päin ja pian Ed huomasi seisovansa parrasvaloissa ja hänen uskollinen fanikerhonsa huusi häntä lavalle. Hän huokaisi, kittasi loput juomastaan kurkkuunsa ja läppäisi Claraa persuksille. "Eiköhän mennä." Ja niin Ed nousi portaat parilla harppauksella, nappasi mikin käteensä ja asteli lavalle.

"Onko biisiä mielessä?", Ed kysyi mikkiin ja Clara virnisti hyvin uhkaavasti. "On toki. Kuinka moni on kuullut Hoobastakin biisin Inside Of You?!" Clara huusi mikkiin ja oppilaat vastasivat huutamalla takaisin. Clara hymyili iloisena ja hölkkäsi Edin vierelle, kuiskaten tälle korvaan mistä hän pystyi lukemaan sanat. Ja sitten musiikki alkoi.

"_It seems so obvious  
Theres something up with us  
I swear I feel it  
From across the room."_

Ihmiset yllättyivät, kun Ed aloitti laulamisen. Hän ei kuulostanut edes kovin pahalta!

_"So can I ask you this?  
Not to be forward, miss,  
But I think I'll kill myself  
If I never know...__To get inside of you?"_

What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?

Ed virnisti leveästi ymmärtäessään täysin mistä laulussa oli kyse, ja pisti kaiken peliin.

_"Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you..."_

Ed osoitti sormellaan Claraa lausuessaan "inside of you" ja iski silmää naiselle.

_"Just ask and I will do  
Anything you want me to  
There is no limit  
To how far I will go..  
And I'm sure I can't pretend  
To be a gentleman.."_

Ed kumarsi syvään, esittäen olevansa herrasmies ja suoristi selkänsä vaarallisesti virnistäen.

_"But before I began,  
I just gotta know,  
Just gotta know...__To get inside of you?"_

What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?

Ed tarrasi laulaessaan lähellä tanssivaa Claraa lantiosta ja veti hänet lähelleen, demonstroiden sitten hyvin selkeästi miten naista pannaan takaa päin. Vaatteita he eivät tietenkään riisuneet, mutta monien yllätykseksi suurin osa oppilaista hurrasi ja Ed iski joukolle silmää. "Yeah!"

Sillä välin Al ja Winry olivat kuin puulla päähän lyötyjä.

_"Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you..."_

Välisoiton aikana Ed näytti oppilaille tanssitaitojaan ja nautti sydämensä pohjasta saamastaan suosiosta.

_"For now I'll play the game  
And I'm waiting for your move  
But I've got to say  
That I never lose...__You..." _Edosoitti lavan reunalla seisovaa tyttöä sormellaan,_  
"You..." _Hermionea,_  
"You..." _Esmeralda E. Fogia,ymmärtämättä mitä juuri meni tekemään_,  
When I'm inside of you..." _Ja lopuksi Clara Sky:ta.

What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...  
When I'm inside of you.

Kun biisi loppui laulamisen osalta, Ed älysi, ettei Clara ollut laulanut sanaakaan. No, ei se kai hirveästi haitannut. Ihmiset hurrasivat ja Ed hölkkäsi pois lavalta Clara perässään kiitettyään yleisöä.

"Yhtä villi kuin aina, eh, 'Keskuksen leijona'?" Clara sanoi yht'äkkiä hyvin erikoisella äänellä ja Ed kääntyi katsomaan naista yllättyneenä. "Mistä sinä- … ugh." Ed tuijotti suoraan tuttuihin liiloihin silmiin ja otti sitten tukea seinästä. "Ei voi olla totta", hän mutisi itsekseen ja Envy nauroi.

"Mitä? Minä odotin hieman erilaista reaktiota sinulta, Teräspät-krhm-alkemisti", Envy sanoi huvittuneena. Hän ei ollut muuttunut normaaliin muotoonsa, vaan piti itsensä Claran näköisenä, etteivät ihmiset epäilisi mitään.

"Mitä sinä oletat? Luulin saaneeni käsiini kauniin naisen, ja sitten ilmenee, että se onkin joku sukupuoleton palmu", Ed kirosi ja yritti murhata Envya katseellaan, "mitä sinä täällä edes teet?"

"Tut tut, älä haasta riitaa. Tulin vain katsomaan, että hoidat työsi, etkä juonittele mitään selkiemme takana. Lähden saman tien." Envy kääntyi lähteäkseen, mutta pysähtyi Edin huutaessa hänen peräänsä. "Mitä oikealle Claralle tapahtui?" Envy virnisti ja vastasi: "Hän on elossa."

Ja niine sanoineen Envy katosi väkijoukkoon, mutta Ed ei jäänyt kauaksi yksin.

"Nii-san!" "Edward!" "Teräs!" Huudettiin kutakuinkin samaan aikaan ja Ed murahti. Mikäs sen parempaa.

"Nii-san, mitä tuo oli oikein olevinaan?" Al tivasi, samaan aikaan kun Winry huusi: "Tuollaista käyttäytymistä! Minne jätit järkesi?"

"Teräs, ajattele mitä muut opettajat ajattelevat nyt Amestriksen sotilaista. Olen pettynyt. Ymmärrän kyllä jos juhliminen herätti sinut, mutta olisit voinut hillitä itsesi." Mustang sanoi vakavana ja Ed irvisti. "Minähän hillitsin!"

"Mitä tämä tarkoittaa? Te puhutte kuin tätä tapahtuisi useastikin!" Winry ihmetteli ja katsoi vuoron perään Royta, Alia, Ediä ja Rizaa.

"Et tiedä?" Al, Riza, ja Roy kysyivät yhteen ääneen, Edin pysyessä hiljaa taustalla.

"No en!" Winry kivahti ja kaikki huokaisivat.

"Sanotaanko vaikka näin että Edwardilla on vahva juhlintavietti", Riza aloitti varovasti, mutta Mustang vain tyrskähti.

"Vai vahva juhlintavietti! En tiedä juhlia joista et olisi lähtenyt humaltuneena ja nainen kainalossa, Teräs. Vähintään kaksi kertaa viikossa baariin, jos muistan oikein…"

"Hah! Muistan oikein hyvin ilmeesi aina kun lähdin, taisit ymmärtää mihin se naissuosiosi yhtäkkiä katosi!" Ed nauroi ja Mustang murhasi parhaansa mukaan Ediä katseellaan.

"Olen yllättynyt ettet ole kajonnut koulun oppilaisiin", Mustang sanoi ja Ed näytti siltä kuin voisi pahoin.

"Anna mun kaikki kestää! Hehän ovat alaikäisiä! Eikä heidän koulupukujaan mitenkään eroottisiksi voi kutsua", Ed sanoi ja nyrpisti nenäänsä. Mustang otti nopean askeleen kohti Ediä ja veti syvään henkeä.

"Teräs…", hän aloitti uhkaavasti ja Ed otti varautuneen askeleen taaksepäin, "miten selität sen että haiset alkoholilta?" Ed näytti sekunnin nurkkaan ajetulta eläimeltä, mutta pian hän jo virnisteli ja vilkaisi kelloaan.

"Voi että, minun täytyy tästä mennä, hei hei!" Hän lirkutti ja katosi silmää nopeammin väkijoukkoon.

"Mennä minne?" Mustang tuhahti ja pudisti päätään. "Uh", Al aloitti, saaden yhtäkkiä kaikkien huomion itseensä ja hieman kiusaantuneena hän vilkuili ympärilleen.

"Nii-san sanoi, että hänellä on jokin asia, joka hänen täytyisi hoitaa ja siksi hän joutuisi lähtemään kesken juhlien", Al sanoi ja vastasi saman tien ihmisten kasvoilla loistavaan kysymykseen ennen kuin kukaan ehti sitä kysyä, "en tiedä mitä hänellä on mielessään."  
"Mitä se onkin, hänen ei pitäisi tehdä sitä kännipäissään", Mustang sanoi huolestuneena ja mietti mitä hän voisi tehdä … toivoa että kaikki menisi hyvin.

Toisaalla, erään tietyn luokan tietyn oven vieressä seisoi eräs tietty nuori naisen alku nimeltään Carmen Beckett. Hyvin hermostunut Carmen Beckett.

"Missä hän oikein on? No, ehkä se on parempi jos hän ei ilmesty ollenkaan", hän mutisi hermostuneena ja vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. Hän ei huomannut kun Edward käveli hänen selkänsä taakse ja virnisti hyvin leveästi Carmenin ulkomuodolle. Tytöllä oli _oikein kivan_ näköinen ihonmyötäinen punainen mekko, joka ylsi puoliväliin hänen reisiään ja jätti paljaaksi hartiat ja yläselän. Ed kurotti Carmenin olan yli avatakseen oven ja veti sen tytön naaman edessä auki.

"Sinun jälkeesi", hän sanoi virnistäen ja Carmen pyörähti yllättyneenä ympäri. Kun Ed katsoi tyttöä silmiin, hän oli aivan varma, että näki hetken suoranaista pelkoa Carmenin silmissä. Syyllisyyden tunto puristi hänen sydäntään ohikiitävän hetken mutta hän ei antanut sen näkyä, vaan kohotti kulmaansa paikallaan seisovalle tytölle. Carmen hätkähti hänen katseensa alla ja harppasi ovesta sisään, jääden epävarmana ovelle seisomaan. Ed astui hänen perässään sisään ja sulki oven, joka meni lukkoon naksahtaen. Ääni kaikui kylmissä seinissä ja Ed puri huultaan. Hän halusi ja ei halunnut pelotella Carmenia, mutta näytti siltä, että tyttö oli jo valmis pyrähtämään juoksuun hetkenä minä hyvänsä.

"Mietit ehkä, mitä olen sinulle keksinyt", Ed sanoi vakaalla äänellä kävellessään rauhallisesti pöytänsä luo ja tutkaillessaan sen sisältöä sinänsä papereiden teksteihin huomiota kiinnittämättä. Hän yritti vain voittaa aikaa ja järkeillä tilannetta, mikä osoittautui yllättävän hankalaksi hänen puolihumaltuneessa tilassaan.

"Haluan, että kerrot minulle siitä sinun kerhostasi", Ed tokaisi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja kohotti katseensa papereistaan Carmeniin. Hän tutkaili tytön reaktiota kulmiensa alta, ja yllätyksekseen ei osannut lukea selvästi tytön tunteita.

"Mitä… mitä professori haluaisi tietää?" Carmen kysyi hiljaa, ja hänen katseensa heilahteli ympäri huonetta väistellen Elricin katsetta kuin peläten, että jäisi sen vangiksi. Ed ei pitänyt kiirettä etsiessään itselleen mukavan asennon työpöytänsä takana olevasta tuolista, ja hän 

avasi suunsa vasta kun oli nojannut kyynärpäänsä pöydän reunaan ja ristinyt kätensä leukansa alle.

"_Kaiken_."

Carmen värähti ja huomasi pian tuijottavansa suoraan noihin kultaisiin silmiin, pystymättä repimään katsettaan irti. Yksi kerhon säännöistä oli olla kertomatta opettajille sen oikeasta laidasta, ja Edward Elric oli opettaja. Hän menettäisi ystävänsä, kaikki ne siteet jotka hän oli luonut. Hänen kätensä hikoilivat ja hänen silmänsä kuivuivat; hän ei ollut pystynyt räpäyttämään niitä kertaakaan. Yhtäkkiä Elricin tuijotus tuntui uhkaavalta, niin vaativalta, että hänen pelkonsa vetäytyi yhdeksi puristavaksi mytyksi hänen sydämensä ympärille ja laukesi kertaheitolla. Lämpimät, suolaiset kyyneleet valuivat Carmenin poskia pitkin ja hän nosti kädet kasvoilleen.

"En… en tahdo tehdä tätä enää…", hän kakerteli nyyhkytysten välissä ja antoi polviensa notkahtaa hänen altaan. Hänen suojaamattomat polvensa iskeytyivät kovaan kivilattiaan, mutta Carmen ei välittänyt kivusta; hän oli saanut tarpeekseen. Tarpeekseen ystäviensä pompottelusta, ainaisesta varpaillaan olemisesta, heikkoudestaan ja itselleen valehtelusta.

Ed katsoi kun Carmen puhkesi kyyneliin, mutta ei noussut ylös tuolistaan lohduttaakseen tyttöä. Hänen kiltti ja lämminsydäminen puolensa olisi kernaasti mennyt kiertämään käsivartensa tytön ympärille, mutta hänen järkeilevä puolensa voitti nykyisin helposti hänen tunteensa. Heikko, mieleltään murtunut oli helpompi kuulusteltava, ja päästi helpommin sanansa lipsumaan. _Hän on vasta lapsi! _Tunnepuoli puolusti Carmenia, mutta tuli tyrmätyksi. Selittämätön viha pulpahti jostain Edin syvyyksistä; hän ei sietänyt itkemistä. Hän ei halunnut naisten itkevän. Yleensä hän ei halunnut naisten itkevän hänen takiaan, mutta nyt, hänen ollessa alkoholin vaikutuksen alaisena, pelkkä itkevän naisen näkeminen herätti hänessä vihaa.

"Beckett", Ed kutsui, mutta kun tyttö jatkoi itkuaan, hän voimisti ääntään, "Beckett!" Carmen säpsähti ja nyyhkäisi hyvin kuuluvasti, täristen pelosta.

"Antaa kuulua, selitä kaikki – _ja lopeta tuo surkea ruikuttaminen!_" Carmen avasi suutaan moneen kertaan kuin puhuakseen, mutta sulki sen aina ja jatkoi valittamistaan. Ed nousi räväkästi tuolistaan, tuoli paiskautui seinää vasten nousun voimasta, ja marssi tytön luo. Hän nosti Carmenin ylös harteista kiinni pitäen.

"Kuka on johtaja?" Ed tivasi.

"Ms. E… Esmeralda E. Fog…" Carmen inisi ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleen.

"Missä kokoonnutte?"

"Tarvehuoneessa…" Carmenin vastaus oli lähes mahdoton kuulla, mutta Ed kuuli sen ja rypisti kulmiaan. Hän oli kuullut nimen jossain, mutta ei saanut huoneen paikkaa linnassa mieleensä. Yksi asia lisää selvitettävien listaan. Carmen jatkoi itkuaan ja Ed oli jo kohottamassa kättään kuin iskuun, mutta havahtui viime hetkellä. Hänen ei kuulu lyödä oppilaita. Hänen ei kuulu olla enää vihainen. _'Rauhoitu.'_ Ed rypisti kulmansa yhteen ja huokaisi pitkään, rentouttaen itsensä parhaan mukaan. Hitaasti hän hellitti otettaan mutta tuki silti tyttöä, joka tuntui olevan kuin vetelää spagettia. Hetken mietinnän jälkeen Ed nosti tytön käsivarsilleen ja nousi luokkahuoneen portaat ylös työhuoneeseensa, jättäen sitten Carmenin makaamaan sohvalleen ja istui itse viereen ensin peitettyään tärisevän tytön huovalla. He olivat molemmat hyvin kauan hiljaa, ainoastaan hengitys kertoi heidän molempien olevan yhä hengissä.

"… minä … minä en ole omasta tahdostani siinä kerhossa …" Carmen kuiskasi ja niiskaisi hiljaa puristaessaan heikosti huovan reunoja.

Ed ei pystynyt hetkeen kuin tuijottamaan. "Mitä tarkoitat?" hän kysyi kiinnostuneena ja puoliksi toivoi, ettei hänen arvauksensa osuisi oikeaan.

"Valehtelin itselleni … aluksi … aluksi luulin pitäväni sinusta, mutta älysin …", Carmen niiskautti ja puristi rystyset valkoisina huovan reunaa, "ymmärsin, että olin kerhossa vain siksi että ystäväni olivat siinä. En halunnut olla … yksin."

"Ja siksi et halunnut erota… Sinun on kuitenkin ymmärrettävä, että nyt kun minä puutun tämän kerhon touhuihin, menetät todennäköisesti kaikki nykyiset ystäväsi", Ed sanoi ja katsoi kuinka Carmen näytti luhistuvan kasaan, hänen hartiansa painuivat vielä enemmän kasaan, polvet vetäytyivät hänen vatsansa alle ja kädet kiertyivät halaamaan hänen kehoaan. Hän painoi päänsä huovan piiloon, ja Ed huokaisi.

"Sinun ei kuulu masentua, vaan aloittaa alusta. Nouse uudelleen ja kävele eteenpäin, jätä jälkeesi se mikä ei ole sinun arvoistasi, sinulla on sentään kaksi vahvaa jalkaa tukemassa sinua", Ed sanoi pehmeästi ja katsoi Carmenin epäuskoisiin silmiin hieman haikeana.

"Mutta osalla heistä on suhteita kerhon ulkopuolellakin. Kun sana leviää, että olen kielijä, en saa ikinä ystäviä!" Carmen parahti ja hautasi kasvonsa uudelleen huopaan, jaksamatta estää jälleen vuolaana valuvia kyyneliä.

"Älä puhu typeriä! Ne jotka kantavat kaunaa ja uskovat heidän puheitaan, eivät ole niitä ystäviä joita haluat. Jos haluat, saat varmasti Luna Lovekivasta ystävän, hän ei usko siihen mitä muut puhuvat."

"Luna Lovekiva? Sen kerran kun hänelle puhun, kukaan muu ei halua olla lähellänikään!" Carmen sanoi ja Ed huokaisi yrittäen hillitä vihaansa, joka vaati, että hän riepottaisi tyttöä.

"Hän on parempi kuin ei kukaan, vai?" Edin katse lävisti Carmenin ja tyttö laski katseensa huovan kuvioihin. Parempi kuin ei kukaan…

"Jälki-istuntosi on päättynyt. Voit lähteä." Carmen katsoi hieman hölmistyneenä alkemian professoriaan ja tunsi yhtäkkiä tarvetta kiittää häntä. Aluksi hän ei kyllä ymmärtänyt miksi.

"… kiitos." Edward osasi olla kylmä ja julma, mutta hänessä oli myös se oikeudenmukainen puoli, jota Carmen huomasi kunnioittavansa. Hän ei enää vihannut miestä, mutta ei myöskään pitänyt hänestä. Varovasti Carmen otti tukea sohvan reunasta ja työnsi itsensä istuma-asentoon, silti päästämättä irti turvallisen lämpöisestä huovasta. Hänen toinen polvensa oli notkahtaa alta kun hän nousi seisomaan mutta sai pian tasapainonsa kuntoon. Hän vilkaisi vielä kerran alkemian professoriaan, ennen kuin poistui hänen työhuoneestaan, kulki portaat alas ja luokkahuoneen poikki ovelle. Hän päätti, ettei jaksanut enää mennä katsomaan huispausta, vaan suuntasi suoraan Korpinkynnen tiloihin.

* * *

Köh. Ei taas mennyt yhtään pitkään kirjoittaa uusi chapteri, ja en vieläkään päässyt huispaukseen asti. Olen hyvin pahoillani, mutta ensi chapterissa tulee kyllä huispausta tuutin täydeltä, suunnittelin mahduttavani siihen niin etsinnän kuin itse matsinkin. Mutta toivottavasti tämä nyt riittää teille hetkeksi, täytyisi saada tuota EIA:takin tässä eteenpäin.

**SUURI KIITOS KAIKILLE**, jotka ovat pistäneet ficcini Suosikkeihinsa/Alert listalleen tai lähettäneet kommenttia. Arvostan niitä todella, ja voin valehtelematta sanoa, että kaikki saamani palaute on pistänyt minut kirjoittamaan tämän chapterin. En halua antaa teidän fanien odottaa uutta chapteria aivan liian kauan. Kiitos siis vielä.

Kesää ja uutta chapteria odotellessa,  
Xanta Claus


	16. Aikuiset vs teinit

**Harry Potter / Fullmetal alchemist crossover , ei parituksia**

Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta taikka HP:ta. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: Holy shit, olen törmännyt pariin tällaiseen HP FMA crossoveriin ja rakastuin niin että oli pakko kirjoittaa oma. :3 Älkää välittäkö myöskään virheistä kuten: (SPOILER) Al on yhä haarniskan sisällä vaikka on melkein täysi-ikäinen ja Ed ei ole Portin toisella puolen vaan omistaa yhä automailinsa. Ed on muutenkin yhtä lyhyt kuin aina eikä kasvanut kuten elokuvassa. (SPOILER PÄÄTTYY.) Tässä tarinassa Harry on käynyt neljä vuosiluokkaa ja viides on menossa, mutta tarina ei seuraa viiden kirjan tapahtumia. **ONLY IN FINNISH**(language of Finland) **but I can maybe try and translate it.**

Tämä on ensimmäinen suomenkielinen HPxFMA fanfic koskaan.

Summary: 18-vuotias Teräsalkemisti Edward Elric lähtee Tylypahkaan opettamaan nuorille noidille ja velhoille alkemiaa. Mutta miksi alkemisti astuisi maailmaan joka sivuuttaa elämäntavan, eli vertaisvaihdon lait?

**Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi**

**Chapter 16** "**Aikuiset vs. teinit**"

Sillä välin kun Carmen vietti aikaansa jälki-istunnossa, Tylypahkan yössä oli meno päällä.

"Etsintään osallistuvat, kerääntykää tänne ja suut suppuun!" Pomona Verso kailotti nykiessään takkinsa kaulusta ylemmäs suojautuakseen illan kylmyydeltä, joka tuntui tunkeutuvan hänen vanhentuneisiin luihinsa ja niiden ytimiin.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on, no niin, hiljaisuutta siis… Kaikki paikalla? Loistavaa! Onko kaikilla jo luuta? Vielä parempaa!" Oppilaat olivat pakkautuneet yhteen pitääkseen toisensa lämpiminä, mutta Rohkelikot ja Luihuiset pitivät huolen siitä että heidän välissään oli aina yksi Puuskupuh tai Korpinkynsi. Tupien huispausjoukkueet olivat omina ryhminään Verson takana ja he näyttivät olevan ainoita jotka eivät palelleet, koska heidän huispausasunsa oli suunniteltu kestämään kylmää viimaa ja sadetta samalla kun se piti lentäjän lämpimänä.

"Nyt kaikki kuuntelevat tarkasti kun selitän säännöt, jotta välttyisimme pahalta mieleltä ja vaaratilanteilta."

"Toisiin kilpailijoihin ei saa koskea tai käydä käsiksi, ellei tilanne näytä siltä että kilpailija voisi satuttaa toiminnallaan itsensä tai muita. Taikominen on kielletty, mutta emme kerää sauvojanne, jotta voitte pelastaa itsenne tai kaverinne jos jotain käy." Verso silmäili varoittavasti oppilaita, ennen kuin jatkoi, "Toisilta ei saa varastaa makeisia, koska käsikähmässä voi käydä huonosti. Ja muistakaa lentää vain Tylypahkan ympäristössä, hautuumaan, järven tai metsän yläpuolella ei saa lentää tai saa huomautuksen valvojilta. Vähimmäislentokorkeus on 15 metriä, madaltakaa korkeuttanne sen alapuolelle, jos tulee ongelmia, jotta valvoja osaa tulla avuksi."

"Muistakaa kiinnittää hohtovalo itseenne, että näemme teidät! Me valvomme ympäristössä ja jos joku rikkoo näitä sääntöjä, hän joutuu lopettamaan ja menettää 10 tupapistettä", Puuskupuhin joukkueen kapteeni sanoi vahvasti ja ihmiset nyökyttelivät osoittaakseen ymmärryksensä.

"Aika on loppu kun taivaalle ammutaan keltainen valopallo ja silloin palaatte takaisin tänne. Nouskaa luudillenne! – Lentäkää!" Verso kailotti ja huitoi hulluna käsillään kun oppilaat nousivat ilmaan ja kiljuivat ilosta.

"Okei joukkue, tehdään niin kuin sovittiin!" Angelica huusi ja viittoi Rohkelikon joukkueen liikkeelle samalla kun itse polkaisi itsensä yläilmoihin. Harry nyökkäsi ja ampaisi ilmaan huikealla vauhdilla, kiitos hänen Tulisalamansa. Juuri hänen nopeutensa takia hän oli selvinnyt tylsästä rajojen vartiointitehtävästä, toisin kuin Ron, joka joutui vahtimaan parin muun kanssa, ettei kukaan lentäisi metsään. Harry sai kivemman tehtävän: hänen nopeutensa takia hän ehtii moneen paikkaan lyhyessä ajassa ja sai siksi lennellä ympäri linnaa. Pari onnekasta oli jo löytänyt yhden monista piiloista ja ammensivat karkit koreihinsa. Oli turhaa yrittää seurata ihmisiä piilopaikoille; joka paikassa oli vain muutama karkki ja kun seuraaja ennätti paikalle, hänellä ei olisi enää mahdollisuuksia saada mitään itselleen.

Harry antoi itsensä leijua ympäriinsä tuulen mukana, koska hänen ei tarvinnut liikkua tällä hetkellä mihinkään. Valvojat olivat varustettu punaisilla hohtovaloilla, ja punaiset valot ympäröivät häntä parinkymmenen metrin säteellä. Olisi turhaa pakkautua yhteen ja samaan paikkaan. Harry huomasi myös Malfoyn lentävän hänen ohitseen kauempaa, tai ei kirjaimellisesti nähnyt, mutta ketkä muut valvojat voisivat lentää kolmen ryppäässä kuin Malfoy ja hänen gorillansa Grabbe & Goyle?

Kaikki tuntui sujuvan hyvin, mistään ei kuulunut huutoa tai näkynyt valonpurkauksia, jotka kielisivät taikuudesta, joten Harry antoi itsensä rentoutua ja katsella massiivista linnaa hänen vierellään. Se oli vain synkkä valtava varjo täynnä valopilkkuja näin pimeydessä, mutta silti se tuntui enemmänkin huojentavalta kuin uhkaavalta hänen vierellään. Ehkä syy oli siinä, että Dumbledore katseli häntä ikkunastaan. HETKINEN. Harry katsoi yllättyneenä suuren ikkunan suuntaan ja toden totta, hän näki Dumbledoren vilkuttavan hänelle toimistostaan.

'Mitä ihmettä…' Harry vilkutti takaisin ja päätti vaihtaa paikkaa mahdollisimman nopeasti.

"Edward?" Roy Mustang sai vastaukseksi ärsyyntyneen murahduksen ja päätään pudistellen hän lähestyi sohvalla makaavaa miestä, joka lateli hiljaisia kirouksia minkä kerkesi.

"Eikö sinun pitäisi olla valmistautumassa tulevaan peliin?"

"Etkö muka näe että teen sitä paraikaa?" Ed murahti ja peitti kasvonsa tyynyllä, jotta hänen ei tarvitsisi katsella Mustangin ärsyttävää naamaa, olo oli muutenkin jo tarpeeksi ärsyyntynyt. Hän ei tiennyt kenen idea oli laittaa kiiluvat makeiset killumaan hänen ikkunansa viereen eikä hänkään tiennyt siitä ensiksi, kunnes yksi epätoivoinen lentäjä oli tullut pikavisiitille ikkunan kautta ja särkenyt hänen viinipullonsa samassa rytäkässä. Kiitos vain!

Vahingot eivät sinänsä olleet vaikeat korjata ja ainoa päänvaiva oli se, että hänen täytyi kiikuttaa oppilas sairaalasiipeen. Ja vihdoinkin kun hän oli sieltä päässyt pois, Mustang päätti tulla näyttämään pärstäänsä hänelle.

"Breda kertoi että sait yllätysvieraan ikkunan kautta. Oliko mieluinenkin?"

"Haha. Häivy." Ed heitti Royta tyynyllään ja nousi istumaan kaatuakseen vain takaisin sohvalle kun Mustang paiskasi tyynyn takaisin.

"Hyvä on. Muista, että peli alkaa kolmen vartin päästä."

"Mitä?!"

Ed oli ensimmäinen, joka oli ulos huoneesta ja Mustang jäi sisäpuolelle Edin tyyny sylissään, jonka nuori mies oli hänen syliinsä työntänyt.

Ed kulki huispausareenalle puolijuoksua ja puuskahti osaksi uupumuksesta, osaksi helpotuksesta kun hän ei ollut viimeinen paikalla. Luudat olivat saapuneet ja pari ensimmäistä opettajaa kokeilivat huispausasujaan ylleen. Versolla oli ilmeisiä ongelmia saada omansa ylleen, syynä ehkä hänen tukevahko muotonsa…

"Ah, hyvä että saavuit, Elric. Pue, niin voimme keskustella pelitaktiikastamme", Goodman sanoi virne naamallaan kun hän pyöritteli lyöjän mailaa käsissään. Hän olisi näyttänyt vakuuttavammalta jos hän ei olisi pudottanut mailaa varpailleen.

'Melkein odotin hänen kirkaisevan kuin tyttö…' Ed ajatteli vetäessään huispausasua ylleen. Se oli muuten ihan ok, mutta pitkä, liehuva viitta tarttui joka välissä hänen käsiinsä tai jalkoihinsa ja häiritsi suuresti häntä.

"Mitenköhän pystyn lyömään kun tämä viitta tulee koko. ajan. tielle?" Ed murisi ja riuhtaisi viitan pois kätensä ympäriltä.

"Et taida olla tottunut viittoihin? Mitä enemmän kiinnität siihen huomiota, sitä enemmän se sinua häiritsee. Ikävä kyllä se on pakollinen, joten saat luvan sietää sitä", Kalkaros tokaisi ja suoristi omaa asuaan, mikä ei kyllä tehnyt hänestä sen sporttisemman näköistä. Suurin osa opettajista näytti vain naurettavilta, ja Ed pyöri huolestuneena peilin edessä. Hän ei halunnut kuulla tästä vielä seuraavana vuonna Mustangilta, eikä hänellä ollut varaa mokata tai näyttää muuten typerältä.

"On se vain niin epäreilua, että joillekin nämä asut vain sopivat. Tässä mailasi", Lipetit naurahti ja Ed katsoi häntä kysyvästi ottaessaan mailan vastaan.

"Elric, tulepas tänne", Goodman viittoi, "aika keskustella."

"Koska olemme opettajia, olemme vastuussa oppilaista ja siksi emme voi tähdätä heitä siten, että ryhmy voisi osua heitä päähän tai muuten tuottaa vakavaa vahinkoa. Käsien ja jalkojen murtumiset eivät kuulu näihin, koska se on pelin luonne, paitsi jos niitä sattuu enemmän kuin pari."

"Meidän kuuluu tietysti myös suojella muita opettajiamme, ja pitää huoli siitä, ettei heille käy mitään. Oppilaat olisivat varmasti hyvin mielissään kun heiltä jäisi oppitunteja välistä opettajien poissaolon vuoksi." Ed virnisti.

"Aivan kuin antaisin heille sen ilon."

"Meidän on parasta tehdä suunnitelma", Kalkaros sanoi ja sai heti kaikkien huomion.

"Oppilaat saattavat olla parempia lentäjiä kuin me, mutta meillä on kokemusta ja älyä sekä heidän kunnioituksensa. Heiltä menee hetki päästä eroon siitä ja ryhtyä pelaamaan tosissaan."

Ed peitti naurahduksen kädellään, mutta se ei hämännyt opettajia vaan he katsoivat häntä kysyvästi.

"Sanoinko jotain huvittavaa, Elric?" Kalkaros kysyi, ja Ed pudisti päätään, mutta ei pyyhkinyt virnettä naamaltaan.

"Ei ei, jatka toki."

"Hmph", Kalkaros osoitti selvästi paheksuntansa, "vaikka teidän lyöjien ei ole tarkoitus satuttaa oppilaita, pitäkää heidät kiireisinä, jotta jahtaajilla on aikaa kuljettaa kaatoa. Mitä muihin tulee…"

"Mitkä ovat fiilikset, Hermione?" Ron kysyi ja Hermione kohautti olkiaan sitoessaan hiuksensa poninhännälle.

"Olen hermostunut. Me kaikki olemme."

"Se menee kyllä ohi. Tiesitkö että Fred ja George juontavat ottelun? En tiedä kenen idea se oli, mutta en malta odottaa. No, onnea." Ron taputti Hermionea selkään ja lähti Harryn kanssa etsimään itselleen paikkoja.

Hermione yritti hymyillä, mutta se taisi näyttää enemmän irvistykseltä. "Kiitti."

"Hermione, me päätettiin että sä oot jahtaaja. Onko ok?"

"Joo."

"Noni, eiköhän mennä!"

"Eli siis, tervetuloa vaan oppilaat vs. opettajat huispausturnajaisiin! Me ollaan George ja Fred Weasley, tämän illan juontajakaksikko! Kilpailijoiden pitäisi saapua areenalle aivan näillä hetkillä-"

"Ja sieltä he tulevatkin! Mustissa väreissä opettajat, sinisissä oppilaat! Sain kuulla, että professori Elric oli aluksi kieltäytynyt pelaamasta, mutta nyt hän näyttää siltä kuin olisi valmis mätkimään ryhmyjä oikein olan takaa!"

Toden totta, Ed pyöritteli mailaansa kuin miekkaa käsissään ja virnuili uhkaavasti oppilailleen, välittäen selvän viestin: 'Teidän on parasta pitää minua silmällä.'

"Ja peli alkaa! prof. Sinistra saa kaadon!, mutta pudottaa sen ja Finnigan käyttää tilaisuuden hyväkseen, hyvä Seamus!"

"Nätti väistö Finniganilta, hänhän näyttää ihan huispaajalta! Varo ryhmyä!" Musta ryhmy viuhahti Seamuksen kainalon kohdalta ja pyyhkäisi kaadon mukanaan.

"Wau mikä tuuri, ryhmy otti kaadon mukaansa! Kuka mahtoi olla lyömässä?"

"Taisi muuten olla prof. Elric! Prof. Kalkaros nappaa kaadon ja kiitää läpi kentän kuin ankeuttaja ikään-"

"Ja tekee maalin! 10 pistettä opettajille! Parempi onni ensi kerralla, Towler." Oppilaiden pitäjä Kenneth Towler näytti hapanta naamaa heti kun Kalkaros oli kääntänyt hänelle selkänsä.

"Kaato on rakkaalla kirjastonhoitajallamme, mutta Granger on hänen tiellään, nappaa hänet, Hermione! Prilli syöttää prof. Kalkarokselle aivan Grangerin nenän edestä ja prof. Kalkaros lähtee uudelleen kohti maalitolppia!"

"Lisa Turpin lähtee perään ja on aivan kintereillä, Carmichael tähtää ja lyö ryhmyn kaksikkoa kohti, hän ei saa siihen tarpeeksi voimaa; pallo kieppuu vaarallisesti…"

"Prof. Kalkaros väistää… Auts! Turpin ei huomannut tulevaa ryhmyä ja sai istun käteensä, voiko hän enää pelata?"

Lisa jäi Kalkaroksesta jälkeen ja piteli kättään hetken, ennen kuin terästäytyi ja liittyi taas peliin mukaan.

"Hän näyttää jatkavan! Ooh! Mistä tuo ryhmy tuli? Ryhmy iski Turpinia kylkeen ja hän menettää tasapainonsa, nyt hänellä ei ole enää mahdollisuuksia jatkaa…" Lisa putosi maahan ja nousi haparoiden seisomaan kävelläkseen pois kentältä.

"Kaato vaihtaa tiheään kuljettajaa, sitä on melkein mahdoton seurata! Hävitin sen hetkeksi sen jälkeen kun Finnigan oli ryöstänyt sen prof. Kalkarokselta!"

"Jos teistä katsojista tuntuu siltä, että pelaajat liikkuvat tavallista nopeammin, niin se ei ole väsyneiden silmienne syytä, vaan koska Amestriksen armeija on lahjoittanut Tylypahkan koululle uudet luudat!" Oppilaat osoittivat suosiotaan kovaan ääneen ja taputtivat käsiään. He olivatkin saaneet jo tarpeekseen Tylypahkan oikukkaista vuodelta nakki ja muusi -luudista.

"Hermione Granger on saanut kaadon ja näyttää harkitsevan hieman liian kauan mihin suuntaan lähteä, liiku Hermione!"

Hermione kiristeli hampaitaan ja yritti löytää välin josta pääsisi opettajien ohitse. Mitä enemmän hän odotti, sitä vaikeammaksi se tuli; opettajat lähestyivät ja silmäkulmastaan hän näki jonkin kultamustan liikkuvan ja metallisen välähdyksen. Hän kuuli kuinka Fred huusi:"Ja prof. Elric lataa kunnon lyönnin, nopeus on aivan uskomaton, väistä Hermione!!" Hermione kirkaisi ja nojasi eteenpäin väistääkseen, mutta luuta luki tämän käskyksi mennä täysillä eteenpäin ja ampaisi matkaan.

"En ole pitkään aikaan nähnyt samanlaista lyöntiä! Prof. Elric oli pudota luudaltaan lyönnin suuren liikeradan takia."

Hermione puristi nyrkit valkoisina luutaansa ja suhahti Kalkaroksen ja Prillin välistä. Maalirenkaille oli vielä matkaa, mutta tällä hetkellä kukaan ei ollut hänen tiellään.

'Voin tehdä maalin… Ei, minä pystyn tekemään sen!' Hermione ajatteli toiveikkaana ja puristi kaatoa voimakkaammin kylkeään vasten.

"Näyttää siltä että Granger on vihdoin tajunnut pelin idean!"

"Totta puhut, George. Hänellä on hyvät mahdollisuudet…"

Verso puhisi uhkaavasti ja tuijotti lähestyvää Hermionea kuin loista, joka kehtasi lähestyä hänen rakkaita kasvejaan.

"Ja hän heittää-!"

"Ja kaato menee maaliin prof. Verson käsien välistä! 10 pistettä oppilaille!" Oppilaat hurrasivat kovaan ääneen ja Hermione tuuletti tyytyväisenä itseensä. Siitäs saivat ne idiootit, jotka luulivat, ettei hän osannut muuta kuin lukea kirjoja.

"Näyttää siltä, että prof. Lipetit on huomannut siepin, ja hän kiitää sen perään ja oppilaiden etsijä Owen Cauldwell on aivan hänen kannoillaan! Heillä on yhtä nopeat luudat, joten taito, koko ja tuuri määräävät kumpi sen saa! Tässä tilanteessa kyllä vaikuttaa siltä että taito ja koko jakautuvat hyvin selvästi näiden kahden kamppailussa…"

"Noh noh George. Näenkö oikein, piteleekö prof. Elric ryhmyä kädessään? Ei voi olla totta! Miten hän sai sen kiinni? Ehkä teräksisestä kädestä on apua, en tiedä, mutta nyt hän heittää sen ilmaan ja lyö suoraan kohti Cauldwellia – Cauldwell taisi huomata ja yrittää väistää - ryhmy osuu keskelle luutaa ja katkaisee sen poikki, Cauldwellin peli on pelattu! Näyttää siltä, että prof. Lipetit kadotti siepin tässä rytäkässä."

Ed seurasi tarkkana ympäristöään ja pisti merkille Goodmanin myrtyneen ilmeen. Hän oli ilmeisesti hyvin tyytymätön siihen, että hänen lyöjäparinsa sai kaiken huomion. Vimmoissaan hän löi ryhmyä, Edin mielestä turhankin kovaa, kohti oppilasta ja kauhukseen Ed älysi oppilaan olevan Hermione Granger. Välimatka hänen ja Grangerin välillä ei ollut suuri, joten Ed syöksähti eteenpäin ja ojensi oikean käsivartensa tytön kasvojen suojaksi, jolloin ryhmy iskeytyi hänen automailiinsa ja pirstoi sen. Vaikka automail oli vienyt ryhmyn liikevoimasta suurimman osan, se iskeytyi silti Hermionea kasvoihin ja mursi hänen nenänsä ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa. Rytäkässä molemmat putosivat luudiltaan ja Ed veti Hermionen itseään vasten tällä hetkellä ainoalla kädellään heidän pudotessaan kohti kentän pohjaa. Kaikki stadionin äänet sotkeutuivat yhdeksi puuroksi heidän korvissaan; ihmisten kauhun kirkaisut ja selostajien huudot. Ed yritti miettiä mahdollisuuksiaan heidän pudotessaan kohti maata; hänellä ei ollut toista kättä, joten alkemia ei tullut kysymykseenkään, ja hänen sauvansa oli todennäköisesti tuhoutunut hänen automailinsa mukana. Jos kukaan opettaja ei ehtisi ajoissa, he iskeytyisivät maahan.

Kova maa ei ottanut heitä kaunisti vastaan, vaan Ed putosi selälleen, Hermionen romahtaessa hänen päälleen. Kaikki ilma pusertui ulos heidän molempien keuhkoistaan ja Ed irvisti nähdessään Hermionen veren tahrimat kasvot. Hapen puutteesta ja keuhkojen puserruksesta huolimatta hän kohotti kätensä ja piirsi hellästi Hermionen verellä syntetigrammin tytön poskelle ja korjasi nenän, jotta veri ei valuisi hänen keuhkoihinsa. Hermione oli ensimmäinen, joka sai hengityksensä taas toimimaan ja kevensi painoaan Edin päällä käsillään, mutta ei uskaltanut liikkua, koska hänestä tuntui, että osa hänen kylkiluistaan oli poikki. Hänen kauhukseen Ed sylkäisi verta pois suustaan ja veti syvän, rahisevan hengenvedon, aivan kuin hänen keuhkonsa olisivat riekaleina.

"Teräs!" Mustang joukkoineen juoksi heidän luokseen Matami Pomfrey kannoillaan ja Ed irvisti tuskissaan.

"Yo, everstin paskiainen", hän mutisi ja sulki silmänsä. Hermione ei ymmärtänyt mitään mitä hänen ympäristössään tapahtui, koska jälkishokki sai hänestä vallan. Seuraava asia, minkä hän hahmotti selvästi, oli korkea katto, pehmeä alusta ja suuri haarniskan siluetti.

"Ah, hyvää huomenta Hermione-san! Veli ei ole vielä herännyt, mutta hän tulee kuulemma kuntoon." Hermione nyökkäsi ja käänsi päätänsä sen verran, että pystyi näkemään professori Elricin kasvot. Hän näytti niin levolliselta siinä nukkuessaan, että ei olisi voinut uskoa hänen joskus käyneen hänen kimppuunsa.

"En vain saa hänestä selkoa", Hermione mutisi itsekseen ja pudisti päätään turhautuneena.

"Anteeksi?" Al kysyi kiinnostuneena ja kallisti päätään hieman sivulle.

"Uh, sitä vain kun en ymmärrä häntä, vaikka kuinka yritän. Hän hyppää uhkaavasta kylmään, kylmästä kyyniseen, kyynisestä ystävälliseen, ystävällisestä vaaralliseen, vaarallisesta suojelevaan… Mikä niistä on hänen oikea itsensä?" Hermione ei irrottanut katsettaan professoristaan hetkeksikään ja sääli puristi hetkellisesti hänen sydäntään kun hän muisti sen näyn; professori makaamassa hänen allaan, hädin tuskin hengittäen ja veren peitossa. Ja siinäkin tilassa Edward Elric oli korjannut hänen nenänsä, unohtanut oman tuskansa auttaakseen Hermionea hengittämään.

"Ah. Tiedän mitä tarkoitat. Kuten jo tiedät, veli liittyi jo 12-vuotiaana armeijaan, vaikka sen ikäisen nuoren pojan pitäisi vielä nauttia nuoruudestaan ja leikkiä kavereidensa kanssa. Armeija on vaikuttanut suuresti meihin molempiin mutta tietysti eniten veljeeni. Se kylmä, kyyninen, vaarallinen Ed, jonka olet kohdannut, on armeijan tuotos, ja se ystävällisyys ja suojelevaisuus ovat heijastus siitä vanhasta Edwardista joka hän oli. Tiedän, että se ystävällinen, hyväsydäminen Ed on vielä tuolla jossain, mutta se tulee esiin yhä harvemmin." Alin ryhti romahti ja hän tuijotti kiinteästi sormiaan, syvällä mietteissään.

"Bravo. Kuinka hellyttävää, Al", kuului käheä ääni haarniskan takaa ja me molemmat hätkähdimme.

"Veli! Olit hereillä!" Ed katsoi pikkuveljeään tavalla, jota Hermione ei ymmärtänyt, ja jostain syystä hänelle tuli olo kuin hänen ei kuuluisi olla täällä. Ehkä veljekset olisivat halunneet keskustella, mutta eivät hänen takia voineet.

"Al, olisiko mahdollista, että tulisit myöhemmin? Nukkuisin nyt oikein mieluusti." Pystyin helposti lukemaan sanomattoman lauseen hänen kultaisista silmistään: "puhumme joskus toiste."

"Yeah." Al nousi kolisten ja käveli pois reippaasti, mutta hänen olemuksensa ei vaikuttanut loukatulta tai pettyneeltä.

'En taida ymmärtää heitä kumpaakaan.'

"Tota…", Hermione aloitti ja Ed käänsi niin rivakasti päänsä kohti häntä, että Hermione voisi vannoa alkemistin silmien välähtäneen kirkkaan keltaisina. "Halusin vain kiittää. Pelastit henkeni, etkö niin?" Ed huokaisi syvään ja sulki silmänsä hetkeksi, mutta pian hänen suunsa levisi ilkikuriseen virneeseen ja hänen silmänsä rävähtivät taas auki.

"Riippuen siitä olisiko matami Pomfrey pystynyt parantamaan sinut täysin sen jälkeen kun kallosi oli murskaantunut kuin kananmunan kuori?" naksautti kieltään ja kiinnitti huomionsa siihen kohtaan, missä hänen automailinsa oli ollut. "Katso nyt mitä sait aikaan. Koko käteni on murskana ja Winry tappaa minut siitä hyvästä. Kaiken lisäksi olisin voinut tapattaa itseni siinä pudotuksessa. Toinen syy miksi Winry tekee minusta perunamuusia."

"Pelastitko minut siksi että olen oppilas?"

"Pfft. Ei sellaisessa tilanteessa ehdi ajatella sellaisia. Ihmishenki mikä ihmishenki", Ed kohautti harteitaan ja käänsi kylkeä.

"Jos vain mahdollista, nukkuisin nyt. Kiitos."

Ensin kuulosti siltä kuin jossain kaukaa jyrisi ukkonen, mutta se paljastuikin askeleiksi, eikä kenen tahansa, vaan Winry Rockbellin korkokenkien kopinaksi. Eipä Ed ehtinyt varmaan silmäänsäkään ummistaa, kun…

"EDWARD ELRIC!" Hermione uskoi kuulleensa vingahduksen vasemmanpuoleisesta sängystä, mutta ei mennyt vannomaan. Ovet paukahtivat ja Winry iski työkalupakkinsa Edin jalkopäätyyn.

"Miten voit tehdä jotain niin äkkipikaista! Veikkaan ettet ajatellut ennen kuin teit! Olisitte molemmat voineet kuolla!…" Winry piti tauon, ja Ed tuli pois piilostaan peiton alta sen verran, että hänen silmänsä näkyivät.

"Pelkäsin kuollakseni, että sinulle kävi jotain. Onneksi vain automailisi hajosi." Nuori nainen lisäsi hiljaa ja kapsahti Edwardin kaulaan.

"Winry…?" Hermione ja Ed olivat yhtä yllättyneitä nuoren blondin käytöksestä, eikä kumpikaan tiennyt miten toimia. Hermione päätti olla hiljaa, mutta näytti käsillään, että Edin olisi parasta halata takaisin.

"Sinähän et itke, ethän?" Ed kysyi huolissaan ja Winry ojentautui läpsäistäkseen nuorta miestä kasvoille.

"Tietysti en, mitä luulit?" Winry riuhtaisi työkalupakkinsa auki uudella päättäväisyydellä ja veti esiin mittanauhan. "Eiköhän ryhdytä töihin."

--

Whew, sain tämän kirjoitettua. Siitä taitaakin olla taas vaihteeksi pitkä aika kun TVK:ta päivittelin. Pidän tästä chapterista, mutta tiedä sitä mitä mieltä te olette... Lyhyt se ainakin on. Lähettäkää kommenttia ja toiveita tulevasta! Toteutan niitä mahdollisuuksien mukaan. Mutta ei EdRoyta.

Xanta Claus


	17. Muisto vain

**Harry Potter / Fullmetal alchemist crossover , ei parituksia**

Disclaimer: En omista FMA:ta taikka HP:ta. I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: Holy shit, olen törmännyt pariin tällaiseen HP FMA crossoveriin ja rakastuin niin että oli pakko kirjoittaa oma. :3 Älkää välittäkö myöskään virheistä kuten: (SPOILER) Al on yhä haarniskan sisällä vaikka on melkein täysi-ikäinen ja Ed ei ole Portin toisella puolen vaan omistaa yhä automailinsa. Ed on muutenkin yhtä lyhyt kuin aina eikä kasvanut kuten elokuvassa. (SPOILER PÄÄTTYY.) Tässä tarinassa Harry on käynyt neljä vuosiluokkaa ja viides on menossa, mutta tarina ei seuraa viiden kirjan tapahtumia. **ONLY IN FINNISH**(language of Finland) **but I can maybe try and translate it.**

Tämä on ensimmäinen suomenkielinen HPxFMA fanfic koskaan.

Summary: 18-vuotias Teräsalkemisti Edward Elric lähtee Tylypahkaan opettamaan nuorille noidille ja velhoille alkemiaa. Mutta miksi alkemisti astuisi maailmaan joka sivuuttaa elämäntavan, eli vertaisvaihdon lait?

**Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi**

**Chapter 17**

**"Muisto vain"**

Sairaalasiipi oli hiljainen kuin peilityyni järvi, eikä kukaan heistä kolmesta halunnut rikkoa sitä harmoniaa. Lakanoiden kahahduskin tuntui rikkomukselta rauhallisuuden keskellä. Koska hänellä ei ollut parempaakaan tekemistä, Edward antoi mielensä harhailla. Kipulääkkeet tuntuivat edesauttavan tätä, koska ne tekivät hänen olonsa hieman poissaolevaksi, aivan kuin hän pystyisi leijumaan unen ja todellisuuden rajamailla. Ed ei ollutkaan aivan varma, näkikö unta vai menikö hänen aivonsa takapakkia. Tutulta ja todelliselta se tuntui kuitenkin.

**Flashback, Amestris 1917, Keskuksen baari**

"Ääh, pelionneni on taas yhtä hyvä kuin Havoc on naisten kanssa", Ed mutisi Bredan taas kerran saadessaan koko potin itselleen, ja otti kulauksen juomastaan.

"Hei hei Ed, älä viitsi pilailla miesparasta kun hän istuu saman pöydän ääressä", Breda naurahti ja Edward mulkaisi häntä pahasti.

"Minä sanon mitä tahdon, ja se on pomo sulle, huijari."

"Anteeks mitä? Huijari? Enhän minä mitään sille voi, että olen keskimääräsesti älykkäämpi kuin kukaan teistä. Eikä varmasti juominen auta asiaa, te kun ette kestä yhtä paljon alkoholia kuin minä", Breda vastasi hieman loukkaantuneena ja mulkoili takaisin.

"No emme tietenkään kestä, meillä kun ei ole tuollaista rasvakerrosta kuin eräillä", Ed mutisi juomaansa, mutta Breda kyllä osoitti kuulleensa pamauttamalla pullonsa pöytään.

"Tyypit hei, eikö se nyt ole päivän selvää, ettei minulle jää ketään kun Ed hurmaa kaikki Keskuksen lyylit?" Havoc vitsaili, yrittäen estää mahdollisen tappelun syntymisen. Muut ymmärsivät vihjeen ja ryhtyivät nauramaan Havocin kanssa, jolloin ilmapiiri hölleni vähän. Jopa äsken kuolemantuomiota mutissut Ed virnisti ja kaappasi ohi kulkevan tarjoilijattaren kainaloonsa todistaakseen Havocin väitteet. Nuori nainen ei pistänyt vastaan, kikatti vain ja kietoi kätensä blondin alkemistin kaulan ympärille sekä heilautti säärensä Edin toisen polven päälle.

"Eiköhän pelini ryhdy paranemaan, kun otan pikku onnenamulettini vierelleni", Ed naurahti ja painoi huulensa tarjoilijattaren paljaalle solisluulle.

Baaritiskin äärellä kaksi tummapukuista miestä seurailivat kyseisen pöydän tapahtumia, ja heistä toinen, mustahiuksinen mies pudisteli päätään.

"Ajatella kuinka hän on muuttunut. En kyllä oikein ymmärrä milloin ja miten se tapahtui."

"Ehkä häneen iski vain totuus siitä, että hän unohti osan kehityksestään elämässä muuttuessaan lapsesta aikuiseksi, eli puberteetin. Nyt hän osaksi alitajuntaisesti yrittää saada sen kiinni", toinen heistä selitti vakavana, mikä sai hänen toverinsa naurahtamaan.

"Sinä ja sinun aina niin tarkat diagnoosisi, Falman."

"Anteeksi, eversti. Mutta keksitkö itse parempaa selitystä?" Mustang puisti päätään ja juoksutti sormiaan mustien, lyhyiden hiuksiensa läpi.

"Käy vain sääliksi Alphonsea, hän kun huolehtii itsensä hengiltä aina kun saa tietää Edin taas poikenneen kotimatkalla baariin."

"Mikset soita hänelle ja kerro, että Ed on täällä?" Vato kysyi ja Mustang kallisti päätään mietteliäänä, mutta huokaisi lopulta syvään.

"Loppujen lopuksi en pysty tekemään sitä. En halua Alphonsen näkevän häntä humalassa. Parempi, kun hän hakee hänet sammuneena, silloin ainakin Edin pistävä kieli on hiljaa, eikä hän sano asioita, joita katuisi myöhemmin."

"Keskuksen leijona… siksi he häntä nykyään kutsuvat", Vato mutisi pyöritellessään lasia käsissään ja kuunteli jääpalojen kilinää.

"Kunpa eivät kutsuisi. Niin nuoren ei kuuluisi saada sellaista nimeä, vaikka hän onkin oikea peluri ja naistenmies jo nyt. Mutta täytyy myöntää, hän on Keskuksen yön kuningas, koska juhlat ovat siellä missä leijonakin. Eikö ole ironista, että Amestriksen lipussa on leijona?"

"Vielä kun hän on valtion alkemisti", Vato nyökytteli päätään ja siemaisi lasistaan.

"Menit armeijankin ottamaan puheeksi. On osaksi Führerin syytä, että Edward muuttui tuollaiseksi. Jos hänen ylpeytensä ja ahneutensa armeijan voimia kohtaan ei olisi niin kyltymätön, hän ei olisi ottanut homunculuksia pois varjoista. Nythän hän käyttää niitä aivan kuin normaaleja sotilaita tehtävissään ja väittää heidän olevan vain kimairoja. Uskomatonta… Bradleyn vallanhalu ei tunnu loppuvan, hän haluaa kaikki uusimmat aseet voidakseen olla ylpeä maastaan", Mustang murisi ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin.

"Eversti, ei ole viisasta puhua noin avoimesti tällaisessa paikassa. Joku voisi kuulla." Vato suojasi kädellä suutaan ja vilkuili ympärilleen kuin varmistaakseen, ettei kukaan katsonut heihin päin. Se oli turha luulo, kaikki katsoivat vain kateellisina kun Edward oli ottanut toiselle polvelleen toisen neidon ja leikitteli heidän kanssaan.

"Sinäkin kuulet juuri nyt. Ja kuinka monta kertaa pitää sanoa, että voit kutsua minua Royksi kun kyse ei ole työtehtävästä?"

"Niin monta, että minun pitäisi jo muistaa. Anteeksi."

**Flashbackin loppu**

Hermione seurasi sivusilmällä Winryn touhuja, mutta yritti olla vaikuttamatta liian tungettelevalta ja uteliaalta, vaikkakin hänestä tuntui, että Winry ymmärsi hänen uteliaisuutensa. Edward itse oli nukahtanut, eli hän ei voinut mulkaista Hermionea varoittavasti tai osoittaa millään muulla tavalla paheksuntaansa, joten Hermione ei kääntänyt katsettaan pois.

Hermione olisi halunnut aloittaa jonkinlaista keskustelua, mutta hän ei tiennyt tarvitsisiko Winry hiljaisuutta keskittyäkseen, joten hän nieli kysymyksensä ja yritti löytää mukavaa asentoa itselleen.

"Olet yksi Edin oppilaista, etkö olekin? Hermione… jotakin?" Winry aloitti hiljaa, aivan kuin hänellä olisi epämukava olla.

"Granger. Hermione Granger, ja kyllä, olen yksi professorin oppilaista." Nyt kun he vihdoin puhuivat, Hermione ei oikein tiennyt miten lauseensa jäsentäisi. Hän ei tiennyt pitäisikö hänen puhua kohteliaasti, jopa teititellä, vai pitäisikö Winry enemmän ystävä ystävälle -puhetyylistä. Liian tuttavalliseksi Hermione ei kuitenkaan aikonut käydä.

Winry naurahti ja Hermione tutkaili häntä arvioivasti. "En minä sinulle naura, minusta vain on niin hassua, että kukaan voi puhua Edistä niin kunnioittavasti kuin 'professori'. Hänellä on ollut aina niitä liikanimiä enemmän kuin tarpeeksi, mutta minä vain pidän häntä sinä naapurin poikana, jonka kanssa vartuin."

'Toisin sanoen hän nauraa sanavalinnoilleni.'

"Olette lapsuudenystäviä?" Winryn kasvoille suli ystävällinen hymy ensimmäisen kerran heidän keskustelunsa aikana, ja hän katsoi Edwardin nukkuvia kasvoja, mutta ei tuntunut näkevän niitä. Ehkä hän muisteli lapsuuttaan.

"Kyllä, me-"

Äkillinen kova melu sai kuitenkin Winryn hiljenemään ja me molemmat käännyimme katsomaan sairaalasiiven ovia, jotka olivat jo hieman raollaan.

_"Minä pyydän teitä odottamaan, hän on vielä parantumassa!-"_

_"Tämä on führerin tahto ja määräys. Sillä ei ole väliä pidättekö te siitä, eversti, mutta teidän täytyy pikku hiljaa oppia sietämään sitä, etteivät kaikki tanssi pillinne mukaan."_

Hermione vilkaisi sivusilmällä Ediä, ja huomasi tämän heränneen meluun, mutta se ei ollut mikä Hermionen yllätti, vaan se, että Edin ilme oli täysin lukematon. Yleensä hänen hyvin vahvat kultaiset silmänsä olivat vaisun keltaiset kun hän katsoi ovea, joka hiljalleen avautui ja sisään marssi viisi armeijapukuista miestä, joista neljä nosti kätensä otsalleen tervehtiäkseen teräsalkemistia. Ed heilautti kättään, ja miehet rentoutuivat, mutta hän ei irrottanut katsettaan miehestä, joka oli pysähtynyt seisomaan hänen sänkynsä jalkopäähän.

"Emme olekaan nähneet toisiamme hetkeen, Frank Archer", Ed sanoi kylmän kalsealla äänellä, eikä viitsinyt kohottaa kättään tervehdykseen, koska hän olisi kuitenkin joutunut käyttämään vasenta kättään.

"Kuka tyttö on?" Frank vastasi yhtä kalseasti takaisin ja Ed kohottautui vaivalloisesti istumaan.

"Kai sinä nyt Winry Rockbellin muistat, hän on mekaanikkoni…"

"Ei hän." Ed kohotti kulmiaan ja vastasi muka yllättyneellä äänellä; "Ai hänkö? Yksi oppilaistani, mutta hän ei ymmärrä kieltämme." Archer vilkaisi ylimalkaisesti Hermionea ja tuhahti. "Hmph, jääkööt, tulin vain hakemaan sinulta raportin Scarista, jotta voimme teloittaa hänet."

"Onko sillä nyt niin kiire? … Aiotteko teloittaa hänet täällä? Onko teillä Dumbledoren suostumus?"

"Tämä on vain ja ainoastaan Amestriksen asia, me emme tarvitse hänen suostumustaan tähän", Archer sanoi ja kääntyi lähteäkseen, kun Edin kurkusta pääsi ulos matala murina. "Tämä koulu ei ole mikään teurastamo." Archer vain hymähti ja jatkoi matkaansa ovelle, mutta ennen kuin hän poistui, hän vielä lisäsi kuin ohimennen; "Tarvitsen raporttisi huomiseen mennessä, joko äänitteeksi tallennettuna tai kirjallisena."

Hermionen yllätykseksi Edward sylkäisi inhosta lattialle ja mutisi jotain käsittämätöntä. Yhtäkkiä Hermione sai samanlaisen tunteen kun aina, kun joku käytti voimakasta loitsua ja Frank Archer liukastui... jäähän? Lattia kiilteli ohuenohuesta jäästä, joka lähti ohuena rihmana Edin sängyn luota ja leveni Archerin alla. Sillä hetkellä kun Hermione tämän huomasi, jää oli jo sulamassa vedeksi ja jätti jälkeensä vain märän läntin, joka olisi aivan hyvin voinut tulla sotilaiden saappaiden mukana ulkoa.

Frank Archer nousi seisomaan ja meinasi juuri syyttää terästä, kun muisti, että Edwardilta puuttui yhä toinen käsi, joten hän ei millään olisi ehtinyt käyttää alkemiaa tässä ajassa ja taikuuteen tarvittiin se… sauva, niinhän? Hän siis tyytyi jatkamaan matkaansa nuoren oppilaan yllättyneestä tuijotuksesta huolimatta ja tunsi itsensä hyvin nöyryytetyksi. Kuka nyt kaatui vesilätäkön takia?

"Miten?" Hermione uskaltautui kysymään kun sotilaat olivat poistuneet, mutta Edward vain kohautti olkiaan, vaikkakin hänen leveä virneensä paljasti hänet.

"Jaa'a. Älä minulta kysy." Ed antoi kyllä Hermionelle vastauksen heti seuraavana hetkenä, kun hän kohotti vasemman kätensä ilmaan ja näpäytti ilmaa etusormellaan, jolloin hänen eteensä ilmestyi paperi ja kynä. Winry hätkähti ja silmäili kirjoitusvälineitä epäilevästi, mutta jatkoi työtään kun Ed ei reagoinut mitenkään, nappasi vain kynän käteensä ja ryhtyi kirjoittamaan paperille, joka yhä leijui ilmassa.

'Mahdotonta… Hän on ollut taikuuden parissa vain kolme kuukautta, ja pystyy jo tuohon. Milloin hänellä on ollut aikaa? Yölläkö? Siksikö hän on aina niin väsynyt ja harvoin syömässä oikeaan aikaan, jos ollenkaan?' Tuhannet kysymykset pyörivät Hermionen päässä, ja kuinka paljon hän vain pohti, hän ei pystynyt selittämään tapahtunutta. Toisaalta hän ei tiennyt mitään siitä, että Ed oli 10 vuoden iässä nähnyt jotain sellaista, jonka harva tulee koskaan kohtaamaan. Totuuden portin. Kaikki tieto oli jo syövytetty hänen aivoihinsa, joten hänen ei tarvinnut kuin kaivaa ne esiin vähäisellä opiskelulla ja etsinnällä.

'Ehkä häntä voi todellakin kutsua lapsineroksi', Hermione ajatteli seuratessaan, kuinka Edin käsi kiisi paperilla hänen kirjoittaessaan, eikä voinut mitään sille, että tunsi olevansa hieman kateellinen. Vaikka hän olikin hyvä oppilas, hän joutui aina tekemään hyvin paljon töitä sen eteen, enemmän kuin antoi muiden ymmärtää. Vähän heikkohermoisempi ei edes kestäisi sellaista opiskelua, mutta se olikin Hermionen vahvuus.

"Okei, olen valmis", Winry sanoi ja ojentautui samalla kun kääri mittanauhan kokoon.

"Käsi on valmis viidessä päivässä." Ed hätkähti kun Winry pamautti salkkunsa kiinni ja tuijotti hölmistyneenä naista.

"Viisi päivää? Joudun siis istumaan täällä viiden päivän ajan?" Winryn nyökätessä Ed huokaisi syvään ja lisäsi raporttiinsa viimeisen lauseen, ennen kuin taitteli sen ja sinetöi alkemialla.

"Kun näet Alin, pyytäisitkö häntä käymään?" Winry nyökkäsi ja poistui ovelle, mutta hänen ei tarvinnut avata ovia kun sisään säntäsi kaksi huolestuneen näköistä nuorta.

"Hermione!" Harry ja Ron eivät tuntuneet näkevän mitään muuta kuin sängyllä lepäävän tytön, koska he pyyhälsivät suoraan Winryn nenän edestä eivätkä edes vilkaisseet Ediä, joka tuijotti heitä kummastuneena. Winry vain puisteli päätään ja vilkutti Edille, ennen kuin katosi oven taakse ja Ed irvisti älytessään, että hänellä ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin kuunnella heidän höpinöitään.

Onneksi Al saapui hetken päästä sairaalasiipeen, ja Ed pystyi keskittymään johonkin muuhun.

"Hei, Al. Tarvitsisin palvelusta."

"Niin kauan kuin minun ei tarvitse auttaa sinua karkaamaan sairaalasta, niin käy", Al naurahti ja Ed mulkaisi veljeään muka pahastuneena.

"Enhän minä sellaista… Haluan vain että pidät alkemiatunnit kunnes pääsen täältä pois", Ed sanoi päin pikkuveljensä naamaa, ja Al hätkähti yllättyneenä. "Mitä? Oletko tosissasi?"

"Olen olen. Ei se liian hankalaa tule olemaan, he eivät osaa vielä oikein mitään, joten voit kerrata perusasioita sen ajan kun olen poissa." Al pohti hetken ja kohautti sitten hartioitaan.

"Okei, teen sen", kun Ed vain nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä, Al epäröi, "etkö aio antaa mitään neuvoja? Pitääkö minun vain kävellä luokkaan ja improvisoida?"

"Juu, no, suunnilleen. Kuhan pysyt perusasioissa, kaikki on hyvin. Pakota heidät vaikka opettelemaan kaikki alkuaineet ja joitain tärkeimpiä aineita, sekä piirtämään syntetigrammeja, niin enköhän ole siinä ajassa jo takaisin opettamassa. Jos joku käyttäytyy tyhmästi, kirjoita paperille oppilaan nimi, rike ja tupa, niin minä miinustan pisteitä heiltä myöhemmin."

"NONIIN! Kaikki ulos, he tarvitsevat lepoa!" Matami Pomfrey kailotti ja hätisteli Harryn, Ronin ja Alin ulos sairaalasiivestä, ja Hermione huusi vielä huolestuneena heidän peräänsä; "Älkää unohtako tulla kertomaan mitä tuli läksyksi!"

Yö meni melko rauhallisesti, Hermione nukkui kuin tukki kiitos lääkkeiden, ja niin olisi Edkin, jos joku ei olisi pakottanut häntä heräämään iskemällä nyrkin hänen vatsaansa. Hänen valmiiksi kärsineet elimensä eivät sitä kestäneet ja Ed heräsi pakottavaan tarpeeseen yskiä ylös verta ja pidellä vatsaansa. Kun hän sai itsensä suoristettua, hän yritti löytää katseellaan hyökkääjää, ja löysikin tämän, aivan hänen sänkynsä vierestä.

"… sinä.." Edin silmät levisivät yllätyksestä kun hän tunnisti himmeässä kuun valossa univormuun pukeutuneen miehen yhdeksi niistä, jotka olivat tulleet Archerin mukana. Yllätykset eivät kuitenkaan loppuneet siihen, vaan Edin silmät laajenivat vielä hieman enemmän, jos se edes oli mahdollista, kun sotilas muutti muotoa. Lyhyet ruskeat hiukset kasvoivat pituutta ja muuttuivat tumman vihreiksi, hän lyheni ja muuttui jäntevämmäksi ja näytti siltä kuin hänen virneensä halkaisi hänen naamansa kahtia.

"Envy", Ed rohisi ja sylkäisi verta lattialle.

"Vihdoinkin heräsit. Ajattelin jo, että murtaisin pari kylkiluutasi", Envy tokaisi ja istuutui Edin sängyn jalkopäähän. Ed vilkaisi nopeasti sivulleen tarkistaakseen, että hänen ja Hermionen väliverho oli vedetty esiin, ja mulkaisi sitten Envyä.

"Mitä vähemmän minua murjot, sitä nopeammin pääsen hoitamaan työni", hän murisi ja Envy naurahti.

"Tosiaan, sinun _tekemättömistä_ töistäsi minä tulinkin puhumaan. Taisit luulla, että vain näyttäytyisit ja voisit taas jatkaa elämääsi, mutta ehei, en todellakaan. Minä tulin jäädäkseni. Führer on tyytymätön siihen miten hommasi etenee, joten minä vaihdan muotoa ja seuraan sinua minne menetkin. Joudut epäilemään kaikkia, myös lähimmäisiäsi. … Mutta tietysti, sitä nopeammin pääset minusta eroon, mitä nopeammin hoidat työsi", Envy sanoi nauraen ja katosi varjoihin valonvälähdyksen saattelemana.

"Hitto", Ed kirosi ja peitti kasvonsa käsillään luhistuessaan kasaan sängylleen.

--

Kun Ed aamulla heräsi, hän pisti ensimmäisenä merkille hirveät vatsakivut, tuskanhien otsallaan ja veriset lakanat.

'Se siitä aikaisin pois pääsystä', Ed huokaisi rohisten ja värähti kivusta. Ehkä olisi parempi vain pysyä paikallaan.

"Professori? Oletteko jo hereillä?" Hermionen ääni kuului väliverhon takaa, ja Ed näki kuinka Hermionen sormet pilkottivat väliverhon reunalla hänen aikoessaan vetää verho syrjään. Alkemisti reagoi nopeasti ja tarrasi verhoon vasemmalla kädellään, mikä sai hänet urahtamaan kivusta.

"Professori? Onko kaikki hyvin?" Hermionen ääni värähti ja Ed irvisti.

"On on, odota vain hetki", hän sanoi ja heilutti sormeaan lakanoiden yllä, jolloin veri katosi. Ed vielä pyyhkäisi suupielensä varmistuakseen, ettei verta näkynyt ja antoi sitten luvan Hermionelle vetää verhon syrjään.

Hermionen silmät laajenivat kun hän näki alkemiaprofessorinsa. Hän makasi selällään sängyllä, käsi vatsan päällä ja hänen silmänsä olivat tiukasti kiinni, aivan kuin hän olisi tuskissaan. Normaalisti hän ei olisi välittänyt, mutta hän tiesi tuon ilmeen, koska Harrylla oli niin monesti samanlainen.

"Professori? Kutsunko hoitajan?" Edward pudisti päätään varovasti ja yritti ilmiselvästi rentoutua, mutta hän avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Hermionea varoittavasti, aivan kuin hän haluaisi sanoa: "uskallatkin". Tyttö puri hammasta ja nyökkäsi, kääntäen päänsä poispäin professoristaan.

"Hyvää huomenta kaikille! Minä olen Alphonse Elric, Edward Elricin veli, ja olen teidän sijaisopettajanne kunnes veljeni on parantunut", Alphonse piti pienen tauon, ja jatkoi sitten, "Nyt haluaisin jonkun kertovan mitä saitte viime kerralla läksyksi." Kun kukaan ei nostanut kättään, Al pudisteli päätään ja nappasi liidun käteensä.

"Hyvä on. Veli saa kysellä läksynne itse, minä en aio kuluttaa aikaani tähän. Kopioikaa tämä ja myös ymmärtäkää, jos vain mahdollista." Pari naurahti ja pudisteli päätään, mutta otti siltikin sulkakynän ja paperin eteensä.

"Aiheena on syntetigrammit. Kaikkihan te tiedätte, että ne ovat yksi alkemian perusasioita, eikä alkemia onnistu ilman niitä. Syntetigrammissa on aina ympyrä", Al piirsi taululle ympyrän, "joka pyörittää energiaa syntetisoitavan esineen tai asian ympärillä. Kuka osaa sanoa alkemian peruselementit?" Pari epäröivää kättä nousi pystyyn, ja Al osoitti sormellaan takarivillä istuvaa tyttöä. "Vesi, tuli, maa… ilma?" Al nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä ja otti paperin ja kynän esiin. "Kertoisitko nimesi ja tupasi?"

"Ginny Weasley, Rohkelikko." Kaikki katsoivat hieman kummastuneena, kun Al kirjoitti nimen ja tuvan muistiin.

"Jos ihmettelette mitä teen, niin kirjaan ylös nimiänne ja tupianne, jotta veljeni voi lisätä ja miinustaa pisteitä, koska minulla ei ole valtuuksia siihen."

"Mutta siis, vedelle, tulelle, maalle ja ilmalle on omat symbolinsa. Veden symboli on kolmio, jonka kärki on alaspäin ja tulen kolmio kärki ylöspäin. Maan symboli on kolmio, jonka kärki on alaspäin ja joka on yliviivattu hieman kärjen yläpuolelta. Ilman symboli taas on kärki ylöspäin oleva kolmio, joka on yliviivattu hieman kärjen alapuolelta. Nämä ovat perussymbolit, myös muita symboleita käytetään ja ne tarkoittavat melkein täysin samaa eikä teidän ei tarvitse vielä tietää niiden eroja, koska pääsette pitkälle jo näidenkin kanssa. Näitä käytetään silloin kun synteesi on täysin johonkin peruselementtiin perustuva, muuten voitte käyttää perussyntetigrammeja, jotka toimivat, mutta eivät ole yhtä tehokkaita kuin itse synteesille parhaiten sopiva grammi. Voitte opetella muistamaan jommankumman tai molemmat näistä kahdesta, jotka nyt piirrän taululle." Al hiljeni ja jäi taulun viereen odottamaan, että kaikki olisivat valmiita, ennen kuin hän antoi seuraavan tehtävän.

"Noniin, nyt alkaa kivoin vaihe. Saatte piirtää sydäntenne kyllyydestä _suoria viivoja ja pyöreitä ympyröitä_", jos Al olisi voinut virnistää, hän olisi niin tehnyt nähdessään oppilaiden ilmeet.

"Aloittakaa ensin pienistä viivoista ja ympyröistä ja kokeilkaa sopiiko teille rauhallinen vai nopea piirtotapa. Teillä ei ole mitään kiirettä, rauhoittukaa ja löytäkää tyylinne. Muistakaa kuvitella etukäteen, minkä kokoisen ympyrän haluatte piirtää, kuvitelkaa se paperille ja seuratkaa vain kuvitelmaanne."

Loppujen lopuksi, vaikka kuinka kaikki yrittivät – jotkut vähemmän kuin toiset – kukaan ei onnistunut piirtämään täysin täydellistä ympyrää, ainoastaan suoria viivoja. Mutta jotkut olivat jo hyvin lähellä onnistumista ja Al itse oli tyytyväinen siihen mitä oppilaat olivat saaneet aikaan.

"Okei, hienoa. Haluan, että harjoittelette näitä seuraavalle oppitunnille. Otan nyt takaisin ne paperit, joille harjoittelitte tänään, jotta voin verrata niitä niihin, jotka tuotte minulle ensi tunnilla. Silloin näen oletteko kehittyneet. Muistakaa laittaa nimenne paperiin!" Hälinä alkoi heti, kun kaikki alkoivat pakata tavaroitaan, ja ensimmäiset valmiina olevat kiiruhtivat tuomaan omat paperinsa opettajan pöydälle. Al ei ensin ymmärtänyt miksi ihmeessä heillä oli sellainen kiire, mutta kun kuuli ohimennen mainittavan professori Kalkaroksen, hän ymmärsi, etteivät he halunneet olla myöhässä. Al oli itsekin joskus puhunut tovin kyseisen miehen kanssa, ja hänen on pakko myöntää, että vaikka hänellä onkin hyvä toleranssi ihmisten käytöksen suhteen, professori Kalkaroksessa oli jotain lipevää ja karmivaa.

"Teräs", Archer tervehti saapuessaan ja Ed nyökkäsi, mutta ei voinut olla vilkuilematta neljää muuta sotilasta, joista yksi olikin jo hänelle tuttu. Mitään sanomatta Ed nosti pöydältään sinetöidyn paperin ja ojensi sen Archerille, joka kurotti kättään sitä kohti ja oli ottamassa sitä itselleen, mutta Ed ei päästänytkään irti.

"Ette voi tehdä sitä koulun mailla. Olen yksi opettajista, ja minun oletetaan tekevän loppu tällaiselle. Siirtäkää hänet muualle. Saatte raporttini teloituksessa, koska aion tulla katsomaan." Archer oli ilmeisen tyytymätön tilanteeseen, mutta irrotti otteensa paperista ja nyökkäsi. "Ilmoitan kun olemme valmiita."

Ed ei ehtinyt edes huokaista helpotuksesta kun hänen ei tarvinnut puhua enempää, se todellakin sattui, kun Albus Dumbledore asteli sisään samalla ovenavauksella kun Archer miehineen astui ulos.

"Hyvää päivää, professori Elric, neiti Granger, miten on vointi?" Albus kysyi ja taikoi itselleen tuolin, jolle istahti tyynen rauhallisena.

"Hyvä, kiitos kysymästä", Hermione tokaisi ja hymyili rehtorilleen, mutta Ed vain murahti jotain selittämätöntä ja hypisteli peittoaan ainoalla kädellään. Dumbledore seurasi hetken heidän kahden ilmeitä, kunnes veti sivuverhon heidän väliinsä ja sanoi: "Olen pahoillani neiti Granger, mutta minulla ja professorilla on asioita, joista meidän on keskusteltava. Ja niin heidän ympärilleen ilmestyi kupla, joka esti Hermionea kuulemasta mitään, mitä Dumbledore tai Elric sanoi.

"Olin hyvin yllättynyt äkkipikaisesta teostasi, prof. Elric", Dumbledore aloitti, ja Ed vain kohotti kulmiaan, yrittäen säästää ääntään ja keuhkojaan. "Olen myös hyvin kiitollinen. Koko sinä aikana kun olen ollut Tylypahkan rehtorina, kukaan ei ole kuollut. Ilman teitä, sekin tosiasia olisi muuttunut. Mutta tärkeintä ei ole tilastotiedot, vaan että pelastit oppilaan hengen." Dumbledore hymyili hyväksyvästi koko sen ajan, kun piti kehupuhettaan, mutta pian sen jälkeen hänen silmänsä kovenivat ja ne tuntuivat yrittävän läpäistä Edin kallon ja nähdä hänen ajatuksiinsa.

"Mutta miksi? En ole tyhmä, ja tiedän, että et ole täällä pelkästään opettamassa, joten miksi hypätä oppilaan turvaksi sillä uhalla, että voisit kuolla itsekin? Uskon, että syysi olla täällä on tärkeä sinulle, ja en voi ymmärtää mikä sai sinut unohtamaan kaiken sen ja suojaamaan nuorta naista." Edin silmät laajenivat yllätyksestä ja hän nieleskeli hetken, yrittäen saada jonkinlaisen vastauksen aikaiseksi. Hän oli melkein peloissaan. Paljon Dumbledore tiesi? Mitä hän voisi kertoa?

"Olen ollut jo monta vuotta armeijan koira, mutta koskaan en ole heidän käskystään tappanut, koska olen päättänyt olla tappamatta. Kunnioitan ihmishenkiä ja tarkoituksenani on suojella sivullisia. Ette ole ehkä kuulleet siitä, mutta minua kutsutaan ihmisten alkemistiksi, koska toisin kuin muut valtion alkemistit, olen auttanut heitä monet kerrat." Ed piti hiljaisen tauon, miettien pitäisikö hänen jatkaa ja huokaisi sitten. Hän puristi peittoa kädessään ja antoi katseensa vaeltaa huoneen seinistä Dumbledoren silmiin ja takaisin hänen ainoaan käteensä, johon se sitten loppujenlopuksi pysähtyi.

"Mitä siihen tulee miksi olen täällä, johtuu siitä, että olen etsinyt veljeni kanssa viisasten kiveä jo kuusi vuotta. Siksi liityin armeijaankin; valtion alkemistit pääsevät käsiksi Keskuksen kirjastoon ja saavat loputtomat määrät rahaa tutkimuksiinsa. Kun sain kuulla siitä, että Iso-Britannialla on oma kivi, jonka luomisessa te olitte auttaneet, pistin rattaat pyörimään ja sain luvan hakea opettajan paikkaa täältä. Mutta kuten voitte kuvitella, armeija on nyt sekaantunut hieman liikaa minun makuuni Tylypahkan asioihin."

Ed naurahti hermostuneesti ja vilkaisi nopeasti Dumbledorea, aivan kuin nurkkaan ajettu eläin ja se sai rehtorin hätkähtämään. Ed itse ei tiennyt, pitäisikö hänen kertoa miksi hän halusi viisasten kiven. Hän tiesi, että jos ei kertoisi, hän ei saisi apua, mutta jos hän kertoi, Dumbledore voisi käyttää tietoa häntä vastaan. Osan totuudesta hän voisi ainakin kertoa.

"Syy viisasten kiven etsintään ei ole se, että haluaisimme valtaa ja kunniaa, vaan koska haluan palauttaa Alille hänen oikean kehonsa. Olet ehkä huomannutkin, että haarniska on tyhjä. Kun olimme vielä pieniä lapsia, Al oli silloin yhdeksän, synteesimme meni auttamattomasti pieleen ja jälkireaktiossa Al menetti koko kehonsa. Jos en olisi ollut nopea ja sitonut hänen sieluaan haarniskaan, hän olisi kuollut. Nyt hän on elänyt kahdeksan vuotta haarniskassa, joka ei voi nukkua, syödä tai tuntea, kun hän olisi voinut elää normaalia teinin elämää." He molemmat olivat kauan hiljaa, rehtori sulatteli kuultua ja Ed nuoli huuliaan hermostuneena siitä, yrittäisikö Dumbledore saada lisää selville, vai uskoisiko hän mitään, mitä hän oli sanonut. Ensimmäinen asia, mikä rikkoi hiljaisuuden, oli voimakas yskänpuuska, joka vavisutti Edin kehoa, eikä hän voinut estää seuraavaa; hänen huulilleen nousi verta, jonka hän sylki ulos ja jäi haukkomaan henkeään.

_'Ei olisi pitänyt puhua niin paljon.'_ Ääneen Ed ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään, seurasi vain kuinka Dumbledore nousi rivakasti ylös tuolistaan ja avasi suunsa, ilmeisesti huutaakseen Pomfreyta tulemaan, mutta Ed ei kuullut muuta kuin veren kohinan päässään kun hänen lihaksensa pettivät hänet ja kaikki meni mustaksi.

--

Jes, sain kirjoitettua uuden chapterin, vaikkakin hitaasti. Kaikkein tyhmintä asiassa on se, että kirjoitin koko chapterin neljässä päivässä. En ymmärrä miksi minulle iskee aina inspis vasta kuukausi viime chapterin kirjoittamisen jälkeen. Jos se iskisi heti, saisitte lukea uusimman chapterin kerran viikossa.

Kiitos kaikille jotka ovat laittaneet viestiä ja ehdotuksia! Arvostan niitä todella. Olen tallentanut teidän viesteistänne jokaisen, ja luen ne aina läpi ennen kuin aloitan kirjoittamaan uutta chapteria. (:

Xanta Claus


End file.
